Guerra e Paz
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Shun tornou-se o imperador das trevas após a derrota de Hades. Vinte anos se passaram desde então e poucos sabem dessa decisão, acreditando na morte do cavaleiro de Virgem. No entanto, um novo inimigo, que planeja destruir Athena, Poseidon e o próprio Shun pode ser aquilo que finalmente unirá os três exércitos divinos.(Postado semanalmente no Spirit Fanfic)
1. Prólogo -

**A Co autoria e revisão dessa estória pertence a Julian Von Karma, com a ajuda e auxílio do Quartel Canvete.**

Bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite! Muito prazer!  
Eu não ia publicar esta estória, até então minhas escritas são 99% sobre o universo de Hetalia, poréeem, como fazia algum tempo que não movimentava esta conta, resolvi publicar essa de cavaleiros que ando escrevendo dentro do ônibus enquanto não consigo terminar o capítulo seguinte da minha história tradicional "Crônicas de Estados".

Guerra e Paz nasceu do meu inconformismo com o final da saga de Hades e o enredo de Next Dimension, dessa forma esse conto se passa entre o final de Hades e as ações de Athena e Shun no começo de ND e suas consequências, com alterações importantes que mudarão o rumo da história.

Espero sinceramente que gostem e tenham uma ótima leitura.

* * *

Prólogo - O novo deus do submundo -

Por que temer a morte, se ela é a única certeza da vida?

Os mortais não sabem o quão felizes são por tê-la como certo. Saber que seguem um caminho, mesmo que tortuoso ou solar, que possuí um final, um encerramento da vida terrena, não a tornando simplesmente um túnel escuro ou uma imensidão ensolarada eterna e imutável.

Queria ainda poder ter esse dom mortal. Sim, a morte é um dom. Poder fechar seus olhos em sono eterno, ter sua alma purificada dos pecados da terra, para depois provar das águas do esquecimento, começar tudo de novo, como uma folha em branco.

Contudo, uma pessoa jamais deveria de buscar sua morte com exclusivo pensamento de findar sua existência, não. Isso era um completo desrespeito com a vida e com todos aqueles que lutavam com todas as suas forças para simplesmente sobreviver. A morte não se trata de algo bom ou ruim, ela é simplesmente um fato, uma consequência, que deve ser respeitada com o mesmo zelo que a vida.

Morrer não é a salvação de todos os males, porém, tampouco se trata da expressão de todos eles.

O ser incorpóreo percebeu então que estava divagando novamente, enquanto escutava vagamente a sentença que o juiz, um ex cavaleiro de Athena, dava a uma dúzia de almas.

Estavam num enorme salão de mármore negro, de um piso liso e brilhante, como um céu escuro cheio de estrelas. A esquerda do salão havia uma enorme porta de bronze fechada que cobria do chão ao teto – este por sua vez era completamente ornado com a pintura de anjos- À direita, um corredor branco e de altura mediana se mostrava tímido e sem fim, a frente uma porta de ouro do tamanho de uma pessoa convencional, gravada com belos ramos de flores douradas. Sobre ela existiam três sacadas em semicírculo na mesma altura, também de mármore, que se erguiam orgulhosas. Daidalos*, o juiz, estava na central, enquanto as almas, amontoadas e sem forma concreta, o observavam de baixo, sob o piso frio.

Daidalos, num tempo muito distante agora, foi o cavaleiro de prata de Cefeus, um dos orgulhosos defensores de Athena. Em vida, jamais a defraudou, recusando voltar ao santuário sob as ordens do grande mestre apenas por haver notado que este possuía intenções malignas. De fato, Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, submergido por lado sombrio, havia assassinado o grande mestre verdadeiro e assumido seu lugar. Desde modo temendo a influência que o respeitado Cefeus poderia exercer sobre os demais, enviou Afrodite de peixes e Milo de escorpião para executá-lo. Missão que acabou bem sucedida. Em morte, contudo, Daidalos servia outro senhor, que formalmente o tratava apenas em publico. Mesmo assim, jamais negou seus votos a Athena.

\- Meu senhor - A voz do juiz de longos cabelos loiros, pele pálida e vibrantes olhos azuis, o fez sair completamente de seus devaneios, agora que as almas o observavam expectante.

Acima das três elevações circulares havia uma quarta, bem mais alta, localizada em diagonal as outras, de modo que dali alguém pudesse observar cada uma das ações ocorrentes na sala. Neste lugar, sobre uma cadeira simples, o jovem deus do submundo, encarou cada uma das almas. A figura do deus não era definida, como uma fumaça roxeada onde sutilmente podia-se distinguir um rosto suave e um manto negro.

Briga de gangues, doze jovens haviam perdido suas vidas por causa de lutas banais. Morreram por suas próprias convicções fúteis, cometendo pecado mortal.

\- Eu concordo com a sentença. - Não precisava ouvir cada ponto dela para concordar, conhecia muito bem o posicionamento do velho cavaleiro, é por isso que ele estava ali, como um dos três juízes do submundo, enquanto Minos, o verdadeiro juiz sob a sobrepeliz de Griffon, não regressava de sua atual reencarnação.

Dito isso, as doze almas foram sugadas pelo corredor branco, soltando gritos de protesto e pesar.

\- Deviam ter pensado nisso antes de se matarem iguais umas bestas sem cérebro - Uma voz irônica surgiu ao lado do deus, onde um homem de porte forte apareceu sentado sob o muro circular. - Para depois não ficarem reclamando e fazer dos campos de Asfódelos um lugar barulhento.

\- Está de mau humor Ikki? - O homem loiro perguntou, saltando com graça do semicírculo em que estava para o chão, sem desviar o olhar do recém-chegado. Sua sobrepeliz negra e roxa brilhava e tilintava com seu suave caminhar. A armadura de Griffon lhe caia muito bem apesar de tudo.– Achei que estivesse coletando almas pecadoras, isso geralmente te deixa de bom humor.

\- Eu odeio esses idiotas suicidas, que jogam a própria vida fora assim sem pensar, são uns inúteis, só entulham os campos, pra mim iriam direto pro Tártaro. – Os cabelos azuis de Ikki também davam um contraste muito bom junto a sua própria sobrepeliz negra, mesmo que sua pele mais morena destoasse dos tons fúnebres do lugar. – E respondendo sua pergunta Daidalos, eu já chutei muitas almas podres por hoje, você os verá nos próximos julgamentos.

\- Para você todos iriam direto para o Tártaro, Ikki - Comentou com suave graça o jovem deus, se desmaterializando e ressurgindo ao lado do juiz, sendo facilmente seguido pelo ex-cavaleiro de fênix, que abriu as asas de sua armadura, pousando de pé alguns passos atrás. – São todas almas em sofrimento. Talvez devesse ser mais flexível... Irmão

\- Prefiro deixar os frangalhos com Asterion e Mist, as almas podres são muito mais interessantes, principalmente quando elas se recusam a vir comigo e me deixam usar a força para convencê-las. – Comentou com um sorriso sinistro, que fez Daidalos suspirar. Era difícil acreditar que esses dois eram irmãos...

\- Que a alma de todos que ainda hão de morrer agradeçam que tu sejas Ikki de Benu, ao invés de um dos juízes. - Uma voz infantil ressoou ao longe, irritando o de cabelos azulados, que resmungou a contra gosto.

\- Hécate? Já faz alguns anos, duas décadas eu acho. - Comentou suave o deus, então os três se materializaram em outra sala, dessa vez uma escadaria, de poucos degraus e enormes pilastras gregas em suas laterais, onde ao topo havia um trono negro com detalhes de ramos secos, posicionado atrás de uma cortina vinho aberta e ao lado um espelho negro de moldura prateada de onde a voz parecia surgir. - Não sei nada de ti desde minha morte

Contudo, o que mais chamava a atenção no lugar era um corpo, sentado no trono e aparentemente em sono profundo. Um rosto angelical, branco como a neve, cabelos verdes como a copa das árvores, longos que caiam com leveza até sua cintura, trajando uma túnica negra até seus pés, pés esses descalços sobre o frio chão.

O corpo daquele que um dia foi o cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda, que se tornou o homem mais próximo de um deus, como seguinte cavaleiro de virgem, até sua suposta morte, ascendendo assim como o novo governante do submundo.

A imagem difusa subiu as escadas como névoa, enquanto o juiz mantinha-se atrás, respeitosamente de cabeça baixa ,já Ikki desaparecia do lugar sem comentários, odiava esse tipo de visitas e não pensava permanecer. O jovem deus ao chegar ao lado do trono sorriu frente ao espelho, onde uma jovem que parecia recém sair de sua adolescência, cujos cabelos que possuíam a cor do ébano estavam presos em maria-chiquinha e uma capa negra a envolvia misteriosamente, também o observava atenta, por mais que sua expressão fosse pouco visível na bruma de sua forma.

\- Aaah sim, me perdoe meu senhor, com tua noção de tempo, uma vez que já foste humano, deve ter sentido em muito minha falta de contato, eu lamento. - A mulher se curvou muito sutilmente. - Mas para mim, que sou uma deusa desde meu nascimento, parece que faz tão somente um suspiro desde o dia que encontrei a ti e a Athena subindo o Monte Olimpo em busca da salvação do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

\- Não há porque lamentar-se minha cara Hécate, eu entendo que tu es muito ocupada. E mesmo que de fato, minha percepção de tempo seja algo distinta a dos demais deuses, eu mesmo custo a acreditar, às vezes, que já se passaram vinte anos desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu...- Virou-se em direção ao corpo - Daqui três meses eu poderei voltar ao meu velho eu, então retornarei a terra.

\- ...Uma nova guerra santa? - Questionou a deusa, mostrando pela primeira vez uma expressão aflita.

\- Sim. Há um novo inimigo que Athena e seus cavaleiros terão que enfrentar, e desta vez não serei eu, mas a julgar pelo seu contato repentino, já sabes sobre isso. - Voltou sua vista ao espelho. - Eu só espero que minha..."sobrinha"...Tenha aprendido com seus erros nessas últimas duas décadas. Vamos precisar da ajuda dos três exércitos divinos para deter aqueles seres...

Lembrava com perfeição, aquela manhã há vinte anos, após a batalha contra Hades, quando preocupado buscou sua deusa no santuário e soube do estado em que Seiya havia ficado depois da batalha. O dia que visitou o monte Olimpo como mortal, conheceu Hécate, Arthemis e o templo da lua, e as Moiras em sua própria dimensão temporal.

E sem saber forjou a ferro seu próprio destino...

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Assumindo que Albiore e Daidalos são a mesma pessoa, utilizei do nome do mangá, mas a aparência do anime, pois ela soa mais "argentina" para mim, além de ser a aparência mais conhecida.


	2. Capítulo I - Mudança de planos

Esta estória também está postada no site Spirit fanfics, atualmente no capítulo 83.

* * *

 **Capítulo I – Mudança de planos**

Vinte anos antes da sucessão do submundo.

Shun, acordara numa planície desconhecida e cheia de flores brancas, a última lembrança em sua mente sendo o golpe final de Athena contra o deus do mundo dos mortos. Recordava o quão devastador havia sido a última guerra santa, como o santuário foi quase completamente destruído, os cavaleiros de ouro mortos e suas armaduras perdidas.

Não conseguia sentir a cosmo energia de seu irmão, mas algo lhe dizia que este também havia sobrevivido, talvez por ser a própria fênix reencarnada. Porém tampouco conseguia sentir a presença de Seiya, Shiryuu ou Hyoga. Isso o preocupava de sobremaneira, seu único consolo era poder sentir o cosmo de sua deusa intacto. Portanto, abandonou sem pestanejar o campo florido que estranhamente tanto o lembrava dos campos Elíseos, lugar onde a derradeira batalha final foi traçada, partindo em busca de Athena.

Encontrou-a ainda pela manhã numa bela planície, aparentemente eles não haviam parado muito longe uns dos outros, embora não sabia dizer por quanto tempo permaneceu inconsciente. Para sua surpresa, contudo, Seiya estava junto a uma aflita Saori, debilitado e condenado a uma cadeira de rodas depois da luta travada contra Hades. A lâmina do submundo, invisível para mortais, havia se tornado uma maldição derradeira para o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Em questão de meros três dias ela atingiria o coração do jovem, matando-o. Era absurdo pensar que o forte cavaleiro viria a morrer depois de já terem vencido a guerra, fruto da arma invisível.

Athena, preocupada com seu fiel guardião, confessa estar decidida a viajar até o Monte Olimpo, para rogar pela ajuda de seus meio irmãos, Arthemis e Apolo. Shun, movido pela lealdade e senso de companheirismo, concorda em acompanhar sua senhora na viagem, mesmo sem saber em que exatamente os irmãos da deusa poderiam ajudar.

Para chegar até lá, em primeiro lugar tiveram que passar pelo Star Hill. O monte além do santuário onde apenas o grande mestre e Athena poderiam pisar. O cavaleiro de bronze jamais imaginou que ficasse ali a entrada para o famoso Monte Olimpo. A montanha, coberta pela noite salpicada de estrelas, parecia ser envolta em seu próprio tempo e espaço, seguia Saori de perto enquanto se perguntava como ele, sendo mortal, podia pisar nesse solo sagrado. O caminho, contudo, se mostrava um imenso labirinto de trilhas que ao invés de subirem a montanha, pareciam andar em círculos, dificultando a jornada.

Quando a preocupação começava a tomar o guardião de Andrômeda, eis que surge uma senhora de rosto horrendo e capa negra esvoaçante, segurando um cajado de ponta espiral, declarando ser Hécate, a deusa da bruxaria. Por alguma estranha razão essa mulher parecia ser de alguma forma familiar, não por sua face, mas por seu cosmo. Uma energia semelhante em alguma parte a de Hades. Ele podia dizer, tendo partilhado por alguns instantes o corpo com o deus do submundo.

A senhora se oferece para ajudá-los em troca dos cabelos de Athena, supostamente dotados da capacidade de aumentar a longevidade de uma pessoa em muitos anos. Mesmo que Shun tenha insistido que poderiam encontrar outro meio, Saori prontamente aceita a troca. Contudo, o escambo mal tinha finalizado e a bruxa simplesmente desapareceu, apenas para que os dois descobrissem que o labirinto era, desde o começo, uma armadilha de Hécate para obter o que desejava.

De todo modo conseguiram chegar ao templo da Lua. Que de certa forma se assemelhavam muito a construção do próprio santuário de Athena. Lá os dois são recebidos pelas agressivas Satélites, guerreiras fiéis de Arthemis lideradas pela destemida mulher chamada Calisto, de expressão severa e cabelos brancos cacheados que chegavam quase até sua cintura, que mesmo a contragosto ela os leva até a presença da divindade lunar. A deusa de fato lembrava um pouco Saori pelos longos cabelos, mesmo que loiros, e pela face delicada, o que fazia Shun se perguntar se aquele era o corpo verdadeiro da entidade lunar, ou igual Hades e Poseidon ela estava utilizando-se de uma hospedeira. Contudo, assim que as irmãs se encontram Calisto o encurrala ao tempo que a deusa da lua começa um monólogo acusatório contra a guardiã da terra. Por mais que tentasse Andrômeda mal conseguia identificar o que era dito, incapaz de se mexer, forçado a ver Athena defendendo-se com sua armadura e báculo do ataque da própria irmã, também trajada para o combate com seu próprio cetro. Aflito via como Saori sempre voltava a se levantar e rogar pela vida de Pégaso, crente em sua fé na humanidade e no amor, enquanto ele, como um de seus cavaleiros, não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Por mais que odiasse ferir as pessoas, estava começando a concentrar sua energia para uma explosão de energia, que ia ferir muito a si mesmo e Calisto, porém antes que o fizesse, Arthemis deu um aviso final, dando as costas à sua meia-irmã e no momento seguinte os dois estão novamente nas trilhas do Monte Olimpo, como se todo o conflito jamais tivesse acontecido.

\- Isso sim me deu calafrios...- Comentou Shun, recordando-se da postura agressiva de Arthemis diante da própria irmã. Com amargura ver tal cena o lembrava do reencontro que ele mesmo teve com Ikki, durante o torneio galáctico.

Seus cabelos verdejantes agora estavam sujos de terra com a queda, mas não se importou, aproximando-se de Saori que igualmente estava suja em seus cabelos roxeados, que agora mal chegavam a seus ombros. Um pequeno e único filete de sangue saindo de sua testa, mas em sua expressão ela parecia muito satisfeita.

\- He he Já sabia que não seria nada fácil falar com minha irmã mais velha - Dizia Saori enquanto se levantava, sem precisar de ajuda, limpando o sangue - Mas agora tudo ficou claro...

\- Como...? – Questionou Shun. Sua deusa ainda não havia lhe dito qual era a razão de buscar Arthemis e tampouco pôde extrair muita informação da conversa das duas.

\- Para salvar Seiya, devo encontrar um método para viajar através do tempo... – Declarou, séria, suas verdadeiras intenções. – E assim, destruir a espada de Hades.

\- Se...Senhorita Saori...! - Um mau pressentimento perpassou o corpo de Shun. Seus sentidos apitavam. - Mas...Então...

\- Isso mesmo. Chronos, o Deus do tempo que minha irmã mencionou... Iremos encontrá-lo!

-...Mas...- Hesitou. A má sensação vibrava em seu peito, mesmo tentando ignorá-la. Deveria ser consequência do ataque súbito de Calisto, o grande risco a que Saori esteve exposta e não pôde evitar...Tentava se convencer disso - ...Como podemos encontrar Chronos? ...Será que alguém sabe...?

\- Queres que eu lhes diga? - Uma voz infantil ecoou às suas costas.

\- Hã? Quem é você? - Questionou Shun, surpreso.

\- Nós nos vimos há alguns instantes atrás. - A voz fina dizia em tom cantante - Por acaso já se esqueceram?

A luz da lua iluminava sua figura, sentada sobre um enorme pilar em formato de semicírculo lunar. Ela usava uma capa negra esvoaçante que deixavam à mostra apenas seus cabelos escuros, presos em duas maria chiquinhas, e um grande cajado de madeira que terminava numa enorme espiral em sua mão esquerda. Sorrindo, ela se reapresentou.

\- Eu sou a bruxa da lua, Hécate.

Os dois ficaram extasiados com a informação, observando atentamente a figura da bruxa. Tinha rejuvenescido pelo menos oitenta anos em pouco menos de uma hora! Seria mesmo possível que os cabelos da deusa da guerra tivessem tão grande poder?!

\- Por que estão tão surpresos? – Brincou a divindade – Eu lhes disse que o cabelo de Athena tinha poderes fantásticos.

Saltou com enorme graça, parando ao lado dos dois, sua altura não chegando ao ombro de ambos.

-...A diferença é...- Começou o jovem de olhos esmeralda, mas logo engoliu seu verdadeiro comentário ao sentir o olhar afiado e ameaçador da bruxa - ...Intrigante.

\- Obrigada – Agradeceu, dando uma piscadinha para o humano perspicaz o suficiente para mudar suas palavras de última hora. Logo se voltou à figura de Saori – Ouvi teu dilema sobre Chronos. Pela ajuda que me deste, os levarei até ele.

\- Faria mesmo isso por nós? – Questionou a jovem de olhos safira, comovida – Oh, Hécate, te agradeço tanto!

A bruxa apenas sorriu, misteriosa, saltitando na frente dos dois, mostrando o caminho.

Os três caminharam pelas montanhas, guiados pela bruxa, pelo que pareceram horas. Shun seguia mais atrás, a sensação de que algo estava errado tão forte quanto antes, como um prego batendo em seu crânio, cada vez mais forte ao ponto de ameaçar tornar-se uma dor de cabeça.

Era como se algo ou alguém estivesse tentando se comunicar com ele. Contudo, por mais que tentasse se concentrar, não havia nenhuma presença próxima além das duas deusas.

 _"...Não..."_

Sobressaltou-se. Uma voz surgiu de repente, olhou surpreso para todos os lados, mas as deusas trocavam palavras amistosas, revelando que apenas ele parecia ter escutado o clamor.

 _"...Vá...Este...Caminho..."_

Continuou procurando a fonte, mas a voz não parecia vir de outro lugar senão de sua própria cabeça.

 _"...NÃO!..."_

Era difusa e distante, com um eco vibrante, grave como a de um homem, mas firme como a de um jovem.

"-Q-quem...OOH" – Tentou comunicar-se com ela.

-AHH! – Gritou. Distraído, pisando em falso e quase escorregando pelo barranco.

\- SHUN! Você está bem? - Questionou sua deusa, preocupada, voltando-se para ele.

-Sim... - Respondeu sem muita certeza, vendo o desfiladeiro que esteve à ponto de cair.

\- Tens que ter cuidado, Shun. – Alertou a bruxa, com graça - Este vale é o lugar mais profundo do Monte Olimpo. Se caíres de algum dos precipícios, não será possível que te salves.

Engoliu em seco, suando frio. A dor cada vez mais latente começava a dificultar que até mesmo permanecesse de olhos abertos.

 _"...Shun..."_ – A voz insistia

-...Mas Saori...- Tentava falar, ignorando a dor, esquecendo até mesmo de chamar Athena de senhorita. - Parece que estamos dando voltas e voltas ao redor desse precipício inacessível...

 _"...Não...Siga..."_ – Sem cessar

-...Realmente estamos indo até os aposentos de Chronos?

 _"...Chronos..."_ – Aumentando a dor a cada palavra.

\- Hummm - Hécate o observou desconfiada por alguns instantes. Subitamente Shun se viu imaginando se ela conseguia ouvir a estranha voz também, mas algo lhe dizia que devia manter isso em segredo... - Se duvidam tanto de mim, então é melhor que eu me vá!

 _"...Ele vai..."_ – Melodiou, entrecortada, como se não fosse capaz de enviar a mensagem completa.

\- ...Gostaria de ver vocês encontrando o caminho por conta própria.

 _"...TRAIR..."_ – Gritou, transformando a dor em algo cada vez mais insuportável.

\- Hécate, perdoe-nos por favor! - Athena tentava remediar a situação com a caprichosa bruxa - É que...O tempo nos é escasso!

Shun apertava seus punhos, tentando não começar a arfar tamanho o incômodo que o afetava.

 _"...Moiras...Shun..."_ \- Suplicava

"- Q-quem é v-você...?"

 _"...Peça...Ajuda...Das Moiras"_

A voz era cada vez mais distante e impossível de identificar.

\- Quanto tempo tens?

-...Três dias...- Saori suspirou -Temos somente três dias para fazer algo muito importante.

\- Senhora... Hécate - Sua boca começou a falar por si só, e ao fazê-lo a dor diminuía aos poucos, como se o incentivasse a continuar - A senhora, digo...Senhorita também saberia guiar-nos até as Moiras?

O comentário pegou as duas deusas desprevenidas.

\- Do que está falando, Shun? - Questionou Athena surpresa.

\- Não estavam atrás de Chronos? – Seguiu a bruxa, suspeitosa.

-...Sim...- Respirou fundo, tentando não gaguejar - Mas elas são – Engoliu em seco, tentando deixar a mente clara -As Deusas do destino, não são? Se queremos – A dor diminuía lentamente - Salvar a vida de Seiya, talvez...Possamos negociar com elas para mudar seu fadário.

Hécate ergueu a sobrancelha impressionada, sorrindo travessa. O garoto se mostrava mais inteligente do que pensava.

\- Eu...Não sei Shun, as Moiras são inquestionáveis, nem mesmo o grande Zeus pode ir contra suas decisões e- Porém, a conversa foi interrompida quando ambos sentiram presenças se aproximando.

\- Shun – Chamou Saori, alerta.

\- Sim, Saori...- Confirmou atento - Estamos sendo seguidos.

\- Creio que tens razão...- Concordou com pesar.

\- Parece que...Há aproximadamente dez deles - Tentou conciliar os cosmos. A essa altura a dor parecia tê-lo abandonado completamente, depois de ter atendido o pedido da voz em sua mente.

\- E então? - A bruxa se intrometeu - Se querem ver Chronos terão que resolver isso, mas já aviso que eu não pretendo lutar! Agora, se planejam ver as Moiras, nós podemos partir do Olimpo agora mesmo, elas não se encontram aqui e se formos até lá duvido que possam nos seguir.

\- Senhorita Saori, eu seguirei sua decisão seja ela qual for- Colocou fielmente o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, sentindo a dor voltar a pulsar como se esta repudiasse suas palavras.- Caso escolha ir até Chronos, deixe esses inimigos comigo e prossiga com o trajeto. Não podes perder tempo permanecendo aqui.

\- Shun... - Athena fechou os olhos meditando por alguns instantes - ...Eu gostaria, como você, se possível, evitar mais lutas e sofrimento - Ela sorriu caridosa, seu cosmo cálido envolvendo até mesmo Hécate - Não sabemos com o que nos depararíamos no passado...Então, por hora... O melhor é focarmos no presente. Hécate, por favor, poderia levar-nos até as deusas do destino?

O jovem cavaleiro soltou a respiração que sequer notou que estava prendendo, as dores parando novamente, junto a uma estranha sensação de satisfação que não parecia lhe pertencer.

\- Segurem-se em mim então! Eu usarei minha magia!

Ambos tocaram os ombros da bruxa da lua, começando a dissolver-se pela névoa da noite, transformando-se em nada. Instantes depois, uma chuva de flechas caiu sobre a terra onde momentos atrás pisavam.

\- Isso não é bom... - Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, trajando uma armadura negra com detalhes em vermelho e três flechas em cada lado das costas, lamentou, observando o lugar vazio onde segundos antes estavam as deusas e o cavaleiro. - Terei que informar nossa senhora Calisto de que eles conseguiram escapar...

E por mais que tentasse sentir o cosmo dos três, o mesmo havia abandonado completamente a morada dos Deuses.

Num mundo à parte do humano e divino, três senhoras lúgubres conversavam umas com as outras, observando uma roca de fiar de fio roxeado em meio a um enorme salão, sem qualquer móvel aparente além do objeto focado.

-...Nosso senhor se aproxima...

\- ...Ele vem junto a Athena...

-...Hécate os encaminha...

-...Chronos não será feliz...

-...Eles criaram outra linha do tempo...

-... Chronos não será feliz...

-... Querem rogar pela vida de Pégaso.

Então as três sorriram, um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados e negros.

\- ...O preço para isso será muito interessante... – Recitaram as três figuras femininas envoltas em longas capas negras - ...Nosso senhor se aproxima...

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
O começo dessa estória, até a interferência da voz, diz respeito ao começo de Next Dimension, mangá de Kurumada que continua a saga de Hades.

Os acontecimentos se passam por volta do capítulo 16, após conhecermos o passado através de Shion e Dohko e voltamos ao presente e a situação de Seiya.


	3. Capítulo II - Tear do Destino

**Capítulo II - Tear do Destino.**

 _"...Shun..."_

Andrômeda franziu a expressão. A última coisa que lembrava era de ser levado por Hécate, junto com Athena, até as Moiras... E então tudo ficou branco.

 _"...Tu estás dormindo, Shun..."_

Era a voz novamente, dessa vez mais firme, embora ainda difícil de definir.

 _"...Abra teus olhos..."_

Obedeceu. Estava em um lugar completamente vazio, mas podia sentir a grama sob seus pés. O campo verdejante sem flores se estendia muito além da visão e o céu era de um azul infinito, perfeito e sem nuvens. A brisa suave tocava a sua pele ao tempo que seus ouvidos zumbiam de tanto silencio.

-... Onde...Onde eu estou?

 _"... Eu não sei, este sonho é teu..."_

\- Quem é você? – Assumiu uma postura defensiva, para só então notar que não vestia mais sua armadura. Em seu lugar havia apenas uma toga branca grega.

 _"...Quem...?"_ \- A figura começou a materializar-se diante dele, colocando-o num estado de choque. - _" ...Podemos dizer que eu sou seu eu interior..."_

À sua frente, um reflexo quase perfeito de si mesmo se fez presente. Os únicos detalhes que o diferenciavam de sua contraparte eram uma toga negra que ela vestia e seus olhos de um ônix sem vida.

\- N-não é possível! – Exclamou Shun em choque, vacilando alguns passos, observando cada detalhe, cada mancha no rosto aposto e reconhecendo-o como seu.

 _"... Não precisas desesperar-te, pensa em mim apenas como o profundo de tua psiquê..._ \- O reflexo caminhou lentamente pela grama, como se apreciando o toque das folhas sob seus pés. _\- ...Este lugar...É realmente belo, personifica o que há de mais puro na alma..."_

-...Foi você que me disse para procurar as Moiras...Como pôde falar dentro de minha cabeça? Quem é de verdade?! – Questionava aflito, incapaz de desviar o olhar.

 _"...Crês mesmo que o deus que representa o próprio tempo em si receberia o pedido tão egoísta de Athena sem tentar jogar com sua fortuna?... "_ \- Mesmo seu tom de voz era uma cópia exata de Andrômeda, embora o sarcasmo com que falava soasse fora de lugar saindo de sua boca. _"...Voltar no tempo para destruir uma espada? Tens em mente todos os distúrbios que este caminho causaria? E Athena sequer ponderou salvar seus outros cavaleiros! Tudo que passa por sua mente pérfida é ajudar apenas Pégaso, seu grande salvador, mesmo que todos os outros igualmente estivessem dispostos a morrer por ela como ele fez..."_

\- I-isso não é verdade! Se pudesse, Athena salvaria todos nós! Ela sabe perfeitamente o que está fazendo!

 _" ...Tu queres acreditar nisso, mas não tens certeza..._ \- Acusou a Psiquê – _...Eu sou o profundo do teu ser, não podes mentir para mim...Tua alma pergunta se Athena não se deixou levar pela paixão, por seu lado humano, para agir como está agindo agora. Contudo, teu carinho por teu meio irmão Seiya, teu coração bondoso que sempre quer salvar a todos, faz-te incapaz de negar o pedido de tua Deusa, mesmo que tu morras no caminho, és capaz de fazer de tudo ao teu alcance pela vida de Pégaso..."_

\- E qual o problema disso?! - Defendeu-se com convicção - Somos irmãos de armas, é lógico que eu farei de tudo para salvar sua vida, ele faria e fez o mesmo por todos nós!

Seu outro eu não respondeu a isso, limitando-se a observá-lo de forma analítica. Para Shun, era como estar encarando um espelho.

 _"...Teu laço com Pégaso segue mesmo inquebrável..._ \- Suspirou - _... Mas destruir a espada não é a resposta, peça para as Moiras mostrarem-te o que os aguardava se fossem com Chronos... Confie em teu próprio poder, Shun, essa é a resposta..."_

\- ...Shun...!

\- E-essa voz...Senhorita Saori?! - Começou a buscá-la por todos os lados, confuso.

\- ...Shuun!

 _"...Lembre-se Shun! O destino tem a mesma lei para todos, tira a sorte entre o humilde e o grande, a sua urna é vasta e contém todos os nomes..."_

\- Shun! Acorde!

Sua contraparte sorriu, um sorriso cansado e triste, antes de começar a sumir junto com a paisagem que o cercava.

-.-.-.-.-

\- Shun, você está bem...?

Abriu os olhos devagar, uma sensação estranha enchendo seu peito. Um enorme cosmo o envolvia de dentro para fora, mas não parecia lhe pertencer.

Por um instante pensou que se tratava da energia de Athena, contudo, não era a mesma sensação cálida e amorosa que o acolhia quando a presença de sua Deusa o tocava. Não... Tal cosmo era como um balde de água gelada sobre sua cabeça, mas não o fazia sentir desagradado ou estranho. Era como ser banhado numa tarde quente de verão, um alívio que se espalhava por todo o corpo, dos cabelos até os dedos dos pés. Ele se sentia melhor do que havia se sentindo em muitos meses.

Então conseguiu divisar à sua frente a expressão preocupada de Saori, inclinada contra seu corpo. Um pouco mais atrás estava Hécate, que o observava realmente fascinada.

\- Eu não imaginava que um simples humano conseguiria ficar consciente nesse lugar. - Encarou Andrômeda quase que com desconfiança. - ...Embora...Creio que um cavaleiro de Athena jamais deva ser subestimado.

\- Definitivamente. - Colocou Saori, com um sorriso caloroso e orgulhoso dirigido ao jovem, enquanto este se levantava sem dificuldade do chão entre as duas deusas.

\- Hãa...Eu...- Não pôde deixar de ruborizar-se com o elogio velado e quase podia jurar que a voz de sua suposta Psiquê soltou um bufo sobre o comentário. – Perdoem-me pelo trabalho, sei que estamos sem tempo.

Athena ofereceu seu ombro para que o guerreiro se apoiasse, mas este educadamente recusou. Depois daquele sonho estranho, sentia-se completamente cheio de energia.

\- Muito bem, então me sigam.- Declarou a bruxa.

Somente naquele momento Shun pôde realmente ver onde estavam. Era o que parecia uma ponte, suspensa no meio das nuvens. Olhando-a com atenção era possível notar que se tratava na verdade de um enorme ponteiro, preso por gigantescas engrenagens de relógio.

Engrenagens sobre engrenagens que giraram e giravam entre si, emitindo um som suave como o da mudança das horas. Numa nova análise, o que pareciam ser nuvens eram na verdade um mar de areia, que corria infinitamente até onde a vista já não alcançava.

\- I-isso é...Incrível...- Maravilhou-se o cavaleiro - Senhorita Hécate, que lugar é esse?

\- Um lugar entre um segundo e outro. - Respondeu enquanto seguia caminhando - Talvez você seja o primeiro humano a pisar aqui desde os tempos mitológicos... Quem sabe.

Eles seguiram caminhando pelo que pareceu horas e ao mesmo tempo, percorreram uma distância que levariam dias, mas tudo durou apenas alguns segundos ou minutos. Era impossível saber.

Finalmente, chegaram a duas portas de bronze gigantescas, que sumiam de vista. Em relevo duas enormes ampulhetas, cuja areia, mesmo sendo de bronze, caia lentamente do topo para baixo. Hécate se adiantou e, ao tocá-la com seu cajado, as portas se abriram.

Uma luz feérica tomou o recinto, envolvendo todos os presentes, cegando-os.

\- Sejam bem vindos.

\- Estávamos esperando vocês...

\- Athena, Hécate, Meu Senhor...

Num enorme salão dourado, havia três senhoras de roupas negras como a deusa da bruxaria. A aparência delas era lúgubre, peles pálida e cobertas de rugas, olhos negros como uma noite sem luar, dentes pontudos, sombrios e desiguais, unhas compridas que ultrapassavam em muito suas mãos, formando curvas sinistras e afiadas como garras. Cada uma possuía uma altura diferente. A primeira era baixa, de corpo curvo e expressão curiosa, a segunda era mais alta, ereta e com um olhar mais severo, a última, porém, era a mais altiva das três, carregava um semblante misericordioso numa postura firme.

Athena não pôde esconder seu assombro frente a tais figuras. Hécate manteve-se firme, antes de usar-se dos poderes dos cabelos de Saori, sua imagem não era muito mais consoladora. Shun por sua vez não se incomodou minimamente com a aparência das senhoras, algo em seu cosmo intenso lhe transmitia muita confiança, ultrapassando qualquer desgosto que suas feições poderiam trazer.

\- Minha cara Hécate. – A mais baixa das Moiras se aproximou – Os cabelos de Athena ocultaram sua verdadeira beleza, todavia sei que estás feliz assim.

\- É afável reviver a juventude de uma criança minha cara Cloto. – Aproximou-se, tomando as mãos estranhamento novas da mais baixa das irmãs. – Nós duas, da mesma forma que Ilitia e Arthêmis estamos acostumadas a acompanhar o nascer da vida. Tomar um pouco do seu poder não fará mal algum.

\- Poder envelhecer é uma benção, sabes bem disso Hécate. – Colocou num tom mais inflexível a irmã do meio, embora soasse mais como uma observação do que uma critica. Ela o declarou olhando para Shun ao invés da deusa da bruxaria.

Mas antes que o cavaleiro pudesse questionar tal ato, a mais alta das irmãs caminhou lentamente até parar diante dele. Athena ficou em guarda, o que soava extremamente ridículo na mente de Shun. Átropos poderia matá-la com um único movimento, sem qualquer luta ser necessária... Ela era, afinal, a deusa que cortava o fio da vida. Não sabia como possuía esse conhecimento só de observá-la, mas tinha certeza que era ela.

\- ...Meu Senhor...- Sussurrou num tom suave e leve. Nem o cantar de um anjo seria tão encantador. – Com o fim de Thanatos, apenas eu, Moros e as Kéres levamos a vida ao final...As almas não têm mais descanso ou lugar para acolhê-las... Tudo por causa da destruição de Hades...

\- Hades ameaçou a humanidade. –Interveio Athena, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro de seu cavaleiro. - Eu e meus cavaleiros como defensores da Terra não poderíamos permitir.

\- Nós sabemos – Disseram as três em uníssono, fazendo suas vozes ressoar.

\- Teu destino e o de Hades - Começou Cloto suave, em seu tom de voz quase infantil .

\- Já estavam escritos desde os tempos mitológicos – Seguiu Láquesis, a irmã do meio, com seu severo tom adulto – Mas agora o ciclo de guerras

\- Finalmente chegou a seu fim – Concluiu Átropos.

\- Isso é...Mesmo verdade?! – Questionou a deusa da sabedoria sem conseguir ocultar sua angústia. - ...E-essas guerras santas...F-finalmente... -Lágrimas começaram a se formar por seus olhos, brilhantes como cristal.

\- Isso é maravilhoso senhorita Saori! – Exclamou Shun, emocionado também, apertando as mãos em seu ombro. Porém, um peso em seu coração não o permitia chorar junto a ela... Como um mau pressentimento. As palavras anteriores da Moira pairando sobre sua cabeça.

\- Mas tens de entender, Athena, que o equilíbrio foi desfeito. –Recomeçou a menor, em tom de aviso.

\- E um grande sacrifício em breve será realizado para que o mundo se estabilize. – Completou a ríspida Láquesis – Um sacrifício definitivo.

\- Estejam avisados. – Fechou a maior, afastando-se até voltar à suas irmãs, não antes de lançar um olhar de soslaio a Hécate, que pareceu ser iluminada por um brilho de compreensão.

-...Que tipo de sacrifício...? – Perguntou Saori preocupada.

\- Isto não te incube, Athena. Apenas saiba que teu papel já foi cumprido. Isso é tudo que podemos dizer – Átropos fechou os olhos - ...Agora...Vens até nós para rogar pela vida de teu salvador Pégaso. – Não era uma pergunta.

\- Isso mesmo! Ele tem apenas tr-

\- Nós sabemos. – Cantaram juntas outra vez.

-Afinal, somos nós que tecemos as linhas do destino – Interveio Cloto mostrando suas mãos, jovens como de uma criança.

\- Não há destino, humano ou de um Deus. – Acompanhou Láquesis com firmeza.

\- Que não passou por nossas mãos. – Fechou Átropos com delicadeza. - E o de Pégaso não é uma exceção. – E entre as mãos da Moira do fim, apareceu uma pequena roca de fiar, que começou a crescer e ocupar um espaço entre as três irmãs. Era uma enorme roca de ouro e o fio que se enrolava nela era prateado. – Em três dias a espada entrará em seu coração e ele morrerá. Não podemos impedir o poder do deus do Submundo sobre uma alma, o pós-morte não nos incube.

-...Então...- Raciocinou Athena - ...Temos mesmo que ir até Chronos...

\- O que teria acontecido... Ó, Deusas do Destino, se tivéssemos ido até Chronos em primeiro lugar? – Interveio Shun, lembrando da conversa que teve em seu sonho.

As três Deusas sorriram.

\- Isso podemos mostrar ... – Disseram juntas.

As três fecharam os olhos e deram as mão. Imediatamente, vários fragmentos de luz começaram a surgir entre elas, até crescerem e tomarem formas semelhantes à de espelhos d'água com imagens difusas.

Era difícil de distingui-las... Elas se abriam, mostravam algumas figuras, e logo se tornavam a fechar. Contudo, Shun pode ver a si mesmo caindo no coliseu e sendo confrontado por um homem muito parecido com Seiya. Por sua vez, Saori viu a si mesma na forma de um pequeno bebê, reconhecendo ali a mesma figura das antigas fotos do senhor Kido.

-...O Coliseu? – Perguntou Shun, confuso.

\- Esse bebê...- Interveio Saori, atônita. – Sou...Sou eu...!

\- O quê?! Mas como isso é possível, senhorita Saori?! – Olhou aflito da deusa para as visões.

As imagens seguiam. Um homem de cabelos ruivos, que lembrava a presença de Shaka, carregava a pequena deusa em seus braços. Ele estava ferido e arfava muito.

\- ...Ele...Parece estar...- Mas Athena não era capaz de continuar, lágrimas ameaçavam formar-se em seus olhos. O cavaleiro estava claramente nesse estado para protegê-la...Exatamente como Aioros em seu tempo.

Outra aparição, um homem muito familiar de cabelos verdes trajando a armadura de Áries. Ele parecia determinado a impedir duas pessoas de passarem por sua casa.

-...E esse...- Perguntou-se Saori.

Os cabelos curtos enganavam a princípio, mas suas sobrancelhas em formato de ponto não deixavam dúvidas.

\- Mestre Shion...- Sussurrou Andrômeda, extasiado.

\- O antigo mestre do santuário?!

Contudo, Shun não respondeu. Atônito com a figura que entrava em posição de batalha, disposto a enfrentar o velho cavaleiro de Áries. Era ele mesmo ao lado de...

\- SEIYA! – Gritou Athena, vendo a figura que acompanhava Andrômeda.

 _"...Não...O nome desse cavaleiro...É Tenma...O Pégaso do passado..."_ – A voz respondeu com melancolia.

\- Tenma? – Por descuido, Shun respondeu em voz alta.

\- O que você disse Shun? Não é o Seiya?! Mas como você... – A deusa estava cada vez mais aflita com tudo que acontecia, um enorme sentimento de frustração passando por seu peito. Eles eram seus cavaleiros! Ela, acima de qualquer um, deveria ser capaz de reconhecê-los!

Mas não havia tempo para reclamações... As visões continuaram sem piedade. Espectros de Hades chegavam ao Santuário. Lutas se desenrolavam... Um desses espectros, em algum momento ajudou Shun e o nomeado Tenma, embora em seus olhos fosse notável que alguém o obrigava a fazer isso... As casas passavam... Em virgem, Andrômeda de joelhos rezando, com surpresa pode ver projetando-se de sua armadura a figura de Shaka, e então a compreensão estampada no rosto do homem ruivo, o cavaleiro de virgem de sua época, e sua resistência em lutar findou.

O cavaleiro não se deu o trabalho de explicar quem era quando Dohko apareceu com o espectro de antes em seus braços. A visão era absurda demais para lembrá-lo disso, pois o implacável mestre de Shiryu chorava sob o corpo do servo de Hades.

Um cavaleiro de Athena lamentava a morte de um espectro... Eles já se conheciam antes?! Seria o mesmo que Hyoga e Isaak? Velhos amigos que resolveram seguir deuses diferentes?! E tiveram que guerrear por causa disso?! O quão cruéis eram tais visões!

As imagens começaram a ficar mais e mais difusas, pessoas gritando, chorando, correndo... Morrendo...Tudo girando num ciclo infinito impossível de definir.

Quando tudo acabou e as luzes se juntaram até explodir em milhões de pedaços como fogos de artificio, Saori caiu de joelhos ao chão, suas mãos contendo um soluço. Seu leal guerreiro ajoelhava-se consolador ao seu lado, embora sua mente estava bem longe dali, perdido na lembrava dos supostos amigos.

-...Chronos nos trairia...- A deusa exclamou com pesar e horror, com seu corpo trêmulo e lágrimas cristalinas a descer por suas bochechas - Transformar-me-ia num bebê e deixaria você à própria sorte, Shun...Oooh por Zeus! O que estivemos a ponto de fazer!

Shun não respondeu, afagando os cabelos agora curtos de sua deusa, agradecendo internamente sua suposta Psiquê por esse aviso, enquanto se perguntava quem ele era de verdade... 

* * *

**Notas finais**  
As imagens mostradas pelas Moiras fazem referencias aos acontecimentos do mangá Next Dimension, que nessa estória seria apenas uma "linha do tempo" onde Athena e Shun tivessem realmente ido até Chronos e viajado ao passado.


	4. Capítulo III - A espada de Hades

**Capítulo III - A espada de Hades.**

 _"...Um deus não deve mostrar fraqueza assim perante outros deuses..."_ -Impôs a voz com desgosto - _"...Ainda mais a suposta guardiã da terra..."_

Shun tentou ignorar o vozear em sua cabeça que parecia não ter mais tanto problema em se manifestar quanto antes. Contudo, a contragosto tinha que admitir que concordava em parte com ela, vendo como Hécate observava Athena com lástima e as Moiras com total indiferença.

O cavaleiro que ainda afagava os curtos cabelos da deusa soluçante, levantou o rosto para encarar as demais divindades, tentando clarear as imagens que viu a pouco, para manter seu foco. Seu olhar se encontrou com Átropos mais uma vez.

\- Tudo que viram foi o passado de outra linha temporal - Explicou pacientemente encarando os orbes esmeralda - Uma **dimensão próxima** , criada a partir do desejo de vocês a Chronos. Mesmo que tivessem obtido sucesso, apenas o Pégaso dessa linha do tempo não seria atingido pela espada.

Andrômeda abaixou a cabeça pensativo, ponderando as palavras ditas enquanto ajudava Athena a se reerguer, suas lágrimas haviam parado de cair, mas mantinha-se trêmula, a visão dos cavaleiros do passado morrendo por causa de seu pedido dançando em sua cabeça.

\- O passado da linha do tempo de vocês se manteria inalterado, como **quadros perdidos** e inalcançáveis. Pégaso morreria no prazo de três dias e vocês não poderiam voltar ao seu presente. - A Moira seguia encarando o cavaleiro, atenta para suas reações - Os demais simplesmente assumiram que vocês morreram na guerra contra Hades.

Clotos deu um passo à frente, continuando a narração de sua irmã, seu tom juvenil agora revestido de seriedade.

\- E mesmo que conseguisse um acordo com Chronos, ele os enviaria para outra linha temporal. O que causaria um grande distúrbio nesse novo universo.

\- Então não há meios de salvar Seiya? - Questionou Saori aflita nos braços de Shun.

 _"...Ela realmente não mede as consequências de suas ações..."_ \- A voz entoou novamente, frustrada.

 **"Ela está nervosa, apenas isso"** -Tentou responder o cavaleiro, tentando livrar-se da sensação frustrante que se apoderava de seu peito. **"Viu seus cavaleiros do passado morrendo mais uma vez...Seu coração está em pedaços"**

 _" ...Então deveria ser mais cuidadosa...Ela é uma deusa, deuses não cometem erros..."_ – Impôs com severidade.

 **"Isso não é verdade!"** -Exclamou mentalmente, completamente ciente de que estava, teoricamente, discutindo consigo mesmo. Isso estava realmente começando a preocupá-lo. **" Kanon conseguiu enganar Poseidon e manipula-lo fingindo ser seu Dragão Marinho."**

Para seu completo espanto, a Psiquê riu suavemente com o comentário

 _"...Aaah, eu preciso ouvir a história inteira mais tarde..."_ Franziu as sobrancelhas, a voz parecia...Divertida?

"Meu senhor, desculpe interromper vossa conversa mental, mas Athena lhe dirigiu a palavra." Shun piscou, reconhecendo a voz angelical de Átropos em sua cabeça. Automaticamente virou-se para sua deusa, que havia se separado dele e o observava com expressão preocupada.

-...Hã...Saori? - Novamente esqueceu-se de trata-la por senhorita. - Desculpa eu - Meditou de contar-lhe a verdade, mas novamente seu bom senso foi contra - Eu estava... Pensando.

Lançou um olhar suspeito a Moira mais velha, tinha certeza que ela pôde ouvir a voz em sua cabeça, mas era um péssimo telepata para perguntar diretamente a ela.

\- Shun, você que teve a ideia de vir até as deusas do destino - Falou Athena com olhar baixo. - O que crês que devemos fazer?

 _"...Peça a Láquesis mais tempo..._ " A voz orientou calmamente _"...Creio que três meses são suficientes..."_

 **"Suficiente para quê? O que tens em mente? Porque deveria confiar em você?"** – Declarava com desconfiança.

 _"...Dúvidas de si mesmo...?"_

 **"Não podes me enganar, mesmo que tenha minha voz e aparência, você não sou eu"**

 _"...Muito bem, mas se não confiar no que te digo, tens alguma outra ideia?..."_

Encarou o rosto aflito de Athena, seus olhos chorosos e ansiosos, ver tal sofrimento sobre sua deusa era desconsolador, apertava seu coração. Parecia ser que Seiya era a última fortaleza de Saori, e caso ele caísse, duvidava que ela conseguiria se reerguer. Isso era alarmante vindo da defensora da terra...

E havia a vida de Seiya. Seu meio irmão, companheiro de armas e velho amigo. Não queria perdê-lo tampouco...

\- Senhora Láquesis - Começou Shun dirigindo-se a irmã mais severa -... Vossa divindade poderia alongar o tempo de vida do cavaleiro de Pégaso? Dar-nos mais que três dias para que a espada de Hades atinja seu coração?

\- Sim, isso sou capaz de fazer - Declarou em seu tom rigoroso - Contudo, Pégaso seguiria igualmente desabilitado, apenas atrasaria o inevitável em três meses.

Quase perguntou como a deusa já sabia o prazo que iria pedir, mas novamente, elas eram as deusas do destino e aparentemente excelentes telepatas.

\- Então no que esse tempo extra nos ajudaria? – Questionou Saori confusa, se recompondo.

\- Apenas os deuses são capazes de ver a Espada de Hades em sua forma espiritual – Declarou Átropos séria. – Contudo, apenas alguém com o poder do deus do submundo pode retirá-la.

A informação caiu como uma pedra no estomago de Shun, enquanto apertava as mãos com força, prevendo o pior.

\- ...Além de Hades, o último capaz foi Alone, seu anterior receptáculo. –Finalizou a deusa. – Deste modo...

-...Então eu, como seu antigo corpo – Recitou com pesar, quase fazendo sangrar as mãos devido ao aperto - ...Devo ser capaz de retirá-la?

\- Shun... – Athena apiedou-se de seu cavaleiro, lembrando-se o quanto ele sofreu com a possessão de Hades, o quão disposto estava a matar-se a fim de assim destruir o deus do mundo inferior. Voltando-se para as Moiras, fez reluzir pela primeira vez desde que chegaram, seu cosmo divino e presença digna da deusa da sabedoria. – O que aconteceu no submundo foi um caso isolado, Shun é e sempre será um de meus leais cavaleiros.

Andrômeda suspirou, deixando-se envolver pela presença reconfortante, tentando se acalmar.

\- Em momento nenhum eu duvidei da lealdade de meu senhor – Cortou seca a Moira do fim, fazendo seu tom de voz soar pela primeira vez sem a leveza de antes. Encarando a outra divindade com seus olhos negros – E uma deusa terrena como vós não deveria de falar do "sempre" com tanto ímpeto. Apenas nós três sabemos o que guarda o destino dos homens e dos deuses!

Entre suas mãos dessa vez surgiram duas rocas de fiar, uma de fio roxeado brilhante e outra dourada reluzente.

As imagens começaram a surgir outra vez, difusas e rápidas.

Athena como bebê a ponto de ser morta por Saga, Aioros rapidamente a protegendo, porém sendo gravemente ferido no ato. Mitsumasa Kido encontrando o cavaleiro caído e levando Saori consigo, sua infância cheia de mimos, os maus tratos com seus cavaleiros de bronze...

A deusa abaixava a cabeça com culpa e remorso, ao ver como em sequência esses mesmos cavaleiros lutavam por ela arriscando suas vidas, na guerra das doze casas, contra o deus dos mares, a guerra santa de Hades...

Ao mesmo tempo, vários momentos da vida de Andrômeda saíram da roca roxeada, alguns até mesmo envolvendo Ikki. As vezes que este lutou para defendê-lo, o dia que todos foram designados para ilhas diferentes, a guerra galáctica, o retorno de fênix, os assassinos de prata... As imagens passavam rapidamente até chegar às batalhas das doze casas, nos pilares de Poseidon e então... A possessão de Hades...

Um terrível escalafrio percorreu toda a espinha do cavaleiro, afinal, ele nunca tinha visto a si mesmo sob o controle do deus do submundo...A imagem de sua pele pálida, cabelos negros e olhos mortos faziam seu corpo tremer.

 _"...Acalme-se...Átropos está testando vocês dois. Mantenha-se firme ou as irmãos podem recusar teu pedido..."_ – Rogava a voz com cuidado.

Sabia que ele tinha razão. Afinal, a Moira observava atentamente, quase com expectativa.

-... Nosso senhor Hades sempre trabalhou a nosso lado, velando pelas almas que reencarnariam e as que chegavam a seu fim. – Narrou Átropos com pesar.

-...Por isso se referem a mim como 'meu senhor'- Declarou Shun em tom neutro- Por que eu já...Fui Hades.

\- Exato, tu já foste o corpo de nosso senhor – Seguiu Láquesis menos severa - Mesmo que isso esteja no passado agora, ainda lhe devemos respeito pelo que já foste, ô alma mais pura.

Virou-se para Athena que havia fechado os olhos para a visão de seus cavaleiros morrendo uma e outra vez, todavia, quando sentiu a dor que seu cavaleiro emitia, seus olhares se encontraram. O receio do passado brilhando em ambos, mas eles deveriam tomar uma decisão. Saori tentava lhe retransmitir as palavras que havia dito antes, agora por seu cosmo, mesmo que refutada pela Moira, Shun era seu cavaleiro e queria que ele soubesse que tinha sua inteira confiança, independente do que havia passado no submundo.

Andrômeda engoliu em seco, preparando-se para perguntar algo que ele tinha medo de saber a resposta.

Mas talvez já soubesse.

-...Acham...Acham mesmo que- Hesitou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto pensava em suas próximas palavras -Eu tenho...Esse poder dentro de mim? O poder do submundo, mesmo depois que Hades...

\- Isso não podemos dizer – Interrompeu Clotos alerta – Mas como o próximo cavaleiro de Virgem, tens a sina de ser o homem mais próximo de Deus. És o mais indicado para explodir teu cosmo ao máximo, a fim de alcançar o nível de um deus e assim poder ver a espada, mesmo que por alguns segundos.

\- Contudo – Seguiu Láquesis – Se serás capaz de retirá-la ou não do peito de Pégaso, só dependerá de ti.

-Ademais como preço para estendermos a vida de teu irmão – Átropos voltou a recitar com sua doce voz – Pedimos apenas que não destrua a espada, não importa o que faças com ela, contanto que ainda exista.

-...Shun, o que me diz? – Questionou sua deusa com voz doce, usando-se de seu cosmo quente para acalmar seu guerreiro.

Shun Kido, cavaleiro de Andrômeda, futuro cavaleiro de virgem, observado pelas deusas do destino, pela deusa que jurou proteger e a deusa bruxa Hécate que via tudo de longe muito entretida. Ergueu sua cabeça com decisão, se a salvação de seu meio-irmão estava apenas em suas mãos, ele faria absolutamente de tudo para salvá-lo.

\- Eu concordo. – Declarou com firmeza – Por favor, aumentem a vida de Seiya! Eu lhes prometo que farei o meu melhor!

As Moiras sorriam enormemente, Hécate fechou os olhos pensativa e Athena suspirou aliviada.

A roca de fiar roxa, parada a um lado junto a dourada, brilhou intensamente num tom cada vez mais escuro.

Seu destino estava selado.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
O passado onde eles viajariam até Chronos seria referente ao universo de Next Dimension, já o passado da história em si será retratado como sendo Lost Canvas.

Saga G seria o universo que eles seriam mandados por Chronos, caso conseguissem convencê-lo a voltar.

No próximo capítulo, veremos mais sobre o tempo atual da estória, por favor aguardem!


	5. Capítulo IV - Há muito tempo atrás -

**ATENÇÃO - LEIA ANTES DE CONTINUAR**  
 **Este capítulo segue os acontecimentos do prólogo, sendo este o tempo presente da estória, pois G &P se passa em dois tempos diferentes, o tempo de cada capítulo está identificado no título, os que terminam com "-" são do presente, os que terminam em " . " são seguindo acontecimentos do passado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV - Há muito tempo atrás -**

-...Está preocupado pelo que a Srta. Hécate disse? – Daidalos questionou assim que a figura da deusa desapareceu do ê sabe que já está fazendo tudo que pode Shun.

A névoa intensificou-se um pouco mais, assumindo uma figura mais humana, esquia e de baixa estatura, olhos esmeralda e longos cabelos de tom verde meia-noite. Caminhou a passo lento, descendo as escadas que levava ao homem que lhe dirigia a palavra. Seu olhar perdido no mármore branco que compunha os degraus, ao chegar à mesma planície que o juiz, ficava evidente a diferença de alturas, fazendo a figura da divindade ainda menor.

\- E se não for o suficiente mestre? – Meditava em tom aflito – A terra será mergulhada em guerra, os mares serão devastados e o submundo pode colapsar.

O homem loiro demorou seu olhar na figura espectral que parecia carregar em seus ombros ilusórios todos os males do mundo. Mesmo tornando-se um deus e reerguendo o mundo inferior por meio de sua própria força, a custa de seu corpo físico, o jovem ainda mantinha muito daquele coração puro do cavaleiro que defendeu a constelação de Andrômeda e Virgem. Hora se preocupando sobre a melhor forma de gerir o pós mortem, hora acompanhando a reencarnação de cada um de seus espectros. Mesmo as paredes úmidas e sombrias do mundo dos mortos não havia mudado a capacidade de empatia que o jovem sempre possuiu.

Era exatamente por isso que havia decidido segui-lo quando sentiu sua alma tortuosa reconstruir cada pedra do mundo inferior. Apresentou-se à sua presença, de principio sem entender o que fazia seu antigo pupilo no trono do deus dos mortos, ignorante era de tudo sobre a guerra santa, uma vez que foi morto antes da mesma. Qual não foi então sua surpresa ao descobrir que Hades usou-se do corpo de Shun para reencarnar?

Mas claro que essa surpresa em nada se comparava ao fato de saber que Hades estava morto, derrotado definitivamente por Athena, e por isso sua alma e de tantos outros mortais vagava sem norte num mundo dos mortos devastado e em declínio até sua extinção completa. Isso poderia ter colapsado o mundo dos vivos... Isso se, alguém com a mesma força do deus obscuro, não tivesse assumido as rédeas do submundo.

Foi absurdo, pensar que esse alguém era Shun...E ao mesmo tempo fazia um enorme sentido. O jovem era marcado pela constelação do sacrifício depois de tudo. Então após encarar aqueles olhos perdidos, mas decididos ao holocausto por todos que amava, pediu perdão a Athena, mas ajoelhou-se ao seu novo senhor, sabendo que este precisaria de todo o apoio que pudesse.

Seu pupilo a principio recusou-se, oferecendo-lhe a oportunidade de reencarnar, até mesmo voltar ao seio do exercito de Athena se esta fosse sua vontade. Mas como poderia abandonar aquele que considerava quase como um filho, frente à tamanha empreitada?

Sem mencionar que, se estivesse ao seu lado e garantisse que aquele coração puro que odiava batalhas se mantivesse ao máximo íntegro, Athena e a terra poderiam não ter mais que enfrentar nenhuma guerra santa.

Com isso em mente, recusou a oportunidade da reencarnação para ficar junto ao seu aprendiz.

\- Você deve manter-se firme Shun, não se esqueça de que em três meros meses os espectros vão começar a recuperar suas memórias, não será fácil para eles assumir um novo senhor, você precisará mostrar-lhes confiança. – Nesse momento lamentava não poder sequer tocar o ombro de seu jovem senhor, num gesto físico de apoio. – Eu confio em você, seu plano vai funcionar.

Um sorriso muito suave pôde ser visto na figura espiritual.

\- Obrigado mestre.

\- Não por isso Shun.

Não sabia por quanto tempo poderiam se chamar assim. Ser chamado de "mestre" por um deus, ou chamar uma divindade por seu nome humano. Mas enquanto estivessem a sós, aproveitaria essa liberdade.

-.-.-.-

Ikki vagava pelo submundo sem prestar realmente atenção por onde ia, tantos anos nessas terras tinham esse efeito nele. Começou caminhando por largos corredores de pedra fria, iluminados vagamente por arandelas de chama azulada. Vez ou outra passando por algum Esqueleto, soldado de baixo escalão, que abaixava a cabeça em seu respeito ao vê-lo passar. Esses "Esqueletos" eram na verdade humanos de pecados menores que tinham como preço para chegar aos Campos Elísios, algum tempo determinado de trabalho no mundo inferior. Apesar do nome, eram pessoas com a mesma aparência física que possuíam na terra, usando roupas negras ou armaduras simples, dependendo de sua posição.

Num reino tão gigantesco em que mortos chegavam à todo o momento, era impressionante como a mão de obra nunca parecia ser suficiente. Alguns levavam os novos mortos para aguardar seu julgamento, outros transportavam os registros das vidas findadas ao grande salão de arquivo, local em que ficavam armazenados as aventuras e desventuras de cada mortal ou deus que já pisou na terra. Também havia aqueles que organizavam esses arquivos, para que Shun pudesse decidir junto a Moira Clotos onde cada alma iria reencarnar. Em sua ignorância enquanto cavaleiro de Athena, jamais parou para pensar que o deus do mundo dos mortos também era o senhor das almas, por tanto, se responsabilizava não só sobre o fim, mas também era responsável por encaminhar os espíritos de seu reino em direção a nova vida que viriam a ter.

Como guerreiro, não conseguia imaginar como alguém poderia escolher como castigo organizar papeis numa sala repleta de registros quase infinitos, sinceramente preferia passar a eternidade no Tártaro do que semelhante chatice.

Finalmente chegou até um enorme portal de pedra circular que levava aos Campos Asfódelos. Andava pela floresta sombria e sem animais, que cheirava a enxofre dependendo de onde estava. O local era repleto de árvores com copas sombrias que pareciam arranhar os céus, além de almas que vagavam sem rumo por todos os lados, mas não estava dando atenção à paisagem ou a esses mortos. Seus pés sabiam com perfeição o local que queria chegar, enquanto sua mente divagava sobre a voz que chamou por Shun.

Não gostava quando outros deuses apareciam assim, sempre fazendo pedidos impossíveis, passando más notícias. Governar todo um reino já não era difícil o suficiente para esses idiotas deixarem as coisas ainda mais complicadas?!

Não lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que viu um sorriso sincero no rosto de seu irmãozinho nessa sua forma espectral. Quando assumia uma figura mais física, tudo que era possível ver em seus olhos era preocupação, ou sua expressão neutra e sem emoções que havia aprendido a utilizar nos julgamentos desde que ascendeu ao trono. Apenas em quatro ocasiões podia vê-lo sorrir ou mesmo rir. Quando um defunto tratava seu julgamento com ares de graça, quando observava a vida que os espectros reencarnados estavam levando na terra, quando sentava consigo para relembrar os poucos bons momentos de suas vidas como humanos e guardiões de Athena, e por último, quando visitava June, a amazona de camaleão, em seus sonhos.

Uma vez que Hypnos, o deus do sono, abandonou a existência após ter o corpo e alma destruídos, o sonho dos homens tornou-se frágil e buliçoso, seus filhos divinos haviam assumido como podiam seu lugar, mas isso tornou o mundo dos sonhos um lugar de muitos senhores, porém, de nenhum rei. Deste modo, um deus de grande porte poderia adentrar por suas barreiras e visitar o sonho dos mortais, além de abrir passagem para outros. E como a morte nada mais era do que um sonho eterno, como deus guardião da morte, Shun facilmente conseguiu adentrar no sonho dos espectros, uma vez que suas almas já o pertenciam de toda a forma, mesmo visualizar os devaneios noturnos dos mortais não era um grande negocio para ele. Agora entrar nos sonhos de seus antigos companheiros cavaleiros de Athena era quase impossível e demandava muita energia.

Contudo, por alguma razão, Shun adentrar nos sonhos de June, a jovem que treinou junto a ele na ilha de Andrômeda, era tão fácil quanto era com os espectros, o que levava o jovem deus a visitar sua...Amiga...Sempre que o peso da divindade o sufocava.

Aos poucos a quantidade de vegetação funesta ia desaparecendo, ao tempo que o murmúrio das águas correndo começava a encher o ar, sufocando o som de passos dos perdidos na floresta. Uma noite absoluta e sem estrelas fazia-se presente, reforçando a indicação de que estava próximo ao Érebo e o rio Aqueronte. Quase não era possível divisar a própria mão em meio a esta escuridão eterna que levava a saída do submundo, e se o medo do escuro não impedisse as almas dos campos Asfódelos de fugir, algo mais o faria.

E este algo não tardou a se fazer presente, fazendo todo o chão tremer, com o caminhar de um monstro e um grunhir que congelava a espinha dos desavisados, pois, ao lado do grande pilar onde o submundo começava, um abissal cão negro de três cabeças fazia sua impecável guarda.

\- Ei seu cão sarnento, por que tanto barulho? – Questionou sem medo algum se aproximando da terrível criatura que começou a balançar o rabo ao perceber sua presença.

\- Um dos recém-julgados tentou escapar a nado pelo rio, Sália ficou um pouco agitada tentando pegá-lo. – Uma belíssima mulher de longos cabelos loiros e sorriso, ironicamente, tão brilhante quanto o sol, dirigiu-lhe a palavra, sentada ao lado do cão, fechando o livro que parecia ler – Faz tempo que não o vejo Ikki, está procurando por meu marido? Ele está fazendo a travessia de algumas almas agora.

\- Obrigado Eurídice – Sorriu sutilmente para a bela jovem – Sabe se ele vai demorar? Gostaria de chegar ao mundo dos vivos antes do anoitecer.

\- Eu já consigo escutar a lira do meu querido Orphée, não deve demorar muito.

Com um aceno de cabeça, se dispôs a acariciar o enorme cão que ainda demandava sua atenção. A história de Orphée e Eurídice era, de fato, muito triste. Não podia deixar de simpatizar com o ex cavaleiro de prata, recordando-se de como se sentiu após a morte de sua querida Esmeralda. Após perder sua esposa para a picada de uma serpente, o lendário cavaleiro de Lira, conhecido por ser tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro, simplesmente desceu ao inferno a procura de sua amada. Conseguiu com sua melodia tanto passar por Caronte quanto por Cérebros, e até mesmo tocou Hades com sua paixão. Sendo assim, o imperador do mundo dos mortos permitiu que Orphée voltasse com sua mulher ao mundo dos vivos, isso se, não olhasse para trás sequer uma vez enquanto atravessavam o submundo. Porém, numa trama armada para que o músico permanecesse no mundo inferior para seguir eternamente entoando sua melodia para o deus do submundo, Pandora – a general do exercito de Hades - ordenou que Faraó – Um dos espectros - Criasse uma luz tão intensa que fizesse o ex cavaleiro acreditar que era o próprio sol, fazendo-o olhar para trás, castigando assim Eurídice a se tornar pedra e permanecer no mundo inferior.

Shun lhe contou que durante a última guerra santa, Orphée descobriu a armadilha em que foi vítima e se juntou a ele e a Seiya na tentativa de matar Hades, conseguiu infiltrar os dois em meio a um baú de flores numa de suas apresentações ao senhor dos mortos, aproveitando-se para adormecer os três juízes do inferno, Pandora e o próprio Hades com sua melodia, permitindo assim que os cavaleiros tivessem sucesso em sua empreitada para derrotar o imperador. Contudo, o músico não esperava ver que Hades possuía a mesma aparência que Shun, o que o impediu de matá-lo, restando-lhe apenas a opção de se sacrificar pera tentar derrotar o juiz Radamanthys. Porém seu sacrifício foi em vão, uma vez que o espectro sobreviveu ao ataque.

Seu irmãozinho, com pesar tanto pelas ações de Pandora e Faraó, como pelo sacrifício infrutífero do ex cavaleiro de prata, assim que tornou-se o novo deus do submundo, chamou a alma dos dois amantes à sua presença.

Orphée surpreendeu-se de sobremaneira ao conhecer toda a linha de acontecimentos, mas perdoou o novo soberano da morte, uma vez que este o concedeu o direito de estar novamente ao lado de sua amada, e desta vez sem condições ou armadilhas. A Eurídice seria concedido os campos Elísios, mas Orphée ainda haveria de permanecer no submundo por algum tempo, para purificar sua alma que havia sido maculada pela nova perda de sua amada e pelo ódio e desprezo que sentia por Faraó e Pandora. Tais males não o permitiriam adentrar nos campos sagrados. A amante estava em completa negação sobre abandonar seu amor, de modo que Shun ofereceu outra opção. Os dois permaneceriam juntos no submundo, cuidando de Cérberos e da travessia do rio Aqueronte, enquanto Caronte e Faraó não retornavam de sua nova reencarnação. E quando isso acontecesse, os amantes seriam livres para viver juntos por todas as suas reencarnações.

Após ser garantido que não teria que lutar uma guerra contra Athena e que sua função seria apenas auxiliar na reconstrução do mundo dos mortos para depois poder gozar de seu amor eterno, o músico e sua amada curvaram-se frente ao seu novo senhor, tornando-se espectros.

O som da lira finalmente pode ser escutado por Ikki, e a figura do homem de cabelos azuis até os ombros e doces olhos da mesma cor foi se tornando mais nítida, junto a seu barco, onde um casal de senhores entoavam uma doce canção juntos, ao contrário de Caronte, Orphée tinha o costume de pedir uma música em troca da travessia do rio, Shun nunca se opôs a essa ideia.

Era perceptível que a alma do antigo cavaleiro de prata já havia tornado a brilhar com sua pureza de antes, após vinte anos convivendo inteiramente com sua amada. Mesmo assim ele mantinha sua palavra de guardar a entrada do submundo para o senhor que lhe devolveu o que teve de mais importante em sua vida.

Tinha que admitir que sentiria falta deste casal que acalmava o pesar dos mortos, e guiava com seu amor e melodia as almas puras que mereciam descanso.

A ascensão de Shun ao trono, a reconstrução de todo o submundo, seguindo a antiga imagem grega, o apoio de Daidalos, Orphée e Eurídice. Tudo isso havia acontecido há muito tempo. Às vezes custava a Ikki acreditar como os eventos tomaram esse rumo, ainda lembrava-se com perfeição a noite que voltou ao santuário a procura de seu irmão e começou a ajudar na reconstrução das doze casas, enquanto memórias de sua reencarnação passada insistiam em confundir sua mente.

As memórias de quando uma vez foi Kagaho, o espectro de Benu.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
O submundo grego original era apenas um lugar sombrio, frio e desolado, diferente da visão visita em Saint Seiya, que se assemelha muito mais ao descrito no livro "A Divina Comédia".

Nos próximo episódio voltaremos ao passado!  
O próximo capítulo se chama "A reconstrução do santuário". Por favor, aguardem e não se esqueçam de deixar suas opiniões!


	6. Capítulo V - A reconstrução do santuário

**Capítulo V - A reconstrução do santuário.**

Vinte anos antes da sucessão do submundo.

Ikki não estava feliz.

Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia encontrar a presença de seu irmão em lugar nenhum! Por mais que se mantivesse afastado de todos, sempre era capaz de encontrar a presença de Shun, independente do plano em que estivesse.

Era algo que nunca questionou realmente, uma ligação que ultrapassava qualquer lógica, como um farol de luz brilhante no meio de um oceano turbulento, independentemente do quão escuro a noite fosse o esplendor seguia lá, indicando onde seu pequeno irmão estava, avisando-lhe quando este precisava de ajuda, muito embora o fenômeno não parecia ser recíproco para Shun.

Essa sensação, quase como um sentido extra, o tinha avisado que após a terrível guerra contra Hades, seu irmãozinho estava vivo e bem, provavelmente havia decidido ir até Athena para ter certeza do estado de sua deusa e saber a respeito do que aconteceu aos outros. Shun era sempre muito benevolente, não era difícil prever suas decisões ou motivações.

Depois, soube que os dois partiram para o Star Hill, o lugar onde os antigos mestres do santuário olhavam para as estrelas em busca de respostas sobre o que o futuro aguardava. De lá, ambos partiram para outro plano, um lugar divino que não conhecia, provavelmente a morada dos deuses, o Monte Olimpo, se pudesse arriscar um palpite.

Manteve-se alerta então de qualquer ameaça que poderia cercar Shun nesse estranho lugar, pronto para ir até lá ajudá-lo se algo acontecesse. Essa ligação também o permitia alcançar seu irmão, onde quer que estivesse. Contudo, apesar de sentir presenças hostis, não foi necessário interferir.

Porém a preocupação o atingiu quando sentiu que seu irmão e Athena aportaram num plano nem humano nem divino, pela primeira vez não tinha certeza se conseguiria ir ao seu auxílio e isso o inquietava completamente.

Como Shun, sendo um humano, poderia pisar num lugar assim com a deusa?!

A lembrança do cavaleiro de Andrômeda tornando-se Hades surgiu em sua mente, mas forçou-se a esquecê-la...Isso estava no passado, Hades estava morto e Shun finalmente livre...

Então, assim que a presença dos dois voltou a terra, ele ponderou se deveria ir vê-los ou não...Logo refutou, ele parecia estar bem, apenas preocupado. Porém se arrependeu desta decisão quando pouco tempo depois descobriu que a presença de seu irmão desaparecera completamente.

Imediatamente foi até Athena exigir uma resposta, mas a deusa apenas lhe disse que Shun estava numa missão para recuperar a saúde de Seiya - que estava preso numa cadeira de rodas - portanto não deveria ser interrompido.

Quem essa maldita achava que era para impedi-lo de falar com seu irmão?! Ah, claaro, ela era a deusa encarregada da terra e ele e Shun seus fiéis cavaleiros...

Pro inferno tudo isso! Ele era o irmão mais velho! Nem ela, Hades ou mesmo Zeus poderiam ficar no seu caminho se ele quisesse vê-lo!

Sua expressão deveria ser realmente assassina após a resposta da deusa, porque Jabu se posicionou protetor frente à ela, como se o unicórnio fosse realmente uma ameaça caso quisesse de verdade arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Isso o irritou ainda mais, depois de tudo que fez por Athena, esses malditos ainda eram capazes de supor, nem que seja por um segundo, que ele podia se tornar um traidor?!

Já estava cogitando descontar toda a sua raiva no estúpido cavaleiro, porém, Hyoga chegou nesse momento pronto para amenizar a situação.

Athena repetiu as mesmas palavras para o cavaleiro de cisne, _"Shun partiu numa missão para encontrar a cura para Seiya, ele voltará antes do prazo de três meses."_ O aquariano também não parecia satisfeito com esta resposta, não conseguindo esconder sua preocupação. Nem ele nem Shiryu haviam presenciado a possessão de Hades, e em meio ao conflito contra o imperador, foi impossível conversar a respeito.

Porém, ao contrário de Ikki, não insistiu por uma explicação de Athena.

Convencer Fênix a se acalmar foi tarefa digna do herdeiro da armadura de ouro de Aquário, e no final, para a surpresa de todos - Com exceção de Saori - o cavaleiro decidiu ficar no santuário, pelo menos até que seu irmãozinho voltasse.

A partir desse dia, começou a reconstrução das doze casas. Era tanto a se fazer, tanto a reerguer, que os cavaleiros mal viam o tempo passar.

Era realmente muito bom que nessa reencarnação Athena cresceu em riquezas, pois foram necessários muitos gastos da fundação Kido para poder comprar todo o material preciso para reerguer o santuário em todo seu esplendor. Claro, havia a economia de mão de obra, uma vez que o serviço dos cavaleiros seria inacreditavelmente mais rápido, sem contar que civis não deveriam entrar tão profundo nas terras sagradas da deusa.

Ao cabo de uma semana, Shiryu finalmente apareceu, alegando que estava consolando Shunrei pela morte de Dohko, que para ela e Dragão tinha sido como um pai. Apesar da tristeza de todos pela perda dos cavaleiros dourados, tal comentário não foi perdoado, rendendo inúmeras brincadeirinhas de mau gosto, lideradas exclusivamente por Jabu de unicórnio.

Shiryu também ficou transtornado pela situação de Seiya e incomodado pela ausência de Shun.

 _" -Nunca imaginei que um dia Ikki estaria conosco e o desaparecido fosse Shun"_ \- Não pôde deixar de comentar o Dragão assim que soube da missão do amigo, recebendo a concordância de todos, o que apenas irritou fênix ainda mais.

Por ainda estar cego, o herdeiro de libra ajudou as amazonas Marin e Shina na parte organizacional da reconstrução, reforço que foi muito bem vindo, acelerando ainda mais os processos de restauração.

Uma semana e meia da partida de Shun, a casa de Áries tinha voltado ao seu resplendor, deixando Kiki simplesmente desconsolável.

O pequeno lemuniano de curtos cabelos ruivos, que recém estava completando seus doze anos, caiu em prantos quando viu intacta a casa de seu mestre Muh, mais que um mentor, um verdadeiro pai. Foi pesaroso para todos ver o jovem que acabava de pisar em sua adolescência, aos prantos nos braços da deusa, que o acariciava e consolava com seu cálido e amoroso cosmo.

Mesmo Ikki teve que se afastar da cena, resolvendo adiantar os trabalhos da casa de touro, enquanto os demais cavaleiros de bronze e amigos do ex cavaleiro de Áries mostravam seus respeitos ao guerreiro caído na última guerra santa.

Porém, ao caminhar sozinho para a segunda casa, tudo começou a ficar estranho. Com os pensamentos ainda perdidos na lamentação de Kiki e na missão secreta de Shun, Ikki subiu a escadaria que levava ao templo de touro, sentindo suavemente o cosmo de seu antigo defensor, como se o mesmo tivesse ficado prensado entre as paredes com a mesma força que o antigo cavaleiro possuía.

A vaga lembrança do guardião de touro surgiu em sua mente, mesclando-se com o choro de criança que incrivelmente ainda era possível de ser escutado.

 _"Essas crianças precisam de mim, tenho que sobreviver para cuidar delas."_

Sobressaltou-se, derrubando os matérias de construção que levava apoiados em seu ombro, por alguns segundos pôde ver a sua frente um homem trajando a armadura taurina, alguém que parecia muito com o portador caído na guerra santa contra Hades, porém, seus cabelos eram longos e brancos, chegando a sua cintura, e mesmo sob o capacete, era possível ver sérias queimaduras espalhadas por sua face.

\- Q-quem...! – Tentou perguntar, mas era inútil, não havia ninguém a sua frente.

A voz que tinha falado era firme, vinda de um homem cheio de convicção. E por alguma estranha razão, esse comentário o trouxe uma enorme tristeza.

Uma criança chorosa apareceu na sua mente, sua aparência era pobre e frágil, além de não conseguir ver com clareza seu rosto.

 _"Se algo acontecer com meu irmão, eu não vou aguentar!"_ – A voz agora era suave, mesmo que clamasse em desespero.

 **TUM**

Um som seco foi abafado pelas conversas que aconteciam na casa de Áries, quando Ikki caiu de joelhos na escadaria segurando sua cabeça com muita força.

"QUEM É VOCÊ!" – Gritava inutilmente dentro de sua mente. Seu corpo começando a tremer repentinamente, seus olhos a lacrimejar, enquanto a figura de uma criança que desaparecia no meio do fogo o observava com piedade.

 _"Não se machuque mais...Irmão"_ – A figura etérea suplicava.

"Você...- Não era possível ver direito o rosto do jovem em meio a tanto fogo, mas uma enorme dor no peito do cavaleiro indicava que de alguma forma conhecia aquele menino -... Do que está falando?! Shun é meu único e verdadeiro irmão!"

Uma lágrima caiu daquele rosto difuso, fazendo um abissal sentimento de culpa ferir o peito de fênix, com uma força e intensidade maiores do que qualquer golpe que recebera em alguma luta como cavaleiro.

E então tudo desapareceu, deixando o leonino completamente perdido, com a respiração descompassada e cosmo energia agitada, esparramado de qualquer jeito no meio da escadaria entre Áries e Touro.

Ninguém questionou a razão de seu cosmo parecer tão incomodado, ainda mais depois da cena que todos presenciaram com Kiki, de forma que o irmão mais velho apenas recolheu as pedras que deixará cair e seguiu arfante até a seguinte casa, sentando lá e tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, antes que alguém desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Porém a situação só piorava com o passar do tempo.

Em duas semanas da partida de Shun, a casa de touro passava por seus últimos retoques. Hyoga e Shiryu, que o conheciam melhor, começaram a perceber que Fênix estava ainda mais esguio e distante do que nunca. Ele ajudava na reconstrução completamente calado, isso em si não era incomum, porém, o incomodo estava no fato de que sempre trabalhava o mais afastado possível e dificilmente respondia qualquer pergunta ou comentário dirigidos à sua pessoa.

Os demais cavaleiros de bronze associaram isso apenas a personalidade difícil do companheiro, mas Cisne e Dragão sabiam que havia algo a mais. Sua expressão e energia pareciam perdidas muitas vezes, sem foco, como se estivesse perdido em memórias muito profundas, e muito além de não responder qualquer pergunta devido à sua personalidade, parecia realmente não ouvir que alguém do mundo real lhe dirigia a palavra.

Alheio as preocupações dos companheiros de armas, Ikki era constantemente abordado por lembranças de uma luta intensa com o tal cavaleiro de touro de longos cabelos, algumas vezes podia até mesmo ouvir gritos que o chamavam de Aldebaran.

Mas esse não era o Aldebaran de touro que Seiya enfrentou na luta das doze casas, mesmo que não tivesse vivido muito com o cavaleiro, sabia diferenciar.

Nessas visões, enfrentava o cavaleiro com toda a sua força, ou isso acreditava que fazia, e no final a luta sempre acabava da mesma forma. Com seu corpo completamente ferido, e seu orgulho em pedaços. O taurino não tinha utilizado todo seu potencial de proposito, deixando o vivo, observando-o com misericórdia.

 _"Porque você não é um homem mau"_ – Respondia o dourado, todas as incontáveis vezes que a visão se repetia.

Um homem mau?! Por que lutava com este homem? Por que parecia que ele era o errado da história? Sim, ele não era mau! Conseguia admitir que tinha uma personalidade difícil, mas por Zeus! Ele também era um cavaleiro de Athena! Lutou várias vezes para proteger a deusa, quase esteve a ponto de matar seu próprio irmão possuído por Hades, em prol dela e da humanidade! Então por que essas visões?! O que elas queriam dizer?! Quem era o cavaleiro de touro que enfrentava em loop em sua mente?!

Essas perguntas inquietavam de sobremaneira o leonino, que parecia se desligar cada vez mais do mundo real. Cada vez sentindo mais nítida em sua pele a frustração de ser poupado em batalha, os golpes que recebera, os gritos dos aprendizes velando por seu mestre. E cada vez menos pensava nessas imagens como visões, pareciam mais memórias perdidas no mais profundo de seu ser.

Quando começaram a reconstrução da casa de gêmeos, Ikki afastou-se decididamente de todos. Precisava de espaço, colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-...O que está acontecendo comigo? - Questionou certa noite da terceira semana, observando o céu estrelado, deitado no topo da casa de touro.

Procurava distraidamente a constelação de Fênix. Conseguiu encontrá-la com certa dificuldade, as nuvens pareciam cobrir as estrelas da mesma forma que as duvidas nublavam a mente de seu cavaleiro. Passou então a procurar a constelação de Andrômeda, ignorante ao fato de que Ankaa, a estrela mais brilhante de Fênix, parecia cintilar para ele de forma distinta.

Por outro lado, a de seu irmão era impossível de se encontrar, completamente encobertas por intensas nuvens. Soltou um urro de frustração e raiva que sequer sabia que estava contendo. Ainda não havia noticias da tal missão de Shun, tampouco conseguia sentir minimamente a presença do jovem de olhos esmeralda, seu coração se oprimia em pensar no que poderia ter lhe acontecido.

Não sabia o que faria se o perdesse, esteve tão perto disso na luta contra Hades e não queria que jamais voltasse a acontecer.

Ankaa continuou brilhando insinuante por toda a madrugada, como se tentasse orientar a mente perturbada de seu protetor, mas Ikki parecia incapaz de escutá-la.

A falta de informações, as consecutivas batalhas contra esse segundo "Aldebaran" e essa inquietação em seu peito, fazia uma enorme raiva voltar ao seu interior, quase tão pulsante quanto a que sentia quando abandonou a Ilha da Rainha da morte, onde obteve sua armadura.

No final do primeiro mês, a casa de câncer estava de volta à seu resplendor, sem cabeças de mortos enfeitando todas as paredes, o que era uma excelente melhora. Era iniciada a primeira semana do segundo mês desde o começo da missão de Shun, estavam para começar as reconstruções na casa de Leão, quando Shiryu apareceu ao seu lado.

Nesse dia estava sentado no coliseu, pensando na jovem criança que o chamou de irmão, e que só apareceu em suas memórias enquanto escutava os prantos de Kiki. Por que não tinha voltado a aparecer? Tão ofendido tinha ficado ao ouvi-lo dizer que Shun era seu único irmão?

Estava decididamente ficando louco. Era apenas uma visão, ele não tinha sentimentos. Por que então se importava tanto por não vê-la novamente?

\- Imagino que você ande com olhos muito tristes, Ikki.

Foi bruscamente trazido de volta à realidade quando ouviu a voz suave do cavaleiro de dragão, este sentou ao seu lado sem esperar convite. Os longos cabelos negros tocando o mármore da escadaria, enquanto seus olhos cobertos com vendas focavam na direção do leonino.

\- Eu não me lembro de pedir companhia – Disse cortante, já se preparando para levantar.

\- Um dragão pode viver mil anos, mas que valor tem uma longínqua vida, se imersa em meio à solidão?

\- Shiryu, eu não estou com paciência para suas metáforas agora!- Rosnou já de pé.

\- Se você continuar se afastando de todos assim, acabará se tornando algo não humano – Orientou ainda calmamente o libriano – Igual na história do mestre do meu mestre, ele-

\- Se tornou um dragão ascendente e subiu por si mesmo aos céus, vivendo mil anos de solidão até o fim – Fênix interrompeu o chinês e recitou o restante de suas palavras, como um mantra que parecia saber de cor.

Isso surpreendeu o mais novo.

\- Já conhece essa história? – Isso era inusitado, não pensou que seu mestre tinha dito a outras pessoas, era um assunto delicado que ele ainda parecia se culpar.

-...Sim, alguém me contou, há muito tempo atrás, eu acho – Respondeu num tom mais incerto do que gostaria, tentando inutilmente se lembrar quem havia lhe dito isso.

 _"Se sacrificar em prol de alguém"_ – Uma voz jovem emergiu repentinamente em sua mente, parecia vir das suas costas, mas algo o impedia de se mexer _" Não é uma sensação que você sempre, sempre teve...?"_

-...Ikki? – Shiryu percebia a inquietação no cosmo de seu companheiro, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo.

 _"Tudo bem, você ser um humano"_ – A voz estava cansada, mas era tão determinada quanto a de touro.

"M-mas eu sou um humano!" – Novamente tentava conversar com sua mente, as pernas começando a fraquejar.

 _"Viva livremente...Irmão"_ – Agora era a imagem da criança de novo, ela estava em cima de um alto muro.

"NÃO! Você não é um fardo!" – Berrava em sua cabeça, mesmo sem ainda saber quem era aquele menino de olhar...De olhar tão familiar.

\- Ikki!

Então a jovem criança deu um passo para trás, seu corpo sendo abraçado pela queda mortal.

"SUUUUUUUUI!" – Gritou do âmago de seu ser.

E tudo se tornou negro, enquanto a voz do homem determinado de antes voltava a soar em sua cabeça.

 _"Se aquele garoto que eu vi no meio das chamas, faz parte do seu passado...Você é o homem que conhece a dor de proteger uma pessoa."_ – A voz masculina dizia, enquanto seu corpo parecia ser puxado por um imenso turbilhão _"Você não irá se transformar em um monstro...Não, eu não irei deixar!"_

 ** _RETORNE AO SOL, KAGAHO DE BENU!_**

E o negro se transformou num imenso sol quimérico, apenas visível na mente do cavaleiro de fênix. Ao tempo que no mundo real, Shiryu sustentava o corpo do companheiro que repentinamente caía em inconsciência, emanando seu cosmo em alerta para que alguém viesse ajudá-los, sem conseguir compreender o que havia acontecido.

Muito distante dali, um cavaleiro em profunda meditação permitia que uma lágrima escorresse de seus olhos.

 _"Me perdoe Ikki...Mas você precisa se lembrar...Vamos cumprir, aquela promessa, juntos"_

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Foram utilizados os capítulos 40,178, 179 de Lost Canvas para fazer as memórias de Kagaho.

O próximo cap. é o maior da estória, com quase 5 mil palavras! Se chama "Redenção da alma". Aguardem, por favor~


	7. Capítulo VI - Redenção da alma

Este é simplesmente o capítulo mais longo até agora XD' Espero que gostem, porque também foi o mais trabalhoso!

* * *

 **Capítulo VI - Redenção da alma.**

Shiryu estava muito preocupado.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e Hyoga e Kiki apareceram ao serem chamados por seu cosmo, os dois atônitos ao ver Ikki desmaiado nos braços do cavaleiro de Dragão. Automaticamente ambos entraram na defensiva buscando um possível inimigo.

Os cabelos ruivos já chegavam aos ombros do pequeno ariano que tinha a sobrancelha no formato de dois globos roxos, e embora ainda fosse bem mais baixo que os outros dois, após a reconstrução da casa de seu antigo mestre, Kiki começou a se empenhar muito em treinamentos físicos, intercalados com o esforço para reerguer o santuário, fazendo-o aos poucos aparentar o físico de um cavaleiro de Athena.

Já Hyoga mantinha seus cabelos loiros na mesma altura que antes, emoldurados por seu rosto pálido e intensos olhos azuis, este vestia sua armadura de cisne, ao tempo que o aprendiz levava apenas uma roupa de treinamento marrom.

\- Está tudo bem... Eu já procurei e não senti a presença de inimigos. – Tranquilizou o chinês. Após perder definitivamente sua visão, seus outros sentidos haviam se tornado muito mais aguçados, podendo perceber o som de passos ou o respirar de alguém mesmo a grandes distancias, sem contar seu grande domínio no cosmo. – Mas eu vou precisar de ajuda para transportá-lo.

Embora conseguisse se mover muito bem mesmo sem enxergar, passar pelas casas que ainda não tinham sido reconstruídas era um desafio a parte, principalmente a casa de Virgem que tinha sido reduzida a pedaços. Rochas e pilares prestes a cair e pisos instáveis estavam espalhados por todo o santuário, levar sozinho um companheiro desacordado por alguma razão ainda desconhecida por um ambiente tão danificado era um risco que o libriano não estava disposto a correr. Sem questionar sua cautela, Kiki começou a usar seus poderes psíquicos para tentar avaliar o estado de Fênix, enquanto Hyoga correu para avisar Athena e os demais sobre o ocorrido.

\- ... Estranho... – Comentou o menino cuja voz ainda saia estridente e infantil - Eu só sinto como se ele estivesse muito cansado, não há lesões físicas, mas sua mente parece estar muito distante...

\- Talvez seja melhor o levarmos a um médico – Resolveu Shiryu contemplando o cavaleiro caído.

-...Eu...Sinto muito em não poder ser mais útil – Comentou cabisbaixo o ruivo, lembrando como seu mestre, o antigo cavaleiro de Áries, era conhecido por conseguir até mesmo curar com suas habilidades psíquicas. Foi assim que salvou a vida do mesmo Shiryu, quando este doou seu sangue de bom grado para recobrar a vida das armaduras de Dragão e Pégaso quatro anos atrás. – Meu mestre provavelmente saberia o que fazer...

O chinês sorriu compreensivo, bagunçando levemente os cabelos cor de fogo. Entendia a tristeza de Kiki como ninguém, ele também havia perdido seu mentor na guerra santa, o homem que considerava como um pai.

\- Está tudo bem Kiki, não se cobre tanto. Eu e Hyoga havíamos notado que ele andava estranho nos últimos tempos, eu deveria ter tentado falar com ele antes, mas você sabe como é Ikki, sempre querendo se desvencilhar de todos. – Levantou-se com a ajuda do mais novo – Além disso, ainda preciso de sua ajuda, vamos descer até estar fora do santuário, para que você possa teletransportá-lo para um curandeiro de Rodorio.

Meia hora depois, o aspirante a cavaleiro de Áries acompanhava Fênix na única vila próxima as terras de Athena, ao tempo que Dragão chegava ao salão do grande mestre. Hyoga havia reunido os demais cavaleiros de bronze, Marin e Shina, junto a deusa, que por sua vez aguardava sentada no trono do patriarca, no centro do enorme salão de mármore cercado de pilastras gregas, enquanto os demais estavam de pé ao seu redor.

Shiryu aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se à presença de sua deusa.

\- Athena – Solicitou permissão. Ao que ela confirmou com a cabeça.

De sua forma tranquila, o dragão explicou sua preocupação com o estado de Fênix, e como decidiu iniciar uma conversa com ele e como isso acabou com o outro cavaleiro inconsciente.

\- Me perdoe à insolência, mas como não tínhamos certeza do que o afetara e sobre sua gravidade, orientei Kiki que o levasse a um curandeiro de Rodorio.

\- Está tudo bem Shiryu, confio em tua prudência e cautela. A guerra santa contra Hades ainda é um evento muito recente, não sabemos que efeitos ela ainda pode nos exercer – Parou sua voz suave por alguns instantes, lembrando-se da imagem de Seiya ainda preso a cadeira de rodas. Respirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça com decisão – Peço a todos que descansem por hoje, sei que em nome de todos que caíram na atroz batalha contra meu tio, desejamos reerguer o santuário outra vez para seu antigo brilho, contudo, eu não desejo ver mais dor e sofrimento no semblante de nenhum de vocês.

\- Como desejar, Athena – Todos recitaram juntos, inclinando sua cabeça em respeito.

Shiryu então foi mergulhado em perguntas, apesar de sua detalhada explicação anterior, pelos demais cavaleiros aflitos sobre um possível novo confronto que teria sido capaz de derrubar até mesmo a temível Fênix, contudo, o ajuizado dragão tranquilizava a todos, com suas palavras sabias e tom calmo, sempre ponderando o que dizer e sabendo administrar com maestria as aflições alheias, ainda mais quando Kiki se comunicou por telepatia para informar que, de fato, Ikki havia caído apenas por extrema exaustão.

Assumiram que, sua preocupação com Shun o fez sequer notar que havia ultrapassado os próprios limites durante a reconstrução, uma vez que podia nem estar completamente recuperado da guerra contra Hades, mesmo que afirmasse o contrario.

Saori observava fascinada como o futuro cavaleiro de Libra conseguia tranquilizar os presentes. Assomando isso a grande capacidade de organização que mostrou ao coordenar junto a Marin e Shina o reerguimento das doze casas, fez um enorme sorriso surgir na face da divindade, enquanto tocava sutilmente com a ponta dos dedos os detalhes em revelo do trono de mármore do Grande Mestre, uma ideia surgindo em sua mente.

Afinal, o santuário precisava de um novo guia.

-.-.-.-.-

Ikki caminhava sem rumo por uma planície rochosa de aparência vulcânica, o que condizia perfeitamente com o intenso calor que tomava o local. Por mais que seguisse andando pelo que pareciam horas, não havia outro som senão o de seus próprios passos ou o farfalhar das roupas brancas de treinamento que usava, não havia presença que não fosse a sua própria. Tudo era silencioso e vazio.

\- Que porcaria de lugar é esse? – Começava a se inquietar, há muitos anos era adepto a solidão, porém, a deste lugar começava a afligir-lhe a alma.

Como imaginava, não houve qualquer resposta.

Seguiu pisando por desolado ambiente, até que um brilho no horizonte fez seu peito acelerar. Começou a correr em sua direção aos poucos conseguindo divisar a imagem que parecia um espelho, com a diferença de que era completamente negro, ao tempo que sua moldura era detalhada em prata.

-...O que é isso...? - Parou a sua frente, estranhamente sem sequer arfar ou suar, apesar da carreira.

Olhou fixamente para o objeto, e o que viu quase o levou ao chão. Era suposto ser seu rosto refletido naquela superfície ônix brilhante, no entanto, o que via era um rosto pálido, olhos negros e cabelos curtos e azulados iguais os seus, usava também a mesma camiseta branca de longas mangas e calças do mesmo tom. Deu um passo para trás surpreso, mas a imagem apenas repetiu seus movimentos, como um reflexo deveria fazer.

\- ... Que ilusão é essa?! Eu não me lembro de ter sido acertado por algum golpe!

Por mais que forçasse suas lembranças, tudo que vinha a sua mente era estar sentado no coliseu, até que Shiryu veio conversar. Sabia que o Dragão não possuía nenhum golpe que o atingisse assim, além de não haver qualquer razão lógica para o outro cavaleiro o atacar, afinal, ambos eram guerreiros de Athena.

 _"...Um guerreiro de Athena?..."_ – Abriu seus olhos como pratos quando a figura no espelho começou a falar, num tom de voz exatamente igual o seu, embora sofresse de eco – _"...Então é isso o que somos nesse vida?..."_

\- De que merda está falando?! – Inqueriu entrando em posição de ataque, seu duplo não replicou dessa vez –Quem realmente é você?!

"..." – O ser o encarou com expressão azeda, a mesma expressão mal humorada que sabia que ele mesmo levava em sua face na maior parte do tempo _"... É suposto dizer que eu sou você, pelo menos, em outra vida..."_

\- Não me venha com essa conversa fiada! Diga-me logo o que você quer ou eu te quebrarei em pedaços! – Ergueu o punho para dar mais força a suas palavras.

O outro apenas riu. Irritando fênix ainda mais.

 _"...Bem, nosso gênio continua o mesmo, isso é bom. Odiaria ter me tornado um escravo de Athena com síndrome de bom moço...Me sentiria ridículo!.."_ \- Revirou os olhos com o pensamento.

\- Quem é você exatamente?! – Exigiu saber.

 _"... Eu costuma ser Kagaho, o espectro de Benu..."_ \- Declarou, e como resposta a suas palavras, suas roupas brancas foram substituídas em meio a uma fumaça negra por uma impecável armadura escura como o ébano, com um grande par de asas à suas costas. _"...Nessa reencarnação, eu sou você, contudo, nossas consciências ainda estão separadas. Eu estive preso aqui, dentro desse espelho no mais fundo da sua subconsciência desde que você nasceu..."_

\- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! EU, um espectro de Hades?! – Deu outro passo para trás, sem conseguir absorver tais palavras – Isso é um absurdo! Como se eu fosse acreditar em você!

 _"...Eu não me importo se você acredita em minhas palavras ou não, eu só preciso saber de uma coisa..."_ Bateu com ambas as mãos no vidro, uma intensa expressão de preocupação tomando seu rosto _"...Alone, eu prometi que ia protegê-lo! Que nasceria ao seu lado e cuidaria dele...Onde está Alone nesse tempo?!..."_

-A...Alone? – Hesitou, esse nome soava de alguma forma familiar.

 _"...Aquele que possuiu a alma mais pura de sua época, supõe-se que Hades a cada reencarnação venha a terra em seu corpo..."_ – Parou, apertando as mãos com força _"...Eu preciso saber se o Alone de agora está bem...!"_

-...Está...Está falando de Shun? – Hesitou – Aquele maldito deus reencarnou usando o corpo de meu irmão Shun!

 _"...Irmão?!..."_ – O espectro abriu os olhos em choque afastando-se do espelho – _"...Nascemos como...Irmão dele?!..."_ – A pouca cor que existia no rosto do reflexo pareceu sumir, enquanto ele manteve o olhar baixo, como se perdido em terríveis lembranças _"...Eu...Em minha primeira vida...Não pude proteger meu irmão..."_ – Sua voz começava a embargar _"...Meu pequeno irmão Sui...Ele cometeu suicídio, ele se matou por pensar que eu sempre me feria por sua causa!..."_

Socou o espelho com força, fazendo-o tremer. Ikki não respondeu, sentia um enorme nó se formando em sua garganta, ver aquele rosto tão parecido com o seu lamentando a morte de um irmão, o fez sentir uma amargura indescritível, lembrando-se de como Shun quase morrera ao tentar sacrificar sua vida para destruir Hades, como esteve a ponto de matar o sangue de seu sangue para assassinar o deus que tomava seu corpo. Sim, conseguia entender essa dor.

 _"... ME DIGA!... "_ \- Foi repentinamente trago de volta a realidade pela imagem, que socava claramente desesperada o espelho _"...ME DIGA QUE ESSE SEU IRMÃO, SHUN, POR FAVOR, ME DIGA QUE ELE ESTÁ BEM!..."_

Isso impressionou Ikki, seu reflexo mostrava genuína preocupação por seu irmão. Novamente, parecia estar olhando para si mesmo, apesar da sobrepeliz e pele pálida.

\- Sim – Por alguma razão respondeu – Ele sobreviveu, Athena o ajudou a expulsar Hades de seu corpo...Ele está bem.

Pelo menos, era isso que queria acreditar, uma vez que não o via há mais de um mês. Porém a reação de sua cópia o surpreendeu de sobremaneira. As mãos escorregaram pela superfície lisa, ao tempo que o espectro caiu de joelhos, lágrimas de sangue escorrendo de sua face.

 _"...Ainda bem...Por todos os deuses, ainda bem!..."_ – Sua voz era quase um sussurro, tremula, porém, carregada de um alívio palpável _"...Eu não pude protegê-lo em nossa última vida, mas antes de morrer eu prometi que cuidaria da terra banhada pelo sol e nasceria ao seu lado...Pelos deuses! Então...Eu pude manter minhas palavras..._ "

Ikki não sabia o que responder a imagem soluçante de aplaco.

\- Eu não entendo - Começou, embora o outro sequer ergueu a cabeça para vê-lo – Você...É um espectro. Não deveria ficar feliz ao saber que Hades não obteve sucesso ao...Possuir o corpo de Shun.

Kagaho respirou fundo, tentando encontrar fôlego para responder o cavaleiro.

 _"...Eu podia ser chamado de...Espectro mais leal a Hades..."_ – Respondeu com sua voz ainda trêmula _" ...Porém eu era verdadeiramente fiel a Alone, seu corpo humano. Ele lembrava muito meu irmão Sui..."_

Sui. Este nome, a igual que Alone, produzia uma sensação estranha em seu peito.

\- Você está tentando me dizer – Recomeçava, ao tempo que o outro, se sentava no chão invisível do espelho, apoiando um dos braços em uma de suas pernas flexionada contra o corpo – Que eu fui um espectro, e renasci como irmão de Shun e cavaleiro de Athena por causa de uma promessa sua?

 _"...Nossa promessa..."_ – Corrigiu _"...Sim, exatamente isso tento dizer. Eu compreendi as palavras de Dohko no final de minha vida, me deixei purificar pela luz do sol e prometi a Alone que cuidaria dele em minha próxima existência, dele e da terra. Tem seu sentido sermos um cavaleiro de Athena nessa vida então. Só não compreendo como ela conseguiu tirar Hades de seu corpo..."_ Então parou, como se uma ideia absurda o ocorresse _"...Espere um instante... O que Shun é de Athena nessa época se é nosso irmão?..."_

\- MEU irmão – Retificou. Mas ainda assim respondeu – Ele é o cavaleiro de bronze de Andrômeda. E pelo que parece, o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem.

 _"...Então Hades possuiu um cavaleiro?! Isso sim é difícil de acreditar..."_ \- Ponderou por alguns instantes - _"...Mas penso saber a razão, Sasha, Athena de minha época, era como sua irmã. Sua natureza bondosa o fez lamentar muito ter que lutar contra ela...Então, nascendo nessa vida como um cavaleiro, ele finalmente poderia protegê-la..."_

Um sorriso tomou os lábios do espectro pela primeira vez, enquanto limpava o sangue de sua face. Numa expressão que Ikki conhecia muito bem, embora ninguém nunca o vira utilizando.

Orgulho. O mesmo rosto que fazia para Shun quando estava orgulhoso de o quão forte seu irmãozinho se tornou.

 _"...Me diga!... "_ O reflexo inqueriu _" ...Como é Shun? Com que se parece? Sua personalidade, sua força. Como foi tê-lo como irmão?..."_ – Uma esperança quase infantil tomou aquele rosto pálido.

Fênix franziu a expressão, nunca foi de conversar muito, mesmo que fosse para falar de seu querido irmão. Porém, já estava preso naquele lugar, que o outro tinha chamado de subconsciente, pelo que pareciam horas. Sentou-se, uma ideia formando-se em sua mente, lembrando-se das imagens que o perturbou nas últimas semanas. Aquele menino que desaparecia no fogo, o cavaleiro de ouro de touro, as palavras familiares de Shiryu... Seriam essas lembranças de Kagaho?

Seria mesmo verdade que eram a mesma pessoa? Teria estado do lado do inimigo na última guerra santa?! Sido um espectro de Hades?! Isso tudo era tão absurdo...E mesmo assim...

\- Eu posso até te contar, mas – Jogou-se no chão, sentando em posição de lótus e cruzando os braços. -... Em troca você tem que me falar sobre seu irmão...Sobre Sui.

O espectro pareceu hesitar por um instante, mas concordou com a cabeça.

 _"...Muito bem...Temos um acordo..."._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Eu não compreendo Shiryu...- Kiki estava sentado ao lado da cama simples de fênix, sobre uma cadeira de carvalho velha - ...Por mais que eu tente entrar em contato com a mente dele com minha telecinese, nada parece surtir efeito. É como se algo, ou alguém estivesse tentado impedir meu avanço...

Estavam em um rustico e simplório quarto branco com apenas uma janela de madeira e uma pequena cômoda para utensílios médicos básicos. Era a casa de um velho senhor de Rodorio, pelo estado de Ikki não parecer realmente serio, o mantiveram ali ao invés de o transladarem a um hospital.

Shiryu estava parado quase ao lado do ariano, ao tempo que Hyoga estava escorado na porta do aposento.

-...Creio que o mais indicado então é informarmos Saori...- Entoou calmamente o libriano – Se houver a menor suspeita de que estamos diante de um novo inimigo, o melhor que podemos fazer é deixarmos nossa deusa ciente.

\- Além disso, talvez Saori consiga entrar em contato com a mente de Ikki, já que Kiki não é capaz. – Seguiu o russo.

Um pequeno silêncio se fez presente no ambiente enquanto o aprendiz abaixava a cabeça, claramente atingido pelo comentário, enquanto Shiryu aproveitava o pequeno tamanho do quarto para dar uma cotovelada no amigo que o encarou rudemente. Tudo que não precisavam agora eram das observações exatas e frígidas do aquariano, desde a reconstrução da casa de Áries Kiki estava quase irreconhecível, passando a maior parte do tempo triste e distante. Shiryu sabia que Hyoga também sofria pela segunda perda de seu mestre Camus, mas o futuro cavaleiro de Aquário era quase tão bom em esconder seus próprios sentimentos quanto o antigo mago do gelo, apesar de tê-la em constante ebulição.

\- Daqui há pouco mais de um mês Shun estará de volta – Recomeçou Dragão tentando reerguer os ânimos – Vamos falar com Saori. Vai completar uma semana que Ikki está desacordado, não quisemos afastá-la do santuário com o receio de algum inimigo estar à espreita e usar esse incidente como uma armadilha, porém, ela e os demais cavaleiros estão cada vez mais preocupados. O melhor agora é levá-lo de volta ao santuário e esperar que nossa deusa consiga trazê-lo de volta – Então se virou para o lemuriano – Você fez um bom trabalho Kiki, agora temos que confiar o demais a Athena.

O jovem ruivo concordou com a cabeça, um pouco menos cabisbaixo, ao tempo que encostava a mão na testa de Fênix e fazia sinal para os outros dois se aproximarem, a fim de teletransportá-los para próximo do santuário.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca em sua vida passou tanto tempo dialogando. Era tão surreal que sequer tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia passado. Poderiam ter sido dias completos e ele não saberia dizer.

Talvez fosse porque estava conversando consigo mesmo dentro de sua própria cabeça, não havia por que esconder seus sentimentos ou atuar nesse lugar que apenas eles habitavam. Sendo assim, pela primeira vez em sua vida atual passou horas ouvindo alguém falar, escutou atentamente sobre a vida de Kagaho, sobre sua própria vida no século **XIII** , como se deu a antiga guerra santa, quem eram os cavaleiros que vagamente lembrava ter enfrentado, o convívio algo áspero que tinha com os demais espectros, como era Alone, o antigo corpo de Hades, cuja personalidade parecia absurdamente com Shun, escutou até mesmo a triste história do pequeno irmão Sui. Chegando a morte de Kagaho, uma luta contra Dohko de libra, o mestre de Shiryu, onde em meio a um golpe do cavaleiro ambos deveriam ter perecido na estratosfera, contudo, o espectro havia polpado a vida de Dohko, lançando-o de volta para terra e morrendo sozinho. Um cenário, ironicamente, muito parecido ao que o próprio Shiryu um dia contou ter vivido ao lutar contra Shura de Capricórnio.

Esses relatos mexeram muito com fênix, cada um parecia ativar uma memória a muito esquecida, como quando Pandora alterou suas lembranças para que não recordasse que foi ela que deu o amuleto de Hades a Shun, e não sua mãe como falsamente se lembrava. Essas sensações despertadas por cada palavra dita faziam com que fosse impossível refutar aquelas experiências como momentos que algum dia, mesmo em outro tempo, havia vivido.

Sempre foi alguém muito descrente, nem sequer em Athena confiava completamente, mesmo assim ali estava ele, acreditando nas palavras de um simples reflexo.

Não cabia em si de surpresa quando se viu começando a falar também, sobre sua vida sendo cavaleiro de Athena, sobre Shun, como quase tentou matá-lo, mas depois sempre fez o possível para se redimir, ajudando-o quando precisava. Surpreendeu-se que Kagaho não o julgou por isso, apenas escutou como se entendesse suas dores. No final, até mesmo o sofrível tema de Esmeralda foi tocado nessa conversa.

Era como se alguém estivesse, mesmo que invisível, incentivando-o a falar, a abrir sua mente e alma para si mesmo. Era uma experiência surreal, mas nunca antes havia se sentido tão leve.

Quando enfim parecia que as palavras haviam se esgotado, Ikki levantou-se decidido.

\- Como eu faço para tirar você daí? – Inqueriu de repente. – Eu só preciso quebrar essa porcaria de espelho?!

 _"...Se você fizer isso..."_ – Respondeu o espectro levantando-se também, não exatamente surpreso pela ação não pensada, afinal, ele sempre foi impulsivo, não importa quantas vidas vivesse _"...Nossas consciências se tornaram apenas uma...Você se lembrará de tudo, mesmo meu cosmo e sobrepeliz serão seus..."_

\- Se somos a mesma pessoa, qual o problema disso? – Questionou irritado.

 _"...Uma coisa é eu te contar, outra coisa é você reviver cada momento..."_ \- Hesitou _"...Mesmo a morte de Sui..."_

\- E como você acha que eu me sinto esquecendo-se dele?! – O reflexo o observou atônito – Eu te disse sobre Esmeralda, toda dor que senti e ainda sinto com sua perda, porém, em momento nenhum de minha vida desejaria esquecê-la! – A frustração em sua voz era palpável - Ela foi a minha luz, o que me manteve humano e cuidou de mim no inferno que era a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. O mesmo era com Sui, não estou certo?! Você se tornou um espectro por causa dele, e mesmo assim não o esqueceu! Ele também era sua luz, independente do que aconteceu, foi isso que o ligou a Alone! Foi ISSO que fez com que eu nascesse irmão de Shun, e eu não posso dizer o quão grato eu sou em ter alguém como ele sendo sangue do meu sangue. Eu quero. Eu preciso me lembrar!

Começou a revestir seu punho aberto com cosmo.

\- Eu já vivi demais fugindo de meu passado, agora eu compreendo que por mais que fuja, por mais que eu me distancie de todos para não ter que encarar Shun nos olhos e admitir todos os meus erros, isso não vai apagar o que já aconteceu. Agora me diga você Kagaho! Quer ficar nesse espelho para sempre, ou prefere estar comigo para viver ao lado daquele que você reencarnou para proteger?!

Como resposta o espectro sorriu, abrindo os braços com satisfação.

 _"...Apenas me prometa..."_ Impôs com firmeza _"...Que cuidará de Shun, independente do que acontecer, ou de quem seja nossos inimigos..."_

\- Não seja idiota – O fogo de sua energia já rodeava completamente sua palma - NÓS faremos isso. AVEEE FÊNIIIIX!

Uma enorme cosmo energia em formato de pássaro de fogo saindo de sua mão acertou o espelho, quebrando-o em milhões de pequenos pedaços que se espalharam e caíram por todo o lado como se fossem minúsculos flocos de neve negra, cada ínfima partícula ao tocar o corpo de Ikki revivia completamente as memorias do espectro e cavaleiro, cada fragmento trazia de volta cada dor e cada emoção, cada caco o lembrava de todos aqueles que conheceu, os convívios e sensações.

Pequenas lágrimas salgadas correram por sua face enquanto mantinha o rosto erguido, vendo Sui se suicidando porque não queria vê-lo se ferir mais ao tentar protegê-lo. Mas também se lembrou de seu sorriso, de sua presença acolhedora. Todo o amor que sentia por seu pequeno irmãozinho que partira do mundo tão cedo, amor este que salvou sua alma de transformar-se num fantasma das trevas uma vez que se tornou um espectro de Hades.

 _"Porque você não é um homem mau"_ – As palavras do cavaleiro, Hasgard de Touro, que usava o epiteto de Aldebaran, agora faziam sentido em sua mente. Ele conseguiu ver através de sua alma, conseguiu ver sua dor.

Asmita de Virgem e mesmo Dohko de libra tinham feito o mesmo.

 _"RETORNE AO SOL, KAGAHO DE BENU!"_ – Dohko havia desejado, em meio a seu golpe suicida, que deveria matar os dois, mas ele salvou o cavaleiro no último instante, morrendo sozinho, porém, tendo sua alma lavada pelo próprio sol.

Quem diria que esse mesmo Dohko viveria o suficiente para ser o mestre de Shiryu, seu meio irmão e companheiro de armas nessa reencarnação? O quão irônico a vida podia ser...

 _"...Obrigado..."_

Uma doce voz pode ser escutada, Ikki abaixou a cabeça para notar que a mesma vinha do pó negro resultante da quebra do espelho. Ela se tornava esverdeada, para então começar a rodopiar e aos poucos tomar a forma humana. Um menino, vestindo uma grande toga branca, possuidor de cabelos negros e curtos que emolduravam a perfeição seu doce rosto infantil, sorriu. O coração de Fênix parou.

\- S-sui...?! – Sem sequer esperar resposta, correu até a aparição e não coube em si de surpresa ao notar que podia sentir o toque quente de sua pele, as lágrimas agora rolando intermináveis por seu rosto. – Meu irmão!

Lagrimas douradas também saiam dos pequenos olhos infantis, que abraçavam o forte homem à sua frente sem hesitar.

\- Me perdoe irmão, toda a dor que te causei, eu só queria...- A suave voz tentava dizer - Queria que você fosse livre de mim...N-não pensei, não pensei que te...Te causaria tan-ta dor...!

Os joelhos da figura espectral, e estranhamente sólida, vacilaram, mesmo Kagaho não conseguia sustentar o próprio corpo frente a tamanha emoção, ajoelhando-se ao lado de seu falecido irmão.

\- Como...Como é possível...- Tocava aquela infantil face, descrente no que seus olhos viam. – Sui, meu pequeno Sui, é v-você mesmo? – Todas as lembranças do menino agora eram vividas na mente de Fênix.

O menor balançou a cabeça, tremulo. Abraçando seu irmão com mais força.

-...Por ter...Cometido o crime de tirar a minha própria vida, minha alma teve que pagar... – As lágrimas cada vez mais frenéticas o atrapalhavam a falar – M-mas pe-pelas suas ações irmão...E-eu pude pagá-las em vida! E-eu pude reencarnar...Pa-para estar outra vez ao seu lado. Mesmo que- mesmo que não pudesse ser mais teu irmão...Porque você já há-havia ligado sua alma com a de A-alone.

\- Do que...Do que esta falando Sui?! – E sua face não coube em assombro quando a figura do pequeno menino assumia curvas mais suaves, traços ainda mais finos, longos cabelos loiros e brilhantes olhos verdes. Aquela figura que tanto lembrava seu irmão atual– N-n-não pode ser! Vo-cê...Você...Esmeralda?!

\- M-mesmo que...Eu não pudesse ser outra vez seu irmão, eu pude...Nascer como alguém parecida com ele... – A pequena jovem sorria abertamente – Você não sabe o quão feliz eu era quando você me confundia com Shun. Mesmo que na época eu não sabia o porquê disso.

A jovem deslocou uma das mãos que antes abraçava o homem a sua frente, para enxugar as lágrimas de seu rosto.

\- Você sabia? Sui e Esmeralda se escrevem iguais em japonês*, seu idioma natal Ikki. Quando eu era Sui, você pensou que eu parecia muito com Alone, por isso se afeiçoou a ele... E como Esmeralda, eu era igual a Shun, por isso você se afeiçoou a mim... Não acha que nossos destinos foram sempre interligados? – Ela tornou a abraça-lo, escondendo seu rosto em seu pescoço - ... Eu paguei a divida de minha alma suja pelo pecado do suicídio sendo uma escrava vendida pelos próprios pais, sendo Esmeralda, até o dia que você me salvou Ikki... E finalmente pude ser eu a cuidar de você. Eu fui tão feliz. Mas eu ainda tinha que pagar pelos meus erros, assim eu morri jovem numa vida que, apesar de dura, dessa vez, eu realmente queria viver. – Suspirou - Você entende Ikki?! A culpa nunca foi sua! Eu que acabei com minha vida, eu que não pensei em seus sentimentos, eu pude reencarnar e estar novamente ao seu lado, mas para pagar meus erros eu não pude estar por muito tempo, mas agora tudo acabou.

Ela levantou o rosto novamente. Intensos olhos verdes avermelhados de tantas lágrimas.

-Agora minha alma obteve a redenção. - Disse sorrindo como um anjo - Eu estou livre! Mas eu só posso fazer isso se você se perdoar. A culpa nunca foi sua, Kagaho meu irmão, Ikki meu salvador. Por favor, continue se lembrando de mim, mas não deixe de viver por minha culpa. Eu nunca poderei descansar se for assim.

Ikki ainda sem palavras frente à revelação de que no final, a culpa da morte de Esmeralda não foi sua, ainda chocado com a ideia de que seu pequeno irmão aceitou uma vida dura e tão curta apenas para estar novamente ao seu lado, o abraçou com todas as suas forças, beijou a raiz de seus cabelos de forma protetora, uniu suas testas sentindo a respiração contraria, que de alguma forma existia junto ao corpo físico.

\- Me perdoe...- A jovem voz mesclada entre o feminino doce e o masculino infantil disse num fraquejo.

\- Não há o que perdoar – Sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro – Você me ensinou a amar, em mais de um sentido. E estarei aqui, esperando o dia que eu possa te amar pela terceira vez, seja como for!

\- As deusas do destino me permitirão reencarnar. Elas estão cuidando da pós-vida por enquanto.- A doce alma sorriu, um sorriso mais brilhante que o próprio sol - Tenho certeza que logo voltaremos a nos ver! Então...Isso não será um adeus.

Ambos se abraçaram com mais força, com mais lágrimas, até que o corpo retornou a seu estado não-físico, se desmanchando novamente em pó esverdeado que foi levado pelo vento, pela planície rochosa que aos poucos se tornava um imenso e interminável jardim.

Ikki se deixou cair, no infinito gramado verde, respirando fundo enquanto recobrava o ritmo de seu coração.

Pela primeira vez em suas duas vidas... Estava em Paz.

E tão absorto nesse sentimento ficou, que foi incapaz de notar uma presença distante, que acompanhou tudo, mesmo de olhos fechados sentado em posição de lótus.

-Meu irmão, agora é hora de acordar e desfrutar da redenção de sua própria alma... - Abriu os olhos, da mesma cor que a pedra que simbolizava o nome daquela alma que enfim pode partir em paz – Mas Kagaho...Ainda existe uma promessa que precisamos cumprir.

E aos poucos Ikki voltou à consciência.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Sui é um tom de verde, deste modo, para se escrever "esmeralda" usa-se o Kanji "sui" a principio. Quando eu descobri isso, pesquisei e busquei fontes diversas sobre reencarnações, pelo ponto de vista budista e espírita, então, levando-se em conta as intenções de Shiori Teshirogi em dar muitos sinais de que Kagaho e Alone eram Ikki e Shun na vida passada, eu desenvolvi essa teoria.

Sui e Esmeralda são a mesma alma, e a razão da jovem ter vivido tão pouco foi para pagar seu 'karma' de ter tirado sua própria vida em sua reencarnação passada.

Qualquer dúvida, por favor, não hesitem em me perguntar!


	8. Capítulo VII - Era mitológica

Por favor, não deixem de comentar e expor suas teorias sobre esta estória ^^

* * *

 **Capítulo VII - Era mitológica.**

Quando voltaram à terra, após abandonar o domínio das Moiras, Athena levou Shun até uma parte escondida do templo do Grande Mestre*, por um alçapão que ficava oculto embaixo do trono do patriarca, ali desceram uma enorme escada corroída pelo tempo. Teias de aranha evidenciaram que o lugar não era visitado em muitos anos, talvez séculos, aos pés da grande escadaria, contudo, não havia nada.

Antes que qualquer pergunta pudesse ser feita, Athena colocou seu cetro perante o que parecia uma parede lisa de mármore. A mesma começou a brilhar num intenso dourado, para em seguida as pedras começarem a se recolher sobre elas mesmas, como enormes engrenagens feitas de pedra, abrindo aos poucos uma passagem.

\- ...Isso é...Incrível - O cavaleiro de Andrômeda não pôde deixar de exclamar, encantado.

 _"...Tenho que concordar..."_ \- A voz em sua mente entoava, claramente interessada na situação.

Athena apenas sorriu misteriosa, adentrando ao lugar e fazendo sinal para Shun a seguir. Desde que voltaram à terra, a deusa apenas disse que queria lhe mostrar algo, e então iniciaram a caminhada até este lugar.

Assim que pisaram no local, treze chamas azuis em arandelas douradas de ferro iluminaram todo o ambiente, com o mesmo brilho espectral que possuía o fogo do grande relógio do santuário. Cada uma das tochas era decorada com um símbolo zodiacal, que parecia pulsar com o brilho azulado, como se a alma dos antigos cavaleiros recepcionassem os recém-chegados.

O salão de mármore frio, úmido e pouco iluminado lembrava de algum modo os aposentos do trono de Hades, Shun espantou-se de sobremaneira ao perceber que se sentia cômodo nesse ambiente tão funesto.

Talvez a sensação não viesse dele exatamente. Notava cada vez mais que sua suposta Psique, além de possuir uma personalidade própria, oposta à sua, também parecia capaz de produzir suas próprias emoções. Sensações essas que Andrômeda acabava vivenciando em sua carne. Ao ver as chamas tão similares ao fogo fátuo, certa nostalgia invadia seu peito, uma tristeza melancólica, como ao lembrar-se de algo já perdido no passado.

\- Shun - Contudo, Athena o tirou de seus devaneios. – Eu ainda pretendo fazer uma cerimonia para tornar isso oficial, contudo, isso agora te pertence.

Eles se aproximaram a uma das arandelas, podendo assim ver que ela ocultava um altar negro de mármore que se fundia completamente na escuridão. Acima dele, haviam vários pergaminhos, alguns livros, pedaços de tecido dobrado e um rosário. Subindo a vista o cavaleiro notou que o símbolo que adornava aquela tocha era o da constelação de virgem.

\- É ensinado a cada cavaleiro de ouro que ele deve passar seus ensinamentos a adiante, a fim de propagar seu conhecimento e força para as próximas gerações que defenderam sua casa zodiacal – Athena recitava em tom melancólico, a face amável parcialmente oculta pelas trevas da escuridão do recinto – Contudo... Nem sempre há tempo, antes que a linha de sucessão seja rompida. – Ela para, fechando os olhos, como num silencioso luto pelos cavaleiros do passado – Alguns guerreiros, devido ao seu pungente dever para com a humanidade, acabam por perder suas vidas muito cedo, não tendo como ensinar a outros seu labor.

Ela se virou para Shun, que pendia sua atenção entre a deusa e o pequeno altar. Seus olhos brilhantes como cristais pareciam guardar a dor e o fardo de todos os seres em seus ombros.

-...Para tanto, existe este lugar Shun. Onde os antigos mestres sem pupilos podem deixar para os jovens protetores o segredo das estrelas – Ela se aproximou e tocou os pergaminhos – Estes aqui pertenciam a Shaka. Ele me pediu que guardasse quatro dias antes do inicio da guerra santa. Com suas imensas habilidades, tenho certeza que ele previu sua própria morte e quis prevenir que sua constelação ficasse sem um guardião à altura.*

Andrômeda abaixou sua cabeça em respeito, lembrando-se da figura imponente de Shaka, o quão implacável foi quando tiverem que enfrentá-lo na batalha das doze casas, chegando até mesmo a deixar nas portas da morte seu irmão Ikki. Também recordava vividamente que era ele que acompanhava Athena quando sua deusa descobriu que Hades havia tomado seu corpo, se dependesse do antigo guardião de virgem, agora estaria morto, pois acreditava que isso era necessário para por fim ao deus do submundo.

Talvez tivesse razão...

Muitas vezes, mesmo que não desejasse, o teve como inimigo. Pouca oportunidade houve para vê-lo como um grande aliado. Ainda assim, admirava sua presença e se perguntava se podia estar à sua altura algum dia.

\- Eu também nasci regida pelo signo de virgem. – Athena tocava os papeis com carinho, como se assim pudesse transmitir todo o amor que sentia pelo sacrifício daquele que o escreveu - A constelação regida pela minha irmã Dice, a personificação da justiça. Não vejo signo mais adequado para que defendas Shun.

Ela pegou os pergaminhos e livros com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos como numa diminuta reza, voltou a abri-los fitando uma vez mais seu futuro guardião.

\- Com esses ensinamentos, acredito que você pode alcançar o poder do signo mais próximo dos deuses. Você já possui a força, já o demonstrou em mais de uma situação, te falta apenas a doutrinação adequada para ministrá-lo com maestria. – Ela esticou as mãos, seu cosmo sábio e amoroso emanando por todo seu corpo, como se reforçando suas palavras e a confiança que sentia por seu cavaleiro. Shun ergueu ambas as mãos para receber sua herança – Tenho certeza que os preceitos descritos nesses papeis te ajudarão a alcançar plenamente suas habilidades e por consequente, ajudar Seiya a se recuperar.

\- Eu farei meu melhor Athena. - Respondeu com respeito inclinando mais sua cabeça num comprimento japonês.

Ela sorriu doce e sincera, completamente crente que o mais bondoso de seus cavaleiros conseguiria cumprir essa missão.

\- Eu te aconselho a ir para algum lugar afastado para que melhor possa espairecer sua mente. O que acha da Ilha Andrômeda, onde realizou seu treinamento? Tenho certeza que a amazona June ficará muito feliz em te ver. – Saori não pôde deixar de rir suavemente para a expressão surpresa e ansiosa que seu cavaleiro fez ante a ideia de rever sua velha amiga – Muito bem, a avisarei de sua chegada pelo cosmo, irei pedir para Kiki te levar por teletransporte. Também te camuflarei com minha energia, para ter certeza que poderá expandir e treinar sua cosmo energia sem alertar ninguém.

\- Muito obrigado senhorita Saori – Sorriu, pensando na amiga que não tinha chegado a ver desde a batalha das doze casas.

Lembrava plenamente que naquela ocasião, a Amazona veio lhe informar da morte do querido mestre de ambos, Daidalos, pelas mãos do cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes e Escorpião* por ordem do falso grande mestre do santuário. Foi uma reunião triste, e a jovem ainda entrou em conflito consigo para tentar impedi-lo de lutar por Athena contra os cavaleiros que foram enganados pela influência maligna de Saga. Desde então não haviam mais se reencontrado.

Novamente estava perdido em pensamentos a tal ponto que não reparou que Athena havia tomado a dianteira e saído do cômodo, estava a ponto de segui-la quando algo chamou sua atenção.

Era como um som agudo, semelhante a quando se atingia grandes alturas e seu ouvido fechava e fazia sons estranhos e abafados. Olhou ao redor tentando localizar a origem do estranho fenômeno, mas estava completamente sozinho com exceção das treze chamas que continuavam a queimar fátuas.

"Deve ter sido impressão" – Pensou

 _"...Não, não foi sua impressão...Alguém ou alguma coisa está te chamando..."_ – A voz o alertou – _"...Parece vir da oitava arandela..."_

Hesitou, escutando os passos de Athena cada vez mais distantes, ao tempo que o fenômeno acústico ficava cada vez mais agudo.

 _"...Dificilmente você entrará nessa sala outra vez, ainda mais sem a presença de Athena..."_ – A voz tentava convencê-lo a investigar.

"Mas uma razão para eu não me intrometer" - Começou a caminhar em direção a saída, o agudo tornando-se ensurdecedor – "Seria um desrespeito à deusa e à alma dos antigos cavaleiros"

A psiquê bufou em sua cabeça, claramente contrariada.

 _"...Tu ages como um cãozinho de Athena..."_ – Impôs, fazendo a mesma dor de cabeça que sentiu no monte olimpo voltar aos poucos.

Shun ignorou, seguindo sua deusa enquanto o som diminuía lentamente enquanto subiam as escadas.

"Assim que estivermos longe da Senhorita Saori, eu preciso saber exatamente quem é você" - Falou com sua mente em tom determinado.

 _"...Que assim seja..."_ Suspirou cansado _"...Quando estivermos bem longe de Athena eu lhe explico tudo..."_

Ao retornarem ao salão do grande mestre, Shun esperou ao lado da divindade enquanto esta se comunicava através de telepatia com Kiki e June. O som de antes havia desaparecido completamente assim que a passagem foi fechada.

 _"...A proposito..."_ A psique recomeçou em tom de conversa, muito embora ainda parecia estar contrariada, se a dor de cabeça era algum sinal _"...Tu deves aprender a manejar a telepatia. Átropos não teve quaisquer dificuldades em invadir tua mente. Deve doutrinar-se para que isso não ocorra mais ou nós teremos problemas..."_

Ia contestar o uso de "nós" na frase, mas Athena chamou sua atenção.

\- June estará encantada de te receber - Informou com um sorriso amoroso – E Kiki está a caminho. – Seu sorriso morreu um pouco – Shun...Me perdoe, por colocar tanta pressão sobre você. Assim tão de repente. Você, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki já fizeram tanto por mim, pela terra...- Com uma de suas mãos, ela tocou a região de seu coração – Agora...Nossos companheiros de ouro pereceram na batalha e ficamos novamente apenas nós seis. Sei que podemos contar com Jabu e os outros, Shina, Marin e Kiki. Contudo, sinto com pesar em meu coração que o santuário nunca mais será o mesmo, foram tantos sacrifícios... E Seiya...

Uma sutil lágrima ameaçou formar-se no rosto da divindade, Shun apiedou-se da doce jovem que tinha a culpa como cabeceira de sua cama, ajoelhou-se com a perna direita encolhida ao chão, com a esquerda apenas sobre seu pé, no qual apoiou seu braço, inclinando a cabeça em respeito.

\- Athena, eu prometo que darei o meu melhor para alcançar as habilidades esperadas de mim como herdeiro da constelação de virgem. - Proferiu com lealdade – Farei de tudo para trazer nosso amigo Seiya de volta para nós.

 _"...Um perfeito cãozinho..."_ – Entoou a Psiquê com sarcasmo, mas o cavaleiro novamente a ignorou.

Saori sorriu abertamente, seu cosmo brilhante reluzindo ao seu redor, mais forte pela confiança que seu cavaleiro lhe transmitiu.

Assim que se reergueu Kiki apareceu. Parecia ter crescido um pouco desde a última vez que o viu, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi sua expressão triste, não esperava menos depois que ele soubesse do sacrifício de seu mestre Muh.

\- SHUUUN! É TÃO BOM VÊ-LO BEM! – O menino não ligou para cerimônias e se lançou nos braços do cavaleiro, abraçando-o com uma força esmagadora, como se temesse que ao soltá-lo o perderia também.

Athena apreciou a doce cena, o jovem ariano abraçando o virginiano pela cintura, enquanto tropeçava nas palavras ao tentar expor suas preocupações. Duas constelações tão afastadas, e ao mesmo tempo tão intimamente próximas.

Ao cabo de dez minutos o menino se acalmou e Saori pôde explicar melhor o que deveria ser feito.

\- Então Kiki – Explicava a jovem ao seu futuro dourado de Áries - Veja na mente de Shun o local onde fica a ilha de Andrômeda.

Com essas palavras o de orbe esmeralda congelou. Olhar em sua mente?! Kiki, apesar de jovem, era um excelente telepata! Facilmente ele poderia perceber que havia algo errado com ele.

 _"...Eu me ocultarei o máximo que puder, por isso disse que tu tens que praticar tua mente..."_ Reclamou a voz em tom solene _"... Mantenha-se tranquilo e ele não notará nada..."_

Respirou fundo, tentando não pensar na voz que insistia em conversar consigo desde sua empreitada no monte Olimpo, não queria que isso viesse a tona agora, não antes que ele mesmo tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo. A guerra santa por fim havia acabado. Não queria começar um grande alvoroço para os cavaleiros sobreviventes que ainda se recuperavam.

 _"...Eu disse mantenha-se tranquilo! Tente pensar em algo agradável..."_

Engoliu em seco. Como faria algo assim?! Ainda mais nessa situação. Então sua mente vagou para seu objetivo. Ilha de Andrômeda, o lugar que foi seu lar por tantos anos, onde conheceu seu mestre Daidalos e sua querida amiga e Amazona June. Ela tentou convencê-lo várias vezes a deixar a ideia de ser um cavaleiro, contudo, ele sempre se manteve firme, devido à promessa que fez a seu irmão Ikki antes de se separarem. Ambos voltariam a se ver como cavaleiros.

Então, o rosto de June veio a sua mente. A amazona perdeu a máscara em meio a seu último confronto, permitindo o guerreiro a ver sua face pela primeira vez. Seus olhos azuis tão profundos como o oceano, seus lábios rosados, sua pele de pêssego.

Vagamente notou o momento em que Kiki se aproximou, tendo que inclinar-se um pouco para a criança alcançar o topo de sua cabeça. Fez então um último aceno para Athena e ambos desapareceram.

\- Aqui estamos! – Anunciou Kiki voltando a sua alegria característica, sentindo-se satisfeito por poder estar sendo útil – Ilha de Andrômeda! Quando você precisar voltar pode...Hãa...

\- Não se preocupe Kiki, praticarei minha telepatia enquanto estiver aqui. Quando puder retornar, te avisarei – Informou aliviado que o menino aparentemente não viu nada de errado em sua cabeça – Certifique-se de cuidar de Athena enquanto eu não estiver tudo bem?

\- Pode ter certeza disso! - E no instante seguinte ele sumiu no ar..

Soltou a respiração que sequer notou que estava segurando ao ficar finalmente sozinho. Foi deixado numa superfície rochosa e deserta, fruto do enorme vulcão que tomava boa parte da ilha. O clima era terrivelmente quente como se lembrava, embora o vento soprasse com violência.

 _"...Muito bem, conseguimos..."_ – Comentou a voz, a essas alturas a dor de cabeça já havia passado. _"...Desejas falar sobre minha identidade agora ou-..."_ Contudo, o som de passos frenéticos interrompeu a continuação da frase.

Uma jovem mulher se aproximava com caminhar rápido, cabelos longos e loiros até o quadril que flutuavam ao vento, vestia uma calça rosa e uma blusa branca longa que esvoaçava para trás, fazendo parecer como se asas estivem prestes a surgir de suas costas. Shun prendeu a respiração com a visão.

 _"...Esta...É June?..."_ – A voz parecia surpreendida _"... Ela não estava na guerra santa, estava?..."_

\- Shuuun!– Sua voz suave exclamava, mesmo sob sua mascara.

"Não, não estava" – Respondeu simplesmente, sorrindo e acenando para a jovem.

 _"...Estranho, ela-..."_ Repentinamente uma forte dor atingiu seu coração, fazendo-o apertar o peito com força, numa expressão de angústia.

\- SHUN! – A voz da jovem, apesar de desesperada parecia cada vez mais distante.

Caiu de joelhos arfando, a dor passando completamente para seu crânio, como se este estivesse ao ponto de rachar em dois.

"O que...O que está fazendo?!" – Tentou perguntar a sua psiquê sobre as sensações repentinas que arrebatava-lhe o ar, contudo, não obteve resposta.

Levou as mãos a cabeça quando tudo ao seu redor se tornou negro, seu peito ainda ardendo em brasas, notou que lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, porém, elas eram feitas de sangue. Encurvou-se mais contra o próprio corpo, de modo que sua cabeça batia contra seus joelhos, a dor o consumindo ao ponto de quase fazê-lo gritar, mas parecia ter perdido a voz... Como se já tivesse gritado por muito tempo.

De repente, sentiu dois pés a sua frente. Mas não era June. Não estava mais no tempo real, era como estar preso dentro de uma ilusão.

 **"Ainda não meu senhor..."** – Uma forte voz feminina, porém abafada, proclamava. **"Ainda não..."**

Um forte cosmo verde foi emanado, para logo sua consciência ser abraçada pela escuridão total.

Quando recobrou os sentidos, ou parte deles, estava novamente no mesmo campo aberto e florido de sua subconsciência, o mesmo que visitou assim que chegou ao território das Moiras.

E novamente, ali estava sua Psiquê. Porém agora seus cabelos eram negros e a pele branca como papel. Estava sentada de joelhos, sustentando um olhar sem qualquer expressão. Parecia desacordada mesmo mantendo os olhos abertos.

Aproximou-se devagar, notando que os olhos de seu quase reflexo pareciam estar nublados por uma espécie de nevoa verde que o circulava como uma serpente. Hesitou. Devia tentar acordá-lo? Talvez o melhor fosse que continuasse nessa espécie de transe, ainda mais se suas suspeitas fossem corretas... Porém, ao mesmo tempo, não obteria suas respostas se o mantivesse assim.

"Olá?" – Tentou chamar – "O que está acontecendo?!"

Tentou tocar a face contraria, imediatamente sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por todo seu corpo, sobressaltando-se e afastando-se, ao tempo que seu outro eu parecia recobrar os sentidos, olhando para os lados confuso.

 _"...O que houve?..."_ – Seguiu perdido antes de encontrar o rosto de Shun. Seus olhos agora haviam recobrado o foco, e ao invés da cor esmeralda de sua contra parte, exibia seus próprios olhos safiras. _"...O que está fazendo aqui? Ficou inconsciente outra vez?..."_

"Eu não sei, achei que fosse sua culpa" – Colocou a mão na cabeça – "Tudo que eu me lembro é de ter chegado a ilha de Andrômeda e avistar June e então...

 _"...E então?..."_ – Insistiu a figura.

"Eu não sei, não consigo mais lembrar" – Tudo em sua mente parecia ter se tornado negro de repente depois que sentiu aquela corrente elétrica. " Mas você parecia...Em transe ou algo assim."

 _"...Algo apagou nós dois... "_ – Levantou-se devagar, a igual que Shun com a mão sobre sua cabeça. _"...Isso não deveria ser possível...A menos que você estivesse realmente muito cansado..."_

Cada vez os dois pareciam mais diferentes. Shun tinha o corpo mais esguio, pele mais colorada, cabelos longos e esverdeados, a igual que seus belos olhos. Ao tempo que sua contraparte agora parecia mais alta, mais robusta, cabelos igualmente compridos, porém, negros, pele branca como o mármore e olhos de um intenso azul vívido.

Isso havia diminuído para zero suas duvidas sobre a identidade da voz em sua cabeça.

"Você..."- Recomeçou, chamando a atenção do outro que o encarou em seus olhos "...Você é...Hades, não é?"

A sombra do que foi o antigo deus dos mortos dedicou-lhe um sorriso monalistico, inclinando levemente a cabeça em reconhecimento.

 _"...Pensei que nunca farias a associação cavaleiro de Andrômeda..."_

\- Eu apenas...Estava com medo do que viria ao assumir que você ainda estava vivo. –Admitiu sem deixar de encarar a divindade.

 _"...Vivo é...No momento uma palavra muito forte para expressar o que agora sou..."_ Colocou com melancolia. _"...Athena destruiu meu corpo e partiu minha alma, no momento...Não passo de um fragmento do que fui no passado, preso dentro da única coisa que ainda me ligava ao plano dos vivos..."_

\- Ou seja, eu.

 _"...Exatamente..."_

-...Então - Colocou com amargura – Seu plano é possuir meu corpo outra vez?! Por que então quis nos ajudar no assunto de Seiya, dizendo-me o que fazer com as Moiras?! Isso não faz sentido.

 _"...Voltar a possuir teu corpo é algo que, para minha infelicidade, não sou mais capaz de fazer..."_ – Começou a caminhar a passo lento, até parar de frente para o cavaleiro, encarando seus olhos _"...Desde o fim da era mitológica, nossas almas estão ligadas Shun. Reencarnação após reencarnação tu sempre foste a alma mais pura da terra, e eu sempre te possui e lutei contra Athena, o que resultava na sua morte e no meu selamento. Mas dessa vez foi diferente..."_

Seguiu caminhando, dando as costas a Shun, enquanto esse tentava assimilar a informação de que sempre foi nada além de um receptáculo divino de Hades.

 _"...Dessa vez, tu conseguiste expulsar-me de teu corpo, com a ajuda do sangue de Athena. Isso me forçou a usar minha própria carne na luta final nos campos elísios. Ao ferir mortalmente Seiya, sua deusa se vingou destruindo meu corpo e alma. Por favor, não pense sequer por um instante que eu vós ajudei com o intuito de salvar a vida de Pégaso. Meu único interesse era o bem estar físico seu e da espada do Submundo..."_

-...Eu...Não compreendo – Tentava encaixar as peças em sua mente - Por que meu bem estar?! E qual a importância dessa espada, para até as moiras a quererem inteira?!

 _"...A espada é a concentração de todo o poder que eu criei para o submundo, com minha morte tudo foi a ruínas como Átropos lhe disse. Porém ainda há dois fragmentos do reino dos mortos, e são eles que impedem que ele desapareça por completo e colapse o mundo dos vivos. A própria espada no peito de Pégaso, e tu Shun..."_ – Virou-se encarando o rosto pálido do cavaleiro – _"...Eu não podia permitir que vós, tu e Athena, viajásseis para destruir a lâmina, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que indiretamente ajudar Pégaso..."_

Shun deixou-se cair sobre suas pernas, completamente lívido. Sua simples vida significava a existência do inferno?! Ele nunca seria realmente livre da influência de Hades?!

 _"...Eu não espero que tu entendas, mas teu mundo precisa de um submundo. Faz parte do equilíbrio do universo..."_

"Você tem razão, eu não entendo" – Encarou o gramado frio, com lágrimas de pesar se formando sobre suas pálpebras "Como um lugar tão terrível e cheio de sofrimento possa ser necessário?"

 _"...As almas precisam de um lugar para ir após sua morte, caso contrário, ficarão vagando eternamente..."_ seguiu encarando o guerreiro com um olhar neutro _"...Enquanto tu e a espada existirem, ainda existe um mundo dos mortos, embora ele esteja devastado e em ruínas, será suficiente para conter a maioria das almas de lá, pelo menos por enquanto, sem que elas invadam o mundo dos vivos. Porém, nenhuma nova alma poderá entrar no submundo, ficarão presas a terra após sua morte assombrando os mortais. Achas que isto é consolador?..."_

Caminhou a passo lento para onde Andrômeda ainda encarava o chão, tentando absorver o assunto.

 _"...O submundo também era responsável de encaminhar as almas pra a sua reencarnação. Como tudo está agora apenas poucos espíritos conseguirão achar o caminho e tornar a nascer. O que fará com que cada vez mais bebês nasçam mortos por não possuírem alma..."_ – Shun o encarou, chocado com esta informação – _"...Compreende Andrômeda? A importância de existir um mundo inferior? Até que um novo deus tome posse de meu reino, tu deves seguir vivo, e certificar-se que a espada esteja segura..."_

"E quanto...A você?! Como posso saber que não tentará emboscar Athena?!" – Acusou, limpando seu rosto.

Hades ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

 _"...Acredite em mim quando digo que tudo o que mais desejo é ver a meretriz queimar nas profundezas do tártaro enquanto aprecio sua carne desgarrar-se de seus ossos..."_ Os olhos esmeraldas o observaram horrorizados e hipnotizados perante os orbe safira, sua voz melodiosa e veludada _"...Eu poderia tentar te enlouquecer aos poucos, bem lentamente, ao mesmo ponto de loucura que aquele cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos que ressuscitei..."_ Tomou o queixo do cavaleiro em suas mãos, mas não havia sensação de toque humano, em seu lugar era como ser envolvido em panos esquecidos no relento da noite _"...Te fazer mergulhar na insanidade e demência até te tornar nada mais do que um assassino frio, seria divertido, seria interessante..."_

Shun saiu da espécie de transe que havia entrado, soltando-se do deus e colocando-se de pé em posição de ataque. Hades apenas o observou, com um sorriso ladeado no rosto.

 _"...Porém, isso exigiria muito tempo e uma guerra interna quase tão grande quanto as que eu travava com Athena..."_ o senhor do submundo sentou-se sobre o gramado infinito, com uma expressão melancólica _"...Eu estou muito cansado para isso agora, tantas e tantas guerras sem fim travei por séculos . Por hora, eu apenas irei observar..."_

"Eu não confio em você!" – Se manteve em posição de ataque mesmo que estivesse sem sua armadura ou correntes.

 _"...Tu terás tempo para confiar, estamos ligados agora Shun Kido, duas consciências no mesmo corpo. Duas almas em uma..."_ – Sorriu misterioso _"...Podemos aprender a lidar com isso, ou viver em eterna guerra. Mas saiba que há algo que nós dois temos em comum. O desgosto para com as batalhas. A paz, sem duvidas, seria o melhor caminho a se escolher..."_

\- Shun?! – A voz familiar de June pôde ser escutada sobre aquela planície infindável.

 _"...De fato, é uma doce voz..."_ \- Declarou o deus voltando-se uma vez mais a Shun _"...Por hora, vamos cooperar. Como te disse, eu desejo resguardar a espada e tu precisas fortalecer tua mente se almeja verdadeiramente salvar teu amigo. Eu estarei dormindo em tua consciência. Caso precise de mim, concentre-se e fale com o interior de tua alma..."_

E mais uma vez, antes que pudesse responder, sua consciência se encontrava no mundo real, com a amazona apreensiva ao seu lado, sua mascara não estava presente, revelando os intensos olhos azuis que o observavam com apreensão.

-...June...? – Tentou falar, sua voz saindo áspera por sua garganta.

\- OOOOOH SHUUUN! – Ela simplesmente se jogou em seus braços, lágrimas intermináveis escorrendo por sua face – VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?! EU FIQUEI TÃO PREOCUPADA!

Abraçou-a contra seu corpo sem pestanejar, sentindo o cheiro de flores de seu cabelo, o que transmitia uma incrível sensação de paz. Acariciou aqueles fios de ouro sem pressa enquanto ela tinha o rosto contra seu peito, certificando-se que seu coração ainda batia. Só então demorou seu olhar para onde estavam. Um quarto branco, com apenas uma cômoda rustica e cama pequena sem adornos, além de uma janela de madeira que dava vista para o mar. Não esteve nesse lugar muitas vezes, mas sabia que era o antigo quarto de seu mestre Daidalos. Parecia intacto, apesar da destruição que Afrodite e Milo causaram quando mataram o cavaleiro de prata.

Porém, não ia pensar nisso agora.

Tomou com delicadeza o queixo da amazona e encarou aquela face aveludada que havia se tornado ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava.

\- Olá June. Desculpe-me te preocupar, esses últimos tempos foram...Desgastantes...Por favor, pare de chorar – Com suavidade limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto.

\- Me perdoe Shun, me perdoe por seguir distante por tanto tempo – Ela se deixava consolar, embora sua alma ainda parecesse rachada. – Depois que te enfrentei, você foi para as doze casas...Eu realmente pensei que tivesse morrido, eu tinha tanto...Tanto medo.

Andrômeda seguiu acariciando sua face, enquanto lembrava-se da luta mortal que teve com Afrodite de Peixes, não culpava a jovem por assumir sua morte.

\- Então...Os mares começaram a se comportar de forma estranha e eu pude sentir sua energia lutando, mas eu não conseguia identificar de onde.

Claramente, a batalha contra Poseidon. O templo do rei dos mares de fato não ficava as vistas de qualquer um.

\- Eu estava decidida a ir até a Grécia obter informações sobre você, mas quando estava prestes a abandonar a ilha, Athena me disse que eu deveria permanecer...Que você estava bem, e que nenhum de nós deveria se aproximar do santuário.

Shun lembrou-se da tentativa vã de Saori em manter os cavaleiros de bronze afastados da guerra santa, chegando ao ponto de dar até mesmo ordens aos cavaleiros de ouro de impedi-los de se aproximar do templo da deusa. Mas tudo foi em vão dada as proporções que o confronto contra Hades tomou.

E sendo o corpo do deus do submundo, teria sido impossível para ele não se envolver.

\- Tudo acabou agora June, isso que importa – Seguiu tentando animá-la, afastando alguns fios de cabelos de seu belo rosto.

\- Shun...- Ela encarou os olhos esmeraldas.

\- Agora...Está tudo bem – Mentiu, pois ainda havia Hades em seu corpo, ainda havia Seiya na cadeira de rodas, ainda havia a ruína do submundo, existia tanta incerteza no futuro.

Porém quando seus olhares se cruzaram por alguns instantes, o tempo pareceu eterno. Verde contra azul, o mundo parecia ter deixado de existir, deuses e guerras pareciam não passar de casos distantes.

Tudo que havia era o agora, o cheiro de flores, a respiração pausada de ambos.

E os lábios tímidos que se aproximavam e se tocavam numa suave valsa.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Essa sala nunca foi mencionada ou possuí sinais de existir, é apenas uma liberdade de minha parte, vindoura de uma duvida sobre como os ensinamentos eram passados quando o cavaleiro de ouro morria sem deixar um aprendiz, porém a versão canônica afirma que os cavaleiros aprendem o golpe de seus antecessores através das memórias de sua armadura, porém, eu prefiro manter a liberdade de uma aprendizagem mais realista.

*No mangá apenas Afrodite vai a ilha de Andrômeda, mas para esta história usarei a versão do anime, onde Milo vai com ele.

O próximo capítulo é "A voz da alma" e voltará ao tempo presente dessa estória! Até lá!


	9. Capítulo VIII - A voz da alma -

**Capítulo VIII - A voz da alma -**

June caminhava a passo lento em direção ao santuário, fazia quase vinte anos que não pisava nesse lugar, e não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa com toda a movimentação que encontrou, o cenário desolado do pós-guerra tinha sido substituído por um ambiente vívido e pulsante, conforme avançava pelas terras sagradas da deusa, aqui e ali via aprendizes correndo, conversando uns com os outros, tudo parecia muito animado.

As duas décadas de paz foram suficiente para trazer uma sensação de leveza e tranquilidade que pareciam impares àquelas terras que viram tantas mortes e sangue a macular seus terrenos.

E a experiência da visita se fazia ainda mais surreal quando pensava na roupa que vestia.

Uma calça social negra de corte reto e uma blusa branca de longas mangas de botão. Já não levava sua máscara, tendo recebido da própria Athena a dispensa de sua função de Amazona, portanto, levava uma maquiagem muito suave e o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo.

No começo do mês passado o Grande Mestre havia anunciado que com a chegada da primavera, seria realizada a sucessão do próximo cavaleiro de ouro de peixes.

O sucessor tinha apenas dezessete anos, mas ninguém realmente duvidada de sua incrível capacidade, seu manejo das rosas diabólicas e de incontáveis tipos diferentes de venenos e antídotos era realmente assustador. June não tinha conhecido o jovem cavaleiro ainda, ele tinha nascido depois que ela deixou para trás seu dever como Amazona para ajudar sua deusa na administração da empresa Kido.

A função de cuidar de todo um santuário e ainda de uma enorme companhia era um labor muito grande até mesmo para a deusa da estratégia, por isso há duas décadas ela e Tatsumi, seu mordomo pessoal, se responsabilizavam pelos negócios Kido.

Foi uma grande surpresa quando Saori ofereceu o cargo à amazona, dizendo que confiava em sua capacidade, ainda mais depois de administrar toda a ilha de Andrômeda sozinha por quatro anos, desde que o mestre Daidalos foi assassinado. Ela teve até mesmo todo o apoio da divindade para que obtivesse todos os estudos e preparação adequada. Agora, estando quase com seus quarenta anos, ela era uma respeitada profissional do mundo empresarial.

Tinha se tornado muito próxima da deusa nessas últimas décadas, chegava a ser difícil vê-la como divindade depois de tanto tempo, até mesmo o cosmo dela parecia ter enfraquecido com o passar dos anos.

Finalmente seus pés a levaram ao seu objetivo. Levantou a vista para encontrar-se com um enorme campo verde, onde rochas se erguiam por todas as partes.

As lápides dos cavaleiros do passado. Respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que ia fazer e entrou no território.

Observou com admiração cada uma das pedras rústicas e os nomes gravados com respeito, até parar de frente a uma rocha que apesar da idade seguia brilhante, além de tudo ao seu redor estar cercado de flores das mais diversas cores, como um Elísios particular. Ajoelhou-se, encarando com pesar os dizeres da pedra.

 _Kido Shun_

 _Ouro_

 _Cavaleiro de Virgem_

Tocou com sumo carinho a lápide fria, circulando cada letra com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Eu não trouxe flores - Começou simplesmente, sem deixar suas carícias - Mesmo que seu corpo estivesse de fato enterrado aqui, a terra gélida não conteria sua alma.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo o suave aroma floral.

\- É estranho... Mas às vezes eu sinto que você nunca partiu de verdade. Sempre que eu sinto sua falta, sonho contigo... E tudo parece tão real, às vezes quase tenho a impressão de que posso tocar seu rosto, sentir seu cheiro de romã... -Lágrimas começaram a se formar em sua face - Eu queria poder ter dito o quanto te amava Shun, queria poder ter te beijado mais além daquela vez quando começou seu treinamento como dourado, queria estar ao seu lado e aproveitar essa paz que você tanto ansiou viver - Os soluços tomaram seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente. - Te ver apenas em sonhos não é suficiente...

Levou longos minutos para sua respiração se acalmar, mas sua alma parecia que nunca voltaria a ser inteira novamente, como se uma parte dela tivesse morrido junto com o cavaleiro de ouro. Lembrava com perfeição como os seis meses após seu falecimento haviam sido os mais sombrios de sua vida, como chegou até mesmo a desejar abraçar a morte por si mesma apenas para vê-lo novamente, mas algo sempre a impedia disso, como uma voz sussurrando a sua alma, a instigando a viver e esperar.

O que havia de se esperar da vida se o seu grande amor estava morto?

E mesmo assim, ali estava. Vivendo uma vida estável, que muitos matariam para ter, enquanto ela desejava apenas matar essa saudade que carcomia seu peito como uma larva devora um cadáver.

\- Com licença?

Uma voz melodiosa masculina chamou sua atenção, virou-se ainda de joelhos, para encontrar um jovem alto e completamente sujo de terra, usando uma roupa de treinamento grega bege. Em suas mãos levava várias flores ensacadas, provavelmente estava indo plantá-las em algum lugar. Não era possível ver seu rosto por trás dos ramos e pétalas.

-... Eu sinto muito, mas civis não deveriam entrar no santuário, mesmo no nosso cemitério. – Disse em tom polido e suave.

\- Eu não diria que sou exatamente uma civil – Sorriu, limpando o rosto antes que esse estranho visse suas lágrimas – Estou aqui a serviço de Athena, creio que nunca nos vimos antes... Meu nome é June, costumava ser a Amazona de bronze de Camaleão.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o homem. Mesmo que levasse várias flores, elas estavam folgadas em suas duas mãos, possibilitando-o de deslocá-las apenas para uma delas e ser capaz de responder o cumprimento.

Mas o jovem não o fez.

-... June...- Meditou, ignorando a mão estendida para sua pessoa, mesmo que estivesse olhando para ela por meio dos ramos – Sim, creio que ouvi algo sobre isso do Grande Mestre. Contudo, Soleil não deveria estar com a senhorita? Creio que ele foi designado para te encaminhar pelas doze casas.

\- Bem...Sim, ele foi – Respondeu abaixando sua mão sem graça, seja quem fosse esse rapaz, não parecia muito sociável - Mas eu não senti nenhuma cosmo energia me esperando na entrada do santuário, então acabei vindo até aqui por minha conta.

\- Isso é fácil de explicar. Soleil nunca despertou seu cosmo. – Colocou taxativo. – Mesmo tendo sido criado por um antigo cavaleiro de ouro, sua energia nunca foi elevada sequer o suficiente para criar uma aura. Você não seria capaz de senti-lo.

-...Como? – Surpreendeu-se. – O que uma pessoa assim faria no Santuário?

-Apesar de dizer isso eu mal consigo sentir sua aura também. Por isso te confundi com uma civil.

\- Talvez eu esteja um pouco enferrujada - Já faz duas décadas que abandonei meu posto de amazona.

O rapaz não respondeu a essa colocação, algo dizia a jovem que ele não era muito de interagir com outras pessoas, se a forma categórica e fria de falar não fosse algum sinal, ou quem sabe apenas fosse tímido.

\- A senhorita cheira a flores. – Colocou repentinamente em seu tom monótono.

\- Hãaa – Isso a pegou desprevenida – Obrigada!

\- Não foi um elogio. Foi uma constatação. – June piscou, sem saber como responder a isso – Não pise nas flores enquanto estiver aqui. Eu avisarei Soleil para encontrar a senhorita aqui por telepatia.

-Hmm...Eu agradeço - Dizia levemente contrariada pela arrogância do jovem.

Ele fez um suave cumprimento com a cabeça, antes de acrescentar.

\- O cavaleiro de aquário as vezes toma rosas da casa de peixes para trazer a esta tumba que a senhorita está ajoelhada, por favor, tome cuidado, ele faz questão de deixar seus espinhos.

Sem esperar resposta, o homem deu as costas a June, revelando seus longos e estranhamente familiares cabelos azuis claros, completamente sujos de terra. Deixando a amazona confusa sobre a personalidade do rapaz, que variava da arrogância ao zelo.

Logo que foi deixada sozinha novamente, lançou um novo olhar ao túmulo para perceber que, de fato, haviam rosas que cercavam a pedra, contudo, provavelmente seu veneno ao menos devia ter sido extraído, já que havia permanecido um bom tempo ao lado das flores sem sentir qualquer sintoma.

\- Hyoga também deve sentir muito a sua falta... – Voltou a conversar com o túmulo – Afinal, você era seu melhor amigo.

Do pouco que conhecia o cavaleiro de aquário, imaginava que ele devia visitar o túmulo com certa frequência, o bom estado das flores era prova disso. Enquanto esperava a chegada de seu guia, deu alguns passos para ver o túmulo ao lado, no qual também não havia corpo enterrado, era meramente um ato simbólico. Na pedra se lia.

 _Kido Ikki_

 _Bronze_

 _Cavaleiro de Fênix_

\- Por onde você andara Ikki – Perguntou aos ventos. Nunca pôde conhecer o irmão de Shun devidamente, apenas tinha escutado histórias sobre ele e sua difícil personalidade. Ninguém nunca mais o viu depois da morte do recém-cavaleiro de virgem, sua armadura voltou ao santuário no dia seguinte, numa mensagem clara de deserção.

Um ato desses, por leis antigas, deveria ser punido com a morte, contudo, dada as circunstancias, Athena decidiu sepultar simbolicamente a figura do cavaleiro, para que o homem pudesse viver seu luto em paz sem ser perseguido por traição.

Um boato circulava pelas terras da deusa dizendo que o cavaleiro que herdaria a armadura de leão acabou suicidando-se para seguir seu irmão na morte, como o cosmo de Fênix não era sentido há anos, muitos assumiam que esta era a verdade. June não sabia o que pensar, em sonhos já havia perguntado ao Shun de seus devaneios sobre Ikki, por mais inútil que isso fosse, e a resposta que obteve foi simplesmente "Ele está de volta aonde pertence". Mesmo que fosse um sonho criado por sua própria cabeça, nunca entendeu completamente essa frase.

Foi tirada de seu devaneio quando ouviu passos apressados e uma voz arfante à suas costas.

\- Com licença senhora June – Parou a sua frente um rapaz que devia recém chegar aos seus vinte anos, possuía um belo rosto, cabelos brancos e meio lisos até seus ombros, além de intensos olhos arroxeados – Creio que acabamos nos desencontrando.

Apesar de estar cansado e provavelmente ter vindo correndo, controlava como podia sua respiração arfante para falar todas as palavras com claridade, a ex amazona, porém, teve que se esforçar para ouvir o que era dito, pois o rapaz falava em pouco mais que um sussurro.

Seus olhares se encontraram e por um instante o rapaz pareceu confuso.

\- Me perdoe senhorita...Mas eu já a conheci antes? – Questionou em sua voz baixa e polida.

\- Creio que não, há muito tempo que não venho ao santuário.

\- Nem pela vila de Rodorio? – Seguiu intrigado.

June piscou, observando melhor o homem que levava apenas uma toga grega simples e branca, tentando recordar se alguma vez o havia encontrado antes. Mas nada vinha a sua mente.

\- Não, eu estive no Japão pelos últimos vinte anos.

Apesar de parecer de alguma forma contrariado com esta informação, o jovem fez um cumprimento exagerado de respeito, como se estivesse frente à própria Athena para logo se apresentar.

\- Eu sou Soleil Sintès, e serei seu guia enquanto estiver por aqui. Eu sou uma espécie de mensageiro do santuário. _Mademoiselle,_ não hesite em pedir-me se precisar de algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

O mestre do Santuário estava tenso. Enquanto andava de um lado para o outro pelo grande salão de mármore cercado de pilastras gregas, aos poucos sentia o cosmo de cada um dos cavaleiros e aprendizes espalhados pelo mundo voltando às terras de Athena para participarem da cerimônia de nomeação do novo cavaleiro de peixes. Ou ao menos isso era o que acreditavam.

Há um mês, em sua visita tradicional a Star Hill conhecer o que as estrelas têm a dizer sobre o futuro, suas interpretações levaram a uma conclusão que era no mínimo desconsoladora.

"Uma nova guerra santa aconteceria, para tanto, todos deveriam ser reunidos, mesmo os mais distantes".

O cosmos estava agitado e tempestuoso. A constelação de Camaleão parecia pulsar com antecipação, ao mesmo compasso que as estrelas que formam Peixes. Ao seu lado Pégaso seguia impaciente e Andrômeda voltava a mostrar seu brilho, mesmo que tímido. Aquário andava tormentosa e imprevisível, ao tempo que Virgem mantinha sua serenidade sublime.

As estrelas brilhavam com afinco, ao seu modo mesmo as constelações que ainda não possuíam um cavaleiro que lutasse por elas, faziam o possível para se mostrar presentes, como se dissessem que a união era a única forma de vencer os novos conflitos.

A única que fugia a essa expressão cósmica era Escorpião, mesmo Antares, conhecida por ser uma das estrelas mais brilhantes, parecia vacilar como se temesse um futuro próximo.

\- Grande Mestre – Uma voz conhecida chamou sua atenção por trás da enorme porta de carvalho.

\- Entre – Anunciou suave parando sua interminável caminhada.

Dada a permissão, um homem alto entrou no recinto, cabelos ruivos volumosos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo que chegavam a sua cintura, expressão serena sobre sua pele levemente morena, olhos arroxeados da mesma cor que as circunferências que eram suas sobrancelhas. Trajava a armadura de Áries, e ao estar de frente ao mestre, ajoelhou-se com uma das pernas em respeito, fazendo a capa branca que cobria suas costas roçar sutilmente o chão.

\- Grande Mestre, venho informar que a antiga amazona de Camaleão já se encontra no santuário. - Recitou em seu tom polido - O cavaleiro de Leão chegou pela manhã com aos primeiros raios de sol, o de Taça recém comunicou-me que retornará com seus mestres até o fim deste mês, o aprendiz de Virgem e seu mestre chegarão três dias antes da cerimônia.

\- Muito bem – Agradeceu e logo sorriu, retirando o capacete dourado que cobria seu rosto, fazendo seus longos cabelos negros caírem com leveza sobre seus ombros – Mas não há razão de ser tão formal comigo quando estamos apenas nós Kiki. Assim você me faz sentir um ancião.

O ariano, apesar de já passado de seus trinta anos, não havia perdido sua graça infantil, riu suavemente enquanto se levantava.

\- Então Shiryu, me permita dizer que se você continuar andando assim pelo salão acabará abrindo um buraco no chão. – Alegou em tom brincalhão.

\- Como você sabia? –Surpreendeu-se, havia parado sua caminhada assim que o outro chegou.

\- Há marcas de seu sapato pelo chão. – Concluiu com graça.

O antigo cavaleiro de Dragão e Libra suspirou, nunca realmente procurou um modo para recuperar sua visão, isso há muito já não o incomodava mais, porém, esses eram um dos poucos momentos que a falta deste sentido o traía.

\- Eu simplesmente não posso deixar de me preocupar. – Não hesitou em extravasar suas preocupações, viver ao lado do ariano no santuário por tantos anos, fez a amizade já existente nos dois se tornar cada vez maior, eram mais que companheiros de armas, eram irmãos e confidentes. Kiki havia se tornado seu braço direito – Agora faltam apenas dois meses para o inicio da primavera, e eu sinto o perigo cada vez mais próximo.

\- Meu caro amigo Shiryuu, a calma sempre foi a característica que melhor te resumiu – Acabou com a distancia que os separavam, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do grande mestre – Ela, junto a sua paciência e sabedoria, guiou nosso santuário por essas duas décadas de paz. Agora, somos em oitenta e três cavaleiros e ainda há aprendizes correndo por toda a terra de Athena. Ouso dizer que há muito nossa deusa não via época tão próspera.

\- Exatamente isso temo... -Suspirou sentindo o cosmo suave reconfortá-lo - Tantos anos de paz podem enfraquecer o espírito guerreiro.

\- Você teme a paz? – Ponderou suavemente - Em tempos de paz, os filhos sepultam os pais; em tempo de guerra, os pais sepultam os filhos. Temos os dois lados presentes no santuário agora, tenho plena confiança que pais e filhos farão o impossível para proteger a tranquilidade que todos construímos. Não viveremos novamente um luto avassalador, pois dessa vez lutaremos todos juntos por um único propósito.

Então, seu rosto assumiu um tom de melancolia.

\- Uma vez...Shun me disse que a paz é a expressão da verdadeira força. Ele era um de nossos irmãos mais fortes e também dos mais sensatos. Por isso, mesmo que ele não esteja mais entre nós, quero continuar acreditando em suas palavras.

O mestre abriu um grande sorriso, lembrando-se do dia que Shun havia dito aquelas palavras, naqueles dias frios, contudo, cheios de esperança, em que acreditavam que poderiam construir juntos um futuro de paz. Não permitiria que os votos de seu falecido amigo fossem destruídos.

\- Sabe Kiki – Recomeçou em tom divertido, sentindo-se muito mais tranquilo. – Você acabou se tornando um homem muito sábio. Muh, sem dúvidas, está orgulhoso.

\- Oras! Falando assim eu que me sinto um ancião! – Ambos riram, apertando as mãos num forte cumprimento – Agora amigo, tenho que iniciar rapidamente minha descida de volta a casa de Áries, caso queira recepcionar June lá antes que Soleil a traga aqui. Você sabe como é, as desvantagens de proteger a primeira casa do Zodíaco!

E com grande satisfação ao ver o sorriso voltar a Shiryu, soltou sua mão e fez um último cumprimento de respeito com a cabeça, que foi retribuído, antes de se adiantar à saída do salão e as escadarias das doze casas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"...Pare de se preocupar tanto, lembre-se que partilhamos os mesmos sentimentos..."_

Dividir o corpo com alguém que já foi humano possuía suas inúmeras desvantagens. Shun ignorou Hades, deitado sobre o campo infinito de sua subconsciência, o local para o qual sempre fugia quando o dever divino o carcomia. As flores e o gramado seguiam belas, porém era possível ver que parte da vegetação estava seca e amarelada, expondo o que havia se deteriorado na alma pura.

O antigo deus encarou seu sucessor com um deixe de irritação, ser ignorado pelo único ser que podia te ouvir era particularmente desesperante. Esse garoto tinha a irritante mania de se preocupar com tudo e todos a cada momento. Em muitos quesitos para Hades, seguia sendo uma criança, não que soubesse por ele mesmo como era ser um miúdo, seus primeiros anos foram passados dentro de estômago de seu pai.

Comparado com aquela prisão que viveu junto a seus irmãos até que Zeus os libertou. Conviver neste plano com um filhote era quase agradável. De todos os modos, nessas duas décadas havia aprendido a lidar com o ex cavaleiro.

". _..Todas as cordas estão amarradas agora, e tu és aquele que detém o tear..."_ – Entoou, vendo a expressão contrariada do jovem deus _"..A paz nunca foi escrita com tinta branca Shun, e sempre haverá aqueles que deverão sujar suas mãos para consegui-la..."_

-...Eles me odiarão quando descobrir o que fiz - Resmungou Shun com olhar perdido, falando pela primeira vez.

 _"...Sim, tens que estar preparado para isso, não te mentirei..."_ Voltou seu olhar safira para os esmeraldas do outro _"...Mas tens a Kagaho e seu mestre ao seu lado...O primeiro, aproveitando a menção, saiu do submundo assim que tu recebeste a visita de Hécate, há um mês. Eu apostaria a vida que não possuo que ele está se esgueirando pelo santuário de Athena..."_

O antigo cavaleiro de Athena suspirou cansado.

\- Não seria a primeira vez...Não importa quantas vezes eu o diga que já tenho olhos no santuário.

 _"...Teimosia, aparentemente, não é algo que pode ser solucionado mesmo após uma reencarnação..."_

Shun sorriu, muito sutilmente.

\- Parece que finalmente há algo em que somos capazes de concordar Hades.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikki, utilizando-se de uma capa marrom que chegava aos seus pés, seguia por sua ronda pelas terras próximas ao santuário, ouvindo conversas e filtrando informações. Há um mês não retornava ao submundo e Shun sequer havia o contatado. Isso não o surpreendia, seu irmão sempre fez questão de manter seu espírito livre, mesmo que isso pudesse causar-lhe algumas dores de cabeça.

Mesmo que o jovem deus dissesse que sabia em primeira mão o que acontecia nas terras de Athena, Benu não podia conter-se de ver por si mesmo como seus antigos companheiros se preparavam para a batalha iminente.

Infiltrar-se e passar despercebido por Rodorio não era difícil para um agente da morte, um espectro. Para muitos, seria apenas uma sombra, um vento frio que passava. Sempre tomou cuidado para não aproximar-se demais das terras da deusa, mesmo que suprimisse sua presença ao máximo, seria um erro subestimar os cavaleiros, principalmente os de ouro. Mas não pôde evadir sua curiosidade quando avistou a antiga amazona de Camaleão caminhando pelo vilarejo, reconheceu-a de imediato, praticamente não havia envelhecido. Seguiu-a quase sem dificuldade, analisando surpreso a figura completamente civil que ela aparentava.

Contudo, quando ela já estava muito próxima da área do santuário e Ikki cogitou em voltar para não ser pego, uma mão tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se e entrar em posição de ataque. Chocado por não ter sido capaz de sentir a aproximação.

Sua postura relaxou vagamente, quando à sua frente viu um homem de cabelos azuis espetados, pele morena e olhos castanhos, um sorriso ladeado e cínico em seu rosto. Usava simplesmente uma blusa negra de mangas largas e uma calça jeans. O recém-chegado observou o espectro tranquilo, com as mãos no bolso.

\- Ora, ora, ora...O que temos aqui. – Dizia em seu tom sarcástico e provocativo - Você pode passar despercebido pelos outros, me impressiona que mesmo Athena não tenha te notado, porém, eu sou capaz de sentir o cheiro da morte a quilômetros de distancia. Você tem sorte que eu só voltei hoje para o santuário e estou de bom humor .

Ikki rosnou, encarando de mal grado o cavaleiro de Athena.

\- Diga-me de uma vez o que você quer...Máscara da morte.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
O próximo capítulo voltará ao tempo passado e se chamará "Shun, cavaleiro de virgem".


	10. Capítulo IX - Shun, Cavaleiro de Virgem

**Capítulo IX - Shun, Cavaleiro de Virgem.**

Vinte anos antes da sucessão do Submundo.

Depois daquele beijo as coisas esfriaram muito entre os dois. Nenhum deles soube o que dizer muito menos o que pensar ou fazer. Haviam sido criados desde tenra idade apenas para servir de guerreiros, bravos soldados que dariam suas vidas em prol da paz da terra. Mas que não sabiam praticamente nada de relações humanas. Recém chegavam a maior idade e isso foi o mais longe que realmente estiveram de uma ligação mais intima.

Naquele dia, June apenas declarou nervosamente que Shun precisava descansar e saiu correndo do quarto deixando-o sozinho. Desde este dia também, Hades não tornou a se manifestar em sua mente, parecia haver realmente adormecido, e o único rastro de que esteve ali era a estranha dormência que possuía em sua cabeça.

Por tanto, passava a maior parte de seu tempo em meditação, tentando seguir parte dos ensinamentos escritos que Shaka havia deixado, ou pelo menos aqueles que conseguia entender, boa parte estava escrito em hindi ao invés de grego.

Como nasceu no Japão, japonês era seu idioma materno, contudo, desde que ele e Ikki foram levados pela fundação Kido, foi-lhes ensinado o grego, portanto, manejava o idioma muito bem, mesmo em sua escrita ou leitura. Por outro lado, nunca teve qualquer contato com o Hindi.

-...Você poderia ter facilitado um pouco, Shaka – Resmungou para o nada em voz alta.

Estava sentado em posição de lótus no chão do quarto da cabana de seu antigo mestre, preferia ter ficado no pequeno casebre que ocupou quando treinou na ilha, mas June o informou com pesar que ela havia sido destruída por Milo. Desviou seu olhar para a janela, pelo qual entrava uma brisa fresca, o que era particularmente anormal para a localidade, suspirou frustrado deitando-se no chão. Uma semana, apenas uma semana que estava em suposto treinamento e já não sabia o que fazer.

Havia conseguido melhorar sua meditação, controlar melhor seu cosmo por consequência, mas não havia mais avanços. Começava a pensar que era realmente impossível aprender a ser um cavaleiro dourado apenas com textos. Porém, o que mais possuía?! Shaka estava morto, e ele não podia falar com os...

Mortos.

Sentou-se novamente, em lótus. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava. Talvez existisse um modo de falar com Shaka, afinal, o próprio deus do submundo residia em sua subconsciência e as Moiras e o próprio Hades haviam dado a entender que ele possuía pelo menos parte dos poderes do imperador do submundo.

Contudo, isso não significava que estaria sendo desleal a Athena? Utilizando-se do conhecimento e habilidades do submundo ao invés de só e exclusivamente sua própria habilidade?

Por outro lado, teoricamente, o submundo fazia parte dele...

Seria certo usar-se do poder do pior inimigo de sua deusa em prol dela mesma?

Embora esses questionamentos não tivessem uma resposta clara, talvez realmente não houvesse outra saída, precisava alcançar com plenitude o nível mais próximo de um deus em pouco menos de três meses, caso contrário seu meio irmão viria a falecer por ação da espada do submundo.

E como se não bastasse, também havia descoberto que precisava garantir que a lâmina estivesse segura, para que o submundo não caísse em ruínas.

Com isso em mente, voltou à posição de meditação e concentrou-se exatamente como Hades lhe havia dito, falar com o mais profundo de seu ser não parecia ser muito diferente do que faziam quando precisavam explodir o cosmo que permeava seus corpos.

Por um instante fugaz tentou localizar June pela energia, mesmo que a jovem não soubesse telepatia, tinha certo receio de que ela se aproximasse enquanto conversava com o deus do mundo inferior. Ao constatar que a mesma estava em uma das costas aparentemente pescando, pôde deixar que sua mente caísse na inconsciência.

Estava novamente naquele já conhecido jardim infindável, mas o deus não parecia estar em nenhum lugar.

-...Hades?

Então um vento gélido soprou, levando consigo flores e pétalas, até começar a rodopiar em meio a um pequeno ciclone de folhas, que ficava cada vez mais intenso, forçando Shun a proteger seus olhos incapaz de ver. Quando o vento findou, Hades estava parado onde deveria ser o olho do pequeno ciclone. Sua aparência parecia ainda mais com aquela que conheceu nos Campos Elísios, cabelos negros ainda mais longos, chegando a sua cintura e elevados em cima, contudo, levava ainda a mesma toga negra grega.

 _"...Algo me diz que não faz tanto tempo desde que conversamos pela última vez..."_ – Disse em tom embargado com a mesma voz frigida e suave que apresentou no paraíso, não mais uma variação sombria da voz de Andrômeda. _"...Não pensei que recorrerias a mim tão rápido..."_

\- Não pense que estou feliz com isso.

 _"...Não pensaria..."_

O deus estão sentou sob o chão florido e encarou em espera o que o jovem tinha a dizer.

-...Existe ...- Hesitou, por Athena tinha que fazer isso! – Um meio de conversar com os mortos?

Hades sorriu com sombria satisfação.

 _"...Te interessa agora as artes obscuras?..."_ – Provocou.

\- É apenas para salvar Seiya! – Defendeu-se

 _"...Sim, é claro..."_ – Sorriu ardilosamente, contudo seguiu tranquilamente _"...Respondendo tua pergunta cavaleiro, sim, existem várias. Algumas mais sujas do que outras, mas tudo depende do desejo do necromante e o que está disposto a fazer..."_

-...Necromante? – Questionou.

 _"...Sim, aqueles que de algum modo podem se comunicar com os seres de meu reino. Tu podes assumir, por exemplo, que os cavaleiros de ouro de câncer são uma espécie de necromantes. Como aquele Máscara da morte..."_ -O deus parou por alguns instantes, como se ponderasse as opções- _"... Mas caso não desejes violar os restos mortais de ninguém ou se adentrar demasiado nas artes obscuras, suas opções se limitam. O melhor seria procurar um Espelho Negro. Com um desses tu podes falar com a alma dos mortos e até mesmo com os deuses..."_

\- E onde eu encontraria isso? – Sequer imaginava que algo assim existia.

 _"...Isso não saberia dizer-te, não creio que hajas mais humanos que saibam fazê-lo. Poderias tentar no Monte Olimpo, mas terias que voltar à Grécia para ir até lá e isto te demandaria demasiado tempo, uma vez que não sabes teleportar-te ou pedir pela ajuda daquele garoto com telepatia..."_

Shun suspirou em frustração, estava de volta à estaca zero.

 _"...Posso perguntar em que isto te ajudaria Cavaleiro?..."_ – Indagou apoiando o rosto em suas mãos, divertido e curioso com as reações do humano.

-...- Novamente hesitou, mas de nada adiantaria esconder isso de Hades de qualquer forma. - ...Eu não consigo compreender com exatidão os ensinamentos de Shaka, estão escritos em Hindi.

E para seu absoluto assombro, o imperador começou a rir, era um riso muito baixo e algo áspero, mas estranhamente parecia sincero.

 _"...Sabes, já presenciei inúmeras ganancias que levaram humanos a estudar a necromancia, mas creio que esta é a primeira vez que alguém a busca simplesmente por uma incompetência linguística..."_

Claramente Shun tinha sido ofendido, mas não sabia como reagir ao fato de que o deus dos mortos estava claramente rindo de sua cara, sem estar coberto de seu sangue ou mesmo com a cabeça de Athena em mãos. Parecia surreal demais.

 _"...Não é necessário tantos floreios Cavaleiro, eu sou plenamente capaz de ler hindi... "_

\- Como?!... – Estava completamente confuso, não esperava esse tipo de resposta. - Como é possível que você saiba hindi?!

 _"...Oras, não crês que os mortos falem todos o mesmo idioma, ou sim?..."_ – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. _"... Eu não seria capaz de ministrar as almas se sequer consigo entender o que elas dizem..."_

Bem, ele tinha um ponto sobre isso...Mas ainda assim parecia simplesmente absurdo

 _"...Não compreendo tua surpresa cavaleiro..."_ – Acrescentou vendo a estupefação de Shun- _"...Devo recordar-te que vivi por milênios, desde antes do tempo em que os seres humanos falavam uma só língua, deste modo, não foi difícil para mim acompanhar as variantes que nasceram. A maioria são variações do que existia em tempos antigos..."_

\- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção subestimá-lo – Respondeu Shun por pura educação.

Hades ergueu a sobrancelha pelo gesto, antes de sorrir ladeado, não era todo dia que recebia um pedido de desculpas de um cavaleiro, mesmo que fosse apenas por reflexo.

Andrômeda voltou à consciência ciente de que agora Hades estava com ele, não lhe agradava nem um pouco a ideia de permitir ao deus dos mortos ler um documento tão importante para Athena, porém, novamente não poderia avançar se não o fizesse, além disso, uma vez que ele mesmo aprenderia sobre isso, dividindo o mesmo corpo, era uma questão de tempo até a divindade tomasse conhecimento dos ensinamentos.

Era muito arriscado confiar no imperador, mas teria que acreditar na boa vontade do mesmo por enquanto.

Abriu novamente os documentos, desconfortável com o fato de que o deus do submundo podia vê-lo através dos seus olhos.

"Muito bem, este é o documento" – Disse em sua mente.

 _"...Hmmm...É...Muito estranho, nunca vi algo parecido..."_

Shun piscou, será que estava enganado?! Poderia ser que aquilo não fosse propriamente um idioma? Talvez fosse alguma espécie de código que Shaka criou para que os ensinamentos não caíssem em mãos erradas ou então...

 _"...Esta letra é simplesmente horrível! Como é possível que um cavaleiro escreva assim?! Até parece que o fez de olhos fechados..."_

Ou simplesmente era uma letra feia. Shun teve que segurar a vontade de rir, essa reação foi completamente inesperada. Observou os papeis em seu colo e ponderou por alguns instantes.

"Vindo de Shaka, eu não duvido que ele tenha feito isso, literalmente, de olhos fechados" - O cavaleiro era conhecido por se privar da visão a fim de ampliar suas capacidades, mesmo que fosse incomum, conseguia imaginá-lo desenvolvendo um jeito de escrever sem precisar de sua visão.

Mesmo que a letra deixasse muito a desejar...

 _" ...Francamente, e eu a pensar que a mania de Minos de colecionar carreteis a cada reencarnação fosse deverás estranha..."_

"Carreteis?!" – Era impossível imaginar o juiz do inferno fazendo algo assim.

 _"...Aparentemente é algo ligado a sua primeira vida. De qualquer modo, estamos desviando do assunto, apesar dos pesares sou capaz de ler isto. Vamos progredir, recorda-te que não dispõe de muito tempo..."_

Em um único dia avançou mais em seu treinamento do que em toda uma semana.

-.-.-.-.-

June suspirou triste, havia ido até a ilha habitada mais próxima para conseguir mais suprimentos, deixando Shun sozinho em seu treinamento. Uma semana e meia já haviam se passado e aquele beijo tímido simplesmente não havia saído de sua cabeça desde então, só de recordá-lo seu coração bombeava sangue compulsivamente e seu rosto se colorava.

Revendo a cena uma e outra vez em sua mente, desejava que tivesse agido diferente, ao invés de sair correndo deixando o cavaleiro sozinho. Mas nunca havia passado por situação semelhante em sua vida.

Pelas leis de Athena, por Shun ter visto seu verdadeiro rosto, ela só tinha duas opções. Amá-lo ou mata-lo.

Era evidente que seria incapaz de matar Shun! Não depois de tudo que passaram juntos durante o treinamento com Daidalos, mas a primeira opção era mais difícil do que parecia. Eles eram os guerreiros de Athena, que defendiam o amor e a justiça, mas o que realmente sabiam sobre o amor?

Em sua cabeça relembrava-se dos dizeres da deusa, quando a mesma anunciou sobre a vinda de Shun por telepatia.

"Sei que está a muito tempo preocupada com ele, sei também que ele já viu seu rosto. Estamos embarcando em épocas de paz, então é hora de que tome sua decisão minha cara June".

Recordar-se disso só a fazia envergonhar-se ainda mais, a jovem deusa sabia que seria incapaz de machucar Shun, então ela só poderia estar insinuando que...

\- Com licença!

June foi trazida de volta a realidade, notando que estava simplesmente parada no meio de uma rua movimentada de comercio feito de pequenas barracas no chão. Chamava certa atenção pela máscara que usava ou mesmo por sua armadura, embora a maioria dos comerciantes já a conhecesse de outras visitas a ilha. A sua frente, sob os mesmos ladrilhos de pedra que formavam a longa rua, estava uma criança de pele pálida, cabelos negros em duas maria chiquinhas e olhar travesso, trajando um vestido preto que chegava aos seus pés.

\- Moça – Dizia com sua voz infantil – Quer comprar algumas frutas? Minha mãe tem as melhores frutas de toooodooo o comercio!

A amazona sorriu frente à felicidade infantil, mesmo que fosse imperceptível sob sua máscara. Ajoelhou-se frente à criança.

\- Que frutas você tem?

\- Temos maças, morangos e as melhores romãs de todo o oriente médio! – Cantarolou indicando ditas frutas num pequeno cesto que levava em sua mão direita.

\- Oooh, isso parece bastante para mim, muito bem, eu vou levar umas romãs então.

\- Sim! Muito obrigada irmãziinhaa! – A pequena aceitou algumas moedas exigidas na troca da mercadoria com um enorme sorriso.

Assim que a amazona pegou as frutas, acenou para a criança e deu as costas, porém, lhe ocorreu que talvez a pequena precisasse de ajuda para achar sua mãe em um mercado tão lotado. Entretanto, ao se virar novamente para a garota, ela havia desaparecido. June simplesmente deu de ombros, assumindo que a menina sabia o caminho e tinha voltado correndo para seus pais. Assim, resolveu voltar às compras.

-.-.-.-.-

O avanço que estava tento agora era assustador, cada vez que desviava a atenção era imediatamente repreendido pelo deus do submundo, forçando-o a voltar a se concentrar caso não quisesse uma enorme dor de cabeça por contrariar o imperador. De algum modo, era como se a divindade tivesse assumido o papel de seu tutor.

A principio desconfiou que Hades estivesse realmente lendo os textos de Shaka, poderia claramente estar inventando alguma coisa, algo que pudesse ajuda-lo até mesmo a recobrar o controle de seu corpo, contudo, quanto mais avançava, mais reconhecia as características das técnicas do anterior cavaleiro de ouro, fortemente mescladas com ensinamentos do budismo.

Assumiu que o dourado esperava que seu sucessor estudasse plenamente o budismo antes de assumir sua armadura, talvez por isso fizesse questão de deixar os ensinamentos em seu idioma materno.

Seu domínio do cosmo melhorava a cada dia, seu controle mental também, começava a ser capaz de emanar cada vez mais forte sua cosmo energia e ainda assim, ocultar sua identidade, a igual que o antigo mestre de Virgem fazia.

Ligava o que era lido com os poucos momentos que viu o anterior dourado em ação, tentando compreender completamente como suas técnicas funcionavam, às vezes quase podia sentir como se Shaka estivesse com ele, o ajudando a seguir pelo caminho certo.

Porém, paralelo a isto, quanto mais tempo passava com Hades presente, cada vez mais algumas pequenas memórias pareciam aparecer enquanto meditava.

Memórias em que ele era um pobre menino italiano, bondoso e exímio pintor, que cresceu junto a uma jovem de curtos cabelos roxos e um ruidoso menino de cabelos castanhos de olhos rubis. O imperador das trevas, que era capaz de ver essas memórias também, apenas o orientava que eram lembranças de sua anterior reencarnação, quando foi o pequeno Alone.

Foi uma vida difícil dentro do orfanato, ainda mais quando Sasha, Athena em sua última reencarnação, foi adotada por um jovem alto de cabelos castanhos, Sisífo de Sagitário, Hades havia lhe dito. Tenma, que logo reconheceu ser a anterior reencarnação de Seiya que conheceu nas visões das Moiras, ainda viveu com ele por mais alguns anos, até que também partiu sob a guarda de Dohko de Libra, deixando-o completamente só...

Até, pelo menos, o dia em que estava pintando em um belo campo de flores e conheceu Pandora, que condenou sua alma a pertencer, novamente, a Hades.

As memórias seguintes eram absolutamente doloridas, ser obrigado a lutar contra as duas pessoas que mais consideração possuía no mundo, ver suas mãos sujar-se do sangue dos cavaleiros de Athena e seus pecados se acumularem um a um. Sentia que sua alma iria rasgar-se a qualquer momento, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos a cada nova recordação. Hades apenas observava tais reações sem opinar, por mais que a união que viviam o forçava a sentir os mesmos sentimentos inquietantes.

Até que uma recordação em particular arrancou-lhe completamente o fôlego.

Estava em um campo rochoso completamente desolado, sem a presença consoladora do sol, havia resto de mortos espalhados por todo o lugar e o cheiro de enxofre era avassalador. Estava sentado a pintar, seus cabelos, outrora loiros, estavam completamente negros, símbolo da possessão de Hades. Estava chorando sutilmente enquanto confessava algo para alguém que estava às suas costas.

 _"-Kagaho"_ – Dizia – _"O inferno é um lugar desolador. Não há salvação neste lugar. Morto ou vivo, nada muda. A vida cheia de dor e dificuldades que nós deixamos para trás é só para abrir espaço para uma eternidade marcada de punições. Quando então alcançaremos um verdadeiro descanso?"_

As gotas salgadas seguiam incansáveis por sua face, enquanto continuava pintando um quadro de cadáveres agonizantes que eram conduzidos a um céu reluzente por anjos.

" _-Eu quero salvar os mortos e os vivos Kagaho. E também seu irmão mais novo, que provavelmente está em algum lugar do inferno."_ – Não precisava ver esse tal Kagaho para conseguir sentir a tristeza que emanava dele ao ouvir essas palavras - _"Isso tudo precisa ser mudado para um novo recomeço... Eu usarei meu quadro para criar, uma nova morte que trará salvação"._

Pela primeira vez virou-se para aquele com quem falava, e seu coração pulou algumas batidas, ajoelhado atrás de si, escutando-o atentamente estava um espectro trajando uma sobrepeliz com asas, mas não era qualquer espectro. Os cabelos azuis espetados, olhos escuros de uma ira contida, aquele era claramente Ikki.

 _"-Kagaho..."_ -A visão continuou apesar do seu enorme choque, sua face pálida como Alone ruborizada por tantas lágrimas- _"-Eu sou um pecador?"_

 _"-Não."_ \- Respondeu categoricamente o espectro, mesmo sua voz era idêntica a de seu irmão _"-Provavelmente você é o único capaz de fazer isto. E se isso for um pecado, então eu carregarei o fardo de todos os seus crimes."-_ Dizia cada palavra com forte convicção e lealdade evidentes " _-Pois eu também desejo essa salvação. Você conseguirá."_

Voltou à realidade arfante, suando frio.

" _...Não regresse de um estado de meditação tão profundo assim de repente, sua mente pode acabar se partindo!..._ " Advertiu Hades, mas Shun ignorou.

\- O que...O que significa isso?! – Falou assombrado pela memória, ignorando que até mesmo estava falando em voz alta. – Você que implantou esta visão?!

 _"...Não sou capaz de fazer isso, já lhe expliquei que não passo de uma consciência no momento..."_ – declarou calmamente.

\- Então você quer que eu acredite que meu irmão, meu irmão Ikki...Era um espectro?!

 _"...Tu és livre de crer ou não, mas isto não muda a realidade dos fatos. Kagaho foi tão leal a ti e a tuas crenças, acima até mesmo de sua lealdade para comigo, que encontrou o caminho para reencarnar ao teu lado como seu irmão Ikki..."_

Apertou as mãos com força, sentindo-se imponente, sem saber o que pensar.

 _"...Teu irmão, Ikki, é o primeiro cavaleiro a trajar a armadura de fênix, não é?..."_

-...Sim..- Respondeu.

 _"...Isto porque ele é o primeiro a conseguir ressurgir da morte, das cinzas da existência a igual que a lendária fênix. Uma habilidade impar para um cavaleiro de Athena, mas absolutamente comum para um espectro..."_

\- ...Ainda assim... – Era incapaz de acreditar.

 _"...Além disso, ele é capaz de sempre saber onde tu estás, sentir se estás em risco e ir até tua presença independente de onde estejas..."_

\- E o que tem isso haver?

 _"...Ele reencarnou como teu irmão, te afastando de Athena e Pégaso a principio, tomando o lugar de Pandora. Tu sempre foste meu corpo humano, para tanto, o direto sangue de teu sangue também detém parte de meu poder..."_ \- Ao ver a expressão de pânico em seu rosto, continuou _"...Não sou também capaz de possuí-lo, antes que me pergunte, mas os espectros por meio de suas sobrepeliz que possui meu poder, são capazes de sempre se transladarem ao meu lado. Ikki, nascendo contigo, contém parte de seu sangue e cosmo, sendo capaz de usar esta habilidade mesmo sem sua armadura. Essa ligação que sempre o leva até ti, é por suas almas estarem ligadas pela essência do submundo..." *_

Shun estava completamente sem palavras. Kagaho...Um espectro havia reencarnado ao seu lado, disposto a carregar seus pecados? Pela expressão que mostrou sabia que suas palavras eram sinceras, sua lealdade era espantosa... Seu próprio irmão... Ikki, mesmo em outra vida sempre o protegeu como pôde.

Lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos, recordando-o de cada um dos momentos que seu irmão esteve ao seu lado, como o defendia das brincadeiras cruéis dos outros órfãs da fundação Kido, como foi até a Ilha da Rainha da morte em seu lugar...Mas talvez isso fizesse parte de seu destino, o destino da fênix.

-...Meu irmão...

 _"...Ao aprofundar-se cada vez mais dentro de seu próprio ser, ao almejar ser o cavaleiro mais próximo de deus, é natural que cada vez mais seja consciente de cada uma das suas reencarnações. Acredito que por estes textos tu chamarias isto de **iluminação..."**_

\- "A verdadeira natureza dos fenômenos" - Recitou Shun um dos dizeres de Shaka, limpando seus olhos – "A chave para a libertação é a pureza mental e a compreensão correta".

 _"...Agora, se tu estás a recordar isto, pela ligação que tens com teu irmão, imagino que ele também esteja a ver algumas recordações de quando era um espectro. Seria a resposta da alma dele ao ecoar da tua. Mas sem alguém para guia-lo sobre isto como eu estou fazendo para ti, imagino se ele não vai acabar enlouquecendo...Com essas recordações... "_ Não pôde deixar de sentir um arrepio na espinha pelo tom malicioso do deus do submundo.

\- Você estava planejando isto, não é?!

 _"...Bem, era uma consequência e um risco ao assumir tal treinamento..."_ – A malicia e o prazer maldoso manchava cada palavra. – _"...Mas que mal me recorde, tu tinhas declarado que faria tudo que pudesse pela salvação de Pégaso. Ou será que sacrificar a sanidade de seu pleno irmão não é um preço válido pelos desejos de Athena?..."_

A risada cruel do deus arrepiava até o âmago de sua alma.

\- Você sempre soube que isso podia acontecer! – Acusou o deus, um sentimento impar de raiva nascendo em seu interior, junto à impotência.

 _"...Apenas eu? Te engana imaculado Cavaleiro, crês que Athena não saibia dos riscos? À tua vida e alma?..."_ Colocou com desdém - _"...Ela pode não saber sobre a reencarnação de Kagaho, mas sabe que tua alma e de teu irmão estão conectadas, caso contrário, por que crês que ela fez esta barreira para ocultá-lo do mundo? Pois é claro, para impedir que ele venha por ti, caso teus esforços o levem ao estado de quase morte..."_

\- Você está tentando apenas me enganar e me jogar contra Athena.

 _"...Pense como quiseres, mas sabe o que irá acontecer? Aos poucos as memorias despertarão em Ikki, atormentando-o e enlouquecendo-o, Athena em algum momento se dará conta que isso tem haver com seu treinamento, com suas almas sincronizadas, e sabe o que ela farás? Nada. Por que a vida de seu salvador vale mais do que a tua ou de qualquer outro cavaleiro..."_

\- Eu não darei ouvido a suas blasfêmias!

 _"...Minta para si mesmo como quiser, mas sabe que falo a verdade. Aquela Meretriz poderia tentar ressuscitar Aioros, o cavaleiro de sagitário que morreu para protegê-la quando bebê..."-_ Suas palavras eram revestidas por veneno- _"..Poderia implorar pelo retorno de seus cavaleiros de ouro que sacrificaram a alma para destruir o muro das lamentações. Mas o que ela faz? Viaja até o Monte Olimpo, arrisca a estabilidade do tempo e espaço, apenas pelo maldito Pégaso! ..."_

\- Se ela pudesse, ela salvaria a todos! – Insistia.

 _"...Mas ela não é capaz. Por isso sacrifica vós como insetos, para conseguir o que ela e sua incompetência são incapazes de lograr..."_

\- CALE-SE! ATHENA NÃO É ASSIM! - O sentimento de raiva frigido tomou seu corpo por alguns instantes.

Uma onda fria de cosmo negro emanou de seu ser, murchando completamente cada uma das flores que cercavam aquela cabana, apodrecendo parte das madeiras da casa, congelando as águas dentro das torneiras.

\- O que...O que foi isso ...- Questionou assustado.

 _"...Muito bem, obrigado por esclarecer minha duvida sobre o que aconteceria se tu mostrasse raiva. No entanto, estás mais longe de alcançar o equilíbrio do que eu imaginava. Meu cosmo está suavemente mesclado com o teu, se não controlares teus sentimentos, uma emanação dessas pode assombrar Athena e fazê-la voltar seus cavaleiros contra ti, assumindo-te como inimigo. Não tenhas tão seguro que tua deusa o poupará uma segunda vez..."_

Shun não respondeu, estava cansado dos joguinhos de Hades, mas em pelo menos uma coisa ele tinha razão. Se uma emanação de cosmo sombrio assim acontecesse no santuário, estaria em sérios problemas.

Mas sua preocupação era outra agora.

\- ...O que eu preciso fazer para ajudar meu irmão? – Declarou com decisão.

 _"...Eu posso te dizer, mas isso faria com que ele recobrasse a consciência dele como espectro..."_ – Mesmo sem poder vê-lo, claramente podia saber que Hades sorria nesse momento. _"...Isso não mudará em nada o apreço que ele tem por ti, na verdade, só a fará mais forte. Ele tampouco atentará contra Athena se tu fazer questão de que ele não faça isso..."_

\- Eu não quero um servo!

 _"...Ele não será mais teu servo e nesta vida acredito que ele é particularmente leal a Athena e não gostaria de traí-la. Mesmo que recobre a memória, continuará sendo teu irmão, mesmo que priorize tua segurança acima da segurança de sua deusa..."_

Então as peças encaixaram na mente de Shun.

\- Você quer que eu use meu próprio irmão! Por causa dessa história da minha vida e a existência da espada sustentarem o submundo?! – Acusou horrorizado – Se ele foi um de seus espectros, como pode usá-lo assim?! Por que você vai tão longe para manter o submundo?!

 _"...Ele reencarnou para ser usado. Estou apenas ajudando-o a realizar seu desejo..."_

\- Você evadiu minha segunda pergunta.

" _...O submundo, meu antigo reino, é tudo o que resta da existência que deixei para trás. Eu nunca desejei sua pose, eu sempre odiei ser condenado a cuidá-lo..."_ – Sua voz, em contraste com antes, era triste e melancólica... _" Porém, ele sempre foi tudo que eu tive. Eu não espero que tu entendas. Mas da mesma forma que Athena está disposta a passar por cima de tudo pela terra, eu farei o mesmo pelo submundo. Esta é a única prova que eu, alguma vez, existi..."_

Um silencio suprucal seguiu essas palavras, onde Shun podia sentir o vazio de Hades como se fosse seu. Sentia que havia algo mais nessa história, enraizado na existência do deus. Mas não era o momento para isso agora.

\- Eu posso entender, o que é questionar a razão de sua própria existência – Anunciou em tom amargo. – Desejar estar morto e ao mesmo tempo, querer ser lembrado por algo...

June, que estava a ponto de bater na porta ouviu essas últimas palavras, parando no ato. Encarou o chão sentindo a tristeza avassaladora do cosmo de Shun, sem saber o que fazer. Queria entrar e abraçá-lo, confortá-lo de sentimentos tão funestos. Observou a pequena cesta de frutas, e resolveu voltar outro momento. Se Shun estava falando consigo mesmo, poderia estar demasiado imersivo em seu treinamento e desligado da realidade.

E tudo que ela desejava, era não atrapalhá-lo.

Nos seguintes dias, além de seu treinamento, empenhou-se para comunicar-se com seu irmão, mentalmente usando-se da ligação de alma que possuíam, concentrando seu cosmo ao máximo e ainda assim ocultando sua presença para que nem Athena nem os cavaleiros percebessem que a intervenção partia dele.

As semanas foram passando, Shun parecia cada vez mais imerso em seu treinamento, sequer parava para fazer suas refeições como deveria, forçando June a deixar a comida na porta da cabana torcendo para que ele as comesse.

Era iniciada a primeira semana do segundo mês quando Shun entrou num estado de meditação tal que a amazona podia jurar que ele estava em um plano completamente diferente, como se sua alma estivesse se projetando para um lugar distante. Ela não estava errada.

 _"Me perdoe Ikki...Mas você precisa se lembrar...Vamos comprimir, aquela promessa, juntos"_

Ela não sabia o que passava por sua mente, mas começou a rogar por Athena que cuidasse de sua saúde, ele sequer se alimentava mais.

 _"Meu irmão, agora é hora de acordar e desfrutar da redenção de sua própria alma... Mas Kagaho...Ainda existe uma promessa que precisamos cumprir."_

Quando dois meses haviam passado, June estava distraída observando o por do sol de um dos rochedos da ilha, preocupada com Shun, quando ia se levantar e voltar a sua cabana, porém, uma voz em sua mente a fez sobressaltar-se.

 _"June, por favor, continue onde está, eu estou indo até ai."_

Ela olhou para todas as direções, mas não viu ninguém, mesmo que soubesse que aquela voz pertencia a Shun. Ele estava falando por telepatia?!

Ainda assim, ela obedeceu, e fiel a suas palavras dentro de poucos minutos Shun apareceu a passo lento.

Parecia estar com uma ligeira dificuldade em andar, por todo o tempo que permaneceu em posse de meditação, estava claramente mais magro e pálido, mas exibia um enorme sorriso que afastou momentaneamente suas preocupações.

\- June, me desculpe, eu devo ter te preocupado – Sua voz era rouca, um claro sinal de que não a usava há dias.

\- Ainda bem que você sabe! - Exclamou sem conseguir se domar. – Você sequer come há dias! Não dormia ou saia da cabana, apenas seguia nesse... Nesse estupido treinamento! – Ela parou, chocada com suas palavras e com as lágrimas que escapavam de seu rosto sem mascara – M-me desculpe, eu sei que foi sua missão, e é por Athena, é só que...- Desviou seu olhar para o rochedo, limpando as gotas salgadas. – Eu fiquei preocupada.

Shun sorriu abertamente, vendo como o por do sol deixava os cabelos loiros da jovem mais brilhante até mesmo que as armaduras de ouro.

\- Eu sei, sinto muito por isso...Posso me sentar?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, ao que ele se sentou. Ambos observaram a grande estrela se deitar em meio ao reino de Poseidon, quando Shun tornou a falar.

\- Estou na última etapa de meu treinamento. – Anunciou sem desviar o olhar do sol sumindo entre as ondas – Pretendo acumular uma grande quantidade de cosmo, para conseguir explodir minha energia ao máximo. Para tanto, pretendo privar-me de um dos meus cinco sentidos a igual que Shaka.

Ela virou-se para ele horrorizada pela ideia.

\- Não será algo permanente como Shiryu – Explicou calmamente – Apenas me privarei de minha visão fechando meus olhos e vendo apenas com os olhos da mente.

Voltou-se para June, observando-a com carinho, como se quisesse marcar cada curva de seu rosto a ferro em suas memórias.

\- Por isso pensei, antes de fazer isso, queria poder contemplar algo realmente bonito. – Comentou sem desviar o olhar da bela moça.- Estou muito feliz que eu consegui.

Ela não respondeu, corando violentamente, facilmente competindo e ganhando do vermelho do sol. Estava realmente feliz pelo elogio, mesmo que estivesse triste pela decisão de Shun de privar-se de algo tão vital como a visão.

-...Dentro de um mês eu serei o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem. – Voltou a falar Andrômeda – Mal posso acreditar que já fazem mais de quatro anos que eu obtive minha armadura de bronze...E agora tenho que deixá-la.

\- Nem me fale, aquele teste final ainda me assombra os sonhos – Comentou June abraçando os próprios joelhos contra o corpo – Te amarrar a uma pedra com as correntes, como Andrômeda foi amarrada em auto sacrifício para acalmar a ira de Poseidon. Eu nunca quis tanto bater em nosso mestre Daidalos como naquele dia.

Shun riu abertamente pelo comentário, pela primeira vez desde antes da guerra santa.

\- Pobre mestre Daidalos!

\- Ele merecia – Disse levemente emburrada.

\- Mas o importante é que deu tudo certo no final, eu venci o desafio e ganhei minha armadura. Mesmo Andrômeda não morreu em seu mito. Perseu apareceu e a salvou no último instante e ainda a desposou.

\- Sorte a dela. – Comentou com um suspiro.

Shun a observou de canto de olho, sorrindo maroto.

\- Acredito que Perseu tinha bom gosto, quem não se apaixonaria por tão bela donzela? – A amazona concordou com a cabeça – Eu queria fazer uma última homenagem à constelação que me protegeu por tanto tempo... Fico muito feliz que o mar esteja estranhamente calmo hoje, irá facilitar as coisas. Porém, eu queria fazer o papel de Perseu pelo menos dessa vez.

June virou-se para ele claramente sem entender, mas a resposta foi esplanada em sua cara quando no instante seguinte o cavaleiro de Athena a tomou em braços e lançou-se do rochedo ao mar em um grande salto, sob o grito de terror da amazona.

\- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?! – Ela berrou quando ambos emergiram, Shun foi plenamente capaz de desviar das pedras pontiagudas que cercavam a ilha com uma velocidade que ela nunca tinha visto.

O Cavaleiro sorriu, ainda segurando-a na posição de noiva. Desvencilhou um de seus braços para fazer um sinal de "um pouco" com os dedos e rir, ao tempo que ela jogava água em sua cara irritada.

Esse, contudo, foi um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, enquanto nadava nos braços do virginiano e riam da cara ensopada um do outro quando lançavam água como crianças. Sentia-se completa e absolutamente segura nos braços desse homem, podendo desfrutar por alguns instantes a possível sensação que a Andrômeda original sentiu quando Perseu a tomou em seus braços.

Agarrou firmemente o pescoço de Shun, sentindo para seu assombro que o jovem tinha o mesmo cheiro que da fruta que comprou daquela menininha há algumas semanas, fruta que acabou murchando e apodrecendo sem que pudesse ser realmente desfrutada.

\- Você cheira a romã – Anunciou descansando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele enquanto à noite os cobria com seu véu negro.

\- E você cheira a flores. Eu gosto disso. – Beijou com dedicação a testa da jovem, desejando que este instante durasse para sempre.

Mas Chronos não era um deus conhecido por realizar caprichos como parar seu tempo. O último mês passou rapidamente, em que Shun cumpriu sua palavra e fechou seus olhos para o mundo. Quando faltavam três dias para o prazo de Seiya se esgotar, o ex cavaleiro de Andrômeda usou de sua telepatia para comunicar-se com Kiki, mesmo June ficou estupefata com o fato de que ele conseguiu fazer isso. O menino de Áries que apareceu saltitante, embora ao mesmo tempo parecesse ansioso, também se revelou felizmente surpreendido.

Os dois jovens se abraçaram uma última vez, gravando a essência um do outro em seus corações antes de se separarem, e Shun junto a Kiki partiu para o Santuário.

E aquela foi à última vez que a amazona viu seu grande amor sorrir em vida. 

* * *

**Notas finais**

* Essa é minha teoria sobre como Ikki sempre consegue ir até seu irmãozinho.

O próximo capítulo voltará ao santuário, e se chamará "Tempos de paz, tempos de guerra". Aguardem!


	11. Cap X - Tempos de paz, tempos de guerra

**Capítulo X - Tempos de paz, tempos de guerra.**

Um mês e um dia antes do retorno de Shun ao santuário.

Athena esperava pacientemente no trono do Grande Mestre pela chegada de certo visitante, mantendo o semblante sério e decidido.

De cada lado do trono, Hyoga e Shiryu prontos para defender sua deusa. Ao lado do cavaleiro de Dragão, Kiki mexia as mãos ansiosamente, escondidas atrás do trono, Marin e Shina esperavam pacientemente.

De frente a deusa, Hécate mostrava-se preocupada.

\- Minha cara Athena, compreendo que necessitas novamente das armaduras douradas. Eu estou completamente disposta a negociar para trazer-te aquelas que ficaram presas no que restou do submundo... Porém, tratar de negócios com Hefesto...- Hesitava a jovem bruxa – Eu sei que ele ajudou em teu parto, mas... Mesmo depois que foi aceito novamente no Monte Olimpo, eu diria que ele ainda nutre uma paixão doentia por ti. Receio o que ele possa tentar fazer para possuir-te.

Os cavaleiros presentes franziram a expressão desgostosos com essas palavras, não perdoariam o deus ferreiro se ele ousasse atentar contra a dignidade de sua deusa.

\- Eu sei das consequências Hécate, e agradeço que tenha vindo tão prontamente ao meu chamado. Contudo, não posso dar ouvidos a seu alerta. As armaduras de ouro de Leão, Virgem, Libra, Sagitário e Aquário foram destruídas por Hypnos na batalha dos Campos Elísios, sem elas, não posso reerguer completamente o santuário.

A conversa foi interrompida, no entanto, quando duas cosmo energia ardentes puderam ser sentidas do lado de fora do grande salão.

\- Entre – Proferiu a deusa.

Hécate deu um passo para o lado, ansiosa. Recordando-se do alerta de Átropos, a Moira do fim, caso não conseguisse convencer Athena a voltar atrás em sua decisão. O plano delas poderia ser colocado em risco e o submundo entraria em ruínas completamente, retornando o mundo à era do caos. Milênios seriam necessários até que a estabilidade fosse retomada e o que restasse da terra voltasse a funcionar mesmo sem a existência do mundo dor mortos.

Afinal, até um relógio quebrado mostrava o horário certo duas vezes por dia.

O primeiro a entrar foi o cavaleiro de Fênix, parecia verdadeiramente irritado por ter sido designado com tal tarefa. Havia acordado no dia anterior, para assombro dos demais cavaleiros, como se nada tivesse acontecido, alegando que ele também tinha o direito de ficar cansado e que um mês desacordado não era razão nenhuma para pânico.

Mesmo Athena não acreditou em suas palavras, pois sequer a deusa foi capaz de fazer seu soldado despertar, mas ele desconversou alegando que o episódio de Hades foi particularmente cansativo para ele em mais de um quesito, conseguindo assim finalmente um pouco de paz.

Mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando no dia seguinte Saori o convocou a guiar um deus pelas doze casas, e lutar com ele caso fosse necessário.

Qualquer pessoa normal saberia que um mês de cama não era exatamente um bom treinamento para enfrentar um deus. Estava com os músculos destreinados e mente cansada, ainda assim estava sendo usado praticamente como bucha de canhão!

Mesmo Hades era muito mais preocupado com o bem estar de seus espectros, sabia bem disso. Seu primeiro desejo era simplesmente buscar sua sobrepeliz e abandonar para sempre o santuário, Athena e seus caprichos egoístas, mas mesmo ele seria incapaz de algo assim.

Nessa vida, havia jurado lealdade a deusa e não era do tipo que voltava atrás facilmente, prometeu que cuidaria da terra e continuaria fazendo isso. Além disso, preferia esperar que Shun retornasse antes de fazer alguma imprudência, algo lhe dizia que seu irmão também havia recobrado as memórias de Alone, e pelo amor que tinha por Sasha, duvidava que ele gostaria da ideia de trair a divindade.

Deste modo, ali estava ele, como uma maldita bucha de canhão frente ao que poderia ser uma seguinte guerra santa, ainda sem saber onde seu irmão estava.

 _"Muito obrigado, Athena"_ Pensava com amargura.

Hécate observava interessada a postura do cavaleiro, claramente já havia recobrado sua memória como espectro, se seu olhar repreensivo as atitudes de Athena fosse qualquer indicio. Átropos a informou também sobre a história de Kagaho, a lealdade dos espectros nunca havia deixado de surpreendê-la.

Uns bons passos atrás do cavaleiro de Fênix, uma figura manca adentrou ao recinto. Possuía cabelos encaracolados vermelhos vivos, uma barba farta e um olhar desconfiado, seu porte era atlético apesar de aparentar certa idade e trajava uma kamui, que lembrava uma certa mistura das armaduras de Touro e Áries, com o acréscimo de grandes asas recolhidas às suas costas.

Ao chegar frente à Athena, Ikki fez apenas um cumprimento de cabeça sutil, antes de caminhar até um pilar e apoiar-se nele, mesmo a contragosto, preparado para o caso de uma batalha ocorrer.

\- Minha querida e suntuosa Athena! – Hefesto sorriu amplamente, com evidente malicia e desejo carnal em seu olhar, o que incomodou até mesmo Hécate. – Não sabe o quão feliz estou em poder revê-la depois de tantos séculos, meu amor!

\- Quanta audácia - Rosnou baixo Hyoga, o ar ficando evidentemente mais frio.

\- Hyoga, por favor, mantenha-se tranquilo. – Colocou Shiryu sabiamente.

\- Hefesto. – Cumprimentou Athena sem levantar-se. - Por favor, não se iluda, quero simplesmente tratar de negócios.

\- Qualquer serviço aceitaria por uma noite em vossa cama~ - Colocou sorrindo provocante.

Mesmo Shiryu estava com dificuldade em manter-se estável perante tal blasfêmia, e a temperatura da sala só não havia caído a zero simplesmente por causa da raiva de Ikki por tais afrontas, por mais que um minuto atrás estivesse maldizendo Athena, seu cosmo fervoroso estava equilibrando o frio emanado do cavaleiro de cisne.

Kiki apenas observava de um para o outro sem entender, a deusa havia retirado sua audição temporariamente, incapaz de permitir que alma tão doce fosse suja por tais obscenidades.

\- Por favor, Hefesto, mantenha a compostura - Tentou Hécate – A menos que queira que eu te amaldiçoe.

O deus ofendeu-se com a afronta, mas sabia muito bem do que a bruxa do Olimpo era capaz.

\- Muito bem, que tipo de negócios, minha desejável deusa quer? – Sorriu fingindo cortesia.

\- Eu desejo que você recupere as armaduras de ouro de Leão, Virgem, Libra, Sagitário e Aquário, destruídas por Hypnos. Uma vez que Hécate traga-as de volta dos destroços do submundo.

\- E por que eu faria isso minha voluptuosa meia irmã? Se não vejo intenção em vosso rosto de dividir o leito comigo. – Indagou com desinteresse – Além do mais, pensei que vós tivésseis em teu poder os lemurianos, eles não são mais capazes de restaurar as armaduras? Ou será que finalmente o último descendente do continente de Mu veio a falecer? Seria uma boa notícia, nunca gostei da ousadia deles de me desafiar na forja divina.

Athena agradeceu mentalmente que Kiki não estivesse ouvindo tais injúrias, muito embora Shiryu, por sua vez, parecia estar completamente tomado em cólera por tal comentário.

\- Kiki é um descendente plenamente capaz. O que acontece simplesmente é que as armaduras foram reduzidas a tal ponto que suas habilidades não seriam o bastante. – Anuncio num tom forçadamente educado, mas repleto de fúria.

\- Que desculpa burlesca. – Bufou o deus.

Saori teve que emanar seu cosmo para impedir o dragão de pular no pescoço do deus ferreiro, incapaz de suportar aquelas afrontas a seu falecido amigo Muh e ao pequeno Kiki.

\- Não subestime um filho de Nýx, Héfesto. – Alertou Hécate – Hypnos e Thanatos podem ter perdido seus corpos devido a sua exacerbada autoconfiança, ainda assim, eles eram absolutamente poderosos, tanto quanto Hades.

\- Siim, claro. – Ironizou. – De qualquer forma Athena, o que eu obteria em troca se não tua carne?

\- A espada de Hades.

\- O quê?! – A bruxa exclamou voltando-se para Athena – Mas teu contrato com as Moiras...

\- Meu acordo com as deusas do destino foi simplesmente não destruir a espada - Saori dirigiu-se a rejuvenescida divindade - O que será dela depois nunca foi acordado.

Hécate calou-se, imaginando que a isso Átropos se referia com a possibilidade de um futuro terrível. Quando chegassem a esse ponto, um destino melhor já não estava mais em suas mãos.

Athena voltou sua vista a Hefesto que parecia realmente surpreso pela oferta.

\- Acredito que te interessa. A única arma divina que não foi forjada por tuas mãos, a concentração mais pura do poder de meu tio Hades.

\- Eu aceito! – Exclamou em êxtase o deus, sem pensar duas vezes.

Um tesouro da forja como este jamais poderia ser recusado. Era consciente de que a lâmina não apenas era composta de uma força admirável, mas também era um dos pilares que sustentava a existência do submundo, Athena talvez não soubesse disso, ou não se importava com o destino do reino de seu pior inimigo. Se conseguisse extrair a essência das trevas que residia naquela arma, teria poder suficiente para vingar-se definitivamente de Áres por deitar-se com sua esposa Aphrodite, e dessa vez nem mesmo Poseidon o deteria.

\- À você Hécate - A deusa da guerra seguia, ignorando a expressão hilariante de Hefesto ou a preocupada da bruxa – Ofereço o sangue de Hades, que foi derramado sobre meu báculo quando o derrotei finalmente. Acredito que, como uma deusa do submundo, você saberá um uso para tal relíquia.

A jovem de maria chiquinha confirmou com a cabeça, alegando também aceitar o acordo.

Não havia mais nada que podia fazer, tudo havia caído sobre as mãos do jovem herdeiro do mundo inferior. Átropos disse que o caos ou a virtude, caso tudo falhasse, estariam a mercê do cavaleiro de virgem.

Rezava a Zeus que Shun tomasse o melhor caminho.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Era chegado o momento, assim que pisou no Santuário, sentiu todo o peso da responsabilidade sobre seus ombros, mas agora não havia mais retorno.

\- Você parece realmente mais forte Shun! – Comentou animado Kiki, embora ainda parecesse ansioso.

\- Muito obrigado Kiki – Respondeu com um sorriso suave, enquanto sentia o cosmo flamejante de seu irmão simplesmente correndo em sua direção – Você também ficou mais forte! Mal posso acreditar que cresceu tanto em tão pouco tempo!

O pequeno ariano passou o dedo abaixo de seu nariz orgulhoso do elogio, agora quase chegava à altura dos ombros do virginiano, além disso, alguns músculos já eram claramente visíveis.

Só depois que notou algo diferente em seu amigo.

\- Shun, o que aconteceu com seus olhos...? – Questionou preocupado, circulando o cavaleiro para ver se havia algo mais - Você está ferido?! Eu posso te ajudar! Andei treinando minhas habilidades de cura!

\- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, não se preocupe. – Tranquilizou Andrômeda começando a caminhar - Antes que meu irmão chegue e me encha de perguntas eu gostaria de saber, como estão as coisas aqui no Santuário?

Ambos haviam chegado a um campo um pouco afastado das terras de Athena, onde o teleporte era possível. Teriam que passar por parte da vila de Rodorio antes de chegar, mas Shun sugeriu que fossem pelo caminho mais longo, um que passava por algumas fazendas e era bem menos movimentado, para o caso da reação de Ikki for um pouco flamejante demais.

\- Como consegue saber que eu cresci mesmo sem abrir os olhos?

\- Eu posso enxergar, mesmo sem meus olhos Kiki A cosmo energia que emana de todo seu corpo. Calculo que...Você está chegando a altura dos meus ombros, estou certo? – Comentou casualmente enquanto caminhava por um caminho de pedra sem dificuldades.

\- Siiim! Exatamente isso! – Impressionou-se – Imagino que Shiryu também faça algo assim, ele também disse que estou crescendo bastante! – Comentou, agora muito mais feliz, diferente do menino apático que havia reencontrado no santuário assim que voltou com Athena da residência das Moiras.

Os dois seguiram conversando, onde o ariano explicou nervosamente o que aconteceu com Ikki, pedindo perdão por não poder ajudá-lo melhor. Shun o acalmou quanto a isso, dizendo que seu irmão nunca foi conhecido por pegar leve consigo mesmo, e que conversaria com ele para ter certeza que estava tudo bem.

Omitir o fato de que havia induzido o cavaleiro de Fênix a essa espécie de coma era algo que incomodava o jovem cavaleiro, mas não havia um meio de contar sobre a história de Kagaho sem gerar certo pânico.

Muh, mestre de Kiki, talvez fosse sensato e maduro o suficiente para absorver tal informação, contudo, seu aprendiz ainda era um fruto que não havia amadurecido completamente.

Antes que o futuro cavaleiro de Áries pudesse começar a contar sobre a visita de Hefesto, Ikki apareceu correndo em direção aos dois. Parou levemente arfante, mostrando que havia corrido o máximo que podia para chegar ali.

O irmão mais velho logo recuperou a compostura e para confusão de Kiki olhou para Shun detidamente, dos pés a cabeça, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, como se não acreditasse no que estava frente aos seus olhos. Sabia que os dois tinham uma ligação muito forte e que Fênix estava absolutamente preocupado com seu caçula, mas não esperava esse tipo de olhar tão...

Saudosista?

Como se fizesse muito mais do que apenas três meses que não o visse.

 _"...Cuidado com o que pensa meu irmão, Kiki pode conseguir ler seus pensamentos"_ \- Alertou Shun na mente do outro cavaleiro.

Ikki conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ao ouviu esse alerta em sua cabeça, voltando-se para o ariano com sua expressão azeda tradicional.

\- Deixe-nos sozinho pivete, preciso falar com meu irmão.

\- Eu não sou um pivete! Tenho doze anos! – Alegou batendo o pé irritado – Shun tinha apenas treze quando começou a enfrentar cavaleiros de ouro!

\- Doze é diferente de treze, agora suma daqui – Voltou a exigir mais irritado.

\- É apenas um ano de diferença! Além disso, Athena me deu a missão de guiar Shun até o salão do Grande Mestre assim que ele voltasse! – Seguiu insistindo, começando a levitar pedras ao seu redor, mesmo sem perceber.

\- Já chega vocês dois – Impôs Shun com voz firme, quase soando como uma ordem, fazendo Ikki ter que reprimir o impulso de se ajoelhar. - Não é preciso brigar por um motivo tão trivial. Kiki, por favor, deixe-nos sozinho. Eu te encontrarei na casa de Áries, não iremos demorar.

O pequeno lemuriano resmungou, mas concordou com a cabeça, mostrando a língua para Ikki, antes de seguir correndo em direção ao santuário.

\- Menino idiota – Resmungou Fênix observando as costas do garoto se afastando.

\- Ele ainda tem que aprender a controlar seu gênio, antes de se tornar o sucessor de Muh – Comentou Shun, acompanhando a presença do menor se afastando – Mas sem duvida se tornará um formidável cavaleiro.

\- Ele foi capaz de parar os ataques de Thanatos, mesmo eu sei que esse pirralho ainda vai ser grande coisa. – Voltou-se para Shun, sério – Mas isso não importa agora. Shun, eu preciso saber... Durante esses meses...

\- Sim, meu irmão, eu também recuperei a memória de minha antiga reencarnação – Respondeu a pergunta não dita – Aparentemente, com meu treinamento mental, eu comecei a despertar essas recordações e isso acabou te contagiando...Quando você conseguiu reencarnar como meu irmão, acabou criando um vínculo entre nossas almas.

Abaixou sua cabeça, num movimento japonês de desculpa.

\- Me perdoe por isso Ikki...Eu acabei te causando muita dor...

\- Não seja estúpido! – Berrou dando alguns passos à frente, parando a poucos centímetros do outro – Mesmo que tenha sido fruto de seu treinamento, eu sei que não foi sua intenção, eu te conheço, te conheço em mais de uma vida, jamais faria algo para machucar alguém se pudesse evitar...- Fez uma pequena pausa, sorrindo de lado – Você não mudou nada.

\- Por favor, irmão, não diga que você está sorrindo, não me tente a abrir os olhos! Eu preciso resguardar meu cosmo – Brincou Shun, separando com um último passo a distancia que os afastava, agarrando fortemente em um abraço o antigo servo, o homem que havia reencarnado ao seu lado, seu irmão.

Lágrimas rolavam por seus olhos fechados, fraquejando perante a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

-...Eu...Eu não acredito que você fez isso por mim...Kagaho...- O nome soava estranho saindo de seus lábios trêmulos.

\- Eu prometi que voltaria se aqueles idiotas não conseguissem te salvar no final – Comentou massageando as costas do menor, lágrimas mais sutis também presentes em seu rosto. – Mas eu prefiro continuar sendo chamado de Ikki, estamos em outra vida agora, as coisas são diferentes. Somos irmãos e isso é o que importa.

-Sim...Você tem razão. – Fungou ligeiramente, deixando-se consolar. -...Sinceramente, eu também prefiro o nome Shun...Alone era um tanto melancólico.

\- Me perdoem por atrapalhar este momento – Uma voz infantil surgiu, fazendo os dois se separarem e procurar sua origem. Hécate estava parada a alguma distância, sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre seu báculo de madeira. – Mas eu preciso falar urgentemente com vocês dois.

\- Você é aquela pirralha de ant- Porém suas palavras foram detidas quando no segundo seguinte o mesmo báculo estava a centímetros de sua cara, levitando no ar. Mesmo assim Ikki não retrocedeu, observando a recém chegada, irritado.

\- Não blasfemei Ikki, Hécate é uma deusa muito poderosa – Advertiu Shun limpando seu rosto, ao tempo que o objeto voltava para o lado de sua dona, que também estava flutuando no ar. – Apenas com nós dois? Tem algo haver com a ruína do submundo?

\- Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, eu preciso que chames o senhor Hades em vossa mente, ele também precisa saber.

Ikki piscou diante dessa informação, encarando o rosto da bruxa e então de seu irmão, a boca aberta em choque.

\- "Chame o senhor Hades em vossa mente"?! – Repetiu completamente chocado, encarando Andrômeda em busca de alguma resposta - Que maldita história é essa Shun?! Hades não está morto?!

O virginiano suspirou profundamente.

-Eu ainda ia te contar... –Hesitou, sentindo o cosmo ardente, irritado, e até mesmo receoso de Fênix – E não. Ele está morto, mas... Ainda existe, é difícil explicar...

\- Nosso Senhor Hades atualmente está pagando pelos erros que sua cólera e anseio de subjugar Athena o levaram. – Informou a deusa pulando para o chão e agarrando seu báculo – Tudo o que tu necessitas saber agora Espectro-Cavaleiro, é que ele não é mais capaz de possuir o corpo de seu irmãozinho. Então, por hora, não precisa preocupar-te. O inquietante agora é a negociação que Athena se involucrou. Sobre isso precisamos discutir. O tempo nos finda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos estavam reunidos no coliseu. Marin, Shina, os cavaleiros de Bronze, mesmo Hyoga, Shiryu, Kiki e Ikki estavam sentados na escadaria. Na arena, Saori estava posicionada atrás da cadeira de rodas que resguardava Seiya. Rosto pálido, caído e sem vida, olhos entreabertos sem foco, mesmo usando sua característica camisa vermelha e calça jeans, para qualquer desavisado parecia claramente um morto.

Ao lado esquerdo de Athena, Shun imaginava que estava Hefesto, já do lado direito, Hécate.

" _...É difícil crer que Hefesto caiu tão baixo, sem duvidas é ele, reconheço seu cosmo..." –_ Dizia Hades em sua mente "... _Mas passar de se vingar de Ares prendendo-o despido em uma rede e levá-lo para o Monte Olimpo, à querer tomar para si o poder do submundo para subjugar o deus da guerra, há uma diferença abissal.."_

 _"Amor e ódio, sem duvidas são duas faces da mesma moeda"_ – Respondeu o cavaleiro, de frente para Pégaso.

\- Shun, meu mais justo cavaleiro. – Dizia Athena, provavelmente trajando sua armadura por como sua energia emanava. – Uma vez mais agradeço sua implacável lealdade e benevolência para com a terra, cada um de seus irmãos e a mim.

À essas palavras, o cavaleiro ajoelhou-se.

\- Apenas cumpro o meu dever, Athena.- Enunciou com respeito - Prometo que farei o que for preciso, para que o melhor para todos nós seja feito.

Então se sentou em posição de lótus e começou a meditar, enquanto emanava seu cosmo em pequenas ondas.

"... _Cavaleiro_..." – A voz do deus do submundo tornou a soar, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a dialogar, mostrando-se hesitante – _"...Tens certeza do que estás prestes a fazer? Lembra-te o que Hécate disse, não haverá volta..."_

 _"- Você era o último que eu esperava que me colocasse em duvida quanto a isso."_

 _"...Eis que te enganas. Quando a guerra contra Kronos acabou, Zeus partilhou os frutos de nossa vitória. Eu fui jogado ao Submundo que havia criado para submeter os Titãs, eu não tive escolha –_ Alegou, um claro ódio e ressentimento em sua voz – _Eu fui encarregado deste fardo e sempre o amaldiçoei, descontando meu ódio nos mortais que vinham a meu reino. Meu reino era minha prisão, meu único tesouro e conquista era meu maior castigo. Eu nunca tive opção. Mas tu Cavaleiro, não, tu Shun tem uma opção..."_

Seu cosmo continuava ampliando, mais e mais, tomando facilmente o coliseu, impressionando em maior e menor nível cada um dos presentes.

"- _Eu não entendo. Você nunca me deu uma chance, cada vez que se apossou de meu corpo e me fez, contra vontade, imperador em seu lugar."_ – Questionou a mudança repentina em tom calmo, sem perder sua concentração. – " _Por que agora_?"

 _"...Eu apenas não consigo entender como podes aceitar um fardo tão grande quanto este por uma deusa como Athena! ..._ "– Exclamou frustrado –"... _Essa tua devoção a ela, está te levando ao sofrimento eterno e sem volta, e isto não parece tão divertido quando eu imaginei a principio. Enquanto sua deusa se regozijara de sua vitória na guerra, tu serás apenas abandonado na escuridão da morte, como eu fui após a Titanomaquia , todos serão completamente ignorantes de seu suplicio. Simplesmente não posso compreender porque se expor a isso por Athena!..."_

\- E-eu...Não acredito que Shun é...Assim tão forte! – Exclamou Jabu de Unicórnio com dificuldade de manter-se de olhos abertos.

\- S-sua força está simplesmente em outro nível! – Colocou impactado Ichi de Hidra, seus cabelos brancos esvoaçando graças à energia que tomava o formato de um intenso vendaval.

\- Fiquem atrás de mim! – Kiki exclamou, abrindo os braços e fazendo seus olhos brilharem, criando uma espécie de barreira para proteger os cavaleiros de bronze de tal emanação, lembrando de certo modo como protegeu Seika dos ataques de Thanatos.

Marin e Shina, as únicas da patente prata, mantiveram-se firmes em seus lugares sem buscar a cobertura.

Hyoga e Shiryu, por sua vez, desceram para se posicionar frente à Athena. Confiavam plenamente em Shun, mas essa cosmo energia havia superado qualquer demonstração que seu amigo já havia mostrado em batalha, inquietando-os ao deixar sua deusa tão exposta frente à tanto poder.

\- Patéticos. – Alegava Ikki para os cavaleiros amontoados atrás de Kiki – Tendo que ser protegidos por uma criança.

Apesar de dizer isso, apertava seu punho quase ao ponto de tirar sangue. Tanto porque sabia o que iria acontecer, tanto por estar utilizando-se de toda sua força e boa vontade para conter-se de responder a tal emanação de energia de seu antigo senhor. Era inebriante e intenso, fazendo seu pulso acelerar sem dificuldades.

Seus sentimentos eram um misto de orgulho e receio. Sem duvidas Shun havia alcançado o nível mais próximo de um deus.

E sabia que logo ultrapassaria esta última barreira...

Shun Kido levantou-se, caminhando até parar frente a Seiya, finalmente abrindo seus olhos.

O vendaval se tornou um intenso furacão, obstruindo a visão de todos os presentes, com exceção do cavaleiro frente à cadeira de rodas.

E então pode vê-la, a espada do submundo.

 _"-Você está enganado, Hades"_

Esticou a mão em direção ao cabo frio.

 _"-Não estou fazendo isto por Athena. Não dessa vez."_

O metal parecia ressoar ao seu toque.

 _"-Faço isso pela terra. Pelas pessoas que ainda não conheci."_

Sangue de um intenso rubro começava a fluir da mão do cavaleiro, escorrendo para a espada que parecia absorvê-la.

 _"-Por meus amigos e irmãos"_

A armadura de Andrômeda que trajava pela última vez, assumia sua forma divina respondendo a força de seu senhor, brilhando em compasso com a energia emanada.

"- _Por Ikki"_

Começou a fazer força, para extraí-la do peito de Pégaso.

 _"-Por June_ "

Uma energia completamente negra começou a sair da espada, envolvendo completamente o braço direito que tentava empunhá-la.

 _"-Eu sempre desejei que os humanos pudessem viver em paz...Mas se isto não é possível..."_

A lâmina foi graciosamente erguida, o cosmo negro dissipando aos poucos.

Quando o furacão causado por Andrômeda cessou e todos puderam voltar a enxergar. O cavaleiro estava ajoelhado frente à Hefesto com sua armadura de volta ao normal, entregando a espada sob suas mãos em oferenda ao deus. Ao tempo que Seiya soltava um suave ronco, virando-se na cadeira como se apenas estivesse dormindo.

 _"-...Me certificarei de garantir a paz na morte..."_

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
Todo esse vendaval que Shun criou me lembra alguém...Hmmm, quem será?

No próximo capítulo teremos a conversa de Hecate, Shun e Ikki! Ele se chamará "O apelo do submundo", aguardem e não deixem de comentar!


	12. Capítulo XI - O Apelo do Submundo

**Capítulo XI - O Apelo do Submundo.**

Antes da retirada da espada, nos arredores rurais de Rodorio.

" _...AQUELA MERETRIZ FEZ O QUÊ...?! Negociar minha espada! Negociar meu sangue! O sangue de seu próprio tio!..."_

"Hades, por favor, não berre, você está dentro da minha mente"

Shun massageava as têmporas enquanto Hécate terminava de contar o que havia sido acordado entre ela, Athena e Hefesto.

Conseguia sentir a raiva, frustração e mesmo o receio do deus como se essas emoções fossem suas, ao ponto de ter que controlar seu cosmo para que ele não alarmasse ninguém. Ikki o observava detidamente, completamente preocupado com a simples ideia do deus que serviu em sua anterior vida vivendo dentro da cabeça de seu irmão, mesmo que a bruxa dissesse que ele não podia fazer nada para se libertar, não deixava de ser uma situação exasperante.

-...Desculpe – Comentou Shun depois de um momento de silêncio ao fim da explicação. - ...Ele está...Um pouco nervoso.

\- Não o culpo. A situação é desesperante. – Concluiu Hécate.

\- Qual o problema de Hefesto ter a espada – Interveio Ikki – Não me lembro de nenhum dos espectros se referindo a ela como um item tão importante, nem mesmo Pandora.

\- Ela é uma arma poderosa, mas como apenas Hades, ou seu corpo em terra, podem utilizá-las, torna-se inútil em outras mãos – Explicava Hécate calmamente – Para tanto, o senhor dos mortos a utilizou para armazenar parte de seu poder, uma energia capaz de sustentar o submundo mesmo em sua ausência. Era, na verdade, a princípio uma medida para conter a fuga dos Titãs, caso algum deus tentasse tirá-los de lá. No entanto, com o começo das guerras santas contra Athena, ela acabou desempenhando o papel de substituir o cosmo de seu senhor enquanto este estivesse selado.

\- Se é tão importante, por que não ficou escondida? Por que usá-la como arma?! – Indagou Ikki ainda sem entender. – Mesmo sendo tão forte me parece muito arriscado.

\- Porque ela é indestrutível enquanto Hades existir. Contudo, com a morte do Imperador, ela se torna apenas um contêiner de uma enorme força. – Hécate sorriu tristemente para Shun, mas o cavaleiro sabia que estava se dirigindo ao deus em sua cabeça – O problema é que meu senhor, como deus supremo dos mortos, jamais cogitou a própria morte.

Hades suspirou em sua mente.

 _"...Odeio que ela tenha razão sobre isso..."_ – Comentou cansado o deus.

\- A barreira da espada não pode ser quebrada por qualquer um – Seguiu relatando – Mas se há um deus que tem enormes chances de dobrar essa proteção é Hefesto, o ferreiro dos deuses.

\- E por que não deixar Hefesto ter esse domínio e se tornar o novo governante do reino dos mortos? Alguém precisa assumir o trono. – Shun questionou pela primeira vez.

 _"...Tu es muito inocente cavaleiro por pensar que Hefesto cogitaria isso, os deuses do olimpo não se importam com o mundo inferior, eles preferem dissimular que se trata de um lugar que simplesmente não existe..."_ – Rosnou Hades com desprezo em sua voz.

\- Hefesto não quer o reino, ele quer apenas o poder para se vingar de Ares que sujou sua honra. Tê-lo ocasionaria uma guerra santa, e seria uma questão de tempo para que este conflito atingisse Athena, uma vez que Hefesto tem...Assuntos pendentes com sua deusa.

\- Ou seja – Concluiu Ikki irritado tentando não pensar no teor desses tais "assuntos" – Com essa negociação estaríamos trocando uma guerra santa por outra.

\- Precisamente.

\- A paz na terra parece ser algo... Realmente impossível – Colocou Shun com uma enorme tristeza – Não podemos sorrir por uma vitória que outro conflito nos bate a porta! – Apertou os punhos com força – Não podemos explicar à senhorita Saori a importância do artefato? Tentar negociar com Hefesto outra coisa?

\- Hefesto não vai querer outra coisa que **possa ser** conseguida – Cuspiu Ikki com repulsa – Não há como negociar.

\- E Athena não faria algo assim pelo submundo – Seguiu a bruxa - Não depois de tantas guerras contra Hades, sem contar todos os cavaleiros que sofreram séculos de penitencias em suas terras.

Um silencio sepulcral se formou entre os três, cada um perdido em pensamentos tentando pensar numa solução.

-Senhorita Hécate... – Começou Shun – A senhorita disse que a barreira não poderia ser quebrada por qualquer um...Isso inclui a ti?

\- Sim, exato. Mesmo eu, sendo uma deusa do submundo não poderia. Justamente porque Hades possui uma energia que provém da mesma natureza soturna que a minha, meu cosmo não quebraria a proteção, pelo contrário, minha força seria apenas absorvida por ela. Como somos deuses iguais, nossas habilidades não se anulam.

\- Entendo... – Colocou pensativo – Então, acredita que eu seria capaz de quebrá-la? De absorver a energia da espada para mim?

Ikki o observou horrorizado, Hécate ergueu as sobrancelhas e mesmo Hades parecia surpreso.

 _"...Eu não creio que estás cogitando isso, não depois de tudo..."_ – Comentou descrente.

\- Sim, tu serias. Porque de certo modo vos sois a mesma pessoa – Informou olhando nos olhos do cavaleiro, mesmo este estando fechados - Contudo, Hefesto muito brevemente notaria que a espada lhe foi entregue vazia e voltaria sua fúria à Athena e a ti...Além disso...- Hesitou - Tal poder destruiria seu corpo mortal, e tua alma seria consagrada como novo senhor do submundo.

Ikki deu um passo adiante.

\- Shun! Você não pode fazer isso! Tem que haver outro jeito!– Rogava inquieto se aproximando e tomando os ombros de seu irmão - Você não lembra como odiava aquele lugar?! Só existe dor e sofrimento no submundo! Eu não vou te deixar morrer! Eu reencarnei para evitar justamente ISSO!

O mais novo não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio pensando, mas o deus dos mortos que conseguia ler suas ideias já o questionava.

 _"...Tu tens IDEIA do risco disto?..."_ – Questionou inconformado – _"...Prometeu foi acorrentado a uma pedra e teve seu estomago devorado por séculos por enganar um deus e tu pretendes enganar dois?! Mesmo que aquele Kanon tenha conseguido iludir meu irmão Poseidon e não sofrer penas eternas, quem garante que terás a mesma sorte?! Ao contrário de meu irmão que agora habita a terra, Hefesto habita o Olimpo, os deuses não permitiriam que tal falta fique sem pena!..."_

"Sou ciente disso"

 _"...Tomar este poder para si te faria o novo senhor dos mortos, este é um caminho sem retorno, a menos que consiga um sucessor a tua altura, estaria preso ao submundo por toda a eternidade!..."_ – Seguia explicando exasperado – _"...Tu, como Alone, mal suportaste alguns dias em posse de meu reino, o que te faz pensar que lograrias a eternidade?! ..."_

"Se eu tomar este poder, você seria capaz de voltar à vida?" – Perguntou simplesmente Shun.

 _"...Não...Ele passaria a pertencer a ti, eu não poderia usurpá-la mesmo que quisesse. Se não crês em mim pergunte a Hécate..."_

"Não é preciso, eu vejo a sinceridade em suas palavras. Se isso não te permitirá retornar e uma vez mais começar uma guerra com Athena, não há nada mais que me detenha" – Disse em tom decidido "Eu impedirei uma nova guerra santa, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, ou o castigo que sofrerei por isso. Estou farto de guerras! Estou farto de ver meus amigos cobertos de sangue por uma paz que sempre foge de nossas mãos! Se eu posso fazer alguma coisa para impedir, eu o farei!"

Hades não respondeu, parecia ter ficado sem palavras perante a determinação do cavaleiro, verdadeiramente surpreendido.

\- Eu tenho um plano. – Declarou Andrômeda chamando a atenção dos outros dois, Ikki ainda sustentando seus ombros – Senhorita Hécate. Perdoe-me, mas poderia me dar o sangue de Hades?

\- E o que pretende fazer com ele criança? - Perguntou a bruxa com interesse.

\- O sangue de um deus sempre reage ao contato com uma armadura que o represente. Concedendo-lhe enorme força. – Começou a dizer - Se eu tomar a energia da lâmina para mim, enquanto eu estiver retirando a espada, e em troca a banhar com o sangue de Hades e meu cosmo, ela será preenchida com um enorme poder, porém, um enorme poder incapaz de ser sugado dela.

A bruxa ampliou seus olhos fascinada, entendendo o raciocínio.

-...Então Hefesto passaria anos tentando extrair um poder que sempre será inerente a espada. E não poderá utilizá-la como arma por não ser seu verdadeiro senhor. E a verdadeira essência da espada estará contigo...Sim, sim! – Reluzia impressionada – Minha criança, isso funcionaria! Mas estás ciente que tu estarias não apenas enganando Hefesto? Estaria, de certo modo, traindo sua própria deusa.

Uma lágrima solitária escapou por um de seus olhos.

\- Sim...Eu sei. – Colocou com determinação- Mas não posso permitir que os deuses entrem em guerra mais uma vez. Eu farei mesmo o impossível para impedir se puder.

Ikki deixou suas mãos escorregarem, afastando-se de seu irmão com expressão completamente contrariada.

Hécate sorriu tristemente, saltando no ar até ficar com seu rosto na mesma altura de Shun.

\- Sem dúvidas es Andrômeda da constelação do sacrifício.- tomou o rosto do cavaleiro sob suas mãos - Mas pense bem criança, este é um caminho sem retorno, tu já foste o imperador das trevas contra tua vontade. Sabes o peso de tal função. E desta vez não haverá um fim a teu tormento. Sem contar que assumir o poder de um deus te causaria uma dor jamais conhecida pelos homens.

\- Shun, por favor, reconsidere. – Era a segunda vez em sua vida que via Ikki tão desesperado, ironicamente, a primeira havia sido quando ficaram frente a frente no submundo, estando possuído por Hades. – Podemos enfrentar uma nova guerra, Hefesto é apenas um. Mesmo que ele traga aliados, podemos ganhar!

\- Irmão, você também é capaz de ver, não é? – Questionou sem se mover, com Hécate ainda sustentando seu rosto – Mesmo sem minha visão, com o treinamento, sou capaz de sentir... As almas que vagueiam em tormento pela terra. Enquanto caminhei até aqui com Kiki pude sentir dezenas em Rodoria, centenas pela Grécia, milhares pela Europa. Elas lamentam seguirem no mundo dos vivos sem poder jamais descansar. A terra está sendo o inferno para elas.

Tocou a mão suave da bruxa sobre sua face.

\- Eu posso sentir... As almas não podem mais entrar no Submundo – Proferiu em tom solene- Poucas almas presentes no que resta do mundo inferior conseguem achar seu caminho até a reencarnação. Grandes criminosos presos no Tártaro um a um estão conseguindo sua liberdade por entre os escombros de suas prisões. Se a espada for destruída e eu falecer, tudo voltará ao nada. O mundo será tomado pelos mortos sem descanso, as calamidades dos tempos mitológicos estarão livres para causar o caos. Athena e seus poucos cavaleiros não serão capazes de trazer de volta a esperança ao mundo. Eu meio que já previa que isso poderia acontecer... Porque eu posso sentir...O apelo do submundo. Senhorita Hécate, sei que a senhorita e as Moiras estão dando o seu melhor para manter o mundo estável. Por favor, me ajude para que eu possa ajudá-las.

A bruxa fechou os olhos com pesar, antes de abri-los maternalmente, apesar da aparência jovem que sustentava agora, se assemelhava a uma mãe que observa quieta seu filho dar os primeiros passos, mesmo sabendo que ele irá cair várias vezes.

\- Tua coragem e determinação me impressionam Cavaleiro. – Ela suavemente soltou suas mãos, flutuando de volta ao solo – Agora compreendo o que Átropos disse sobre o futuro, sobre o caos ou a virtude estarem sobre suas mãos. – Ela fez uma sutil reverência – Será uma honra tê-lo como senhor do submundo.

Shun então se aproximou de Ikki, que encarrava o chão completamente malcontente, apertando os punhos com tal intensidade que seu sangue já escorria por entre os dedos.

-...Ikki...Me perdoe por meu egoísmo.

\- Não seja estúpido Shun! Como consegue pensar que se sacrificar assim pode ser considerado egoísmo?! – Rosnava, sua raiva explodindo junto a sua frustração. – Você sabe, eu prefiro a sua vida e bem estar mil vezes do que a paz na terra.

\- Não me refiro a isso.

Fênix então levantou o rosto, encarando seu irmão sem entender.

-...Aquele último juramento...Quando ainda éramos Alone e Kagaho. Quando eu te disse que queria transformar o mundo dos mortos em um lugar de descanso. Naquele dia, você disse que eu era provavelmente o único capaz... – Lágrimas começavam a permear seu rosto -... Disse que ficaria comigo e carregaria todos os meus pecados... - Hesitou - Você... Ainda manteria essa promessa?

Ikki o observou surpreso por alguns instantes, antes de sorrir resoluto, batendo o punho direito contra o coração e inclinando sua cabeça em sinal de respeito.

\- Eu reencarnei para estar contigo, não sumirei e te deixarei sozinho. Dessa vez, nós ficaremos juntos. Eu mantenho minha palavra Shun. Você é o único capaz de fazer isto. E se isso for um pecado, então eu carregarei o fardo de todos os seus crimes. - Dizia cada palavra com forte convicção, lealdade e um carinho impar. -Pois eu também desejo essa salvação. Você conseguirá.

Shun sorriu, o sol fazendo suas lágrimas cintilarem como pequenas estrelas.

-...Obrigado...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo-se zonzo e confuso, não sabia onde estava ou o que estava fazendo. Parecia estar deitado com a cabeça sobre algo, sentia que aos poucos sua energia voltava para si, mas as correntes presas ao seu braço direito pareciam ter se convertido em cobras que almejavam quebrar os ossos de seu mestre.

Piscou duvidoso, vendo duas sobrancelhas em formato circular a sua frente.

"Muh?"- Pensou, ainda desnorteado, a energia era muito similar. "Estou morto?"

Para um desconhecido poderia parecer como se estivesse bêbado. Mesmo que nunca tivesse ingerido álcool em sua curta vida, imaginava que a sensação do embriago deveria ser similar. Sentia-se confuso, com o corpo extremamente leve e enjoado, tudo girava ao seu redor ao tempo que uma enorme euforia crescia dentro de seu ser.

Como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, acima de qualquer consequência, mesmo que sequer conseguia fazer sua cabeça parar de dar voltas.

\- Acho que ele quer vomitar... – Uma voz que soava como Hyoga dizia.- Talvez seja melhor o levarmos ao Hospital junto com Seiya.

\- N-não... – Tentou dizer, sua mão direita erguendo-se para provar seu ponto, mesmo que tremesse violentamente. – Não precisa, eu...- Sentia um estranho amortecimento em seus músculos, seu braço parecia não querer obedecê-lo mais. - ...Só estou cansado.

 _"...Hades...?"_ – Tentou chamar em sua mente, tornando a fechar os olhos com a esperança de que a tontura parasse.

 _"...Aaarg, me sinto como se Dionísio tivesse nos arrastado para uma de suas danças de agonia e êxtase..."_ –Dizia o deus, sua voz soava trêmula e arrastada. _"...Não é tão agradável como eu me lembrava..."_

Tentou puxar ar para seus pulmões, mas o oxigênio parecia haver se convertido em pequenas navalhas que rasgavam sua narina e corrente respiratória como se repentinamente estivesse exposto ao frio extremo.

Mas então sentiu como uma energia calorosa o recobrisse com cuidado, uma sensação similar a um tenro abraço, abriu os olhos mais uma vez, sua noção de distancia retornando aos poucos, vendo novamente os dois pontos sobre os olhos preocupados, porém, desta vez reconheceu seu dono.

\- Kiki?

\- Está melhor? – Sua voz denotava preocupação - Eu fiz o possível, mas...

\- Agora sim, obrigado. – Não era mentira, ainda sentia seu braço como ferro à brasa, mas a tontura e vertigem haviam passado.

Sentou-se com dificuldade, percebendo que estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o colo do ariano, que tinha as mãos estendidas, sinal de que estava usando seus poderes de cura. Ao redor de ambos, como numa pequena roda, estavam Hyoga, Ikki e Hécate.

Os dois cavaleiros luziam igualmente preocupados com Andrômeda, já a bruxa do olimpo apenas observava curiosa.

 _"-Como vocês estão?"_ – Perguntou a deusa mentalmente.

"Como se Dionísio tivesse nos arrastado para uma de suas danças de agonia e êxtase" – Parafraseou Shun, fazendo a entidade sorrir com conhecimento de causa.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou em voz alta, notando que sua voz não estava melhor do que a de Hades.- Onde está Seiya? Onde está todo mundo?

\- Os cavaleiros de bronze não estavam se sentindo muito bem depois de tanta demonstração de energia – Brincou Kiki – Por isso Marin e Shina os arrastaram para treinar.

\- Seiya começou a sangrar pela ferida em seu peito – Seguiu ríspido Ikki, claramente irritado com alguma coisa – Athena e Shiryu o levaram para o hospital.

 _"...Por que não me surpreende Athena simplesmente ter te dado as costas e ir por Pégaso? ..."_ Ironizou o deus do submundo.

"Por favor, Hades, agora não" - Colocou frustrado.

\- Você desmaiou assim que eles saíram e Hefesto tomou a espada – Continuou explicando Hyoga - Eu te segurei antes que caísse no chão, você parecia estar convulsionando...

-...Entendo... Espero que ele fique bem.- Tornou a falar, sincero.

 _"...Tu deverias se preocupar mais consigo mesmo, sabias?..."_ Suspirou cansada a divindade _"...Sua vida é muito importante agora, tenhas isso em mente..."_

"Quer dizer que antes não era?" – Não pôde deixar de questionar –" Que antes eu não passava de uma simples marionete?"

Contudo, Hades não respondeu.

Então seu olhar se encontrou com o de Hécate.

– E Hefesto?

\- Ele cumprirá com sua palavra – Respondeu a bruxa – Eu recuperei as armaduras, ou o que sobrava delas, do submundo. Em sete dias ele as enviará ao santuário.

\- Eu não acho que podemos confiar nele – Praguejou Ikki.

\- Não precisa preocupar-se cavaleiro. Sei que não tiveram uma boa imagem dele, contudo, Hefesto é honrado, manterá sua palavra.

Shun abaixou a vista quanto a isso, sentindo-se culpado por enganar o deus da forja, mesmo sabendo que não havia outro modo.

\- O importante agora é cuidar de sua saúde – Interveio Kiki, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado – Deixe-me levá-lo até a casa de Áries, veja...Você ainda está sangrando.

O ariano tentou tocar a suposta ferida que produzia o líquido carmim, mas Andrômeda afastou bruscamente sua mão, surpreendendo Hyoga e Kiki.

-...Shun...? – Questionou o menor hesitante - ... Está tudo bem...? Eu não vou te machucar.

O futuro cavaleiro de ouro parecia assustado, como se temesse que algo acontecesse caso seu braço fosse tocado.

\- Sim...Eu...Sei – Hesitou, tentando arranjar uma saída - ...Eu só...Não precisa se preocupar, é só um corte superficial.

\- Tem muito sangue para ser um corte superficial – Colocou Cisne taxativo.

\- E por um acaso agora você é médico Pato?! – Cortou Ikki ajoelhando-se e tomando seu irmão pelo ombro esquerdo. – Ele só precisa descansar agora. Podem deixar que eu cuido do resto!

Andrômeda suspirou mentalmente agradecendo a intervenção, não saberia o que dizer caso Kiki descobrisse que o liquido carmim não partia de ferida nenhuma, além de ter medo de que o sangue de Hades o machuca-se.

\- Você que parece pensar que é médico! – Respondeu irritado Hyoga – Shun precisa de cuidados especializados, agora não é o momento para um de seus ataques de "complexo de irmão"!

\- EU NÃO TENHO COMPLEXO DE IRMÃO! – Berrou irritado.

 _"...Essa é a pior mentira que eu ouvi hoje..."_ Ironizou Hades _"... O complexo dele até ultrapassa os ciclos de reencarnação!.."_

Shun riu sutilmente, incapaz de se conter pelo comentário em sua mente, fazendo todos, com exceção de Hécate, o olharem confusos. A deusa por sua vez, mesmo não lendo a mente do novo senhor do submundo, podia imaginar a razão da graça.

\- ...Hãaa...Desculpe – Apressou-se a dizer - Obrigado por se preocuparem comigo, Kiki, Hyoga. Mas eu estou bem, Ikki tem razão, eu só preciso descansar agora.

\- Mas Shun...- Tentou insistir o ariano.

\- Caso eu precise de alguma coisa, eu juro que te aviso, está bem Kiki? – Tentou em tom consolador.

O menino suspirou vencido, enquanto Fênix ajudava Andrômeda a se levantar, Hyoga por sua vez seguia contrariado.

\- Muito bem, eu voltarei para o Olimpo agora – Interveio Hécate – Apenas continuei aqui por curiosidade. Mas vejo que tudo acabou bem.

A deusa que estava sentada em seu cajado observando a todos sorriu misteriosa.

\- Desde já, aproveitem o tempo que passarão juntos. Afinal, nunca se sabe o que o futuro nos reserva.

E a estas palavras ditas, desapareceu no ar, como se nunca tivesse existido.

"Jovem senhor" – Porém as palavras seguiram na mente de Shun "Em agradecimento a teu sacrifício, usarei meu cosmo e magia para estender sua vida, não será muito, contudo, desfrute da paz que tanto sonhou e dos amigos que tanto amas enquanto podes. Mas saiba que mesmo eu serei incapaz de te privar das dores que comerão sua carne."

"Eu compreendo e agradeço" – Respondeu o cavaleiro cortesmente – "Por favor, agradeça as Moiras de minha parte por nos ajudar a salvar Seiya."

Mesmo não podendo ver mais a divindade, de algum modo, o cavaleiro sabia que ela sorria ao dizer as seguintes palavras.

"Não é preciso, tu poderás dizer a elas pessoalmente. Até lá, te aguardaremos, jovem senhor da morte"

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
O que acharam do plano de nosso querido Shun?


	13. Capítulo XII - Como vestir a morte -

ESTE É UM CAPÍTULO DO PRESENTE, para entendê-los completamente só com os complementos dos capítulos do passado, leiam com isso em mente, algumas dúvidas serão explicadas mais tarde.i

* * *

 **Capítulo XII - Como vestir a morte -**

\- Essa mulher, você sabe quem ela é? –O homem de alta estatura, cabelos azuis escuros até a cintura e intensos olhos de igual tonalidade, dizia em tom preocupado.

\- Sim, seu nome é June, ela era a amazona de Camaleão, mas agora trabalha como civil para Athena. – Outro homem respondia. Seus cabelos igualmente compridos, porém azuis claros, mesma cor de suas orbe – Veio para a cerimônia do meu menino como todo mundo.

\- Eu sei bem disso Afrodite! Quero saber se você lembra quem era o mestre dela. - Questionou impaciente batucando o balcão de madeira com a mão esquerda.

O cavaleiro de peixes respirou fundo, sabia que esse momento ia chegar assim que soube do retorno da ex amazona.

Estavam numa parte mais afastada de Rodorio, numa pequena loja cuja frente era composta por um balcão de madeira adornado com todo o tipo de flores.O homem dito como Afrodite estava do outro lado da superfície de carvalho, de mãos nuas e equipado com uma tesoura se ocupava em podar algumas rosas, enquanto escutava seu parceiro tão inquieto.

\- Sim, eu sei Milo. Daidalos de Cefeu era seu mestre, o homem que matamos por ordens de Saga, enquanto ele se passava por grande mestre.

\- Então!

-Então o que Milo, seja mais específico. Ela tem todo o direito de voltar ao santuário, mesmo não sendo mais amazona, continua trabalhando em nome de Athena.

\- Eu sei disso! Eu quero dizer... – Bufou frustrado, dando as costas ao balcão e encarando o céu -...Você não se sente culpado? Ele foi executado por nós como traidor... Mas no final, era inocente. Saga era o verdadeiro culpado, quando não estava em suas melhores faculdades mentais.

\- Milo – Soltou a tesoura e encarou as costas do amigo – Isso já faz mais de vinte e quatro anos.

-Eu sei! Mas...Vendo-a subir as doze casas com Soleil...Ela não mudou praticamente nada em todos esses anos. Quando a vi parecia que eu estava novamente na ilha de Andrômeda – Fechou os olhos com pesar - Frente ao corpo frio de Daidalos caído no chão.

\- Isso já aconteceu há muito tempo. E tenho que te lembrar de que eu fui morto por Andrômeda na batalha das doze casas? Ele já se vingou, gosto de pensar que não devo mais nada a esse assunto.

\- Mas eu sobrevivi depois disso..

\- E morreu pela segurança da terra, ajudando os cavaleiros de bronze a passar pelos muro das lamentações e derrotar Hades. Milo, olhe para mim – O escorpiano obedeceu, virando-se e ficando frente a expressão séria do pisciano. – Eu também não me orgulho das coisas que eu fiz no passado, mas elas são isso agora, passado. Quando voltamos a vida, Athena nos deu a oportunidade de seguirmos em frente. Isso não significa apenas viver nossas vidas como civis, e sim esquecermos os erros de outrora e olhar pelo amanhã.

\- Eu não sei se sou capaz de fazer isso – Respondeu sincero desviando o olhar para alguns lírios sobre a bancada – Ver novamente aquela mulher, sorrindo ao lado de Soleil. Por que justamente de Soleil?! É como se o passado tivesse voltado para me assombrar e rir da minha cara.

\- Meu caro amigo, te darei um conselho – Tornou a pegar a tesoura e voltar ao seu trabalho – Se sua consciência o corroí tanto, vá até esta mulher e converse, peça perdão.

\- Isso não trará Daidalos de volta.

\- Não, mas pode aliviar essa sua consciência. Não custa tentar. Mas o que eu disse é verdade, você tem que seguir em frente. Tenho que te lembrar de que você sequer tem um aprendiz ainda? – Colocou em tom sério - Todos sabem de sua consideração com Soleil, ele é como seu sobrinho, ou algo assim, porém, ele nunca será um cavaleiro. Você deveria se focar agora em conseguir um aprendiz para te suceder como cavaleiro de ouro e assim poder seguir com sua vida, aproveitando a oportunidade que os deuses nos deram.

\- Você parece Camus falando assim...

-E ele tem razão. – Aproximou-se mais, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a madeira para ter certeza que os poucos transeuntes na rua não pudesse ouvi-lo. – Nós dois sabemos o que te prende ao santuário. Essa é a principal página que você tem que virar meu amigo.

\- Afrodite! – Exclamou o escorpiano horrorizado completamente rubro, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam – O que pensa que está insinuando?!

\- Eu não preciso insinuar nada – Alegou afastando-se enquanto dava de ombros – Agora, peço que vá embora, ainda não terminei os arranjos que preciso que meu menino entregue e você está afastando todos os meus clientes.

De fato, as pessoas ao redor já começavam a cochichar sobre a visita do ruidoso escorpiano.

\- Muito bem – Colocou de mau grado – Pedirei perdão a essa mulher então, ou pelo menos tentar.

\- Pense no resto que eu disse também – Deu uma piscadela, irritando ainda mais o outro que foi embora batendo o pé.

Afrodite suspirou, passando seus longos cabelos para trás com as mãos, sujando-os parcialmente com terra sem perceber ou se importar. Guardou a tesoura numa gaveta abaixo do balcão, pediu educadamente para uma senhorita da loja vizinha ficar de olho em seu estabelecimento, e entrou numa porta ao fundo do comércio que levava ao resto da construção. Uma casa.

O cômodo seguinte era uma sala humilde, tendo de móveis apenas uma pequena mesa de centro e um sofá vermelho de veludo, contudo, havia vasos de diferentes tipos de flores que davam um ar agradável ao lugar. Na mesinha havia alguns poucos porta retratos que mostravam presentes que o tempo havia dado aos moradores dali.

No primeiro, treze homens juntos na mesma foto, alguns pareciam ter sido obrigados a estar ali, mas a maioria parecia sorrir. No segundo, uma mulher como uma criança nos braços, no terceiro e último quadro, uma criança de cabelos azuis olhava para o chão, segurando um buquê de rosas.

Afrodite observou as fotos por breves instantes, antes de anunciar em tom irritado, para uma porta do lado esquerdo do sofá.

\- Muito bem, ele já foi.

Dito isso, da entrada lateral saíram duas pessoas, ambas de cabelos azuis espetados, um com roupas casuais, e outro de capa e capuz.

\- Acheh qui eli num ia embora nunca – Tentou dizer o mais alto de boca cheia, comendo um bolo – Ersa está de parabéhs, esse bolo está muito bom!

\- Máscara, por favor, não fale de boca cheia – Resmungou irritado, então seu olhar voltou-se ao segundo homem que o observava contrariado – Agora Ikki, pode me explicar o que você faz aqui no mundo dos vivos?

O mencionado bufou aborrecido.

\- Eu não devo explicações a você peixe.

\- Sim, você deve, afinal está em minha casa. – Impôs, entrecerrando os olhos, seu tom assumindo um leve teor de ameaça - E acredito que Athena odiaria saber que um espectro anda vagando próximo ao santuário, sem mencionar que seu irmãozinho tampouco seria feliz ao saber que você foi descoberto enquanto bisbilhotava por conta própria, porque eu duvido muito que ele diria para você fazer algo assim.

O cavaleiro encaminhou-se com graça e elegância até o sofá e sentou-se, sem deixar de encarar seu visitante.

Ambos trocavam uma pequena luta com seus olhares, mesmo seus cosmos sutilmente começavam a se elevar.

Máscara apenas olhou de um para outro, desinteressado, também se encaminhando ao estofado e jogando-se nele, esticando as pernas sobre a mesa, derrubando a primeira foto, onde ambos, Peixe e Câncer, estavam presentes entre os treze integrantes.

-...Tire suas pernas daí agora ou eu lançarei uma rosa sangrenta em seu coração – Ameaçou o pisciano, ao que o italiano resmungou palavrões em seu idioma materno e sentou-se corretamente, sem levantar a foto.

Com isso a atmosfera parecia ter suavizado um pouco, e com uma reclamação Ikki sentou-se de qualquer jeito no chão, mesmo ainda parecendo irritado.

\- Eu só queria saber como vocês estão se preparando para a guerra iminente, não imaginei que estivessem em festa! – Alegou cruzando os braços.

\- Se quer minha opinião, Shiryu está usando a minha sucessão apenas como pretexto para reunir todos no santuário – Observou Afrodite, colocando a mão sobre o queixo. - Ele não quer alastrar o pânico, o que o anúncio de uma guerra santa certamente faria.

\- A maioria dos cavaleiros de prata não passa de pirralhos inexperientes, nunca estiveram numa batalha de verdade. Essa guerra vai ser um massacre – Cantarolou Câncer colocando os braços atrás da cabeça, encarando o teto divertido.

\- Máscara! – Reclamou o dono da casa – Você esqueceu que já morreu por subestimar um cavaleiro jovem? – E acrescentou o último em voz baixa – Por uma atitude assim que você nunca se casou.

\- _Che cazzo! Ho appena dico la verità! Questi ragazzi sono tutti inesperti_ *! – Exclamou câncer exasperado.

\- O que...Foi que ele disse? – Questionou Ikki sem entender.

\- Nada. – Retou importância – Ele está irritado de voltar para o santuário deixando suas caças para trás. De qualquer forma, apenas Kiki e Shura devem saber o que se passa na cabeça do Grande Mestre, afinal, são mais próximos a ele.

\- Bem, já é alguma coisa, suponho. – Resmungou o Benu – Mas falando na caça, quantas almas podres você conseguiu até agora? – Dirigiu a pergunta à Mascara da Morte.

\- Você como espectro deveria saber.

\- Eu tenho cara de quem cuida desses pormenores?! Eu prefiro caçar, as contas ficam com Daidalos. Mas eu apostaria minha Sobrepeliz que Shaka já passou de você.

-Há! Aquele metido a Buda nunca será melhor caçando espíritos malignos do que um cavaleiro de Câncer!

Os dois já estavam acalorados em meio a sua discussão, quando Afrodite apenas suspirou cansado, estava ficando velho para este tipo de coisas.

\- Falando em Daidalos, era sobre ele que Milo queria falar. Ainda se sente culpado pela sua morte. – Comentou Peixe chamando a atenção dos outros dois- Estive tentado a dizer-lhe que o antigo cavaleiro de Cefeu não está exatamente morto, mas conhecendo nosso Milo, em cinco minutos Camus já estaria sabendo e em menos de dez todo o santuário.

\- Esse escorpião é incapaz de guardar um segredo, mesmo que custasse sua vida.- Resmungou Máscara.

\- Aaah sim, claro – Ironizou o sueco – E você pode falar alguma coisa?! Se tivesse mantido sua boca fechada eu não estaria metido nessa loucura! Ajudar a esconder um espectro de Athena?! Como se não me bastasse a fama de ter cometido uma traição contra nossa deusa quando fiquei do lado de Saga!

\- Duas traições – Corrigiu câncer- Tecnicamente, ressuscitarmos como espectros na última guerra santa e tentarmos arrancar a cabeça de Athena também foi uma traição.

\- Aaaaah siiiim, obrigado por me lembrar! – Colocou em tom sarcástico.

\- De qualquer forma – Interrompeu Ikki – Eu não me preocuparia com Daidalos. Eu diria que ele se acostumou muito bem com a vida no submundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca imaginou que o submundo fosse um lugar tão...

Burocrático.

Cada novo morto devia constar nos registros, ele ou ela deveria cruzar as terras do mundo dos mortos provando sua determinação até chegar a sala de julgamento, caso tentasse escapar desse destino, acabaria se perdendo nos campos Asfódelos.

Esses campos desolados possuíam saídas que levavam aos Campos Elísios, Tártaro, Salão de julgamento, e até mesmo de volta para a terra, tudo dependia das ações que os mortos se utilizavam para tentar encontrar seu caminho.

Além disso, todos os seus pecados, em vida e em morte, ficavam registrados nos livros da vida, que sempre deveria ser consultado ao julgar uma alma e encaminhá-la para sua pena ou benção.

As almas demasiadamente sujas não poderiam ter o privilegio de trabalharem no submundo para diminuírem sua aflição, ficariam presas nos campos Asfódelos ou confinadas no Tártaro. Apenas os espíritos realmente arrependidos podiam tornar-se Esqueletos, trabalhadores que limpariam suas almas graças ao seu labor e assim garantir seu lugar no paraíso.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que os Esqueletos eram apenas humanos assustados e sem experiência nenhuma com o trabalho da pós-vida. Mesmo quando ficavam experientes, já haviam feito o suficiente e seus espíritos eram presenteados com a redenção, deixando o mundo inferior com uma mão de obra inexperiente e sempre mutável. Gerando problemas administrativos que jamais imaginou que o reino dos mortos teria que enfrentar.

Daidalos observou com um sorriso breve como a alma de uma jovem senhora que guiava outras almas até o juízo sorria para ele uma última vez, antes de adentrar aos portões dourados que levavam aos Campos Elísios. Era sempre bom quando um espírito alcançava a libertação, mas de certo modo também era triste vê-los partir.

Ainda mais quando trabalhavam tão bem...

Podia soar realmente absurdo para um antigo cavaleiro de Athena, mas esperava com ânsia o retorno dos espectros para suas atividades no mundo inferior, afinal, eles possuíam milênios de experiência em administrar o reino.

Com tanto a se fazer, tantas almas que vigiar, tantas penas e bênçãos a distribuir, o loiro perguntava-se como era possível que os espectros ainda eram capazes de se preparar para uma guerra Santa contra Athena a cada reencarnação.

Deixando o grande salão de julgamento, foi até a recâmara onde o corpo de Shun repousava, o jovem deus deveria estar descansando no profundo de sua consciência, uma vez que não podia sentir sua presença em nenhum lugar. O corpo de seu antigo pupilo parecia dormir sobre o trono de mármore, como se fosse acordar a qualquer instante.

Em apenas dois meses poderia ver aqueles olhos esmeraldas mais uma vez, aquele sorriso se abrir de uma forma além da espectral. Subiu as escadas sem tirar os olhos de seu jovem senhor. Chegando à sua altura, suavemente acariciou os cabelos esverdeados.

Já possuía uma enorme consideração por ele quando o treinou na ilha de Andrômeda, a relação de mestre e discípulo já roçava a paternal. Agora depois de vinte longos anos de convivência, mesmo que não fisicamente, claramente podia dizer que o amava como um verdadeiro filho. Esse jovem que foi obrigado a crescer e amadurecer tão rápido. Daria sua vida sem pestanejar por sua segurança, mesmo sem perceber, seu afeto e confiança acabaram dando lugar a uma sólida lealdade.

É verdade que, a principio, permaneceu no submundo para impedir que Shun se deixasse envenenar pela função de deus dos mortos, o que por consequência, o faria perder sua índole bondosa e acabar atentando contra Athena e a Terra. Mas ao ver tudo o que havia enfrentado durante esses anos, com orgulho era capaz de considerá-lo seu senhor, talvez com tanta devoção quanto a que tinha pela deusa da guerra.

Caminhou então até o espelho negro ao lado do trono, o objeto tinha praticamente sua altura, tocou sua superfície sutilmente com os olhos fechados.

Quando tornou a abri-los, imagens de diversas pessoas diferentes apareceram refletidas na superfície escura.

Ikki, de capa, parecendo sair de dentro de uma pequena loja de flores.

Um homem loiro acompanhado de um de cabelos brancos, ambos curtos, que pareciam pedir informações numa pequena cidade.

Um de madeixas azuis escuras e espetadas que seguia dois homens mais velhos.

E outro de olhos violetas, sorria sutilmente para uma mulher de longos cabelos.

Dezenas e dezenas de pessoas diferentes fazendo atividades distintas apareciam frente ao espelho.

Até parar na imagem de um homem, de aparência andrógena, que parecia estar cercado por algumas pessoas de má índole numa rua sem saída, tarde da noite.

\- Kairos – Chamou, e o reflexo sumiu para dar lugar a uma figura de cabelos castanhos escuros curtos, espetados e vibrantes e intensos olhos vermelhos, usava terno negro e gravata cor de sangue, além de sorrir abertamente.

\- OOOH! Daidalos! Meu caro! Há quanto tempo não entra em contato! – Alardeou a imagem em tom cantante e bem humorado, tirando de sua cabeça uma alta cartola. Muito embora seu sorriso ardiloso parecesse trair suas palavras.

\- Kairos, o que está fazendo? Verônica precisa de sua ajuda.

\- Nada me deixa tão feliz quanto ter um coração que não se esquece de seus amigos! – Exclamou em tom teatral, fazendo exagerados movimentos com sua mão direita, como simulando uma reverência.

\- Estou falando sério Kairos – Colocou em tom mais firme – Se um dos nossos morrer antes de sequer recobrar suas memórias, eu pessoalmente convencerei nosso senhor de que você não merece uma segunda chance. Eu sinceramente não sei por que ele confia em ti em primeiro lugar.

A falsa felicidade sumiu em um instante, dando lugar a um olhar predatório.

\- Não me ameace humano – Disse em tom ríspido. Mas logo riu abertamente, fazendo sinal com as mãos, como se pedisse para o outro se acalmar - A lealdade dá tranquilidade ao coração! Nosso senhor me fez uma oferta nessa vida que eu jamais pensaria em recusar! Acredite em mim quando digo que o tempo que fiquei preso foi o suficiente para eu por minha "cachola" no lugar! – Deu uma batida suave em sua própria cabeça mostrando a língua – Eu apenas quero auxiliar nos desejos do jovem mestre, sou-lhe completamente leal!

\- Mostre isso então ajudando Verônica. Ele está na França, Bairro de Montmartre em Páris. Sua presença é fraca, mas você deve ser capaz de localizá-lo.

\- Oooh! _Ouuuii, ooouuii_ *! – Recolocou seu chapéu na cabeça – Irei imediatamente por nosso queriiido companheiro! Afinal, a vida é muito curta! Passar esse momento de forma vil seria um desperdício! – E com uma última exageradíssima reverência o espectro desapareceu, tornando o espelho ao negro.

Daidalos respirou fundo. Ansiava pelo retorno dos antigos servos de Hades, e ao mesmo tempo, temia o que sua volta poderia trazer. A quem seriam leais? Aceitariam seu novo senhor? Tentariam orquestrar uma traição às suas costas?

Ele ainda não sabia, mas estaria lá para proteger Shun, mesmo que de seus próprios homens se fosse necessário.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Chris Champrouge talvez não tivesse a melhor vida de todas, mas a razão de realmente não poder reclamar tinha um nome, chamava-se Claire Champrouge.

Nasceu no interior da França, sua mãe pouco mais do que uma jovem adulta e seu pai um homem bem mais velho. Foi um parto que todos os médicos desacreditavam que funcionaria, Claire possuía uma doença crônica degenerativa, era difícil até mesmo acreditar que havia ficado grávida. Contudo, contrariando a tudo e a todos, num dia 11 de junho, sob o signo de gêmeos, nasceu o pequeno Chris. Era como se os deuses quisessem que essa criança visse a luz.

Seu pai nunca foi realmente presente, sequer vivia na mesma casa de apenas dois cômodos. Mas a pesar da vida difícil Claire era absolutamente feliz, nunca deixava de agradecer aos céus a cada dia por a permitir ser mãe. Um dia, porém, ela percebeu que seu menino era um pouco diferente, certa manhã quando tinha apenas quatro anos, ele roubou um pedaço de carne da cozinha e escondeu num lugar do quintal, capturando todas as moscas que buscaram o cheiro de sangue. Ele as criava como se fossem seus pequenos animais de estimação, com um carinho e zelo tal que sua progenitora não teve coragem de censurar o ato.

Contudo, seu pai Alfred Cargrise, desde então sempre olhou torto para a criança, claramente enjoado.

Quando Chris completou oito anos, Cargrise o pegou brincando com as maquiagens de sua mulher, naquela tarde, o agarrou pelos cabelos loiros que começavam a ficar longos e o arrastou até o quintal, chamando a atenção de sua mãe que correu para seu auxílio. Ambos sofreriam a agressão do adulto se um desconhecido de algum modo não tivesse simplesmente aparecido do nada e parado o punho do francês. Ambos nunca descobriram quem era o rapaz, Chris apenas se lembrava que ele se vestia muito elegantemente de terno, gravata e até mesmo cartola. Mas tão logo apareceu, tão logo sumiu como se nunca tivesse existido.

Desse dia em diante, Claire levou seu filho para Paris, viver de favor na casa de alguns velhos amigos. Lá a mãe sempre trabalhou muito para que ele tivesse a melhor educação, mesmo o pequeno começou a ajudá-la muito novo, aprendendo a costurar e consertar roupas, algo em que acabou sendo muito bom. Às vezes Claire se questionava se o seu filho tinha tendências mais afeminadas por sua culpa, talvez pela falta de ter um pai de verdade, mas ao ver o belo homem de longos cabelos loiros sorrindo para ela com o documento que comprovava que ele havia sido aceito na Universidade de moda, isso definitivamente não importava. Ela amava seu pequeno Chris, independente de quem ele fosse.

Por isso, quando o universitário se viu cercado por bandidos numa rua sem saída esquecida de sua bela Paris, ele não temeu a morte.

Ele temeu por sua mãe, ela não possuía mais tanto tempo de vida, e saber que seu único filho foi cruelmente assassinado a iria ferir muito além de qualquer doença ou morte. Por ela, quando o jogaram no chão puxando seus longos cabelos, a igual seu pai fez em sua tenra idade, rezou internamente para todos os deuses que conhecia para que salvassem sua vida, ao menos, até que sua mãe encontrasse o deus da morte primeiro.

Para sua sorte, de fato, uma antiga divindade ouviu sua prece.

\- Ora, ora - Um homem alto de terno e cartola, idêntico a de suas lembranças infantis apareceu a passo lento, sorrindo de lado chamando a atenção dos bandidos que estavam a espancar sua presa. - Humanos querendo atentar sobre a doçura da vida. Impedindo que alguém agonize a toda hora sob a pena da morte, fazendo-o, ao invés disso, morrer de um só golpe. Quem creem que são para atentar contra seus semelhantes?

\- Quem é você maldito?! – Um dos homens, cuja mão estava ensanguentada e coberta de fios de cabelos loiros o observou com ódio.

\- Por que está ajudando um travesti?! Algo repugnante que nem sabe se é homem ou mulher não merece sequer viver! – Um segundo rosnava, o sangue não só tingia suas mãos, como também seu rosto.

\- Quem se importa! Vamos matá-lo também! – E o último, segurava em mãos os pedaços de pano sujos de rubro que arrancaram por impulso do ódio de sua vítima.

Mas Kairos não prestava atenção a esses sinais de barbárie, ele encarava o que havia acima desses seres, o que havia arrancado todo o rastro de humanidade de suas almas. Enormes fumaças negras cercavam seus corpos, como a figura difusa de gigantes Lestrigões* sedentos por carne fresca. Sem duvida nenhuma, já não eram mais humanos.

\- Não ponhais vossa confiança em tábuas podres – Recitou dando alguns passos em direção aos homens, que repentinamente pareceram congelar onde estavam, como se o tempo tivesse parado por alguns instantes.

O que, de fato, aconteceu, ao menos para eles.

O espectro ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu companheiro, roupas rasgadas, cabelo faltando pedaços e parecia tossir sangue.

\- Q-quem... –Tentou dizer Chris, mas cada palavra parecia ser fatal. Observava os homens congelados sem conseguir entender – É você...?!

Não respondeu, olhando sério pela primeira vez para a situação, Verônica estava ferido demais, provavelmente havia quebrado alguns ossos, seu corpo era de um simples humano com pouco treinamento físico. Se demorasse demais, havia o enorme risco dele morrer.

 _"Daidalos"_ – Falou mentalmente – " _Quem atacava Vêronica é uma das almas podres. Três delas. Sem a energia de um deus do submundo, eu não consigo pará-los por muito tempo, meu cosmo não é suficiente."_

Era absolutamente frustrante ter que depender da energia de seu senhor, ainda mais sabendo que esta era escassa uma vez que fora utilizada em grande parte para a reconstrução do submundo. Graças a isso, nas últimas duas décadas tudo que pôde fazer foi servir como um simples vigilante da reencarnação de cada um dos espectros, garantir que não tivessem suas almas ceifadas por alguém ou alguma coisa. Mas mantinha-se firme, o acordo com seu jovem senhor faria tudo valer a pena.

 _"Kairos"_ \- Contudo a voz que o respondeu mentalmente não pertencia ao ex cavaleiro de prata, e sim ao próprio imperador do submundo _" Em um minuto alguém irá ajudar vocês, por favor, proteja Verônica e tenha cuidado."_

 _"Em um minuto existem muitos dias."_ \- Declarou cantante, abandonando seu tom sério- _" Mas mesmo enfraquecido, eu já fui um deus, jamais me permitiria matar por um simples humano possuído."_

 _"Não subestime uma alma podre"_ –Alertou Shun " _Embora seja dois meses antes do previsto, peço que faça Verônica recobrar suas memórias, será mais fácil saírem vivos desse modo."_

O antigo deus bufou, o excesso de zelo de seu senhor às vezes o irritava, ao mesmo tempo o desconcertava, e no fim, apenas o fazia sorrir.

 _"Que assim seja! Meu coração está sempre a vosso serviço!"_

Toda essa conversa não durou mais do que alguns segundos, nos quais Chris seguiu tossindo enquanto tentava se levantar, os atacantes seguiam parados no tempo e Kairos brincava com as abas de sua cartola.

Virou-se repentinamente para o loiro, assustando-o, pois seu salvador agora possuía íris amareladas, o humano tentou dar um passo para trás, mas ainda assim o estranho tocou sua testa com seu dedo indicador.

Uma corrente elétrica atingiu todo seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que imagens e mais imagens invadiam sua mente.

\- Lembrar é fácil para quem tem memória – Anunciou novamente com seu tom brincalhão, segurando pelas costas o corpo de olhos opacos que parecia repentinamente sem vida. – Hmmmm...Mas agora tenho um grande problema! – Soltou o outro sem qualquer delicadeza, deixando-o cair com um estrondo no chão, colocando a mão no queixo pensativo – Como carregar esse idiota até a cavalaria chegar? Hmmmm~~ - Andou de um lado para o outro ignorando o fato de que seu companheiro quase parecia ao ponto de convulsionar - Não acho que mesmo com suas memórias ele será muito útil...No máximo poderá criar algumas roupas decentes ao Jovem Mestre, o traje muitas vezes mostra o homem! E francamente, um suspensório sem sequer um terno é uma afronta a boa vestimenta!

Parou, notando que os humanos pareciam prestes a voltar a se mexer.

\- Muuuuito embora, a figura da morte, em qualquer terno que venha é espantosa!*...Então talvez não faça qualquer diferença a roupa que o imperador da morte usar...- Os homens então recuperaram suas forças, pareciam confusos por alguns segundos, mas logo voltaram ao ataque.

Agilmente Kairos desviou de seus golpes, tomou Vêronica sobre seus ombros como um simples saco de batatas e saiu em pequenos saltos do beco escuro, quase como se dançasse.

\- Isso é terrível! – Anunciou em tom teatral, enquanto os três começavam a persegui-los – Acredito que comedi um engano! Essa frase não é de Shakespeare e sim de Cervantes! Como os dois morreram no mesmo dia, acabei me confundindo!

Lançou um olhar para suas costas, haviam passado 45 segundos, nesse tempo acumulou um pouco mais de energia, o suficiente para derrubar três humanos fortes sem qualquer dificuldade, mas novamente, esses já sequer eram humanos, além disso, ela estava se desgastando rapidamente sendo usada para parar o tempo de civis que possuíam o azar de transitar nesse instante pelas ruas da noite parisiense.

47 segundos. Como irmão de Chronos e também um deus do tempo, mesmo preso num corpo mortal, tinha certeza que seu jovem senhor não havia estipulado um minuto por nada.

50 segundos. Agradecia ao fato de que ao menos conseguia manter sua velocidade, mesmo com sua quantidade ínfima de cosmo disponível, se movia de tal forma que o cenário ao seu redor não parecia passar de um borrão.

53 segundos, porém lidava com algo monstruoso, pior do que imaginara a principio, o corpo dos três começava a se deformar, ombros e braços quebravam com estalos horríveis, dando origens a outros braços e cabeças que viravam em posições impossíveis.

55 segundos...

\- Briareu , Coto e Giges! Os três os Hecatônquiros! – Exclamou, abandonando completamente sua postura despreocupada, seus olhos completamente amarelos e dentes tomando uma aparência pontiaguda, uma aura de puro ódio envolvendo seu corpo – MALDITO SEJA CHRONOS, MEU IRMÃO! AINDA NÃO SE PASSARAM OS 243 MESES QUE VOCÊ NOS OFERECEU!

57 segundos...

\- O que...Onde eu estou?! – Chris acordava atordoado no ombro de Kairos, com dificuldade conseguindo olhar para trás – O QUE POR THANATOS É AQUILO!

\- Verônica! Não há tempo para explicar! – Exclamou exasperado – Você consegue usar parte do seu cosmo para deter aquelas coisas?!

Verônica estava completamente atordoado, se sua estrela maligna havia despertado, por que ainda recordava-se com perfeição de sua vida humana?! Vendo aqueles seres horrendos de três cabeças e seis braços, que se multiplicavam, pensou novamente em sua mãe Claire. Havia sido servo da própria personificação da morte, Thanatos, mas agora temia que sua morte ferisse uma mulher humana?! Sempre odiou sequer tocar um humano vivo!

\- Farei o que puder! – Exclamou, concentrando todo seu cosmo, que por alguma razão parecia ser muito ínfimo.

A terra começou a tremer e engolir as três monstruosidades. Kairos parou derrapando, virando-se para os inimigos que se debatiam tentando se libertar, mas isso apenas os prendia mais. Inclinou-se para permitir que o outro espectro descesse, mesmo com corpo trêmulo e diversas escoriações.

Contudo, no instante seguinte, os monstros ficaram imóveis, como se correntes invisíveis os estivessem segurando, o antigo deus suspirou cansado, deixando-se cair no chão, um sorriso voltando ao seu rosto, Chris o observou sem entender.

\- 1 minuto – Declamou como simples resposta.

O tilintar de armaduras contra o chão denunciava passos se aproximando, chamando a atenção dos espectros. Daidalos, usando a sobrepeliz de Griffon, posicionou-se protetoramente frente a eles. Ao seu lado vinham mais duas pessoas, um homem e uma criança.

A criança, de cabelos curtos, lisos e vermelhos, que não aparentava ter mais de dez anos, parou ao lado do antigo cavaleiro de prata, enquanto o segundo adulto continuou caminhando na direção dos seres presos pela terra e pelas correntes de Daidalos. Sua armadura dourada ressoava enquanto caminhava, seu dono sereno mesmo frente a tais bestas.

Cabelos loiros compridos e olhos fechados, Shaka de virgem sentou-se em posição de lótus frente aos Hecatônquiros.

Em suas mãos, um extenso rosário de centenas e centenas de contas, envolvido por seus braços e estendido entre suas mãos.

Ele começou a entoar um mantra, enquanto Daidalos se voltou aos outros dois.

\- Vocês estão bem? – Questionou preocupado.

\- Aaah! Eu sou o fantoche da fortuna! – Dramatizou Kairou, tirando seu chapéu ao recém-chegado.

\- Quem é você? – Verônica perguntou, sentando-se com dificuldade no chão – Não se parece com Minos...O que está acontecendo aqui?! Por que essas coisas nos atacaram?!

\- Meu nome é Daidalos, digamos que estou substituindo Minos, por enquanto. E sobre isso...- Seu olhar se encontrou com o antigo deus, que voltou a ficar sério.

\- Não há dúvidas, meu _querido_ irmão quebrou o acordo – Colocou em tom ácido.

O juiz apertou os punhos com força.

\- Então estamos sem tempo...Nosso senhor ainda não se recuperou completamente – Esses dois meses farão muita falta a Shun, tinha certeza.

\- Oláaaa? Queridos! - Verônica de Nasu voltou a chamar a atenção – O que está acontecendo aqui! Já se passaram 243 anos?! Estamos em outra guerra santa?! Por que demônios um cavaleiro de virgem está nos ajudando?! Ele é um traidor?!

-Deixemos que o tempo esclareça as dúvidas. - Declarou Kairos batendo no ombro de seu companheiro - A fortuna conduz ao porto muitos barcos sem timoneiro.

\- Eu não faço ideia do que você quis dizer com isso! – Exasperou-se.

\- Por hora o melhor é que te levemos ao hospital – Explicou Daidalos calmamente - Lá você poderá entrar em contato com sua família, informá-los que se ausentará por alguns meses, então de volta ao submundo te explicaremos tudo.

Abriu a boca para dizer que aquilo era ridículo, um espectro se importando com sua família humana?! Dando satisfação a ela antes de partir para seu dever com o mundo dos mortos?! Não fazia sentido!

Porém sua humanidade o impedia de falar, seu coração batia aliviado com a ideia de ver aquela que o deu a luz ao menos mais uma vez, não custava nada dar uma explicação a quem lhe deu tanto amor. Ele sempre lidou com a morte, mas essa mulher lhe deu sua vida.

Com isso em mente, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Por outro lado, algo estranho acontecia. Shaka emanava seu cosmo com uma intensidade quase divina, envolvendo o rosário e por sua vez, as três criaturas, sugando suas almas para as contas. Ou era isso que deveria estar acontecendo.

As três contas do rosário que deveriam prendê-los começaram a rachar, até quebrarem em mil pedaços. Imediatamente a isso as correntes também se partiram, e os monstros conseguiram se desprender do chão, suas figuras se expandindo cada vez mais, destruindo ainda mais a rua e os poucos carros estacionados.

Finalmente livres e assumindo tamanho de gigantes, o número de cabeças e braços começou a se multiplicar de forma alarmante, enquanto caminhavam e batiam com seus novos membros em tudo ao seu redor.

\- SHAKAA! – Berrou Daidalos quando esses golpes iam na direção do dourado.

-Kahn! – Proferiu o virginiano, e ao seu mando uma esfera de pura cosmo-energia dourada o envolveu, protegendo-o completamente.

Contudo, o impacto dos golpes foi tão absurdo contra a proteção, que parte de sua energia desviou na direção dos espectros. Daidalos deu um passo a frente, porém, não foi necessário. O pequeno menino ruivo que seguia ao seu lado, sem dizer qualquer palavra, invocou a mesma proteção de seu mestre, envolvendo os quatro, fazendo o impacto atingir apenas a rua.

\- Impressionante – Declarou o Juiz para o menino que desmanchou a proteção em seguida – Eu não esperaria menos de um sucessor da casa de Virgem.

O pequeno não disse nada, nem esboçou uma reação, apenas voltando a encarar as costas do cavaleiro de ouro. Agora de pé, Shaka resolveu mudar de estratégia.

Levantou a mão esquerda até a altura de seu ombro, com a palma aberta para frente, a mão direita esticou para baixo, também com a palma para frente. Sua cosmo energia se concentrando num ponto no centro de seu tórax.

\- Ciclo das Seis Exis- Porém foi repentinamente interrompido, dando um passo para trás, como se algo o tivesse atingido.

Daidalos correu em sua direção.

\- Shaka! – O virginiano levara a mão esquerda para seu rosto, onde um corte escorria algo de sangue.

Ao tempo que os três seres gritavam e berravam, enquanto seus corpos derretiam desmanchando-se grotescamente, como se ácido tivesse sido jogado sobre todos, consumindo-se em si mesmo até não restar sequer os ossos. Mas as almas negras que haviam envolvido os três rapazes de antes, simplesmente subiram em direção ao céu.

\- Eles vão voltar – O cavaleiro declarou com firmeza.

\- Temos que nos preparar para quando isso aconteça. - Seguiu o Juiz – Sinto que isso foi apenas um aviso.

\- Cuide de seus amigos sob a chave de sua própria vida! – Exclamou animado Kairos dando saltos até os dois – Quem ia imaginar! Ser um dia salvo por um cavaleiro de ouro!

Shaka virou-se para o espectro, abrindo seus olhos azuis vibrantes e os franzindo em direção ao outro.

\- Não confunda as coisas, espectro. – Declarou em tom calmo, porém frio - Te ajudar foi apenas um infortúnio. Meu interesse era apenas expurgar da terra esses seres.

\- Claaaro, claaaro. Mesmo um demônio citará as sagradas escrituras se isso for para o bem de seus propósitos. – Provocou, mesmo sentindo uma enorme cosmo energia o sufocando desde que o outro abrira seus olhos.

\- Não é momento para isso - Daidalos interveio. – Agora precisamos todos nos reorganizar. O pior ainda está por vir.

Sem mais, Shaka deu as costas aos espectros, caminhando em direção ao final da rua, onde estava seu aprendiz.

\- Eu preciso ir imediatamente ao santuário. – Começou o cavaleiro tornando a fechar os olhos – O próximo ataque será lá, ou nas terras de Poseidon.

\- Eu te levarei até antes de Rodorio, preciso de fato encontrar-me com Ikki que está por lá. – Shaka não reagiu a esse fato, como se fosse irrelevante. – Kairos, retorne o tempo parado dos civis e leve Verônica até o hospital mais próximo, é uma questão de tempo até as autoridades chegarem até toda essa destruição.

Daidalos então tocou o ombro do cavaleiro, ao tempo que a criança segurava a capa de seu mestre e os três desapareceram.

Kairos bufou impaciente, recolocando sua cartola.

\- Eu preferia mil vezes receber ordens de Pandora, ela era muito mais voluptuosa e interessante.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sob o trono do imperador do submundo, há vinte anos e um mês jazia o corpo de um jovem. Cabelos verdes compridos, pele pálida. Seu coração não mais batia, seus pulmões não mais respiravam, o sangue não mais corria por suas veias.

Contudo, depois de 241 meses, a ponta de seus dedos começou a se mexer e seus olhos, lentamente, se abriram.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
*Que merda! Eu apenas digo a verdade! Esses rapazes são todos inexperientes!  
*Siiiiim, siiiiim!  
*Os lestrigões, na mitologia grega, eram gigantes que se alimentavam de carne humana, citados por Homero na Odisseia.  
*Essa frase dá nome ao capítulo.


	14. Capítulo XIII - Visitas da boa morte

Com este capítulo, voltamos ao passado!

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII - Visitas da boa morte.**

 _"...Tu sabias?..."_ \- Hades disse pouco depois que Ikki o deixou na cama do quarto oculto da casa de Virgem, pegando uma cadeira qualquer e sentando ao seu lado. _"...Às vezes, quando um humano está prestes a morrer, Átropos lhe concede um pouco mais de tempo, não muito, mas o suficiente para que ele possa se despedir das pessoas mais importantes. Alguém muito doente tem uma melhora repentina, chega a ir para casa e então, pouco depois, vem a falecer. Os mortais chamam isso de 'As visitas da boa morte'..."_

"Por que está me contando isso?" - Questionou olhando para o teto do pequeno cômodo rudimentar, nada além de uma cama, uma cadeira e um minúsculo banheiro.

 _"...Tu vás a morrer Shun, teu corpo físico ao menos, mas até lá, usa este tempo que Hécate te ajudou a ter para estar com esses que consideras teus amigos..."_ \- Seu tom era calmo e contemplativo, sentia que algo havia mudado na postura do deus para com ele, depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Shun olhou para seu irmão que dormia de braços cruzados, sentado desconfortavelmente numa cadeira dura. Sorriu de lado.

"Esse é um bom conselho."

 _"...Mas é claro, não à toa os gregos às vezes me chamavam de Eubuleu, que significa 'o que dá bons conselhos'..."_ -Declarou com satisfação _. "...Mas por hora, durma..."_

O cavaleiro apenas continuou sorrindo, deixando sua consciência se apagar na escuridão absoluta.

-.-.-.-

Com Ikki

Todos no santuário estranharam a nova aproximação dos dois irmãos. Talvez porque com o sumiço de três meses de Andrômeda, Fênix soube na pele o que seu caçula sentia toda vez que desaparecia, ou quem sabe fosse apenas reflexo do trauma da guerra santa. Seja qual fosse a razão, era possível vê-los juntos pelo menos uma vez por dia. Sempre em algum lugar mais afastado do santuário, longe de olhares curiosos.

Às vezes conversavam, outras apenas ficavam um perto do outro, Shun em profunda meditação e Ikki dormindo apoiado em algum lugar próximo. Apenas ao lado do irmão, o leonino poderia ser um felino manso, sutilmente amável, mas caso pressentisse qualquer perigo, transformava-se num perfeito leão feroz e indomável.

De fato, outra coisa que ficou muito evidente é que o suposto sucessor de Aioria havia se tornado ainda mais super-protetor de seu irmãozinho. Numa determinada tarde num treinamento de combate de Shun e Ichi de Hidra, o cavaleiro de bronze sequer conseguiu fazer um aranhão no novo dourado, que treinava o seu Kahn. A maioria de seus companheiros ria do pobre homem de cabelos brancos presos num rabo de cavalo, enquanto ele tentava todos os seus movimentos, Shun seguia sentado em posição de lótus, protegido por uma esfera dourada que repelia todos os ataques.

\- Ele está ficando bom nisso - Comentou Hyoga contente por seu amigo, sentado na arquibancada do coliseu junto aos demais. - Mesmo que Ichi sempre foi muito patético.

\- O que você disse Hyoga?! - Exclamou inconformado Hidra.

\- Ichi, não dê as costas a seu adversário - Interveio Shiryu sério, próximo ao aquariano. - Algo simples como um insulto não pode ser o suficiente para tirar sua atenção.

\- Se isso fosse um combate real, ele já estaria morto. - Ironizou cisne.

Claramente sentindo-se desafiado, Ichi voltou à sua posição de batalha, uma expressão confiante mostrando-se em seu rosto.

\- Pois eu vou mostrar a vocês que nunca devem subestimar a grande Hidra! Vou mostrar à todos minha nova habilidade, que venho desenvolvendo desde o fim da luta contra Hades!

Ichi começou a concentrar seu cosmo em sua armadura, chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo Shun franzir a testa. Então ele pegou uma das garras venenosas em seus punhos e a partiu.

\- Por que ele está destruindo a própria armadura?! – Questionou Kiki inconformado, um pouco atrás de Shiryu.

Mas então uma fumaça roxa começou a sair da garra quebrada.

\- A Hidra de Lerna era sem dúvida uma criatura terrível! – Anunciou com firmeza enquanto a fumaça começava a se intensificar. –Nem mesmo o grande Héracles* pôde derrotá-lo sozinho em seu segundo trabalho! Pois além de sua incrível capacidade de regeneração, assim que uma de suas cabeças era cortada, um vapor venenoso era exalado, que matava quem estivesse por perto!

Dito isso, os cavaleiros na arquibancadas ficaram em alerta, cobrindo seus rostos com as mãos.

\- ICHI SEU MALUCO! VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR?! – Jabu berrou irritado, tampando seu nariz.

Quando Shun começou a tossir, Ikki imediatamente ficou irritado.

\- Eu vou matar esse maldito lagarto! – Exclamou Fênix, saltando entre os assentos, sendo segurado por Hyoga.

\- Calma Ikki! Shun saberá o que fazer! Isso é apenas um treinamento! – Ponderou Dragão colocando-se na frente do outro com os braços erguidos.

\- Você não confia na capacidade de seu irmão?! – Retou Cisne.

\- Cale a boca e me solte Pato! – Queimou sua energia com intensidade, labaredas de cosmo emanaram de seu corpo, ferindo o aquariano e forçando-o a soltá-lo - Saia da minha frente! – Ameaçou Shiryu.

\- OHM!

Mas antes que o chinês pudesse responder, uma enorme massa de cosmo encheu a arena, lançando Ichi e o vapor venenoso para a arquibancada onde não havia ninguém sentado.

\- Corrente nebulosa! – Para em seguida, uma corrente de vento rósea envolver completamente a fumaça tóxica envolta do cavaleiro de bronze, misturando-se com ela e sumindo no ar. Deixando Hidra completamente paralisado, embora ainda consciente.

Quando o cenário se limpou, Shun estava de pé, respirando com a boca e de olhos abertos. Aproveitando o estado atônito de Shiryu, Ikki rapidamente alcançou seu irmão.

\- Ele usou um dos golpes de Shaka, combinando com uma de suas melhores técnicas usando o princípio de suas correntes, mesmo sem usar sua armadura – Admirou o Dragão – É impressionante que tenha evoluído tanto em apenas três meses...

\- Sim...Muito estranho... - Comentou Hyoga observando atento como Fênix avaliava a saúde de Andrômeda.

\- Kiki - Chamou o jovem virginiano preocupado - Ele está bem?

\- Quem se importa! Se estiver, eu mesmo vou acabar com ele! - O cosmo elevado e enraivecido irmão mais velho dava força a suas palavras.

Os cavaleiros de bronze olhavam um para o outro preocupados, enquanto Kiki vencia a distância que o separava de Hidra e avaliava seu estado físico.

\- Ele está bem - Anunciou o ariano - Apenas imóvel e com alguns hematomas nas costas... - Pôde observar, que apesar de Shun claramente controlar sua energia para não matar seu oponente, o impacto foi suficiente para rachar e quebrar a armadura. - Não se preocupem, eu vou cuidar dele.

Fez menção de carregar o companheiro caído, mas foi detido por Geki, o homem de grande estatura, pele morena e cabelos curtos, castanhos e espetados, que levou Ichi ao ombro sem qualquer dificuldade.

\- Pode deixar, eu faço isso, amigo! - Deu alguns tapinhas com intuito amigável nas costas de Hidra, mas que fez Kiki fechar um dos olhos imaginando a dor, sendo que ele estava ferido justamente ali - Você nos deu um baita de um susto Ichi! Vapor venenoso, mas que ideia!

Assim os dois se retiraram até a casa de Áries.

Depois desse dia, Shun não voltou a treinar com os demais cavaleiros. Algumas vezes ia até o coliseu assistir, todas as demais mantinha-se na casa de virgem, na qual estava alocado desde seu retorno ao santuário, meditando.

Até mesmo as brincadeiras de Jabu sobre a aparência delicada de Andrômeda haviam parado completamente quando Ichi apareceu com algumas queimaduras suspeitas. A ira de fênix estava mais implacável do que nunca.

Kagaho, em sua anterior vida, tinha uma devoção e zelo absoluto para com Alone, chegando ao ponto de invadir o santuário atrás do cavaleiro de Libra Dohko apenas por ter feito um arranhão em seu senhor, mas dessa vez, sua preocupação era justificada.

O braço direito do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, desde o dia que absorveu os poderes da espada de Hades, definhava aos poucos e dolorosamente, parecia perdido sem qualquer chance de cura. Aparentava uma palidez cadavérica, era tão frio quanto as tardes do inverno grego, horas depois nem sequer era capaz de movê-lo, alguns músculos já aparentavam um estranho arroxeado e estava próximo do estado de putrefação. Mesmo tendo sido um espectro, acostumado com a ideia da morte, doía imensamente ver seu irmãozinho chegar a este estado.

Sabia que passava boa parte de seu dia meditando, para tentar conter o imenso poder que absorveu de uma única vez, usando-se de um corpo humano, que por mais que fosse o receptáculo do deus do submundo, possuía suas limitações.

A alma da lâmina absorvia toda a vida do braço no qual foi transferida,até matar seu usuário aos poucos. Morrer como mortal para transcender a vida humana...Isso era um processo que exigia uma sensação excruciante. Sabia bem que Shun escondia sua dor atrás de sorrisos e tranquilidade.

Então, se dessa vez não conseguia ajudar seu irmãozinho nessa luta interna, ao menos teria a certeza de manter-se ao seu lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Com Seiya.

Era uma tarde nevada quando Pégaso finalmente acordou. Todos comemoraram muito, enquanto a neve caía com graça do outro lado da janela, lágrimas enchiam os rostos dos amigos do cavaleiro, enquanto este reclamava que estava realmente com muita fome.

Não era à toa, depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Dizer que os médicos ficaram assustados com o tanto que Seiya foi capaz de engolir seria eufemismo, mas Athena os tranquilizava dizendo que isso era apenas um excelente sinal de recuperação.

Kiki fez algumas quantas visitas também, o que acelerou em muito todo o processo de melhora, mas algo que enciumou muito o sagitariano foi a relação maternal que sua irmã Seika desenvolveu com o ariano. Ter sido salva por ele e os demais cavaleiros de bronze, Marin e Shina dos ataques de Thanatos a deixou realmente muito comovida. Quando não estava cuidando de seu irmão preso na cadeira de rodas, Seika visitava o santuário.

Saori não a impedia disso, mesmo ela sendo apenas uma civil, mas incumbiu Shiryu e Kiki de vigiar para que os cavaleiros de bronze não fizessem nenhuma gracinha para a moça, mas a ideia não era muito atraente a nenhum deles, uma vez que era como se ela fosse meia irmã de todos.

Contudo, o carinho que ela desenvolveu por Marin e Kiki, que a encontraram perdida na Vila de Rodório sem lembranças de seu passado, foi sem dúvidas o maior. Agora via a amazona de prata como uma espécie de irmã mais velha, já em relação a Kiki o assunto era mais delicado.

Numa noite estrelada, enquanto se recolhia de volta a sua casa em Rodorio, ela encontrou o pequeno ruivo chorando enquanto olhava para as estrelas. Imediatamente ela lembrou-se do que os demais cavaleiros a contaram sobre o final trágico e as perdas que a guerra santa trouxe. Kiki havia perdido Muh, muito mais que um mestre, um verdadeiro pai.

Ela sabia bem a solidão que era ser um órfão, além da sensação de vazio de perder alguém tão importante. Mesmo tendo perdido suas memórias, Seika sempre sentiu que algo faltava em sua vida, um imenso buraco que assombrava seu peito e graças a ter sido encontrada pelos dois, finalmente pôde preencher essa escuridão.

Por isso ela havia se tornado muito carinhosa com o aprendiz, chegando ao ponto de recriminar os demais cavaleiros quando esses pegavam muito pesado com ele em treinamentos. Era algo engraçado de testemunhar, mas Kiki não se queixava.

Era muito bom ter novamente alguém olhando por ele assim.

Seiya teve que se conformar em dividir as atenções de sua irmã com o ariano, em compensação, tinha o zelo de Athena quase exclusivamente para ele. A deusa estava simplesmente radiante em ter seu eterno salvador de volta ao seu lado, ela passava metade de seu tempo sentada ao lado da cama de hospital, velando por sua recuperação.

Ficou decidido que a cerimônia de sucessão dos cavaleiros de ouro seria apenas depois que Pégaso se recuperasse.

Então quando Seiya finalmente teve alta, fizeram uma enorme festa, Shun se manteve afastado a maior parte dela, com Ikki não muito distante, mas tampouco tão próximo. Era estranho para Andrômeda estar ao lado do velho amigo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Imaginar tudo que enfrentou e teria que enfrentar de agora em diante, tudo por amor ao seu meio irmão.

E ele nunca saberia disso.

Sem mencionar, que Pégaso carregava a alcunha de "matador de deuses", reencarnando a cada guerra santa, destinado a enfrentar o receptáculo de Hades, que era sempre um amigo ou mesmo um irmão. A cada nova vida, a guerra os colocava de lados opostos.

E nada garantia que não seria assim novamente, se eventualmente Seiya descobrisse que seu meio irmão seria o novo senhor do submundo.

Queria quebrar esse destino de uma vez por todas, mas não sabia se seria capaz.

Também doía pensar em Tenma, o Pégaso do passado, a antiga vida de Seiya, o cavaleiro não mostrava qualquer sinal de lembrar-se de sua anterior vida, quando ele era quase como um irmão do pintor Alone, e o protegia com mesmo amor e cuidado que Ikki protege sua reencarnação atual.

Queria voltar a esses tempos, mas haviam coisas que eram impossíveis, mesmo para o imperador dos mortos.

Enquanto todos festejavam e se divertiam num salão cerimonioso do Santuário, comendo, bebendo e rindo. Shun sorria educadamente a todos, enquanto sentia como se cada osso de seu corpo se partisse, tamanha a dor que o afligia, sua pele semelhava a brasa e respirar parecia uma tarefa muito árdua, como se canivetes rasgassem sua garganta, como estar tentando puxar oxigênio em meio a uma temperatura negativa, mas seguia sorrindo e fingindo que estava tudo bem.

Andrômeda estava mais uma vez se sacrificando por todos, mas dessa vez não seria reconhecido por isso.

-.-.-.-.-.

Com Hyoga

Ironicamente também nevava no dia que Shun esperava pelo futuro cavaleiro de aquário na entrada do santuário para comprar algumas providencias .

Usava luvas e um casaco volumoso, mas ainda assim sentia o frio dilacerar sua pele, o russo parecia atrasado por alguma razão, para tanto, se mantinha escutando Hades.

 _"...Então Caronte recebe as almas e pelo preço de duas moedas ele faz a travessia, mas acredito que isso tu já saibas..."_

O senhor dos mortos passava boa parte do tempo que estavam sozinhos explicando todas e cada uma das funções que deveria exercer. Mas dessa vez o jovem imperador não prestava atenção, ocupava-se em observar uma jovem garota, de longos cabelos castanhos, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, de um simples vestido lilás, com uma rosa presa sobre seu coração.

 _"...O dinheiro que ele arrecada...Bem, nunca tivemos muito uso para ele, talvez tu encontres alguma utili-...Estás me ouvindo?..."_

"Hmm? Ah, desculpe...É só que...- Hesitou - Eu estava me perguntando se aquela menina não está com frio, só com aquele pequeno vestido...Não é a primeira vez que a vejo ali...Sempre com a mesma roupa."

 _"...Shun..."_

"Talvez ela não tenha dinheiro para comprar outra...Ela parece ser bem simples"

 _"...Ela está morta..."_

Andrômeda piscou, observando os olhos castanhos tristes e rosto corado da jovem. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, percebeu que o vento cortante não tocava seus cabelos ou mesmo a neve se acumulava sob seus ombros.

 _"...Ela é um fantasma, uma alma que, por alguma razão, não pôde ou não quis ir para o mundo inferior..."_ Analisava tranquilamente, como se fosse algo trivial _"...Geralmente os espectros se ocupam de trazer essas almas, mas como essa região é muito próxima do Santuário, é quase impossível atuar por aqui. Contudo, facilmente eu posso dizer que ela está morta há pelo menos duzentos anos..."_

"DUZENTOS?! Mas como..." – colocava espantado – "Eu nunca tinha visto um fantasma antes! No máximo, as almas perdidas vagando...Mas nada com uma forma tão...Humana"

 _"...E o que você esperava? És o novo senhor dos mortos. Nada mais natural do que você conseguir vê-los em sua verdadeira forma..._ "

Concentrou o cosmo para identificar onde se encontrava Hyoga, e ao averiguar que este ainda estava na casa de sagitário, resolveu aproximar-se até a garota.

\- Qual o seu nome?

Ela olhou para ele realmente fascinada com o fato de que podia vê-la.

-...Agathia. – Alegou relutante.

\- Agathia, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Falava o mais doce possível, ela parecia assustada.

\- Eu estou esperando alguém...

\- Você se importa de me dizer quem? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

-...Seu nome era Albafica...-Ela explicou, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas – Ele morreu há 243 anos, lutando contra um homem de cabelos brancos compridos e armadura negra. Eu pensei que ele voltaria para cá...Mas ainda não o encontrei.

Com pesar, as memórias como Alone o faziam lembrar do belo cavaleiro de Peixes da guerra santa passada. Albafica era um nobre e audaz cavaleiro, lutou bravamente, matou e morreu junto a Minos de Griffon numa luta em plena vila de Rodorio. Provavelmente sua alma seguia presa em tormento no submundo, por ter desafiado um deus.

-...O homem de nome bonito e cabelos azuis espetados me disse que o atual cavaleiro de peixes se chama Afrodite. Eles são parecidos...Mas não é ele...

\- Homem de nome bonito? – Questionou Shun intrigado.

\- Sim, eu nunca mais o vi também...- A pobre menina tocava a rosa em seu coração com pesar, perdida em lembranças e pensamentos. O novo senhor da morte se apiedou vendo tal cena.

"Eu posso fazer alguma coisa?"

 _"...Tu não podes fazer com que eles se reencontrem no mundo dos mortos, assim que invocasse a alma de Albafica este te atacaria quando o identifica-se como senhor do Submundo. E lutar com uma alma morta pode danificá-la definitivamente..."_ – Hades explicou com simpleza – _"...Tampouco adiantará levá-la a força. Se está aqui há tanto tempo, é porque já resistiu a várias tentativas..."_

"Não disse que os espectros não atuavam aqui?"

 _"...Sim, disse. Mas também já te mencionei que os cavaleiros de Câncer são uma espécie de necromantes. Tu podes chamar de um acordo tácito, permitíamos a entrada deles no submundo, uma vez que trazer almas perdidas era do nosso interesse..."_ O deus parou por alguns instantes, ponderando suas palavras _"...Uma vez que nenhum deles nesses últimos dois séculos a enviou para o reino dos mortos, ela está bem determinada em sua espera..."_

Hyoga estava na casa de Gêmeos, não tinha muito tempo.

" E se os dois reencarnassem?" – Questionou pensando nas opções "Você disse que o submundo também é responsável disso."

 _"...Devolver um cavaleiro tão forte a Athena por sentir pena de uma garotinha..."_ – A divindade suspirou cansada _"...Ser tão displicente assim ainda te causará problemas. Contudo, é possível. Até mesmo fazer com que reencarnem próximos não é complexo. Porém, não é simples fazer um cavaleiro de ouro reencarnar. Sua alma está tão intimamente ligada a sua constelação e signo protetor, que qualquer tentativa de fazê-lo nascer numa data que não corresponde a ela, resultará em um aborto espontâneo...Tu precisarás encontrar uma mulher gravida na qual a data de nascimento seja compatível..."_

Mas Shun não ligava para essa complexidade, sorriu para a jovem enquanto lhe estendia a mão.

\- Eu posso te ajudar, mas você terá que confiar em mim. Levará algum tempo, mas eu farei vocês estarem juntos novamente. – A moça o observou surpreendida, emocionada, lágrimas caindo sem fim de suas orbes castanhas.

-...Tudo que eu mais quero é ver o senhor Albafica mais uma vez. – Os olhos esmeraldas mostravam uma sinceridade e zelo que a convenceu, esticando sua mão e tocando a dele - ...Muito obrigada...

E seu corpo começou a se dissolver em milhares de pétalas brancas que voaram pelos céus, mesclando-se com a neve.

Sobre a palma de Shun, manteve-se apenas uma rosa, a mesma que Agathia levava em seu peito, lembrança de Albafica.

 _"...Este é o objeto que a manteve nesse mundo. Guarde-a contigo até que descendas ao mundo inferior..."_

"É triste pensar que uma rosa tão bela foi responsável por tantos anos de dor"

\- É estranho te ver apreciando uma rosa, depois da terrível luta que teve com Afrodite, se eu estivesse em seu lugar, acho que nunca mais iria querer ver novamente esta flor. – A voz suave do russo apareceu à suas costas. – Desculpe a demora, Seiya ficou resmungando que precisava de ajuda para subir até a nona casa e depois simplesmente não calava a boca.

\- Se quer mesmo saber minha opinião, as rosas de Afrodite foram as mais belas flores que já vi em minha vida. Odiá-las seria um enorme desrespeito – Se voltou ao loiro, com um sorriso triste ao lembrar-se do falecido dourado. – Fico feliz que Seiya esteja melhorando.

\- Já eu gostaria de saber quando você dominará aquela técnica de Shaka que tira os cinco sentidos, acredite, fazê-lo ficar em silêncio seria a melhor coisa que já aconteceu para o santuário.

Os dois riram, e seguiram sua caminhada para Rodorio. Os rapazes passaram a tarde conversando e comprando tudo que era necessário, era impressionante o número de curativos que eram consumidos, álcool e medicinas pareciam ir como água.

Hyoga andava muito preocupado com seu melhor amigo, em vários momentos disse que ele deveria se cuidar mais, que sua aparência estava cada vez mais pálida e doente. Andrômeda desconversava dizendo apenas que não se dava tão bem com o frio quanto o aquariano, que usava simplesmente uma regata e calça jeans em meio a neve.

Era bom poder conversar como pessoas normais, como se o mundo que eles viveram não fosse ridiculamente diferente a de todos os outros. Depois de Ikki, o russo sempre o fez sentir-se tranquilo, independente do que o futuro reservasse.

\- Por que você precisa de tantos Jasmins? – Questionou Cisne quando a carruagem de Apolo começava a deixar as terras gregas, dando passo a noite de sua irmã Arthemis.

\- Podemos dizer que eu estou tentando fazer uma espécie de loção perfumada. Isso foi tudo que encontrei...Rodorio não tem nenhuma boa floricultura, isso é bem triste. – Os dois caminhavam pelas ruas que esvaziavam aos poucos, ao tempo que os flocos gelados pareciam se intensificar.

\- Para que você precisa disso? Alguma coisa haver com suas meditações?

\- Algo assim. Pensei também em plantar algumas flores no jardim da casa de Virgem, mas eu simplesmente não tenho o dedo verde.

Chegaram ao fim da cidade, uma enorme estrada deserta coberta de árvores dos dois lados que levavam para outras cidades gregas. As copas estavam cobertas de branco, fazendo-as brilhar magnificamente junto a luz dos postes contra o escuro anoitecer.

Ambos pararam e apreciaram a bela paisagem quando Shun começou em tom mais sério.

-...Hyoga, me diga, como você está se sentindo depois da Guerra Santa? – Essa pergunta pegou desprevenido o russo, que observou o outro sem entender – Eu sei que você se sente obrigado a esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos e isso me preocupa. A pior coisa que podemos fazer é viver com medo de nós mesmos.

\- Eu não tenho medo – Colocou taxativo, incomodado com o repentino assunto – Meu mestre sempre me ensinou que é preciso controlar nossas emoções.

\- Eu acredito que controlar é diferente de fingir que elas não existem. Posso estar enganado, mas seu mestre poderia estar querendo te dizer isso.

\- Do que importa questionar isso agora? - Colocou com amargura – Meu mestre está morto. Mesmo se eu tivesse entendido errado, eu nunca saberia a resposta.

Sem esperar retorno começou a caminhar a passos pesados de volta ao santuário.

\- Quando eu soube que meu mestre Daidalos morreu eu também perdi o chão. Ele foi o mais perto que eu já tive de um pai de verdade – Seguiu atrás do companheiro, seus ossos rangendo com o esforço de movimentar-se rápido em frio tão intenso – Mas Athena precisava de nossa ajuda, foi pouco antes de termos que subir as doze casas.

\- Mas não foi você que o matou Shun. – Taxou em tom cada vez mais áspero – E ainda por cima não teve que vê-lo morrer uma segunda vez...- Hesitou - Chamando-o de traidor, quando na verdade ele estava sacrificando sua honra e nome para avisar Athena sobre sua armadura.

\- Sim, você tem razão – Concordou sabiamente – Eu não tive que passar por nada disso, sequer vi meu mestre morrer.

\- Eu só me pergunto – Hyoga parou de repente, a rua de comércio agora completamente vazia com apenas os dois sobre o véu da noite – Por que...Por que eu não morri nessa guerra também?! Por qual razão eu continuo vivo se Athena e a terra não correm mais perigo?

Olhou para seus punhos, apertando-os com força.

\- Eu apenas queria morrer no campo de batalha seguindo meu dever. Talvez depois de morto finalmente poderia rever minha querida mãe...Mas depois de descer até o inferno eu sei que isso é simplesmente impossível. – Fechou as pálpebras com pesar, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos – Eu nunca irei reencontrá-la. O máximo que me esperaria seria séculos de tormento e sofrimento por me opor aos deuses...Mas agora que destruímos o submundo, parece que tudo que nos espera é o silêncio eterno...

\- Nunca deseje a morte Hyoga. Nossa vida não pertence apenas a nós, pertence a cada uma das pessoas que nos amam. – Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de seu companheiro.

\- Todas as pessoas que eu amo são tiradas de mim Shun. Minha mãe, mestre Camus, meu amigo Isaak...Eu simplesmente não tenho mais razões para viver.

\- Então viva por essa razão.

\- Quê? – Abriu os olhos confusos, vendo que o outro sorria.

\- Viva para encontrar razões para continuar vivendo. Você irá perceber que são pequenas coisas, mas que fazem muita diferença. Você ainda tem pessoas que te amam, Eu, Shiryu, Seiya, Kiki, os rapazes, Saori e...Certo, eu não posso dizer que Ikki te ama, mas ele até que gosta de ti.

Isso fez o Cisne relaxar, rindo suavemente e limpando suas lágrimas.

\- Vindo dele, acho que é bastante. – E só então notou o que o outro fez, encarando-o - ...Eu não acredito que você realmente me fez dizer como me sentia no final das contas. Desde quando você é tão ardiloso?

\- Beeem...- Colocou em tom brincalhão, voltando a caminhar até o santuário – Digamos que eu ando tendo um bom professor.

Em sua cabeça Hades riu, enquanto Hyoga alcançava seu amigo.

 _"...Vou considerar isso um elogio. Há! Um senhor dos mortos incentivando alguém a viver, francamente, tu es um caso único Shun..."_

De volta as terras de Athena, sobre o chão da casa de Virgem, o futuro imperador caiu de joelhos, ardendo sobre uma febre abissal que usou de toda sua força de vontade para esconder. Tudo girava ao seu redor e o frio parecia lhe devorar a alma.

Imagens distorcidas passavam por sua mente. O rosto dos espectros, de Pandora, Hécate, das Moiras. E de uma mulher de longos cabelos ruivos.

Agonizava de dor, tampando seus lábios para evitar gritar.

Até que o cosmo preocupado de seu irmão surgiu para ajudá-lo com sua agonia, mesmo que o alivio fosse mínimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Com Shiryu

Todo o santuário se organizava para a sucessão dos próximos cavaleiros de ouro agora que a reforma finalmente havia acabado, Seiya teve alta e Hécate e Hefesto trouxeram as armaduras.

As brilhantes vestimentas de ouro reluziam com orgulho em cada uma de suas casas. No penúltimo dia antes do acordado para que o deus Ferreiro cumprisse sua parte do acordo, Kiki havia sido chamado por Athena para auxiliar o olimpiano.

Mesmo o senhor da forja não pôde compreender todos os segredos das armaduras, e para seu desgosto e doce vingança de Shiryu, precisou do auxilio de um lemuriano, apesar de sua chacota sobre sua raça.

Kiki, contudo, desempenhou o trabalho com maestria invejável, a tal modo que inclusive Hefesto teve que reconhecer suas habilidades. Para tanto, os dois até mesmo desenvolveram uma relação de respeito mútuo. O olimpiano acabou por gostar do adolescente, trocando com ele conversas e informações que apenas aqueles que trabalhavam com a forja divina entenderiam.

Longe de Athena, o deus mostrava uma índole tranquila e curiosa, chegando ao ponto de presentear o futuro cavaleiro de Áries com alguns instrumentos que ele mesmo forjou em reconhecimento as suas habilidades.

Na manhã seguinte após a partida do o artesão de cobre, Shun e Shiryu foram chamados a presença de Saori.

Ambos andavam a passo lento, uma vez que sua deusa não havia pedido urgência. Andrômeda agradecia enormemente por isso, pois não seria mais capaz de manter um ritmo acelerado subindo as doze casas.

A cada novo templo, eram saudados pelas armaduras douradas no formato do símbolo de sua constelação guardiã, aguardando alguém que as trajassem.

Ambos estavam saindo da casa de virgem quando o assunto da conversa amistosa dos amigos mudou para algo mais particular.

\- Então...- Começou Shiryu – Como foi passar os últimos três meses com June?

\- Não pudemos aproveitar muito, o treinamento acabou me tomando a maior parte do tempo.- Suspirou demoradamente – Mas foi muito bom vê-la outra vez, depois de tanto tempo.

\- Entendo... – Ponderou - Isso significa que você ainda não declarou seus sentimentos para ela?

Shun parou, quase tropeçando na escadaria, seu rosto esquentando.

-...Eu...Do que você está falando Shiryu? Nós...! Treinamos juntos, somos...Amigos, apenas isso.

\- Francamente Shun, depois eu que sou o cego – Também parou a caminhada ao não ouvir mais os passos do outro – Pelo seu tom de voz ao falar dela, esse suspiro que você deu, e mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto, tenho certeza que está ruborizado.

\- Eu apenas não esperava esse tipo de pergunta. – Defendeu-se.

\- Shun, meu amigo, não tem porque mentir sobre isso para mim. Eu claramente posso dizer que você está apaixonado porque eu sei como é a sensação – Sorriu docemente, seu rosto virando-se para o horizonte – Tudo que passamos no submundo fez com que eu entenda o que realmente sentia por Shunrei. Só de pensar que eu poderia nunca mais a reencontrar, faz meu coração congelar, e o simples detalhe de ouvir sua voz carinhosa se dirigir a mim, me faz esquecer até a pior das dores. Amar é simplesmente maravilhoso Shun, não se prive disso, por favor. Já tivemos privações suficientes em nossas vidas.

-...Eu...Sim, eu sinto algo por June, algo que nunca senti antes em minha vida – Tocou seus lábios, lembrando do gosto doce que a amazona possuía, do cheiro de flores que emanava de seu corpo, o aveludado de sua pele. Suspirou mais uma vez, corando mais. – Mas não vejo como isso pode dar certo...

Voltou a caminhar em direção a casa de libra, o chinês logo o seguiu.

\- E por que não? Estamos em paz agora, não estamos?

\- ...Sim... Mas eu não posso dar a vida que ela merece.

Andrômeda estava determinado a esquecer de seus sentimentos, uma vida na terra seria infinitamente melhor do que uma no submundo.

\- Fico muito triste que pense assim. Espero que ainda mude de ideia. – Comentou Dragão. – Eu ia te perguntar se vocês haviam chegado mais longe, mas pelo que me disse, percebo que não.

\- Como assim "Chegado mais longe"? – Questionou inocente o japonês.

O chinês não respondeu, passando os últimos degraus que levavam ao templo de Libra. Então Shun compreendeu o sentido de "mais longe" ruborizando-se terrivelmente.

\- SHIRYU! – Exclamou contrariado.

\- É algo natural e humano. Eu sei que nunca tocamos nesse tipo de assunto, porque sempre fomos treinados exclusivamente para a guerra. Mas agora que estamos em paz, não seria nenhum pecado deixar que isso faça parte de nossas vidas. – Falou com completa naturalidade. – É algo instintivo, é verdade, mas também é bem complicado de se fazer sem possuir qualquer conhecimento.

-...Então... – Seu rosto era completamente vermelho, agradecia a todo o Olimpo por Hades estar adormecido nesse momento – Você...Já...?

\- Sim. - Respondeu sem rodeios – Posso te explicar se quiser. Os livros de biologia humana são lúdicos demais e duvido que seu mestre tenha tocado nesse assunto, acho que meu mestre foi o único que o fez, uma vez que notou meus sentimentos para com Shunrei.

E sem qualquer dúvida, essa foi a conversa mais constrangedora da vida de Shun.

Sentiu-se enormemente aliviado quando ambos chegaram a presença da deusa, ajoelharam-se frente ao seu trono. Andrômeda se esforçando para não mostrar a dor que isso lhe causava.

\- Levantem-se por favor – Ambos o fizeram. – Eu os convoquei aqui por que vocês são cavaleiros de minha mais alta confiança. Leais, sábios, sinceros, mas firmes à suas índoles e princípios. Além disso, ambos possuem uma imensa capacidade de mediação e instintos de verdadeiros líderes.

Athena levantou-se, caminhando pela sala.

\- Estamos vivendo os tão esperados tempos de paz agora, mas ainda é preciso muito para que o Santuário recobre seu brilho. – Sua voz era sábia e tranquila - Para tanto, os cavaleiros precisarão de um guia, alguém que lutou com eles, viveu os momentos de dor e os momentos de glória. Acredito que as características que mencionei são essenciais e indispensáveis para o futuro Grande Mestre do Santuário.

Os dois surpreenderam-se com as palavras da deusa.

\- Senhorita Saori – Começou Shun.

\- Acredita que um de nós seja digno de tal função? - Seguiu Shiryu.

\- Não possuo qualquer dúvida disso. Mas gostaria de poder ouvir a opinião de vocês – Disse com displicência.

\- Isso é...Algo repentino... – Começou Dragão – Ainda me sinto muito inexperiente para assumir tão grande dever. – Virou-se para Shun – Nesses tempos de paz, até para que eles se mantenham, acredito que Shun seja a melhor escolha para Grande Mestre.

O mencionado encarou o amigo surpreso.

\- Athena... – Começou tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Seria completamente impossível ser mestre do santuário uma vez que já estaria responsável pelo submundo -...Eu, educadamente, declino sua oferta.

Shiryu seguiu virado para sua direção, Saori esperou pacientemente que continuasse.

\- Shiryu é um grande amigo, e sei que será um líder ideal. Sua sabedoria é sem dúvidas superior a de qualquer um de nós, além de ser extremamente calmo e bondoso. Tenho plena certeza quanto ao fato de que ele será um Grande Mestre digno.

\- Shun...Você tem certeza disso? – Questionou Dragão.

\- Então está decidido. – Athena sorriu calorosa, seu cosmo amoroso ressoando - Quanto a Shunrei, não precisa preocupar-se Shiryu, não há razão para o celibato nos tempos em que estamos. Além disso, eu realmente sinto falta de mais alguma presença feminina aqui no Santuário

O futuro cavaleiro de libra verdadeiramente não sabia como responder a tais expectativas.

Para tanto, Andrômeda ajoelhou-se para o amigo, ignorando completamente a sensação excruciante que tal ato lhe acometia, inclinou sua cabeça em respeito, mesmo cego, sabia que o cavaleiro era capaz de assimilar seus movimentos usando-se de seus outro sentidos.

\- Por quanto tempo me seja permitido, será um prazer segui-lo, Grande Mestre.

Shiryu sorriu, inclinando sua cabeça em respeito, agradecendo o gesto. Embora ainda parecesse relutante.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
Sim, Shiryu estava falando exatamente sobre isso que vocês estão pensando.

*Héracles é o nome grego de Hércules.

No próximo capítulo teremos a esperada cerimônia de sucessão dos cavaleiros de ouro! Além da nomeação oficial de Shiryu ;D O capítulo sairá no fim de semana que vem, até lá!


	15. Capítulo XIV - Da morte Do anjo

-Capítulo final da primeira temporada da estória-

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV - Da morte. Do anjo. Fim da primeira temporada.**

\- COMO ASSIM TATSUMI TEM UMA IRMÃ?!

\- Não berre Seiya, eu estou do seu lado e sou completamente capaz de te escutar – Suspirou Shiryu. – E eu não disse que é irmã dele, disse que é sua sobrinha.

\- Mas Shiryu! Para ter uma sobrinha ele tem que ter uma irmã!

\- Pode ser um irmão Seiya, não seja burro – Interrompeu Hyoga – Além disso, você deveria tratar Shiryu com mais respeito, afinal, agora ele é o Grande Mestre.

\- Aaaaah quaaaal é! – Deu alguns tapas nas costas de dragão – Do que isso importa?! Ele continua sendo nosso grande compa-AAAAAAAAAAH!

Um enorme chute na cara fez o cavaleiro de Pégaso voar longe, acertando um pilar do salão do patriarca.

Era o dia anterior a grande cerimônia de sucessão, todos estavam muito animados e felizes com a nomeação de Shiryu Kido como o novo Grande Mestre, todos sabiam das capacidades do oriental, sua calma e paciência seriam essenciais para os tempos que viriam.

E também para lidar com Seiya.

\- Não importa que vocês sejam melhores amigos, você deve respeito a ele como Grande Mestre, será que tudo que eu te ensinei já fugiu dessa sua cabeça oca?! – Marin, a Amazona de Águia caminhou até seu discípulo com passo firme, seus cabelos ruivos até os ombros agitando-se com o vento.

-Maaariiiin! Não precisa me bater assim! – Lamentou.

\- Pega leve com ele Marin – Interveio Shun, um pouco mais afastado dos demais, pendurando algumas cortinas com a ajuda de Ikki – Ele pode ainda estar se recuperando, afinal, foram três longos meses com a espada do submundo fincada em seu peito.

\- É ISSO MESMO! – Concordou levantando-se de um salto – Shun tem razão! Obrigado, amigo!

Fez um sinal de positivo com a mão para seu meio-irmão, mas esse já havia virado o rosto de volta a sua tarefa.

\- Você parece bem o suficiente para mim. – Taxou Marin seguiu caminhando até seu aprendiz – O suficiente para voltarmos ao seu treinamento. Futuro cavaleiro de ouro ou não, você claramente ainda precisa de um polimento.

O jovem engoliu em seco, tendo claro que "polimento" o causaria muita, muita dor.

\- Marin, por favor, se for por minha causa eu não me importo – Tentou intermediar Dragão.

A amazona inclinou sua cabeça em sinal de respeito.

\- Grande Mestre é um título de vital importância para todos no santuário, a partir de agora, você é a alma desse lugar, eu sei que deve ser difícil se acostumar a todos os protocolos, uma vez que está cercado de amigos íntimos, mas sua presença deve impor respeito para que as futuras gerações de cavaleiros que treinem no solo de Athena venham a te ver como grande exemplo e inspiração. Para tanto – Chegou a Seiya o pegando pelo colarinho – Eu irei me certificar de fazer os bons modos entrar de uma vez na cabeça de meu estúpido aprendiz.

\- Eu compreendo – Colocou para completo horror de Pégaso – Nesse caso, eu te desejo boa sorte.

\- O QUÊ?! NÃO DEIXE ELA ME LEVAR SHIRYU! NÃAAO! - Ela começou a arrastá-lo – SHUUUN, ME AJUUUDEE! HYOOOGAAA! IKKIIIII!

Os amigos apenas observaram como o companheiro era cruelmente arrastado até as escadarias das doze casas.

\- Então – Continuou Hyoga como se nada tivesse acontecido – Qual o nome dela?

\- Ersa – Dragão suspirou outra vez, aparentemente ser Grande Mestre o renderia muitas dores de cabeça – Parece que Athena anda se sentindo um pouco desnorteada. É a primeira vez que nossa deusa sobrevive a uma guerra santa, a companhia de alguns civis que ela conviveu no passado pode ajudar a fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

Enquanto isso, Seiya, que agora caminhava com os próprios pés seguia Marin pela casa de peixes.

\- Isso é realmente necessário Marin? Eu não quero parecer ingrato, mas eu não acho que ainda exista muito que você possa me ensinar – Resmungou.

\- Sempre existe algo para se aprender Seiya – Ela parou – Mas antes eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

\- E o que seria? – Deteve seus passos também.

\- Você notou alguma coisa estranha com Shun? – Questionou virando-se para seu aprendiz.

\- Estranha? Hmmm – Colocou a mão no queixo.

\- Ele parece estar te evitando.

\- Sim, eu percebi isso. Eu tentei agradecê-lo várias vezes por ter salvado minha vida, caramba, só de pensar que ele treinou três meses inteiros só por minha causa! – Exclamou sorrindo contente – Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer um amigo tão bom! Mas sempre que tentei falar com ele, ou ele arranjava alguma desculpa, ou Ikki ficava no meu caminho... Então eu não toquei mais no assunto. Acho que ele não quer que eu me sinta na obrigação de agradecê-lo ou algo assim, afinal, ele sempre foi muito bondoso.

\- Entendo. Mas você não sentiu algo diferente?

\- Diferente como?

\- Vocês cresceram e conviveram muitos anos com ele, mas eu e Shina, por exemplo, não o conhecemos tanto. Talvez vocês estejam tão acostumados com a presença e cosmo dele que não notem qualquer sutil diferença. – Ela continuou caminhando pela casa de peixes, de onde estava poderia ver as seis colunas sobre plataformas que marcavam a entrada do templo – Há alguns dias, eu o vi parado na entrada do santuário. Quando me aproximei, ocultando minha presença, ele parecia concentrado vendo uma rosa em suas mãos. Por um instante, eu tive certeza que seus olhos assumiram um brilho amarelo e um cosmo diferente o circulou, mas no momento seguinte Hyoga apareceu e eles saíram.

\- Olhos amarelos?! Do que é que você tá falando Marin – Coçava a cabeça sem entender – Ele devia só estar lembrando-se de Afrodite, ele nunca se perdoou por ter matado aquele cara, talvez o cosmo diferente que você disse seja só ele se lamentando sobre isso. Essa história dos olhos deve ter sido só sua impressão!

-...Talvez. – Alegou a Amazona. – De qualquer forma, temos que treinar sua percepção, além da sua inexistente educação.

E ignorando os lamentos de seu aprendiz, os dois voltaram a descer as doze casas.

Contudo, a guerreira era incapaz de esquecer a presença que sentiu aquele dia. Aqueles olhos amarelos vivos...Por um instante, era como estar olhando diretamente para a morte.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cavaleiros e amazonas estavam reunidos no salão do Grande Mestre. Ajoelhados do lado direito e esquerdo do trono. Todo o lugar estava decorado com cortinas e flâmulas brancas com o desenho de cada uma das constelações.

Num canto mais afastado, Shunrei conversava com uma mulher alta e morena, cabelos curtos e espetados, de porte musculoso ao lado de Seika.

\- ...Tem certeza que aquilo é uma mulher? – Cochichava Seiya, vestindo túnicas brancas gregas como todos os demais – Ela parece tão máscula.

\- Parece até mais masculina que o Shun – Brincou Jabu. Depois daquela manhã, Ikki havia desaparecido completamente como sempre costumava fazer, o que deu ânimos ao cavaleiro de Unicórnio a voltar com suas gracinhas.

\- Quieto Jabu, a menos que queira passar toda a cerimônia num esquife de gelo. – Ameaçou Hyoga, o ar ao seu redor já ficando mais frio.

\- Eii! Eiii! Eu só estou brincando cisne!

\- Parem com isso, por favor – Pedia Shun num cochicho. Ficar ajoelhado por tanto tempo estava consumindo todas as suas energias, para ainda por cima ter que separar essas briguinhas.

\- Escutem Shun e mantenham a compostura. – Recriminava Kiki – Seiya, Jabu, não é hora de brincadeiras, essa é uma cerimônia séria.

\- O baixinho tem razão – Concordou Geki – Nunca pensei que teríamos a honra de presenciar uma cerimônia dessas!- Deu um enorme tapa nas costas do ariano, quase o fazendo dobrar os joelhos e dar de cara no chão – E pensar que daqui há pouco tempo você também será um dourado!

\- Obrigado... – Hesitou. Não sabia se estava realmente preparado para herdar a armadura de seu mestre, mesmo que conseguisse sentir que estava ao ponto de despertar seu sétimo sentido.

\- Eu não acredito que até mesmo o Kiki está me dando broncas agora! – Resmungou Seiya.

\- Para você ter uma ideia do quão infantil você é – Recriminou Ichi.

\- Há, pelo menos eu consigo fazer algum arranhão nos meus adversários. Jabu me contou o desastre que foi seu treinamento com o Shun! – Ironizou Seiya.

\- Por Zeus – Interveio Nachi de lobo, seus cabelos negros até o ombro tampando parcialmente seu rosto – Parem com isso, vocês parecem ter cinco anos.

\- Por que vocês tem que começar a discutir justamente agora? – Questionou o segundo homem de maior porte entre todos, Ban de leão menor, seus cabelos ruivos e curtos em contraste com sua armadura laranja. Ele, Ichi, Geki, Ban, Nachi e Jabu, a igual que Marin e Shina que estavam ajoelhadas do outro lado, eram os únicos que levavam suas armaduras.

O murmúrio pareceu se intensificar depois dos comentários de Lobo e Leão Menor, passando a uma pequena discussão. Shun suspirou frustrado, Athena e Shiryu já deveriam ter entrado, não haviam passado sequer cinco minutos, mas a dor abissal que sentia ao manter-se de joelhos, somando as discussões sem sentido algum, adicionando o fato que estava preocupado com seu irmão Ikki, que havia saído atrás da Sobrepeliz de Benu, uma vez que o tempo dos dois no mundo dos vivos estava se esvaindo. Tudo isso junto estava forçando o calmo virginiano aos poucos a perder sua paciência.

Isso era um sério problema, uma vez que seu cosmo negro poderia se manifestar.

\- Por favor, mantenham silêncio. – Sua voz saiu mais áspera do que gostaria. Um vento de um gélido diferente do produzido por Cisne percorreu a todos, causando-lhes um frio na espinha. Tudo ficou em silêncio imediatamente depois.

Hyoga observou surpreso seu amigo, mas sua expressão seguia neutra e apaziguada como sempre. Jamais imaginou que seu meio-irmão poderia impor tal sensação com apenas algumas palavras.

Porém esse assunto morreu quando Athena saiu de uma porta lateral com Shiryu do seu lado.

A deusa andou até o trono e Dragão posicionou-se a sua frente, ajoelhando-se.

\- Estamos todos aqui reunidos hoje com a graça de meu pai Zeus, para coroar os novos guerreiros da esperança que lutarão em nome do amor e da justiça, sob as doze sagradas constelações do zodíaco. – Entoava em tom sereno e atinado – Desde os tempos mitológicos, Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes lutaram ao meu lado para promover a paz na terra. Na última guerra santa, contudo, todos os nossos companheiros que viviam para estas constelações pereceram...

Kiki abaixou a vista com o comentário, Geki colocou a mão em seu ombro em forma de apoio.

-... Seu sacrifício permitiu que um brilho tão intenso quanto o sol invadisse o submundo e abrisse um buraco no muro das lamentações, permitindo assim que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki pudessem ir ao meu encontro nos Campos Elísios e, por fim, destronar Hades de seu reinado de terror. – Sua voz agora era melancólico e triste – Jamais nos olvidaremos de seus honrosos sacrifícios. Muh, Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon, Máscara da Morte, Aioria, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodite e Shion. O seu sacrifício será eternamente lembrado, e mesmo se o céu se abrir em uma chuva torrencial de doze dias, as gotas não se comparariam com todas as lágrimas que nossos corações derramam e sempre derramarão por perdê-los.

Ela fez uma pausa, suas palavras emocionando todos os presentes.

\- Contudo, não louvaríamos seu sacrifício se nos mantivéssemos apenas a lamentar. Devemos honrar suas vidas perdidas seguindo em frente sempre, em nome do amor e da justiça, como os guerreiros da esperança que protegem a terra. Para tanto, herdando a vontade daqueles que nos observam desde as estrelas, hoje saudamos seus sucessores, de corpo e alma.

Saori indicou com a mão atrás do trono do Grande Mestre, onde as doze armaduras haviam sido posicionadas em fileira horizontal. Então, ela voltou-se até o trono e pegou um capacete dourado, com um pássaro de asas abertas no topo.

\- Ajudando-nos e conduzindo-nos a nova era, eu o nomeio Shiryu, como novo cavaleiro de ouro de Libra.

Com essas palavras o mencionado levantou-se, ainda de cabeça baixa, ao tempo que a armadura da sétima casa saía de sua urna e equipava completamente seu novo senhor.

\- Além disso, eu oficialmente o nomeio Grande Mestre do Santuário – Athena aproximou-se, Libra inclinou ainda mais sua cabeça permitindo sua deusa a colocar o capacete sobre ela. – Que a balança da justiça sempre o ajude a tomar suas decisões, sempre ponderando em nome daqueles que buscam seu auxílio. Herdai a sabedoria de Dohko e a paciência sublime de Shion e nos guie em direção a um futuro de paz e prosperidade.

\- Eu juro pela constelação de Libra que sempre serei o equilíbrio que indicará o caminho da justiça – Declamou o Grande Mestre.

\- LONGA VIDA AO GRANDE MESTRE! – Declararam todos, mesmo Shunrei que chorava emocionada, sendo amparada por Ersa ao seu lado.

Após isso, o ex cavaleiro de Dragão se posicionou novamente do lado direito de sua deusa.

\- Agora, Shun. – O cavaleiro levantou-se com graça apesar de sua dificuldade e voltou a se ajoelhar em frente aos dois. – Cavaleiro cuja empatia sempre esteve acima do desejo de vencer no campo de batalha. Sob a constelação representada por Dice, a personificação da justiça, eu o nomeio cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem. Que a prudência de Shaka guie seus passos.

Virgem levantou-se, e no instante seguinte sua armadura dourada abriu caminho por entre sua urna, vestindo-o.

\- Eu juro Athena, pela constelação de Virgem, que como a justiça cega eu sempre julgarei a todos com igualdade e benevolência. – Articulou o novo senhor da morte.

E assim se encaminhou até o lado do Mestre do Santuário.

\- Droga Hyoga – Cutucou Seiya num cochicho – Você pensou em algum discurso?

\- Agora não Seiya, você deveria ter pensado nisso antes! – Resmungou entre dentes cisne.

\- Mas ninguém me avisou! – Defendeu-se.

\- Seiya – Chamou docemente a deusa.

\- Lascou-se...

Ainda assim levantou-se e ajoelhou-se frente aos outros três.

\- Meu eterno salvador – Anunciou em tom suave – Que sempre retorna a terra ao meu lado, desafiando os céus se necessário em nome da justiça e do amor. Sob a constelação do Arqueiro, eu o nomeio cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário. Que o altruísmo de Aiolos sempre guie seu coração.

Ao seu mando, a urna da nona casa abriu-se e a dourada armadura sem hesitar cobriu o corpo de seu novo guerreiro.

\- Entãaao... – Começou Sagitário de pé, coçando sua nuca – Ninguém me disse que eu teria que fazer um discurso!

Seika sorriu para o pouco tato do irmão, Athena riu sutilmente, ao tempo que Shiryu levava uma mão ao rosto em descrença e Shun suspirava. Seiya sempre seria Seiya.

\- Eu vou matá-lo quando essa cerimônia acabar – Rosnou Marin.

\- Eu te ajudo – Ofereceu-se Shina.

\- ...Maaas! – Tornou a falar – Eu prometo Saori, pela constelação de Sagitário e pelo sacrifício de Aiolos que eu sempre vou te proteger e cuidar da terra! – Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça com irreverência – Afinal, é para isso que nascemos não é?

Então se encaminhou até o lado de Shun.

\- E aí, fui bem? – Sussurrou.

\- Acho que Marin quer te matar – Contestou simplesmente Virgem sem olhar para o outro. Ao ver a aura assassina de sua mestra, Sagitário engoliu em seco.

\- E por último, Hyoga.

O aquariano prontamente levantou-se, tornando-se a se ajoelhar frente aos quatro.

\- Cavaleiro cuja lealdade e devoção são mais rígidos até mesmo que o gelo obtido do zero absoluto. Sob a constelação representada por Cécrope, o primeiro rei de Atenas, eu o nomeio cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário. Que a razão de Camus sempre o faça ver por entre a bruma dos sentimentos.

Ficando de pé, a veste de aquário abandonou sua urna ansiando por seu novo senhor.

\- Eu juro pela constelação de Aquário, sempre guiar-me pela racionalidade, e não deixar-me cegar pela ilusão das emoções, mas saber reconhecer sua importância quando necessário. – Proferiu o mago do gelo.

E então se encaminhou ao lado dos demais, ao tempo que os cavaleiros de bronze, Kiki e as amazonas de prata se posicionaram numa fileira horizontal frente aos cinco, ajoelhando-se mais uma vez.

\- VIDA LONGA AOS NOVOS CAVALEIROS DE OURO! – Entoaram todos juntos, sorrindo orgulhosos - CONFIAMOS A VÓS A SEGURANÇA DA TERRA E DE ATHENA!

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Então na cerimônia ocorreu tudo bem?"_

"Sim, mas Seiya se atrapalhou um pouco."

" _Típico_."

"Eu fiquei preocupado que a armadura de virgem me recusasse, mas isso não aconteceu."

 _"E por que aconteceria Shun? Se a constelação de virgem é mesmo representada pela justiça, não existe qualquer razão para ela te recusar meu irmão! Ainda está para nascer sob esta terra alguém mais justo que você, que é misericordioso até mesmo com seu pior inimigo."_

Shun sorriu enquanto usava-se da relação senhor-espectro para conversar mentalmente com seu irmão. Encontrava-se em posição de lótus meditando no jardim da casa de Virgem, embora toda a vegetação estava seca e morta, qualquer novo broto que tentava nascer era imediatamente sufocado pelo miasma* expelido pelo braço direito do cavaleiro.

Braço o qual, sem o uso de suas habilidades de ilusão para dar-lhe uma aparência normal, estava completamente podre. Os músculos de aparência elástica e amarronzada pareciam secos e se envergavam em direção aos ossos.

Apenas aquele jardim, transformado aos poucos em um pequeno mundo de morte desde a chegada de seu novo senhor, era testemunha daquele sacrifício. Nem mesmo Ikki tinha visto os horrores que a concentração de toda a força do submundo poderia fazer num corpo humano.

Manchas roxas estavam espalhadas por toda a carne do virginiano, além de uma palidez assombrosa, também estava mais magro que o normal, dando a seu rosto uma aparência ossuda.

"Talvez você tenha razão"

Respirava com tranquilidade pela primeira vez desde que absorveu a força do submundo. Sem dores, sem sentir-se morrer aos poucos. A armadura dourada parecia ter se apiedado dele, ou de alguma forma astral entender seu sacrifício e ressoava de tal forma que aliviava, pelo menos por alguns instantes, todo o seu sofrimento.

Talvez estivesse apenas numa grande ilusão de mitigo momentâneo, mas o imperador não se importava.

 _"Eu estou chegando à Alemanha agora"_ Informou o espectro. _"Esses aviões são assustadores...Imaginar que a tecnologia evoluiu tanto em 243 anos. Ainda de tarde estarei no Castelo de Heinsteim."_

"Depois temos que pensar numa utilidade para essa mansão." – Meditou Shun. "Embora acho que ela precisará de algumas reformas..."

" _Shun_ " – O tom de seu irmão era sério e preocupado " _Quando eu retornar..."_

"Iremos ao submundo" Completou o mais novo "...Sim, eu não vou suportar muito mais tempo."

 _"Isso é estupido!"_ Exclamou irritado Ikki _"Você está morrendo, eu deveria estar aí!"_

"Você sabe...É engraçado te ouvir dizendo isso...Todo mundo só acha que você desapareceu como sempre faz. 'Ele finalmente se cansou' todos disseram."

 _"...Shun..."_ Hesitou _"...Eu sei que todas as vezes que eu desapareci sem te dizer nada foram...Egoístas, eu...Estava muito preso ao que aconteceu com Esmeralda...Hãa...Eu nunca te disse isso, mas quando sumia eu ia visitar o túmulo dela. Eu me sentia muito responsável pelo que aconteceu"._

"...Ikki..."

 _"Com o retorno das minhas memórias eu finalmente pude me reconciliar com meu passado. Eu não tenho mais porque fugir. É verdade que eu simplesmente odeio estar cercado de pessoas, e prefiro seguir meu próprio caminho, mas agora é diferente. Por isso eu não entendo a razão pela qual você pediu que eu me afastasse justamente agora!"_

"Mesmo que não seja algo definitivo, eu não quero que você me veja morrer" – A resposta foi taxativa "Eu não quero que você assista a morte de seu irmão, sem poder fazer nada, não outra vez"

Ikki não foi capaz de responder.

"O mais importante agora" Continuou sua conversa mental "É que você consiga recuperar sua Sobrepeliz, só assim poderemos voltar ao submundo, eu ainda não sou capaz de abrir a entrada sozinho e Athena selou o portal que havia no castelo. Então assim que eu morrer, você deve seguir com a seguinte parte do nosso plano."

 _"Eu odeio esse plano"_ – Colocou com raiva.

"Eu te deixo elaborar o próximo. Por favor, me avise assim que encontrá-la." Hesitou " E se eu não responder..."

 _"Sim...Tudo bem_ ". Respondeu com amargura.

Abriu os olhos, estando novamente frente à visão daquele jardim apodrecido. Provavelmente fosse influência da energia que absorveu, ou mesmo a consciência de Hades em seu corpo, mas pela primeira vez pôde apreciar o quão poética e bela a morte poderia ser.

Assim que deixasse aquele templo, as flores e a grama continuariam se decompondo, formando um adubo perfeito, aquela terra seria completamente fértil outra vez, possibilitando o surgimento de uma nova vida.

A vida dos humanos era igual, finalmente era capaz de entender.

 _"...Estou surpreso que tu conseguiste convencer Kagaho a partir..."_ Hades comentou em sua mente.

"Nós mortais chamamos isso de 'Apelo do irmão caçula'. É uma técnica meio baixa de ser utilizada, mas muito eficaz" – Brincou Shun "Ikki odeia ordens, sempre foi assim, mas ele nunca foi capaz de dizer não para mim quando eu pedia com jeito."

 _"...Hooo, isso é cruel, manipular o complexo de irmão assim. Isso nunca funcionaria comigo. Se Zeus aparecesse no submundo apelando para o fato de ser o caçula, eu teria feito Cérbero comer a cabeça dele..."_

"Espera...Zeus é o caçula?!" – Surpreendeu-se.

 _"...Sim, de nós seis..."_ Concluiu _"...Nós o tornamos senhor dos deuses em agradecimento por ele ter-nos libertado do estomago de Cronos. Nosso pai engolia cada um de nós depois de nosso nascimento, nossa mãe, Rea, só conseguiu salvar Zeus..."_

"Você foi devorado por seu próprio pai?!" Exaltou-se "E eu pensei que tinha uma família complicada tendo 98 meio-irmãos e o Ikki"

Um longo silêncio se fez.

" _...Tu tens O QUÊ? ..."_ Impressionou-se o deus. _"...Eu achei que apenas Seiya fosse teu meio-irmão, era assim que costumava ser..."_

"...Você não sabia?"

 _"...Eu estava selado, além disso, o trabalho no submundo me ocupava tempo o suficiente, para ainda ficar vigiando como Athena escolhia seus cavaleiros..."_

"...É uma história meio bizarra." Começou Virgem "Quando Saga tentou matar Athena, Aiolos a salvou e fugiu ferido. Antes de morrer ele encontrou Mitsumasa Kido e entregou-o Athena. Então...Ele...teve cem filhos com mulheres diferentes e nos enviou quando criança para treinarmos e obter nossas armaduras. Porém apenas dez de nós voltaram vivos..."*

Shun conseguia sentir que Hades estava horrorizado com seu relato.

 _"...Acho que nem Zeus seria capaz de algo assim...E acredite, ele era um verdadeiro canalha quando se tratava da maioria de seus filhos..."_ Colocou com amargura _"...Athena só o admira porque não o conheceu realmente. Eu e Poseidon sempre soubemos quem ele realmente era, por isso, preferimos simplesmente nos afastar. Porém o mais irônico de sua história Shun, é que noventa crianças inocentes supostamente morreram em nome de sua querida Athena, tentando tornar-se cavaleiros. Ao tempo que eu, sempre acompanho a reencarnação de meus espectros para ter certeza que todos voltaram em segurança ao submundo. E no, entanto, eu sou o vilão..."_ – Finalizou com ironia.

"Não seja cínico, Hades. Eu sou capaz de respeitar sua atitude com os espectros, além disso, admito que... Isso que Kido fez não...É exatamente uma ação digna. Mesmo que visasse a proteção da deusa e da terra, não justifica o sacrifício de tantas vidas inocentes. Mas não se esqueça Hades, que a cada reencarnação você encontrava uma forma de cometer um genocídio contra toda a humanidade, matando milhares de inocentes, isso definitivamente te faz o vilão."

Fechou os olhos com força.

"Toda vez que eu me lembro de todas as pessoas inocentes que você fez eu matar... Como Maria, Anna e Carlo*...Eu nunca vou esquecer seus rostos sem vida aos meus pés..." – Lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face esquelética " E mesmo assim, lembrando de tudo que você me fez passar, todo o mal que causou a humanidade, eu simplesmente não consigo te odiar. Depois desses três meses eu até mesmo quase sinto simpatia por ti, e isso me assombra."

 _"...Tu não es capaz de odiar Shun, por isso es a alma mais pura da terra. Mesmo seu pior inimigo, mesmo o pior ser humano da terra, tu o julga com neutralidade. É por isso que a cada reencarnação eu escolhia teu corpo para voltar a terra..."_

"Se você se preocupa tanto em julgar todos com justiça, por que nunca deu uma chance a humanidade?!" – Exaltou-se.

 _"...Porque o ser humano se corrompeu. Eles são egoístas e movidos pela ganancia e luxuria. Apenas matando uns aos outros sem qualquer razão lógica. O dinheiro e a cobiça parecem valer mais que suas próprias almas, Prometeu foi castigado por meu irmão Zeus por conceder o fogo aos mortais e assim possibilitá-los de desenvolver suas tecnologias e conhecimentos. E o que eles fizeram?! Bombas! Armas que respiram fogo e cospem metal! Onde está a justiça e honra das guerras?! Milhões e milhões de inocentes morrem, inocentes que sequer estavam trajados para lutar! No principio dos tempos apenas os guerreiros morriam em batalhas, não havia uma carnificina assim! O que o homem se tornou. Me enoja, e eu não me arrependo de querer expurgar sua imundice da terra e tentar recomeçar tudo de novo. Nisso, pelo menos, eu e Poseidon concordamos..."_

"...Eu admito, o ser humano pode ser cruel num nível que mesmo um deus é incapaz de compreender" – Ponderou Shun, sentindo o peito apertar " Mas a terra não é composta apenas de pessoas assim! Há aqueles que fazem caridade, que sempre olham pelo próximo, que se sacrificam por aqueles que amam, que sempre estão dispostos a estender a mão aos necessitados. Por pessoas assim, eu quero continuar acreditando no ser humano, que existe bondade mesmo na alma mais turva"

 _"...Eres muito inocente..."_

"E você muito descrente. Quantas vezes veio a terra, ver como os humanos agem em suas vidas? " –Questionou com firmeza.

Hades não respondeu. Shun sentiu que algo estava errado, então lhe ocorreu, por mais que parecesse absurdo.

"...Você nunca saiu...Do submundo? Quero dizer, por si mesmo, plenamente consciente e em seu próprio corpo." - Colocou surpreso.

Novamente não houve resposta.

"...Então...Tudo que você sabe sobre o ser humano, tudo que viu, é baseado no julgamento das almas dos mortos?"

 _"...E o que tens isso? No submundo que eles mostram sua verdadeira face, todos os seus pecados estão expostos à sua pele..."_ – Colocou com repulsa.

"Você não entende?! Esse é o problema!" – Exclamou Shun fascinado com sua descoberta. Sua mente trabalhando rapidamente. Agora tudo fazia sentido! Porque Hades parecia ter uma personalidade tão áspera e em alguns momentos tão benevolente.

Toda a sua existência, desde os tempos mitológicos, Hades esteve preso ao submundo. Apenas emergindo para guerrear contra Athena, vendo o mundo apenas pelos seus olhos, os olhos da alma mais pura. A visão pessimista moldada em observar e julgar por séculos e séculos os pecados dos homens, jamais acreditaria plenamente na perspectiva otimista de uma alma incapaz de odiar, mas tal influência concedia um pouco de luz a sua existência, alimentando o bom lado do deus.

Eles eram o perfeito Yin e Yang, que Shiryu lhe explicou uma vez.

Ele teria que aprender a ser mais austero e Hades mais flexível.

 _"...Onde tu estás tentando chegar, Shun?..._ " Questionou a divindade sem entender.

"...Eu vou te provar..." Declarou com determinação "...Que o ser humano pode ser justo, bondoso e benévolo. Eu te prometo Hades, eu te farei mudar de opinião!..."

O outro bufou descrente.

 _"...Boa sorte..."_ – Disse com sarcasmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Saiu da sexta casa a passo lento, deixando o vento suavemente tocar seu rosto, as dores voltavam aos poucos, mas por outro lado sentia que com a ajuda da armadura de ouro conseguia manter suas ilusões por mais tempo, mal era capaz de acreditar que conseguiu ludibriar mesmo Athena durante a cerimônia, mas novamente, não haveria porque qualquer um suspeitar que estava se utilizando desse tipo de habilidades.

Não havia dito a ninguém, mesmo Ikki, que havia treinado a utilização de técnicas ilusórias. Para enganar seus inimigos, engane seus amigos primeiro. Doía verdadeiramente ter que fazer algo assim, mas precisava ter certeza de que ninguém veria por trás de sua técnica.

Assim que tudo acabasse, ia desculpar-se com seu irmão.

Encostou-se em uma das figuras budistas que decoravam a entrada do templo. Mesmo que não fosse por muito tempo, havia se afeiçoado àquele lugar, pela primeira vez desde que saiu da ilha de Andrômeda, sentia-se em um local que poderia chamar de lar, junto a pessoas que poderia chamar de família.

A armadura dourada começou a ressoar, como se tentando confortá-lo, não sabia como, mas ela parecia saber que seu novo dono logo partiria. Contudo, entendia e aceitava.

\- Eu realmente tive sorte em questão de armaduras - Declarou para os ventos, tocando seu peito protegido pela superfície dourada.

Lembrou-se do final da cerimônia, quando ficaram frente a frente com as armaduras de bronze de Dragão, Andrômeda, Pégaso e Cisne, despedindo-se de suas velhas companheiras de tantas batalhas. Foi um momento muito emotivo, vê-las voltando para seus lugares de origem. Mesmo que estivessem de lados opostos, esperava que o futuro reservasse bons cavaleiros para cada uma delas.

Começou a descer lentamente, o som do metal de sua vestimenta tilintando a cada passo. Os demais deveriam estar treinando no coliseu agora, enquanto Shiryu se organizava pegando suas coisas da casa de Libra e levando a os aposentos do Grande Mestre.

Quando finalmente chegou ao local, pôde ver uma batalha chegando ao final.

Jabu enfrentava Kiki. O unicórnio era extremamente rápido, correndo em círculos ao redor do ariano. Apesar de sua telecinese, o mais novo parecia ter alguma dificuldade em acompanhar os movimentos de seu companheiro.

Ou ao menos, isso parecia estar acontecendo. Os demais cavaleiros de bronze davam ânimos a Jabu enquanto esse corria cada vez mais rápido, diminuindo aos poucos a circunferência entorno de seu adversário.

Kiki não mostrava qualquer reação, até o momento que seus olhos começaram a brilhar e pedras soltas de todo o coliseu se levantavam. Elas começaram a tentar acertá-lo de todos os ângulos, mas o japonês foi rápido o suficiente para escapar de todas, o círculo que fazia contra o ariano cada vez menor.

O Cosmo começou a se concentrar em esferas nas palmas das mãos de Kiki enquanto estendia os braços.

\- Extinção Estelar!

Raios diagonais de luz saíram dos globos, iluminando tudo e envolvendo Jabu num brilho intenso, que se tornou um enorme pilar de claridade sumindo em direção aos céus.

E no instante seguinte, as luzes emergiram próximas ao cavaleiro de virgem, deixando o loiro caído aos pés de Shun.

\- Olá Jabu. - Cumprimentou o virginiano.

\- Droga! - Exclamou irritado levantando-se de um salto. - Ele faz isso toda a maldita vez!

Sem dizer nada mais, correu de volta a arena onde Kiki já esperava a repreenda.

\- Por que você sempre faz isso?! - Exigiu - Esse é um treinamento sério! Eu treinei e me esforcei para ser um cavaleiro e proteger Athena como todos aqui!

\- Eu sei, eu só...- Colocou a mão na nuca tentando se explicar. - Não quero te machucar desnecessariamente.

\- Não me subestime maldito pivete! - E batendo o pé saiu da arena, Ichi, Nachi e Ban o seguiram na esperança de acalmar o amigo.

\- Ei, não precisa fazer essa cara - Geki se aproximou amigável. - Você é muito habilidoso Kiki, e por ser bem mais novo que todos nós, Jabu se sente frustrado. Ele sempre teve a ambição de ser o mais forte e impressionar a senhorita Saori.

\- ... Isso é meio estupido - Resmungou Áries inflando as bochechas.

\- Haha! Talvez, mas é como ele é.

\- Eu não quero desprezar as habilidades dele, ele realmente está ficando muito veloz! É só que...- Tentava achar as palavras certas - Eu ainda não tenho tanto controle das minhas técnicas.

\- Com a velocidade que Jabu estava alcançando - Shun começou a descer a escadaria do coliseu, chamando a atenção dos outros dois - Se Kiki utiliza-se de sua habilidade "Muralha de Cristal", o impacto resultante de sua aceleração causaria um enorme dano. A armadura de bronze não resistiria em boa parte a colisão e desse modo Jabu iria se ferir gravemente, quebrando pelo menos alguns ossos. Tendo conhecimentos de cura, e conhecendo as características dos nossos trajes como ninguém, Kiki resolveu não correr o risco.

Geki observou o ariano maravilhado, ao tempo que o menor abaixava a cabeça envergonhado.

\- ...Eu não quis desprezar as habilidades dele, eu só não tinha certeza se ele desviaria a tempo da minha muralha para evitar danos mais graves...- Suspirou bagunçando seus próprios cabelos com as mãos – Eu sei que como cavaleiro eu não deveria hesitar assim, mas...

\- A paz é a expressão da verdadeira força, Kiki.* Hesitar em lutar porque sabe que seu golpe pode ser mortal, é um sinal de bondade e empatia. Não tenha vergonha disso – Sorriu docemente – É importante nos manter fortes e treinados, para que estejamos prontos para defender a terra e a justiça, mas sempre devemos primeiro tentar fazer isso pelo caminho da paz. Tentar entender o problema ao invés de simplesmente avançar a ele com nossos punhos.

O futuro cavaleiro de Áries sorriu enquanto Geki bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos. Pouco depois ambos se encaminharam para a saída do coliseu, Shun se manteve ali, dizendo que iria mais tarde.

\- Você estava preocupado? – Se voltou a uma das entradas, de onde Shiryu escutou a conversa.

\- Eu senti cosmos exacerbados aqui e desci para intermediar se necessário. – Respondeu se aproximando do amigo.

\- Parece que você já está incorporando o Grande Mestre – Brincou Virgem.

\- Talvez. Mas não foi necessário, você acabou se adiantando – Comentou tranquilo - O que você disse para o Kiki foi muito bonito. Fez-me lembrar quando Mu nos deu o benefício da dúvida quando nos conheceu, ao invés de nos encarar diretamente como inimigos. Se o tivesse feito naquele tempo, não acho que teríamos sobrevivido.

Inclinou seu rosto em direção ao céu.

\- Você sempre foi muito pacifista Shun, sempre tentou resolver tudo apenas conversando, por isso eu gostaria que você fosse o Grande Mestre.

\- Não significa que você não possa seguir o mesmo caminho. – E então uma ideia lhe ocorreu – Vamos fazer uma promessa meu amigo.

\- Uma promessa? – Perguntou curioso, voltando a se virar ao outro.

\- Vamos prometer, que de agora em diante, independente do que aconteça, ou do que o futuro nos reserve. Sempre tentaremos seguir o caminho da paz antes de recorrermos a guerra.

Talvez estivesse sendo injusto com o novo Grande Mestre do Santuário, que não fazia a menor ideia de que estava frente ao novo senhor do submundo, mas não estava sendo desonesto em suas palavras.

Cada um estaria à frente de um grande exército divino em alguns anos. Se conseguissem manter a paz, o futuro poderia finalmente ser menos sombrio.

Shiryu sorriu esticando a mão sugerindo um cumprimento.

\- Será uma promessa então! – E ambos apertaram as mãos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Porém a calmaria tinha passado, e havia chegado o dia da grande tempestade.

Chegou aos ouvidos do Grande Mestre que roubos violentos, latrocínios e assassinatos cruéis se espalhavam por toda a Grécia, as pessoas da pequena vila de Rodorio começaram a se sentir inseguras.

Não parecia ser um caso isolado, no entanto, na Alemanha Ikki também havia testemunhado coisas estranhas, o que acabou atrasando a busca de sua Sobrepeliz.

Ninguém mais parecia ser capaz de "morrer em paz", mortes por doenças cruéis, assassinatos e acidentes pareciam ser o único meio que os mortais tinham para conhecer o fim de suas vidas. Hades o informou que isso era reflexo da extinção de Thanatos, que cuidava da "morte tranquila". Então agora apenas Átropos, as Kéres e Moros levavam a morte aos mortais. Apenas Anaplekte, das Kéres, e Moros levariam a uma morte rápida e indolor, para todos os demais, esperaria apenas o tormento e a dor.

Quando fosse ao submundo, teria que dar um jeito de suprimir a ausência do Primordial. Mas como os cavaleiros não eram conhecedores dessa consequência, Shun foi enviado a investigar em Calamata, uma cidade ao sul da Grécia, uma sequência de atos cruéis. Marin, a amazona de Águia se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo nessa missão.

Nenhum dos dois levou suas armaduras, para evitar chamar a atenção, contudo, Marin seguia com sua fiel máscara, uma regata negra e uma calça vermelha. Shun, por sua vez, vestia suas tradicionais calças negras, blusa branca e suspensório.

Porém os dois ficaram completamente surpresos com o que encontraram ali.

As ruas estavam desertas, apesar de ser a segunda cidade mais populosa da península de Peloponeso.

Na avenida litorânea Navarinou*, todos os restaurantes estavam fechados e nenhum turista caminhava pelo calçadão. Um terrível assassinato havia acontecido na calçada de uma velha casa abandonada dali, ao lado de um restaurante de paredes amarelas que tentava imitar um antigo templo grego com duas grandes colunas, e um hotel de arquitetura italiano do outro lado.

O morador daquela construção abandonada, de pinturas lascadas e porta vermelha, havia morrido há muitos anos, suicidou-se após matar toda a sua família. Por alguma razão alguém aproveitou-se da má fama da casa para promover novas matanças.

\- Não tem exatamente uma boa aparência - Comentou Marin. – Além disso, eu sinto uma sensação estranha vindo daqui.

Shun não respondeu. Aquela casa estava completamente transbordada de um Miasma violento, aquilo não poderia ser natural.

\- Marin, talvez seja melhor você reunir informações, você viveu na Grécia toda a sua vida, saberia melhor como se comunicar com essas pessoas. – Sugestionou sem tirar os olhos da casa de dois andares.

-...Muito bem. – Comentou a outra o encarando de lado. – O que você fará?

\- Eu investigarei dentro da casa.

Shun subiu os três degraus que levavam da calçada a plataforma da frente da moradia. Dois pilares quadrados um pouco a frente da porta de entrada davam espaço a uma pequena sacada no andar de cima. Quando a amazona desapareceu de vista, o cavaleiro forçou a porta e entrou.

 _"...Essa mulher suspeita de ti..."_ – Levantou Hades uma vez que estavam sozinhos.

"Eu percebi"

 _"...O que planejas fazer?..."_

"Primeiro eu quero resolver isto, depois pensamos nela"

O primeiro cômodo da casa era uma grande sala vazia onde a grama entrava por várias partes do piso, a pintura estava bem gasta, além de mofada em algumas partes.

 _"...Todo esse Miasma é realmente reconfortante, quase nostálgico, parece que este lugar pertence ao submundo ao invés da terra..."_ Comentou a divindade.

"Mas definitivamente não é algo natural"

Caminhou mais um pouco até o fundo da sala, subindo uma escada de mármore sujo que levava ao segundo andar. Lá o telhado estava corroído em várias partes, um enorme salão de piso negro que levavam a dois menores laterais. Porém algo logo após a escada chamou sua atenção.

Um pequeno cão negro morto, não deveria sequer ter um ano.

 _"...Ele deve ter entrado pela janela quebrada..."-_ Comentou Hades _"...Não sobreviveu muito tempo a essa atmosfera..."_

Shun aproximou-se com lastima, tocando o pequeno animal.

"Ainda está quente..." – Concentrou seu cosmo em sua palma aberta, enquanto seus olhos assumiam uma tonalidade amarela.

 _"...Hunf, tu não perdes esse costume. Mas acho que Cerberus gostará de uma companhia..."_

No instante seguinte o pequeno animal abriu lentamente os olhos, virando-se para seu salvador.

\- Olá pequenina. – Cumprimentou Virgem, enquanto o animal levantava-se e começava a bater suas patas no chão feliz.

-Aau! Auuu! – Ela correu na direção do cavaleiro, babando toda sua calça, depois se jogando no chão e pedindo carinho. Shun sentou-se e começou a acariciar as orelhas do animal.

 _"...Como tu vás a chamá-la? Que tal Cerbera?..."_

"Isso soa muito estranho..." E observando a enorme quantidade de baba que o pequeno filhote soltava em meio a sua festa " Já sei! Sália*!"

 _"...Isso é muito mais ridículo, se quer a minha opinião..."_

Mas a discussão foi esquecida quando no momento seguinte Shun desviou-se para a esquerda, esquivando de um potente chute. Sália começou a latir sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu sabia que havia algo de muito errado em você. – Marin levantou-se, próxima a porta que levava a sacada, no outro extremo do cômodo, entrando em posição de combate. – Estar evitando Seiya daquela forma, a energia estranha que eu senti emanando de você! Agora me responda! Quem é você em realidade?!

-...Marin, se acalme. Eu sou simplesmente Shun, eu posso te explicar...- Tentava dizer, enquanto Sália seguia a latir. -...É verdade que eu ando evitando Seiya...Mas é apenas porque eu...- Hesitou - Me sinto culpado por tudo que eu o fiz sofrer no passado. – Lamentava se referindo a sua vida quando Alone.

\- Não tente me enganar. – A amazona correu na direção do cavaleiro, diferindo milhares de socos em um único segundo – METEOROS!

\- KAHN! – Chamou Shun, invocando sua barreira esférica, bloqueando os golpes de Marin, que se utilizou do impulso da defesa para dar um mortal para trás e novamente ganhar distância de seu adversário. – Marin, por favor, me escute!

\- Você é Hades, eu posso sentir, mesmo que sutilmente, a presença da morte em ti. – Acusou a guerreira andando circularmente para a esquerda, enquanto Shun fazia o mesmo pela direita, ambos estudando um ao outro - Todos confiam tanto em Shun que sequer são capazes de imaginar uma traição da parte dele. Em pensar que você possuiria novamente nosso companheiro!

\- Eu não estou possuído por Hades! - Defendeu-se – Estou sob minhas próprias faculdades mentais!

\- Então como você explica o que fez com aquela rosa e com este cachorro?! – Culpou novamente a mulher, o pequeno cão olhando para os dois sem saber o que fazer. – Se não for o próprio deus dos mortos agindo por este corpo mortal?

\- ...Eu não estou possuído – Disse em tom mais firme. – Se quer a verdade é o oposto. É como se eu estivesse possuindo Hades dessa vez.

\- Como se eu fosse acreditar – Cuspiu com desconfiança – Você voltou para levar meu aprendiz, não conseguiu matá-lo com aquela maldita espada, e agora voltou para terminar o serviço!

Ela avançou outra vez, pulando para o alto, visando um potente chute no cavaleiro sem armadura.

\- Lampejo da águia!

Ao mesmo tempo, Shun ergueu seu braço direito para cima e o esquerdo na altura do peito. Correntes de vento começando a emergir diretamente de seu corpo.

\- Corrente Nebulosa!

A Águia foi presa em pleno voo por correntes forjadas de vento e cosmo, prendendo-a e sufocando-a numa enorme armadilha, lançando-a de volta ao chão com um baque, ficando paralisada.

\- Marin, por favor, eu não quero lutar! Deixe-me explicar! – Implorou.

 _"...É inútil..."_ Hades interveio sério _"...Esse miasma intenso está afetando o julgamento dela. Essa Amazona já desconfiava fortemente de ti, por isso se ofereceu a vir para esta missão. Ela fez isso por zelo a seu aprendiz, temendo que de alguma forma eu tomasse seu corpo e assim finalmente o matasse. Essa essência tão concentrada da morte, em mortais, pode ser fatal ou trazer à tona todos os seus medos relacionados com a extinção da vida, seja sua ou daqueles que tem apreço. O medo de perder seu estimado aluno a consumiu ao ponto de ser impossível que tu a convenças de que não queres fazer-lhe mal..."_

 _"Isso significa..."- Começou, pressentindo o pior._

 _"...Que tu terás que lutar com ela, queira ou não..."_

Escoriações começavam a aparecer por todo o corpo da Amazona, e vendo que ela começava a se debater, Shun parou seu ataque para impedir que se machucasse mais.

 _"...Idiota..."_

Aproveitando-se de sua liberdade, Marin avançou num tiro rápido em direção a Shun, mirando seu braço direito, fazendo-o gritar de dor e voar com tudo contra uma das paredes, cuspindo sangue com o impacto, logo em seguida caindo no chão.

 _"...D-droga..."_ – Hades também tinha dificuldade de falar após tal movimento. _"...E-eu disse que essa tua displicência ainda ia causar problemas!..."_

Mas Virgem era incapaz de responder, rolando no chão em agonia pelo golpe desferido em seu braço.

A amazona se preparou para correr novamente em sua direção, contudo, Sália atacou seus pés, começando a mordê-la sem descanso.

Com o corpo completamente trêmulo, o cavaleiro levantou-se, a ilusão que resguardava sua aparência desaparecendo completamente, Marin que tentava livrar-se do animal sem feri-lo, observou a cena horrorizada.

A pele pálida, as manchas, o braço em decomposição. Aquilo era Shun?!

\- POR ZEUS! – Exclamou em choque – O que ele fez com você, Shun?!

-...Eu...Fiz...Isso...- Tentava dizer, mas o ar não entrava mais em seus pulmões – A mim...Mesmo.

Ergueu seu rosto, olhos brilhando num intenso amarelo.

\- ...Este é...Meu...Último ...Sacrifício... – Seu braço começou a brilhar num vermelho intenso, como se raios se formassem a partir dele. – Por...Athena...E...Pela...Terra...

Shun ergueu o braço, ignorando a dor dilacerante que isso causava, numa posição similar a de Shura ou Shiryu quando executavam sua técnica Excallibur. Desse modo, os raios partiram em direção a Marin, ainda atordoada com a visão, sem causar qualquer dano em Sália.

\- Relâmpago Negro!*

Sendo eletrocutada por energia tão intensa, Marin caiu ao chão, desacordada.

Com o caminhar de um bêbado, o cavaleiro aproximou-se do corpo da Amazona.

-...Me...Perdoe... Marin...- Jogou-se ao lado da guerreira – Eu não...Posso te...Deixar lembrar...Disso...

Posicionou a mão esquerda sobre a cabeça da mulher, concentrando todo o cosmo que lhe restava. Apagando assim a memória dos últimos acontecimentos naquela casa, e também a memória da flor.

Imediatamente depois, seu tronco tombou para trás. Sorriu para Sália enquanto ela chorava e lambia seu rosto.

-...Está...Tudo..bem...- Seus olhos pareciam pesar toneladas. A febre o consumia, a dor dos golpes e do impacto.

Não possuía mais tempo.

Pelos buracos das telhas, olhou para o sol pela última vez.

Seus olhos começaram a entrecerrar-se.

Concentrou-se e absorveu a maior parte do Miasma que havia naquela casa, para que não voltasse a influenciar Marin ou qualquer um que entrasse ali.

Tudo começou a ficar nublado.

Então se lembrou de June. Seu sorriso, seu sabor, seu cheiro, seu toque. E sorriu mais.

Tudo se tornou negro.

Estava ao lado de Hades. Não havia campo florido, não havia sol, só a completa escuridão e todas as dores que o perseguiram até ali.

"Porque você se manteve comigo, apesar de toda essa dor?" – Questionou vendo que a expressão do deus não estava muito melhor que a sua.

 _"...Há, eu enfrentei Titãs e guerreei contra sua deusa toda a minha existência. Eu não tenho medo de algumas dorzinhas..."_ Alegou com soberbia.

Uma pequena luz formou-se então, em meio às trevas.

"Então esse é o fim?" Questionou o novo imperador.

 _"...Não, apenas o começo..."_ Respondeu seu antecessor.

E os dois caminharam, pela primeira vez, lado a lado, em direção à luz da morte.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
* Miasma, a principio, é entendido como uma "exalação pútrida que emana de animais ou vegetais em decomposição, ou no sentido figurado, uma sensação de ansiedade opressora ou dificuldade de respirar; asfixia, sufocação, mal-estar. Na estória o conceito do miasma ainda será explicado mais a fundo.  
* De acordo com o mangá, todos os cavaleiros de bronze, com exceção de June, são irmãos.  
* As crianças do orfanato de Alone em Lost Canvas.  
* Essa frase já apareceu antes, num dos capítulos do presente.  
* O endereço visitado por Shun e Marin pode ser visto aqui www . google . com . br / maps / 37.0248556,22.1148173,3a,75y,3.28h,86.96t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1slNnnvsiNk_EvsBNWZcouGg!2e0!7i13312!8i6656  
*Sália - Salivação em grego  
* Um golpe de Hades, que se utilizava da espada do submundo.


	16. Capítulo XV - Rosas para a sepultura2aT

Com este capítulo começa a segunda temporada da estória, e como o enredo se tornará cada vez mais complexo, eu resolvi fazer pequenas anotações nas notas finais que possam auxiliar a melhor compreensão dos leitores. Não deixem de conferi-las.

Nesse XV continuamos no passado, lembrando que para saber disso é só ver a terminação do título, os que terminam em ponto são do passado, e os que terminam em hífen são do presente.

Além disso, a partir dessa temporada, serão dois capítulos do passado para um capítulo do presente.

* * *

 **Capítulo XV - Rosas para a sepultura. 2a Temporada.**

Quando Marin acordou, sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça, além da sensação de que todas as suas forças foram drenadas. Assim que recobrou plenamente os sentidos, encontrou Shun ao seu lado, e um grito teria escapado de sua garganta se ela não fosse uma amazona treinada, acostumada a cenários sangrentos de batalha.

Ainda assim seu peito se apertou quando rastejou até seu companheiro de missão. Rosto extremamente pálido e frio, braço direito em decomposição avançada e, no entanto, um sorriso em sua face. Um pequeno cachorro negro estava deitado sobre seu peito, ele chorava baixo enquanto cavava o peito do homem caído, como se esperasse que assim conseguisse acordá-lo, mas qualquer resultado era apenas uma mancha de terra em sua roupa.

O primeiro pensamento da amazona foi levar o cavaleiro de virgem a um hospital, mas já era tarde demais.

\- Por Zeus...- Lamentou, suas mãos apertando seus joelhos, quando sentou-se ao lado do cadáver. - ...O que aconteceu aqui?

Sua memória estava completamente em branco, a última coisa que lembrava era de se oferecer para vir nessa missão com o dourado, mas sequer se recordava o porquê disso.

O cheiro impregnado na casa era absolutamente horrível, como se a morte estivesse presente naquele ressinto há pelo menos uma semana, o que fez a guerreira temer sobre quanto tempo esteve ali desacordada. E, no entanto, por trás de todo o cheiro da morte, conseguia sentir um odor a jasmins* que provinha do corpo do cavaleiro, que ocultava boa parte do cheiro da decomposição.

Apesar de não ser exímia telepata, usou-se de toda a sua concentração para chamar Kiki. Lamentava profundamente fazer com que o ariano presenciasse tal cena, mas infelizmente era o único meio de levá-los de volta ao santuário.

E, no entanto, ela jamais esqueceria a expressão de horror e choque no rosto do jovem cavaleiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

June de Camaleão estava abraçando seu próprio corpo, na praia onde viu Shun pela última vez. Havia permanecido na ilha para receber novamente a armadura de Andrômeda, uma vez que a cerimônia de sucessão fosse realizada.

A entristeceu não poder ver o virginiano tornar-se um cavaleiro dourado, mas entendia da importância de resguardar a armadura, refazer suas proteções até o dia que um novo escolhido viesse reclamá-la.

Após selar a vestimenta, a observou por alguns instantes, lembrando com exatidão quando o pequeno virginiano chegou a ilha, ela já estava sendo treinada por Daidalos naquela ocasião.

Ela tinha seis anos quando seu mestre a encontrou sozinha depois da morte de sua avó, a única parente que conheceu. Shun tinha sete, mas aparentava ser ainda mais novo, pois sempre foi abaixo da altura dos demais.

No começo, ela sinceramente pensou que ele iria acabar morrendo naquela ilha, mas depois de conhecê-lo melhor, e saber de sua motivação para tornar-se cavaleiro, reencontrar–se com seu irmão mais velho, acabou se afeiçoando a ele.

Ainda assim odiava a ideia de que alma tão pura fosse maculada em campos de batalha.

Mas para sua surpresa, Shun não apenas conseguiu tornar-se um guerreiro de bronze, como também manteve sua integridade. Não podia pensar em ninguém melhor para defender a casa de virgem, tinha certeza que Daidalos estaria orgulhoso.

Ela deixou algumas flores no túmulo de seu mestre, e partiu definitivamente da ilha em direção ao barco que a levaria de volta ao continente, mas antes de partir parou no pequeno cais, olhando para trás uma última vez.

A primeira vez que falaram um com o outro, ao pé do vulcão, apareceu em sua mente. Ela estava colhendo as pouquíssimas plantas que nasciam naquele clima inóspito, graças ao solo fértil do vulcão, para que pudessem usar em medicinas e na comida, quando o pequeno aproximou-se, tímido. Contudo, seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam com intensidade.

 _"-Hmmm...Já nos conhecemos antes?"_ – Ele perguntou, com o rosto ainda temeroso sobre o que o destino o aguardava.

 _"-Eu duvido."_ – Respondeu cortante, naquele tempo, estava decidida a não se apegar a mais ninguém depois de perder sua avó.

Deu as costas ao menino levando consigo o cesto com tudo que havia colhido, deixando-o mais constrangido e triste.

Naquele dia, há quase dez anos atrás, ela não havia olhado para trás.

-.-.-.-.-

Ikki limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em abandonar seus olhos.

Estava sentado numa clareira, ao lado de uma fogueira, poucos quilômetros do santuário. Por mais que insistisse em enxugar seu rosto, era simplesmente inútil.

A ligação de alma que possuía com seu irmão havia berrado que seu caçula estava em perigo, porém, pela primeira vez desde que descobriu essa habilidade, não foi à sua ajuda.

Sentia-se o ser humano mais miserável da terra por isso. Quase conseguia sentir as dores do virginiano como se fossem suas, o ar deixando de entrar em seus pulmões, seu coração parando de bater, seus olhos esmeraldinos deixando de brilhar.

Deu um soco frustrado no chão, criando um buraco de exato tamanho de seu punho, ao tempo que a fogueira bruxuleava com o impacto.

Levou as duas mãos ao rosto, tampando-o, sem dar a menor importância para a terra presente nelas.

Seu irmãozinho estava morrendo... E saber que isso não era definitivo não parecia ser consolo algum frente a tudo que enfrentaria de agora em diante.

Seu senhor estava voltando ao submundo para cumprir sua promessa, levar a paz aos mortos. Mas sinceramente, não queria que ele fizesse isso...

Queria que ele treinasse alguma criança qualquer, para que ela sucedesse suas funções de cavaleiro, e assim pudesse viver longe de todo aquele lugar que cheirava a guerra. Ter uma vida normal, fazer um curso superior como era seu sonho, uma vez até mesmo disse que queria cursar medicina.

Mas o destino tinha que impor suas garras contra aquele coração que parecia bater apenas pelos outros.

Levá-lo de volta para o lugar mais escuro do mundo, provar da agonia e da dor todos os dias de sua existência. O que Shun e Alone haviam feito para merecer algo assim?!*

As lágrimas finalmente haviam parado de correr para dar lugar a uma sensação de raiva que o consumia. Queria descontar em algo, queria matar alguém, encontrar um culpado e nele descontar todo seu ódio e frustração.

Talvez Seiya fosse um bom alvo, era tudo por causa da maldita espada que estava em seu peito. Maldito Pégaso, sempre atrelado intimamente àquele que abrigaria a alma de Hades. Nessa reencarnação, estava feliz de finalmente colocar o outro para trás, ter nascido como irmão de seu senhor, ser aquele a qual ele era mais próximo, ao invés do cavalo estúpido.

Mas ainda assim, o cavaleiro, mesmo inconscientemente, havia dado um jeito de arrebatar a vida de Shun.

Olhou para o céu, onde as nuvens tampavam boa parte do véu da noite. A única constelação que conseguia ver era a de Escorpião. Observou afogado em sua miséria como Antares parecia ver triste os seus lamentos.*

Na terra, contudo, mais especificamente a sua frente, duas vestimentas de batalhas ressoavam, como se tentassem aliviar seu tormento.

A caixa de pandora na qual a armadura de fênix residia, e sobre ela a Sobrepeliz de Benu, em seu formato de grande pássaro negro de asas abertas que se assimilava a um dragão.

Ambas pareciam compreender seu luto, e de algum modo, consolar seu mestre.

Olhando para ambas assim, juntas, longe dos deuses a qual eram fieis, sem qualquer conflito e cooperando pelo conforto de quem em outras vidas trajou ambas, fez o espectro-cavaleiro se perguntar pela primeira vez no fundo de seu coração.

Por que toda essa guerra havia começado em primeiro lugar?  
-.-.-.-.-

\- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SE LEMBRA DO QUE ACONTECEU?!

As paredes do grande templo, que se assemelhava a um mausoléu, ao lado do cemitério começaram a congelar. No centro do enorme salão de colunas gregas, sobre uma mesa de mármore, descansava o corpo do cavaleiro de virgem.

\- Hyoga acalme-se – Exigia Shina ao lado da Amazona de Águia. Seus cabelos verdes longos presos em um coque. Vestia sua armadura como a maioria dos presentes.

Um rosto angelical, branco como a neve, cabelos verdes como a copa das árvores, longos que caiam com leveza até sua cintura, trajando uma túnica negra até seus pés, pés esses descalços contra o frio mármore.*

Ao redor da mesa todos os cavaleiros de bronze e os novos dourados tentavam entender o que havia acontecido, sob a cabeceira, Shiryu e Athena, tentavam impor calma a todos.

Contudo, os sentimentos estavam exacerbados desde que todos sentiram o cosmo de Shun enfraquecer, quase imediatamente depois Marin entrou em contato com Kiki, que rapidamente foi ao seu encontro, mas ninguém estava preparado para a cena quando este retornou.

O corpo frio de Shun veio carregado por um soluçante ariano e uma triste pisciana. Desde esse instante todos tentavam entender o que houve.

Ersa se prontificou a arrumar o morto para seu fim inevitável, uma vez que todos que conheciam e amavam o jovem estavam em choque demais para pensar em chamar algum especialista em Tanatopraxia*. Ter sido enfermeira durante a guerra Irão-Iraque tinha lhe dado pelo menos alguma experiência em lidar com corpos em péssimo estado.

Ela havia trabalhado o mais rápido que podia, mesmo que o enterro tenha sido estipulado para o dia seguinte, respeitando às 24 horas da morte, ela tinha certeza de que todos iriam querer ver seu companheiro de batalha mesmo antes do início do velório. Não foi necessário muito tempo vivendo no santuário para perceber a enorme ligação que todos ali possuíam.

Era tarde da noite. Ao invés de se reunirem e discutirem a respeito dos acontecimentos no salão do Grande Mestre, todos precisavam ver com seus próprios olhos para acreditar que seu grande amigo e meio-irmão havia partido para sempre, por isso se encontravam no mausoléu.

A única exceção era Kiki, que estava do lado de fora do templo, nos braços de Seika, enquanto esta tentava consolar o coração do desolado lemuriano, que havia perdido mais um ente tão querido.

\- Fomos realizar a missão, ele ofereceu que nos separássemos, e isso é tudo que eu me recordo. – Repetiu pela vigésima vez Marin, dessa vez frente a todos.

\- Você quer que eu acredite que Shun, que lutou conosco nas doze casas, contra Poseidon e até mesmo expulsou o próprio Hades de seu corpo, morreu numa simples missão de reconhecimento?! – Acusava Hyoga entre dentes. – Eu ainda posso sentir vestígios de seu cosmo sobre ele! O que você fez!?

\- Você não está realmente acusando a minha mestra de ter matado Shun, não é Hyoga?! – Intercedeu Seiya entrando na frente de Marin.

\- Seiya, eu sei muito bem me defender sozinha. – Impôs.

\- Eu sei disso! Mas eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo falar bobagens assim sobre você e não fazer nada! – Exclamou sagitário.

\- Então você nega Seiya?! Você melhor que ninguém conhece a energia de Marin. Sabe muito bem que eu estou falando a verdade. – Insistia Aquário.

\- Ora...Eu também posso sentir, mas eu sei que Marin jamais faria algo assim! – Defendeu – Você que deveria ser o mais racional de nós e está simplesmente jogando afirmações sem pensar!

\- Seiya tem razão Hyoga – Shiryu impôs com voz grave, chamando a atenção de todos. – Precisamos nos acalmar, seria um enorme desrespeito a memória de Shun, que sempre defendeu a paz, lutarmos uns contra os outros por sua...Morte. – A palavra saiu amarga em sua boca, e apesar do corpo evidentemente sem vida entre todos, ainda era algo difícil de absorver.

\- Se me permite Grande Mestre – Shina deu um passo adiante, parando ao lado de Seiya. Libra fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, indicando que ela continuasse. – Essa situação assemelhasse muito ao uso do "Satã Imperial" de Saga. Uma vez que esse golpe era lançado, o inimigo tinha sua mente controlada e se tornava incrivelmente violento. E como acredito que todos aqui saibam, a única forma de se livrar dessa habilidade é o afetado ver alguém morrendo bem diante de seus olhos.

\- Mas Saga e Kanon estão mortos – Interveio Geki – Existe mais alguém capaz de usar essa técnica?

\- Pode ser uma variante – Seguiu Ichi.

\- ESPEREM! ESPEREM! – Exclamou Seiya – Vocês não podem assumir tão facilmente assim que Marin matou Shun! Não é mesmo Marin? – Virou-se esperançoso para sua tutora, mas essa se manteve em silêncio. - ...Marin...

\- Se for mesmo uma técnica como o Satã Imperial – Continuo Shina – Marin não tem realmente nenhuma culpa, não preciso lembrar que Aioria, que sempre foi um cavaleiro justo e de bom coração, executou meu aprendiz Cassius por estar preso nessa maldita técnica.

\- Mesmo que isso seja possível, não podemos descartar a culpa da Amazona assim tão facilmente – Recolocou Hyoga com firmeza.

\- Qual é seu problema com a minha mestra Hyoga?!- Irritou-se o guardião da nona casa, elevando seu cosmo.

\- Seiya, eu já disse que não preciso que você me defenda!

\- Nenhum, contanto que ela pague a consequência de seus atos.

\- Aaaah claaaro, a "consequência de seus atos". Pelo menos na batalha das doze casas ela tentou me ajudar a atravessar as rosas de Afrodite até o Salão do Grande Mestre! Enquanto o seu querido mestre Camus fez o quê?! Te prendeu na porcaria de um esquife de gelo! Se não fosse por Shiryu e Shun, você estaria no submundo há muito tempo!

\- Não ouse ofender a honra de meu mestre! – Exclamou Aquário elevando o cosmo também.

\- ENTÃO PARE VOCÊ DE OFENDER A MINHA!

\- ACALMEM-SE VOCÊS DOIS! – Berrou Shiryu elevando sua energia acima dos outros.

Athena também elevou sua presença, sua aura amorosa tentando acalmar os ânimos, embora fosse muito difícil, uma vez que seu coração também sofria pela perda repentina de um de seus amados guerreiros.

\- Vós não estais muito longe da resposta – Uma voz feminina vinda do nada interveio na conversa – Perdoe-me Athena por me apresentar assim, tão inusitadamente, mas me permitiria adentrar em vosso santuário?

\- Você é bem vinda Hécate – Declarou calmamente.

Após tal convite, poucos instantes depois, a figura da bruxa que todos conheceram na mesma ocasião de Hefesto adentrou ao salão, um pouco atrás dela Seika trazia com dificuldade Kiki.

\- Kiki! O que houve? – Geki, que estava mais próximo a grande entrada se adiantou para pegar o ariano.

\- Tranquilize-se, eu apenas dei um pouco de paz a este aflito coração colocando-o para dormir. Corroí-me a alma ver uma pobre criança chorar assim.* – A bruxa caminhou até estar no outro extremo da mesa de mármore. – Eu sentia muita tristeza sendo emanada deste santuário, e temi que algo envolvendo Hefesto tivesse acontecido...Mas parece que eu me enganei.

\- Hécate, o que quis dizer com "Não estamos longe da resposta"? – Questionou Athena.- Você sabe o que houve?

A deusa do submundo caminhou até o lado direito do falecido e tocou sutilmente seu braço coberto com o traje negro.

\- É verdade que a cosmo energia da Amazona de Águia pode ser sentido nesse corpo, contudo, é também possível sentir um forte Miasma.

\- Miasma? – Questionou Jabu, um pouco mais afastado. – O que é isso?

\- É a essência da morte, seu cheiro e sua forma no mundo dos vivos – Explicou a bruxa – Mas também, em estado mais puro, trás consigo todas as dores e medos dos mortais sobre o fim da existência. Uma pessoa normal rapidamente morreria em contato com essa névoa, contudo, um guerreiro de Athena seria capaz de sobreviver, porém, ainda teria que enfrentar seus piores temores em relação à morte. Nesse estado, mesmo um guerreiro treinado poderia perder a noção de realidade e atacar cegamente o que estiver ao seu redor. Em parte, se assemelha a técnica que vós descreveis.

\- Então – Concluiu Shiryu, mantendo o respeito em sua voz – Estava ouvindo nossa conversa Srta. Hécate

\- Lamento o descortês de minha ação.- Inclinou sua cabeça – Como disse, eu sentia más sensações vindas daqui e temi o pior.

\- Como você sabe que foi efeito desse miasma?! – Questionou Seiya inquieto, esse assunto o incomodando, lembrando-se de tudo que teve que passar em relação ao mundo dos mortos.

\- Vós não sois capazes de enxergar, apenas aqueles tocados pela essência do submundo podem vê-la. – Anunciou a Bruxa – Mas eu como deusa do mundo inferior, posso alegar que o corpo desse pobre jovem está completamente impregnado de Miasma, e mesmo o dessa jovem ainda possuí um pouco. Pelo que pude acompanhar da natureza daquele que vós nomeais como Cavaleiro de Virgem, assumo que ele utilizou-se de seu próprio organismo para absorver todo o Miasma. Mesmo a Amazona tendo sido afetada por essa essência, o que verdadeiramente o trouxe a óbito, foi absorver sozinho tal nocividade.

\- Isso soa exatamente como algo que Shun faria – Declarou com tristeza Sagitário.

Todos, em silêncio, pensavam o mesmo, apesar de não ser mais o cavaleiro da constelação do sacrifício, parece que essa sina não havia abandonado o jovem virginiano.

\- Você é capaz de sentir ou ver alguma coisa Nachi? – Jabu repentinamente cortou o silêncio sepulcral. – Afinal você é do signo de câncer.

Todos os olhares se voltaram ao cavaleiro de bronze de Lobo, que abriu os olhos espantados.

\- Não diga besteiras Jabu! Nem todos os cancerianos são necromantes! – Mas ao sentir os temores de todos sobre si, apenas suspirou, contendo seus nervos e explicando o melhor que podia – Eu só consigo dizer que sinto algo errado vindo do corpo de Shun e de Marin, mas eu ...Eu só...Não saberia explicar o quê.

\- Muito bem - Anunciou Athena, chamando toda a atenção para si. Nachi suspirou aliviado agradecendo internamente sua deusa, não possuía tanta atenção assim sobre si desde a guerra galáctica quando teve que enfrentar...Ikki.

Seu coração congelou, enquanto mal conseguia ouvir sua deusa.

-...Eu acredito em suas palavras Hécate.

-...J-jabu- Lobo aproximou-se de unicórnio – O que...O que vamos falar...Para o Ikki?

O outro também rapidamente perdeu a cor de seu rosto.

\- ...Marin, não se preocupe – Seguiu a divindade da terra- Nenhuma acusação será imposta sobre você.

\- ...Ei, Ban! – Jabu cochichou - Alguma notícia de Ikki?!

O segundo cavaleiro mais robusto olhou para os outros dois horrorizados.

-...Ele vai matar a todos nós...

\- Eu agradeço Athena – Ajoelhou-se, provando seu ponto – Embora, eu não sei se posso perdoar a mim mesma pelo que aconteceu.

Hyoga soltou um comentário baixo em russo, e sem pedir qualquer autorização, abandonou o salão, lançando um olhar raivoso a Seiya e Marin.

\- Leve seu tempo, por favor.

\- Geki – Ban aproximou-se de seu amigo que sustentava sem qualquer dificuldade o futuro cavaleiro de Áries no ombro. - ...O que faremos sobre Ikki?

-...Realmente – Impressionou-se – Todos ficamos tão chocados com os acontecimentos que não pensamos nisso. Os rapazes disseram que ele sempre vinha quando Shun estava em perigo, o que será que aconteceu dessa vez...

\- Cavaleiros de bronze – Athena chamou, fazendo todos àqueles que sussurravam temerosos olhassem para ela – O que houve? Possuem algo mais a dizer?

\- Perdoe-nos Senhorita Athena – Interveio Jabu – Estávamos preocupados sobre como...- Hesitou -Ikki vai reagir a essa situação.

Novamente o silêncio se instaurou entre todos.

\- Eu já havia pensado nisso – Shiryu se impôs – Talvez, o mais estranho dessa situação é a ausência de Ikki. Os dois sempre pareceram possuir uma espécie de ligação muito forte, ele sempre aparecia quando Shun precisava de ajuda. Temo que algo possa ter-lhe acontecido. Ao mesmo tempo, precisamos entender também porque uma quantidade tão pura de Miasma se encontrava aqui na terra... Contudo, discutiremos isso amanhã, acredito que todos nós precisamos descansar. E nos prepararmos para o enterro. – Todos sentiram novamente uma amargura em seus peitos, quando Libra seguiu conduzindo – Assim que Kiki se recuperar, tentaremos entrar em contato com Ikki.

Athena então disse a todos que poderiam retirar-se, pedindo somente que Geki e Ban ficassem para proteger o corpo. Em poucos minutos todos abandonaram o templo, os dois chamados mantendo-se frente as portas fechadas.

\- Hécate – Frente aos túmulos dos cavaleiros do passado, a deusa da terra pediu para que a bruxa esperasse, enquanto todos os cavaleiros iam para seus devidos postos. -... Isso tem haver com o "sacrifício definitivo" que as Moiras mencionaram?- Questionou aflita.

\- Talvez seja melhor que não saibas a resposta Athena – Colocou a divindade – Seu cavaleiro agora não pertence mais ao mundo dos vivos, e nada, nem mesmo as Moiras, podem reverter isso. – Seu tom suava muito mais maduro que sua aparência – Tudo que podes fazer agora é honrar sua memória. Agora com sua licença.

\- Entendo... Obrigada por tudo Hécate - A bruxa desapareceu e lágrimas começaram a dançar pelos olhos de Saori, enquanto ela via o céu nublado com pesar. -...Adeus, Shun, meu querido guerreiro.

E a deusa começou a soluçar, enquanto deixava-se cair de joelhos sobre o gramado.

Quando o relógio bateu horas 3 da madrugada, uma figura alada cruzou os céus.

Assemelhava-se a figura de um anjo negro, cujas asas cor de ébano abriam e fechavam com graça natural.

Quando se aproximou do templo fúnebre, ambos os guardiões foram atingidos mais rápido do que puderam reagir, e as portas se abriram.

O ser então desceu, pisando sobre o mármore com sua armadura negra, parando frente ao corpo exposto.

-...Shun...Chegou a hora. – Recolhendo suas asas, o espectro de Benu colocou a urna da armadura de Fênix ao lado da mesa de mármore, indicando a todos que esteve ali, por uma última vez.

Então caminhou a passo lento até seu irmão. Ao seu lado notou um pequeno cão que dormia tranquilamente. Tocou suavemente o rosto do humano com um carinho que ninguém imaginaria que tivesse, e o tomou em seus braços trazendo o pequeno animal junto ao corpo, tendo uma ideia sobre quem ele seria.

Abrindo novamente as longas e esguias asas, voou em direção ao céu noturno, perdendo-se na penumbra da noite e na bruma entre a vida e a morte.

-.-.-.-.-

Assim que a passagem para o submundo fechou-se, Ikki não era capaz de acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Não haviam passado pelo Yomotsu, indo diretamente para as portas do Submundo. Contudo o grande portal grego estava completamente destruído e aos poucos sendo levado pelas águas do Rio Aqueronte, que parecia completamente fora de controle. Onde antes era possível ler a lamentável frase que recepcionava os mortos "Deixai ó vós que entrais toda a esperança" era possível ver apenas um único fragmento onde se lia "Esperança".

Mas isso era tudo que não havia nesse lugar, agora mais do que nunca.

Almas sem qualquer forma vagavam sem rumo pelos céus escuros, seus gritos e lamentos eram verdadeiramente ensurdecedores.

Prendeu asas novamente, não havia outra forma de atravessar Aqueronte que invadia tudo com suas águas raivosas e descontroladas. Independentemente do fato de ser um espectro, as almas tentavam atacá-lo, agarravam-se em suas asas ou pernas tentando desesperadamente encontrar uma saída daquele lugar.

Com desgosto, explodiu seu cosmo para afastar tais seres. Sobre sua cabeça, podia ver o mais profundo dos reinos de Poseidon. A barreira que separava o fundo do mar e o mundo inferior* estava quase completamente destruída, rachaduras similares a um vidro rachado estavam por todas as partes, passando a impressão de uma enorme cúpula de vidro prestes a transformar-se em pó.

Fissuras em vários locais deixavam vazar as águas dos mares, que se misturavam com o Rio Aqueronte, fazendo-o inundar e destruir tudo.

A primeira prisão, o tribunal dos mortos, já estava completamente submersa. O vale e a ponte de furacão que levavam a segunda prisão estavam completamente destroçados, e as águas escorriam por seus precipícios. Além disso, os ventos desse lugar tornavam o liquido numa forte corrente que destruía tudo com imensa violência.

Da segunda prisão e guarida de Cérbero restavam apenas os picos da região montanhosa, as chuvas que eternamente ali caíam apenas pioravam a enchente.

Repentinamente, o cãozinho sobre o colo de seu irmão começou a lamentar, ou isso imaginou, até localizar um ponto negro que tentava como podia equilibrar-se no topo de um dos montes.

O enorme cão de três cabeças lamentava e uivava enquanto as rochas da pequena ilha em que se protegia ia desmoronando.

\- Porcaria... – Mergulhou em seu voo em direção ao enorme animal.

O cão se assemelhava mais a uma espécie de dragão de três cabeças devido à ausência de pelos pelo corpo, existindo apenas três crinas brancas que iam até o meio de suas costas. Seu rabo era como uma enorme cauda. Suas garras afiadas facilmente tinham o tamanho de cabeças humanas, seus dentes eram pontiagudos e afiados.

Mas seus seis olhos amarelos só mostravam pânico enquanto a água subia ainda mais.

Quando o espectro se aproximou, uma a uma as cabeças viraram em sua direção, chorando para ele em busca de auxílio.

Ikki com cuidado soltou uma das mãos com as quais segurava seu irmão e a elevou acima da cabeça, concentrando seu cosmo e assim criando uma enorme bola negra em chamas, a fazia crescer a uma distancia segura, para que o corpo de Shun não fosse minimamente afetado.

\- ELEVAÇÃO DAS TREVAS!

A grande esfera de energia que se parecia com um enorme sol negro, caiu de suas mãos em direção à água próxima ao cão e então seguiu uma linha reta. Todo o liquido tocado pela esfera evaporava, criando uma trilha seca.

\- Ande logo seu cão estúpido!

Sem esperar segundas ordens, apesar do calor absoluto, o enorme monstro seguiu a esfera de fogo, que abria caminho à sua frente.

Contudo, de algum modo, o enorme sol se desfez, revelando um lugar ainda imaculado pela destruição, o cão e o humano se adiantaram até lá.

-...Isso não é possível...Por que esse lugar continua intacto?! E ainda por cima desfez minha técnica – Sob seus pés, o único campo de flores que florescia fora dos Campos Elísios mantinha seu brilho majestoso. Nenhuma pétala ou flor parecia ter sido tocado.

Cérbero que era quase quatro vezes o seu tamanho, deitou cansado sobre a planície, mesmo suas garras não pareciam danificar as plantas.

O animal latiu em agradecimento apesar de ter várias partes de sua crina chamuscadas e ferimentos de queimadura, seu rabo balançava e batia no chão criando pequenos terremotos.

\- De nada – Disse Ikki sem virar-se para a criatura, ainda surpreso com a visão do campo de flores. Mas quando sentiu os três focinhos, mas especificamente, suas línguas se aproximarem, adicionou em claro tom de ameaça – Uma única lambida e eu afogo vocês no Aqueronte.

As três cabeças se afastaram, mas não pareciam menos felizes.

Ikki agachou-se sutilmente para não derrubar seu irmão e com a mão livre colocou o filhote negro sobre as flores. O pequeno ser apenas observou tudo curioso, não se assustando mesmo encarando o abissal monstro à sua frente.

\- Fiquem aqui vocês dois, parece ser seguro. Fique de olho nesse filhote – Adicionou encarando os três pares de olhos – Ou terá que se entender com seu novo senhor.

O animal latiu em aparente confirmação, abaixando-se e tentando cheirar seu novo companheiro, mas só sua respiração foi suficiente para mandar o filhote longe.

Voltando a aconchegar Shun com seus dois braços, Benu tornou a elevar-se aos céus.

O campo florido parecia ter feito uma espécie de obstáculo, impedindo a inundação de chegar à terceira prisão. Contudo, as rachaduras na barreira que separava o reino de Hades do reino de Poseidon ainda permitiam que a água do profundo oceano invadissem as terras inferiores, submergindo aos poucos o poço da prisão.

O Rio Estige, a igual que o Aqueronte, estava começando a invadir seus arredores e ao entrar em contato com as chamas eternas da quinta prisão, fazia um vapor intenso tomar conta de tudo em seu entorno, transformando o Rio Pyriphlegethon num mar branco, ocultando o bosque e o deserto infernal.

O espectro teve que guiar-se pelo brilho avermelhado da cascata de sangue para conseguir saber para onde ir.

Mas mesmo ela estava a ponto de ruir, pois o calor intenso havia sido suficiente para derreter novamente o gelo do Rio Cócitos, libertando todas as almas que haviam atentado contra os deuses. Inundando todas as fossas vazias da sétima prisão.

Novamente as almas tentaram atacá-lo, antigos seres que atentaram contra as divindades, agora libertos de seu confinamento. Pôde reconhecer algumas almas de cavaleiros antigos, mas não havia qualquer consciência neles uma vez que não haviam despertado o Arayashiki, tornando-os simplesmente seres sem memória que agiam pelo simples impulso do ódio criado por seus cruéis castigos.

Ikki desviava com agilidade, apesar do atordoamento que os gritos lhe causavam.

Entre os espíritos podia sentir alguns mais fortes, que se precipitavam até as rachaduras e escapavam pelo mar, mas não podia fazer nada por enquanto.

Finalmente pôde ver Giudecca. O palácio dos três juízes a igual que o grande portal do submundo estava completamente submerso e em ruinas, tão somente o de Wyvern que ficava ao topo da primeira morada com suas asas abertas era testemunha de que algum dia três imponentes construções se erguiam ao fim do mundo dos mortos.

Contudo, mais elevado que o resto, o palácio de Hades possuía suas estruturas ruídas, mas ainda se mantinha de pé.

Acelerou o voo em direção a grande entrada de mármore. Subindo as escadarias.

E ali estava novamente, num lugar que jamais imaginou voltar. O salão do trono de Hades, seus pilares caídos e escadas danificadas, cortinas ao chão. Apenas o trono mantinha-se razoavelmente inteiro, embora o sangue de Athena ainda manchasse a superfície branca.

Caminhou em direção ao trono, com sumo cuidado recostou o corpo de seu irmão sobre ele, retirando com zelo os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seu rosto, e ajoelhou-se frente à visão, o plano que Shun elaborara antes de sua partida em busca da Sobrepeliz de Benu passando por sua mente.

 _"Ikki, eu acredito que não terei forças para abrir a entrada do submundo"_ – Dizia sentado em lótus sobre o jardim morto da casa de Virgem _"Mesmo que minha alma esteja se tornando a do senhor do submundo, eu ainda não tenho controle total sobre minhas novas habilidades, com tudo estando destruído, eu precisaria de certo domínio para poder forçar a entrada."_

 _"Então o que faremos para voltar para lá?_ " – Questionou Ikki, sentado não muito distante. _"Athena selou a entrada do castelo na Alemanha."_

 _"As sobrepeliz foram feitas com a essência da energia de Hades"_ – Repassava Shun pensativo _"A de Benu, sua armadura, não foi trajada na última guerra santa, ela ainda continua com seu poder intacto. Acredito que o melhor a ser feito é buscá-la, e usar-se de seu poder para adentrar ao mundo inferior."_

 _"Eu não vou te deixar sozinho aqui morrendo!"_ – Exclamou horrorizado ficando de pé.

 _"Minha alma quando eu estiver morrendo não irá ao Yomotsu, como deveria ser, porque ela não estará definhando como meu corpo, ao contrário, ela se tornará imortal. Se eu deixar meu cadáver para trás e tentar forçar minha entrada por conta própria, é possível que consiga, mas o processo de apodrecimento de minha carne será acelerado, e eu não poderei mais usar meu corpo"._

Encarou diretamente os olhos de seu irmão, brilhante olhar esmeraldino cristalizando-se com a ameaça de lágrimas.

 _"Ikki...Eu não suportaria a ideia de ter que possuir alguém...Não depois de tudo que as possessões de Hades me fizeram passar! Eu prefiro estar confinado em meu próprio corpo em declínio pela eternidade do que ter que fazer algo assim!"_

O espectro mordeu seu lábio inferior com raiva, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava seus punhos. A ideia de abandoná-lo em seu leito de morte corroendo suas entranhas, mas forçá-lo a possuir o corpo de um mortal inocente não era uma opção.

Apesar de sua completa aversão ao plano, questionou.

 _"Então...O que você quer que eu faça?"_

 _"Encontre sua Sobrepeliz, e quando eu morrer, leve meu cadáver para o submundo. Com o poder de Benu você será capaz de abrir a entrada. Minha alma continuará dentro de meu corpo até que estejamos em Giudecca. Lá eu poderei regenerá-lo, enquanto meu espirito será livre para atuar no mundo dos mortos."_

 _"Mas você não poderá voltar a pisar na terra deste modo"_ – Interviu.

Shun sorriu tristemente, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

 _"Eu sei. Até que meu corpo se recupere, minha alma estará presa ao submundo. Mas eu prefiro isso a ter que agir como os deuses e condenar um pobre inocente a carregar meu espírito. Por favor, Irmão...Não me force a ter que fazer isso!"_

Como poderia negar um pedido assim?

Podia sentir uma aura proveniente de Shun, uma tranquila e suave que chegava até o espectro. Deixou-se envolver pelo cosmo divino que emergia de seu irmão, acalmando seus medos e temores, como uma brisa suave numa tarde de verão. Sentia a sensação até mesmo mais agradável do que ser tocado pela energia de Athena.

O cosmo formou uma grande esfera sobre o peito do guardião da sexta casa zodiacal, a qual se encaminhou para o lado de Benu, tomando aos poucos a forma humana quase sólida do antigo cavaleiro de virgem e novo senhor do submundo.

\- Me perdoe por exigir tanto de você meu irmão – A voz suave de Shun lamentou.

\- Arayashiki? - Questionou levantando-se frente ao outro.

\- Na verdade, é uma projeção astral, uma vez que minha alma não está morta para que eu use do Arayashiki – Olhou para as próprias mãos semitransparentes – Mas isso não em dá uma forma física.

Virou-se para seu corpo, encarando seu próprio rosto falecido.

\- Mas é uma sensação realmente muito estranha...

\- E você diz isso para mim? – Resmungou Ikki.

Shun caminhou até a entrada do palácio, seu irmão seguindo-o. Observou a ruína completa do mundo inferior, submergido aos poucos pelos mares da terra e rios do submundo.

\- Muitos espíritos escaparam pelas rachaduras na barreira, e com Poseidon selado, não há nada que as impeça de chegar a terra – Informou Ikki – Algumas pareciam ser verdadeiramente perigosas.

\- Eu não compreendo...- Colocou a mão sobre seu queixo – O estado que o submundo se encontra...Não era para estar tão arruinado, uma vez que meu espírito ainda vive, e comigo a espada de Hades...Deveríamos ter mais tempo antes de que tudo chegasse a esse estado.

Ambos se viraram atentos quando duas energias surgiram de dentro do palácio.

\- Isso porque o tempo do submundo foi acelerado – A passo lento, Clotos, a Moira do nascer.

\- Quem é essa?! – Questionou Ikki entrando em posição de ataque, protetoramente frente a seu senhor e irmão.

\- Não se preocupe – Anunciou Shun em tom tranquilo – Elas são as Moiras.

\- Moiras?! As deusas do destino que você e Athena foram negociar a vida de Pégaso?!

\- Precisamente... Senhora Clotos, Senhora Láquesis... Por favor, poderiam me explicar? Como o tempo do submundo foi acelerado? – Questionou em tom polido.

\- Justamente para isso viemos meu jovem senhor – Anunciou com sua voz severa a irmã que puxava o fio da vida – Chronos, o senhor de todo o tempo, sentiu-se desafiado quando tu e Athena recorreram a nós ao invés dele para salvar a vida de Pégaso.

\- O único ser a qual Chronos já jurou alguma lealdade foi Zeus – Seguiu Cloto em seu tom mais juvenil.

\- Para todos os demais deuses, principalmente os mais jovens, ele nunca sequer se mostrou. – Completou Láquesis – Ele governa sobre o tempo eterno, e a vida dos deuses imortais, portanto, não reconhecia mais Hades, Poseidon ou Athena como deuses verdadeiros, uma vez que abandonaram seus tempos eternos e se misturaram de algum modo aos mortais.

\- Seu plano era prender a ti e a Athena no passado e assim apagar suas existências das linhas do tempo.

\- Assim se livraria não apenas da deusa da sabedoria, como também do único capaz de suceder Hades.

\- Desse modo, só lhe restaria Poseidon, que estando selado e sem seus Marinas, não seria capaz de resistir a extinção da família Solo.

\- Então ele expurgaria da terra de todos os deuses que alguma vez já habitaram corpos mortais. Aqueles que deram as costas ao tempo imortal e buscaram o tempo humano.

\- Uma vez que vocês não viajaram ao passado e seu plano não foi possível, ele resolveu acelerar o mundo inferior, uma vez que não possuía um senhor que o defendê-se, assim libertando as almas aqui presas, almas podres que juraram vingança contra Hades, Athena e Poseidon.

\- Devido ao desejo de ti e Athena, ele começou uma guerra santa contra todos os mortais.

\- Conhecemos seu desgosto para guerras meu jovem senhor – Finalizou Cloto – Mas não há como convencer Chronos de desistir. Nós, como deusas do destino podemos garantir que essa possibilidade é inexistente.

\- Vocês querem me dizer... – Começou Shun com o rosto baixo, uma energia negra emanando de seu corpo, seus olhos em amarelo vivo – Que ele quer uma guerra santa, pelo simples fato de que esses três deuses deram as costas há seu tempo imortal, o que os torna indignos de serem divindades?!

Ikki observou espantado o rosto frio de seu irmão, não havia ódio nele, apenas a mais profunda repulsa.

\- Pois então eu tenho uma proposta ao grande Chronos – Sua voz era ríspida e séria, sua energia emanando em ondas, reforçando suas palavras - Se ele é tão seguro de seu tempo imortal, dê-nos um pouco de tempo mortal, o suficiente para que os três exércitos divinos possam se reorganizar. As almas imortais que ele libertou e que lutarão ao seu lado, apenas por vingança, não hão de temer frente a "simples humanos mortais" e só assim sua vitória será verdadeiramente plena. Atacar a terra e subjugar os mortais quando não possuímos qualquer chance de defesa, seria indigno a uma entidade tão superior quanto Chronos.

\- Shun – Colocou Ikki completamente chocado – Você tem certeza disso?

\- Eu odeio guerras acima de tudo Ikki. O resultado de uma batalha sangrenta... É outra batalha?!... A paz nunca chegará, mesmo que a gente se esforce?* – Recitou suas velhas dúvidas em tom ferido – Enquanto deuses que se sintam superiores aos mortais existirem, nunca deixaremos as guerras santas para trás... Eu continuo me perguntando se vale a pena lutar, mas ao mesmo tempo não posso ficar de braços cruzados sem fazer nada. Afinal, eu também sou um guerreiro. – Ele encarou seu irmão, seus olhos novamente esmeraldinos e decididos - Se há uma coisa que o budismo me ensinou, é que nenhum humano deveria ter que se subjugar e temer a um deus. Então eu juro pela minha alma, que esta guerra será a última. Não haverá outro conflito divino que acometa os mortais depois dela, essas batalhas que trazem à morte humanos inocentes e assim quebram o ciclo natural da vida. Eu, como novo senhor do mundo dos mortos, não permitirei que isso volte a acontecer. Nem que eu tenha pessoalmente que enfrentar cada um dos deuses do Olimpo para me certificar disso.

O ex Fênix não respondeu, sua boca completamente aberta. Em contra partida, as duas deusas sorriram.

\- Sabíamos que essas seriam suas palavras meu jovem senhor. É de vital importância que o ciclo natural da existência seja respeitado, e sabíamos que tu eras o melhor ser para defendê-la – Recitaram juntas - Por isso Átropos foi negociar com Chronos. Ele os concedeu 243 meses antes que a guerra inicie de fato. Vinte anos e três meses até que os ataques recomecem.*

Shun confirmou com a cabeça em agradecimento.

\- Será o suficiente.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
* As flores que Shun comprou em sua viagem para Rodorio com Hyoga. Elas são uteis para amenizar odores muito fortes, como por exemplo, cheiro de decomposição.  
* Na verdade, Alone fez bastante coisa...Mas Kagaho é cego quanto a isso.  
* A constelação de Escorpião, no ocidente, representa a morte.  
*Mesma descrição do corpo de Shun no prólogo.  
*Tanatopraxia - Técnicas para a conservação de cadáveres, maquiagem, reconstrução, preservação, entre outras.  
*Hécate também é a deusa da maternidade.  
* De acordo com alguns mitos antigos, acreditava-se que o submundo encontrava-se no mais profundo dos mares de Poseidon. Até por isso, Hades nunca entrava em conflito com seu irmão...Meio que não era uma boa ideia xD  
*Na mitologia, o Rio Cócito não está congelado, por isso a referência de que ele alguma vez foi um rio de água corrente.  
* Essa frase já foi dita por Shun, na saga de Hades.  
*Os capítulos do presente acontecem exatamente 241 meses após a negociação de Átropos. Os ataques presente nos últimos capítulos aconteceram 2 meses antes do previsto para o começo da guerra santa.

Além disso, se você chegou até aqui, tenho uma pergunta. Por que o capítulo se chama "Rosas para a sepultura" se não há nenhuma rosa nesse capítulo? É um detalhe muito importante, deixem suas teorias nos comentários!


	17. Capítulo XVI - Tristes irmãos -

**Capítulo XVI - Tristes irmãos -**

A avenida Storgata em Oslo estava coberta pela neve. A capital da Noruega parecia passar por um frio além do normal. Um homem alto, de cabelos platinados e olhos cor de mel, usando um longo sobretudo negro e um cachecol roxo caminhava até uma cafeteria. O limpa-neve passava pela avenida tentando abrir caminho para o bondinho voltar a transitar pelos trilhos que cortavam a via, contudo, sua atenção estava na placa da loja que estava a ponto de entrar.

Onde deveria se ler Zagros Café Konditori*, haviam várias pichações que tampavam a versão do nome escrito em árabe, além de uma das janelas estar quebrada.

\- Boa noite – Anunciou, adentrando pela porta chamando a atenção de uma senhora de olhos castanhos e burca rosa clara.

\- Oh... Lucius, boa noite – Cumprimentou a senhora que parecia já ter mais de cinquenta anos – Eu vou avisar meu marido que o senhor veio buscar seu bolo – Ela tentou sorrir, mas notavelmente estava muito aflita.

\- O que aconteceu? – Aproximou-se do caixa, enquanto a mulher ia até a porta da cozinha e falava com alguém de lá.

\- Vândalos! Isso que aconteceu! – Um homem moreno, careca, com barba avantajada saiu do local com um pacote embrulhado. – Eles pensam que nós, humildes trabalhadores, temos algum envolvimento com essa loucura!

Sem dizer mais nada, o homem voltou a cozinha.

\- Perdoe meu marido –Anunciou a senhora com pesar – Ele ainda está muito estressado, tudo por causa do que aconteceu na França. É impressionante, mesmo estando tão distante de nós, ainda assim... – Ela suspirou, parecia ao ponto de chorar.

\- Na França? – Questionou curioso. A maioria das pessoas não daria mais voltas ao assunto, notando o estado abalado da mulher, contudo, Lucius por muitos que não o conheciam era considerado um homem frio. – Eu não pude ler as notícias, estive muito ocupado no trabalho hoje, o que aconteceu?

\- Parece que houve um atentado em Paris, foi durante a madrugada. – Ela comentou com pesar – Ninguém ainda reivindicou o ataque, destruiu uma rua e danificou a estrutura de alguns prédios.

-...Entendo...- Comentou simplesmente enquanto a dona parecia ao ponto de soluçar.

Pagou sua encomenda e a tomou entre seus braços, abriu para conferir se estava tudo certo, metodicamente como de costume.

\- Muito obrigada pela compra Lucius – Agradecia com um sorriso e a voz embargada.

O bolo estava absolutamente lindo, impecavelmente confeitado apesar do que havia acontecido. Olhou para o rosto aflito mais uma vez, e fechando o embrulho suspirou.

\- Assim que a polícia tiver alguma notícia de quem fez isso, mesmo que eu ainda seja um estudante, eu posso ajudá-los se quiserem. Vocês sabem meu número e-

A senhora começou a chorar, assustando seu marido que saiu para ver, encarando seu cliente mais fiel sem entender.

\- Aaaah! Lucius! Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso! O dia inteiro só teve cancelamentos, ameaças por telefone, pessoas nos olhando desconfiadas! Bendito seja menino!

O senhor tentava consolar sua mulher. Ao tempo que o norueguês apenas sentia-se incômodo com a situação. Mesmo nunca tendo sido uma pessoa sentimental, sempre teve um forte senso de justiça. Aqueles atos contra o estabelecimento eram infundados e bárbaros, qualquer um com bom senso poderia julgar isso. Não estava sendo generoso, estava apenas sendo justo.

\- É o mínimo que posso fazer, vocês nos ajudaram quando eu e Mileta nos mudamos, além disso, nunca atrasaram nenhuma encomenda.

A esposa explicou em seu idioma materno o ocorrido, e o marido observou o jovem com o primeiro sorriso daquele dia.

\- Muito obrigado rapaz. Sempre dá esperança saber que ainda existem pessoas assim no mundo.

Com um simples aceno de cabeça, retirou-se do local.

Abandonando a loja de paredes cinzas, ao térreo de um prédio de quatro andares, encaminhou-se para seu destino não muito longe dali. Apesar de ser uma rua essencialmente de comércio, muitos estabelecimentos já estavam fechados devido a tanta neve que havia caído. Enquanto caminhava ao lado de uma construção de madeira em vermelho, notava que uma névoa arroxeada parecia misturar-se com os flocos que caíam do céu. Não era a primeira vez que via aquele fenômeno, e por alguma razão, parecia ser o único capaz de divisá-lo.

Circulava algumas pessoas e até mesmo alguns lugares.

A fachada da cafeteria, as pessoas que passavam discutindo ou com semblante aflito, todas pareciam estar cercadas por essa bruma, mas seguiam suas atividades ignorantes dela.

Ao fim de uma larga construção branca de três andares e várias janelas, Lucius entrou em um pequeno beco, ao lado de uma grande loja amarela de lembranças*. Ao fundo da viela ficava um prédio velho, de tijolos e cinco andares. A porta de madeira rangia e as paredes da escada estavam descascadas, além de não haver elevador.

No último andar, ele tirou as chaves do bolso, e abriu a porta de sua casa, fechando assim que passou.

\- Lucius?

Era um apartamento antigo e pequeno sem grande decoração ou destaque, mas suficientemente aconchegante para duas pessoas. Sob o sofá vermelho estava uma mulher, aparentemente vendo televisão. Cabelos castanhos encaracolados e brilhantes olhos verdes, ela sorriu ao vê-lo entrar.

Ele também não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-la.

\- Eu estava preocupada! O noticiário disse que a neve irá piorar, pensei que não chegaria a tempo.

\- O trânsito estava complicado – Tirou o cachecol e colocou sob um cabideiro velho. – O bondinho parou de funcionar devido ao tempo. Além disso, eu parei na pastelaria para pegar seu doce.

Ao ouvir isso os olhos da jovem, que não parecia ter mais que vinte anos brilharam, ela esticou os braços animada, e o outro logo atendeu seu desejo entregando a encomenda.

\- Está lindo! – Ela exclamou satisfeita.

\- Vandalizaram a loja, falando nisso – Acrescentou com neutralidade tirando o casaco e pendurando-o também. – Algo a respeito de um atentado em Paris. Você viu alguma notícia sobre isso?

\- Que horror! – Exclamou Mileta – Sim...Eu vi a notícia...Há três desaparecidos e um pobre menino internado, ele ficou preso em alguns escombros.

Lucius não comentou a respeito indo até a minúscula cozinha buscar os talheres.

\- É horrível pensar que algumas pessoas façam atrocidades assim em nome de um Deus...

O norueguês congelou, deixando a faca escapar por entre seus dedos, tomando-a no ar com um reflexo invejável antes que tocasse o chão. Uma sensação amarga passando por sua garganta.

\- ...Lucius?

-...Sim...É verdade. – Sentiu a necessidade de mudar de assunto – Você não ficou andando pela casa hoje, ficou? O médico disse que mesmo usando a muleta não é seguro.

Ao voltar para a sala, sua mulher estava com os dedos sujos de glacê e uma expressão de culpa. Lucius suspirou, retornando os utensílios inúteis para a cozinha.

\- Eu não posso simplesmente ficar sentada o dia todo! – Reclamou.

\- Além disso, comer tantos doces assim vai te deixar ainda mais gorda.

Agilmente desviou de uma almofada quando voltou ao cômodo.

\- É um pecado dizer isso a uma mulher! – Colocou ela escandalizada – Ainda mais uma grávida!

\- É exatamente por isso que eu disse mais gorda. – Alegou com simpleza.

\- Aaah! Seu cruel! Não vai desviar do meu próximo golpe! – Com isso, tentou pegar uma almofada maior, perdendo o equilíbrio no processo.

O homem de cabelos platinados correu para auxiliá-la antes que atingisse o chão, porém, estava longe demais e não daria tempo.

Mas alguém ou algo invisível pareceu segurar Mileta antes do fim da queda, contudo, tudo foi tão rápido que nenhum dos dois realmente notou, e no instante seguinte ela estava nos braços de seu jovem marido.

\- Por favor, tenha cuidado! – Exclamou, seu coração acelerado com a possibilidade de não ter chegado a tempo.

\- Me desculpe...

Suas pernas não mexiam mais, devido a um problema de paralisia de sua infância. Havia conhecido o jovem de misteriosos olhos ainda na faculdade, um dia, como hoje, ele a salvou de uma séria queda pelas escadas. Desde então, haviam andado juntos, ficando mais íntimos e começando a namorar.

Em seu afã, mesmo sendo jovem, ela havia ficado grávida. Lucius, tendo nascido numa família extremamente religiosa e rígida, acabou tendo que desposar mesmo antes de completar seus vinte anos. Mas não havia qualquer arrependimento em seu ser, amava sua esposa como nunca imaginou que amaria alguém, e alguma coisa em seu interior o dizia que deveria aproveitar cada minuto que passava ao seu lado.

Seu estado físico parecia piorar a cada mês de gestação, chegando ao ponto dos médicos dizerem que o melhor seria abortar. Nesse dia teve que segurar a descendente de alemães para que ela não agredisse o profissional.

Observou sua esposa com um desvelo impar, recolocando-a no sofá.

A linha de sua vida estava no final, ele sabia disso, também sabia que não podia fazer nada para impedir, afinal, era algo natural e esperado para todos os humanos. Por mais que doesse tanto pensar em vê-la partir.

Sentou ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos, enquanto esta lhe dizia como havia sido seu dia, o susto da queda tendo passado.

-...Ah sim, quase esqueci – Ela esticou a mão em direção a uma pequena cômoda – Chegou uma carta para você, parece que é daquele seu chefe excêntrico.

O europeu pegou o envelope e o abriu, franzindo a testa.

\- Está escrito a mão...Quem escreve uma carta a mão em plenos 2014? – Colocou com espanto.

\- O que você espera de um homem que usa cartola no verão? – Brincou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de seu marido. – O que diz aí?

Alguns segundos depois, sua expressão passou de espanto a choque.

\- Ele quer que eu...Nós, viajemos até a Alemanha...- No envelope havia até mesmo informações sobre duas passagens aéreas.

\- ALEMANHA! – Exclamou a jovem encantada – O País dos meus paaais! Isso seria fantástico!

-Mileta, preciso te lembrar de que você está gravida de sete meses?! Isso é ridículo. – Colocou dobrando a carta.

\- Mas Lucius! Eu sempre quis conhecer a terra dos meus pais!

\- É muito arriscado.

\- Eu vou tomar cuidado!

\- Você nunca toma cuidado.

\- Poooor faaaavoooor! – Implorou se jogando no colo do homem, sujando a carta com glacê - ...Ah...Desculpa ...

\- Viu, eu disse. – Alegou com voz firme –Você é incapaz de tomar cuidado.

Ela pegou o papel, tentando limpar a mancha e apenas piorando tudo, devido ao fato de que a carta parecia ter sido escrita com tinta ao invés de simples caneta.

\- Minha nossa! Aqui diz que ficaríamos num castelo! Um lugar chamado Heinstein.

À pronuncia do nome em voz alta, um enorme castelo branco ao fim de uma colina veio à mente do ariano. Um local frio e sombrio. Mas era um lugar seguro... Não sabia porque, mas sentia que era.

 _"Ela estará segura lá. Os dois estarão"_ \- Uma voz que nem parecia ser sua dizia em sua mente, enquanto Mileta seguia enumerando as razões para irem. _"Longe da névoa"._

-...Eu...Vou pensar... – Respondeu simplesmente, sentindo a cabeça doendo horrores.

\- Eu vou quebrar a resistência do chuveiro e te forçar a tomar só banhos quentes que você detesta se não formos e- pensar?! Isso quer dizer sim? – Seus olhos voltavam a brilhar.

\- Pensar significa pensar Mileta. Por que não vamos dormir? Amanhã eu vejo com mais calma... Em pensar que a família Solo tenha tanto dinheiro ao ponto de pagar viagens assim aos seus funcionários...

Levantou-se, sem qualquer dificuldade apoiou sua esposa em seu ombro enquanto esta cantarolava algo em alemão esperançosa. Apagaram as luzes e foram se deitar.

Mas sonhos muito estranhos sobre um homem de cabelos verdes e pessoas de armadura negra esperavam por Lucius esta noite.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ...Era uma canção realmente linda – O homem de cabelos e olhos azuis claros declarou, ajoelhando na altura da criança.

\- Foi minha mãe que me ensinou! – Declarou contente o pequeno menino de não mais que sete anos. Orphée ajudou a pequena alma a sair do barco, colocando-a em terra firme.

Não precisaram caminhar muito para chegar a um grande portal de mármore onde se lia em grego "Es mais digno que os homens aprendam a morrer do que a matar."

Aos pés da entrada, a bela Eurídice esperava ao lado de Daidalos.

\- Eu assumo a partir daqui – Informou o Juiz – Shun me pediu que o levasse até os Campos Elísios. Não há porque julgar uma alma tão jovem...- Assim que o homem encostou no espirito infantil, este se tornou uma pequena chama fátua em suas mãos. – É triste pensar que a primeira vítima dessa Guerra Santa foi uma criança...

\- Não há como fazer nada para remediar? – Questionou a jovem entristecida – Afinal, sua morte não foi natural...

\- Eurídice, meu amor, se algo aprendi em nossa história, é que é errado querer trazer de volta a vida alguém que já morreu...- Comentou com tristeza vendo o pequeno fogo - Quando busquei isso por ti, eu só causei sofrimento a nós dois, e ainda traí a lealdade de Athena. Se não fosse pela bondade de Shun, eu continuaria lamentando pela eternidade por meus erros.

\- Eu entendo que o ciclo da vida deva ser respeitado...- Continuou sua esposa. – Mas sua morte foi decorrência de um evento não natural.

\- Você tem razão Eurídice, contudo, o corpo desse jovem foi esmagado por entre escombros. – Explicou sério o antigo cavaleiro de Cefeu - Kairos parou o tempo de todas as pessoas ao redor, mas o impacto daquele monstro ainda foi o suficiente para desestruturar algumas construções. Fizemos o possível, mas não cabe a nós, seres do submundo, zelar pela vida das pessoas. Nossa função é simplesmente guiá-las na morte.

\- Por isso precisamos que Athena esteja nessa guerra – Continuou Orphée olhando para o céu completamente negro do mundo inferior – Cabe a ela e aos guerreiros da esperança proteger a Terra e os vivos. Eu realmente espero que Shun possa entender-se com nossa antiga deusa guardiã.

\- Eu também espero. – Suspirou Daidalos – Já temos nossas mãos cheias impedindo que as almas podres possuam mortais e destruam seus espíritos...Aqueles três jovens que atacaram Verônica...- Fechou seus olhos com pesar – Suas almas foram completamente destroçadas pelo Miasma delas... Não sobrou nada para descer ao submundo, muito menos um meio para elas reencarnarem... Os três...Apenas desapareceram da existência.

Ele abriu os olhos, um olhar determinado.

\- Eu compreendo sua dor Eurídice, como antigo cavaleiro de Athena, isso também me angustia. Mas precisamos zelar pelas almas, dar-lhes uma chance não de renascer, mas sim de reencarnar em uma nova vida. Confiemos a vida aos cavaleiros. Nós já fizemos o possível para cumprir nossa missão com Athena. Agora, como espectros, olhemos pelos mortos.

Orphée sorriu confirmando com a cabeça, mesmo Eurídice compreendeu suas palavras.

\- Para tanto, precisamos primeiro reforçar a barreira do mundo dos mortos. Shun está fazendo o possível pelo lado de dentro, mas ainda precisamos que ela seja reforçada pelo lado de fora. – Daidalos franziu a expressão, mostrando preocupação – Eu apenas espero que Poseidon realmente coopere conosco para isso.

Sem mais, o Juiz se despediu dos outros dois e se encaminhou para os bosques Asfódelos, em direção aos Campos Elísios.

\- Com um mestre tão integro, não é difícil descobrir como Shun tornou-se alguém tão forte. E não me refiro ao seu cosmo.

\- Eu concordo – Colocou a jovem em tom suave – Agora temos que confiar que essa força nos ajudará a que essa guerra tenha um fim logo.

-.-.-.-.-

\- É muita coisa para eu associar...Senhor Hades, Senhor Thanatos...Destruídos... Não imaginei que isso sequer fosse possível!

\- A adversidade põe à prova o espírito*...

Kairos caminhava com Verônica pelos bosques Asfódelos, enquanto explicava tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos vinte anos.

Vez ou outra passavam por alguma alma errante, que não lhes dava atenção e seguia em seu recorrido sem destino. O novo espectro estava com o braço enfaixado, além de levar agora um corte de cabelo mais curto, que ia apenas até seus ombros. Além disso, caminhava com dificuldade, mas havia feito questão de andar pelo mundo inferior assim que reconheceu sua velha geografia.

\- Ainda não consigo acreditar que os bosques estão de volta – Comentava com uma nota que soava quase como carinho, tocando a superfície fria de uma das árvores – Me faz lembrar de minha primeira vida, quando jurei minha alma ao Sr. Hades. Fui encarregado de resguardar as almas desse bosque, este lugar sem sofrimento ou alegria. A região mais neutra da morte. Minha função era vigiar os espíritos em suas ações, caso fossem suficientemente dignas, guiá-los até os Campos Elísios.

O local era gélido e úmido, de vento suave e tranquilo. O espectro de Nasu fechou os olhos respirando fundo.

\- Depois da primeira guerra santa contra Athena, este lugar foi destruído quase que completamente, restando apenas o pequeno campo de flores. Aos poucos o que restava desse lugar calmo foi dando espaço às prisões, todo o submundo foi se transformando num grande Tártaro.

Abriu os olhos, buscando o semblante avermelhado de seu companheiro.

\- O que aconteceu? Eu sinto como se tivesse acordado de um longo sonho, talvez um pesadelo. Lembro das seguintes guerras como se fossem sombras, como se eu fosse apenas uma sombra - Olhou para as próprias mãos, ainda arranhadas de quando foi jogado no chão - Como se minha única função fosse renascer para guerrear contra Athena...

\- O passado é um prólogo. - Começou Kairos tirando um cigarro do terno e o acendendo com um isqueiro de prata - Se quer mesmo minha opinião, nos perdemos nos primeiros capítulos. Nossa existência foi reduzida a guerra, e cada um lidou com a frenesi da batalha ao seu próprio modo. Morrendo, e reencarnando apenas para provar o gosto do sangue mais uma vez. - Soprou a fumaça que sutilmente se desfazia com o vento. - Todos se tornaram apenas fantasmas do que costumavam ser.

\- Eu não quero blasfemar...Mas isso teria acontecido mesmo com o senhor Hades? - Questionou acompanhando o desaparecimento do fumo. - Sinto que ele tampouco era mais o mesmo deus que juramos lealdade. O deus justo e guardião da morte, severo, mas piedoso. Que olhava pela paz e justiça na morte. Por isso me senti atraído pelo poder do Sr. Thanatos e lhe jurei lealdade. Era o mais próximo da essência do sr. Hades que nós 108 compactuamos em seguir. - Suspirou quando a fumaça se dissipou completamente - Ainda assim, eu me sentia, a cada guerra, mais incapaz de ter qualquer empatia pelos vivos. Eu não quero justificar minhas ações, apenas não tenho certeza do que eu me tornei, lembrando agora plenamente como éramos em nossas primeiras existências.

\- O pior pecado a nossos semelhantes não é odiá-los, mas sim tratá-los com indiferença. - Olhou para o homem andrógino com expressão séria - Se há algo que nosso novo senhor deu a cada um dos espectros, é a chance de viver de verdade pela primeira vez desde a era mitológica. Agora o que cada um fará com esse redescobrimento ainda nos é um mistério. - Kairos sorriu enigmático, fazendo um cumprimento com sua cartola, e deixando o outro sozinho entre as árvores sombrias, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e dúvidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quando saía de Rodorio e encontrou-se com Daidalos, Shaka e a criança reencarnada, Ikki ficou surpreso.

Quando Daidalos o informou que Chronos começou a guerra santa antes do prazo que as moiras negociaram, ficou raivoso.

Mas quando ele e o general sentiram a presença de Shun vacilar por alguns instantes, ficou com medo.

Ambos se apressaram para voltar ao submundo, receosos do que poderia ter acontecido.

Apenas para serem saudados por um Shun de pé, respirando com dificuldade, apoiado contra o trono de mármore.

Numa velocidade impressionante Benu se adiantou até seu irmão e o ajudou a sentar-se. O senhor do submundo apenas disse num sussurro fraco que era uma sensação estranha ser físico novamente, que talvez levasse algum tempo para se acostumar. Contudo, quando chegou ao seu conhecimento que a Guerra Santa havia ocasionado a primeira morte, pediu que Daidalos acompanhasse a nova alma até os Elísios, enquanto sentia também que Kairos estava de volta com Verônica. Foram mais rápidos do que imaginou, mas novamente, Kairos era o tempo oportuno, não deveria se impressionar.

Para tanto, os dois irmãos ficaram a sós.

O de cabelos verdes já respirava com mais tranquilidade, mas ainda assim Ikki mantinha-se ao lado dele, seu instinto como espectro de Benu gritando para não se afastar. Sentado no braço do assento, aproximava o corpo de seu irmãozinho contra o seu com sua mão direita, permitindo que este descansasse a cabeça contra seu tórax.

Era a primeira vez que sentia o calor do corpo contrário em vinte longos anos, sua respiração suave, seus olhos esmeraldinos entre abertos, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Sentia um imenso furor enredar seu peito, ao mesmo tempo que um grande alívio.

Poder tocar as mãos mesmo que gélidas de Shun contra as suas, podia ser algo verdadeiramente banal, mas era uma sensação que sentiu mais falta do que podia imaginar.

Mesmo depois de duas décadas, mesmo presenciando tudo que o mais novo foi capaz de fazer, acima da lealdade servil, havia sua fraternidade latente. Shun sempre seria seu irmão caçula, mesmo não sendo o melhor em demonstrá-lo, o amava muito, e o cuidaria com sua vida.

\- Como você está se sentindo? – Questionou a antiga Fênix quando Shun fez menção de se levantar, com um tato mais firme.

\- Cansado, dividir minhas forças entre manter o submundo de pé e controlar o poder em meu corpo é mais desgastante do que eu imaginei. Mas não se preocupe logo irei me acostumar, não temos tempo para eu me preocupar com essas fraquezas.

\- Não seja estúpido Shun! – Exclamou irritado seguindo o menor que caminhava em direção ao antigo muro das lamentações, atrás da sala do trono. Agora o corredor levava a um grande salão com uma enorme mesa circular ao centro, dando acesso a uma sacada com vista para o rio Lete, que partia em direção aos Campos Elísios. – Não é uma fraqueza, todo submundo depende de sua energia, é absolutamente normal que você se sinta enfraquecido, não trate isso como uma leviandade!

Shun sorriu com sutileza, vendo as águas correrem sob a fraca iluminação dos fogos fátuos. Sentia falta das broncas de seu irmão mais velho.

\- Desculpe, terei mais cuidado.

Então foi até a borda da sacada esticando a mão esquerda sobre o rio do esquecimento. Seus olhos brilharam em amarelo vivo, e um filete da água começou a subir sob seu comando, até circular a sua frente como se fosse uma fina cobra. Abrindo a palma de sua mão direita, seu cosmo começou a girar, materializando conforme sua vontade um frasco comprido de cristal. Sem qualquer ordem vocal, o liquido dançou para dentro do frasco, sendo fechado em seguida por uma rolha cristalina.

Ikki apenas observou os movimentos sem omitir opinião.

-...Enquanto não trouxermos de volta todo o Miasma que Chronos permitiu escapar do submundo quando rompeu a barreira com o mundo dos vivos, eu preciso usar toda a minha energia para que tudo aqui mantenha-se existindo. Se eu vacilar, tudo pode começar a ruir novamente. – Voltou-se para Ikki sério – Por isso é importante que reforcemos a barreira com a ajuda de Poseidon, caso algo me aconteça, a energia deve impedir que todo o miasma escape outra vez, além de proteger todas as almas do reino de invasões externas.

\- Não me venha com se "algo me aconteça"! Não acabou de dizer que teria mais cuidado?! – Os dois voltaram a caminhar de volta a sala do trono.

\- Sim, eu disse. E agora é diferente de antes, eu não pretendo me sacrificar mais, sou ciente da importância que minha vida tem para a existência do submundo e para resguardo dos mortos. Mas eu seria muito ingênuo de acreditar que não irei me ferir nessa guerra.

\- Os espectros não servem justamente para que você não tenha que passar por isso?! – Reclamou ainda irritado - Da mesma forma que nós resguardávamos a segurança de Athena?!

Shun parou um instante, olhando nos olhos de seu irmão.

– Mesmo que um a um os espectros voltem para nós, em sua maioria eles ainda serão dependentes da minha energia, ao contrário dos Marinas e dos Cavaleiros, sua verdadeira força vinha diretamente de Hades. Isso porque em sua primeira vida, poucos eram verdadeiramente guerreiros. – De onde estavam já podiam ver as cortinas vermelhas por trás do trono – Nessa guerra, teremos que usar muito mais do que a força bruta para ganhar, porque nossas forças estão muito enfraquecidas. – Então ele sorriu suspicaz apontando para a própria cabeça – Mas há mais meios de se ganhar uma batalha, sem ter que recorrer aos punhos. Esse é o valor de uma verdadeira estratégia.

Ikki bufou, não completamente convencido, mas continuaram a caminhar, até estarem ao lado do trono.

Abaixo da escadaria, Kairos em seu costumeiro terno esperava ao lado de um contrariado Daidalos, provavelmente incomodado com alguma teatralidade que o primeiro havia dito. Verônica estava a uma distancia prudente atrás dos dois, olhando para o chão.

 _"...Tens certeza do que vais fazer? É um risco muito grande dar-lhes tal opção..."_ – Hades avisou em sua mente _"...Pode ser uma oferta tentadora demais..."_

"Você não teve que obrigar nenhum dos espectros a te seguir Hades, não faria sentido que comigo fosse assim." – Contestou.

Então parou frente ao trono olhando para os três, enquanto Benu se apoiou em um dos pilares do topo.

O juiz foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Já conduzi a alma até os Elísios. Além disso, há esta hora Shaka já deve ter se apresentado perante Athena.

O jovem imperador confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Os homens poderosos têm mãos que alcançam longe – Começou Kairos em seu tom lúdico – Trazer alguém como este Shaka, além do cavaleiro de Câncer e Peixes a nosso favor, de fato, ainda terá muita utilidade – Sorriu com soberbia. – De todo modo, jovem mestre, eu passei a mensagem de formas diferentes para os demais espectros para irem até o castelo de Heinstein, conforme solicitado.

\- Muito bem...Eu posso sentir que alguns já se aproximam do local – Então se voltou ao terceiro, que mantinha-se em silêncio. - Verônica, ou prefere que te chame por Chris? – Proferiu Shun. O mencionado se sobressaltou, enquanto Daidalos e Kairos davam um passo para o lado, deixando-o de frente ao imperador do submundo. Estava a ponto de se ajoelhar, quando seu senhor disse não ser necessário.

\- Que são os nomes? – Comentou teatral o deus mortal - Aquilo a que chamamos rosa, com outro nome qualquer, continuaria a exalar o mesmo fragrante perfume.

\- Verônica, meu senhor. Este afinal é meu primeiro nome. – Anunciou o loiro levantando a cabeça.

\- Muito bem. Como está se sentindo? Kairos me informou que seus ferimentos não eram tão sérios, mas eu estive preocupado.

Nasu piscou. Hades sempre se preocupou com eles em alguma medida, era verdade. Mas a preocupação desse novo senhor parecia mais...Latente, palpável.

-...Eu estou bem. – Hesitou, sem saber se deveria olhar diretamente para Shun, uma vez que foi impedido de se ajoelhar – Agradeço pela preocupação...

Então resolveu fazê-lo, surpreendendo-se com a expressão verdadeiramente preocupada naqueles olhos esmeralda. Não viu o cavaleiro de Andrômeda em sua última vida, tinha sido morto pela invasão do cavaleiro de Áries, Leão e Escorpião ao submundo na última guerra santa. Esse homem chamado Shun, era fisicamente bastante semelhante a Hades, porém seus cabelos eram verdes, além de mais curtos. Tinha um rosto extremamente benévolo e jovem, sequer parecia ter vinte anos.

Estava verdadeiramente encantado. Se a presença de Thanatos o fascinava, a de Shun o extasiava.

Era como estar de volta a sua primeira vida, quando os 108 espectros foram formados, estar novamente perante ao antigo Hades, quando deu-lhe sua alma, por acreditar na nobreza e convicções da divindade. Não teria mais porque temer a morte, afinal sabia que ela era bem representada.

Lágrimas escaparam do rosto do francês, que rapidamente as limpou com a manga de sua túnica negra, pedindo perdão pela demonstração de fraqueza.

A razão pela qual se tornou um espectro era por querer acreditar que a existência se seguia mesmo após a morte, todo o conhecimento adquirido em vida haveria de ter algum valor no pós mortem. E Hades, naquele tempo, soube valorizá-lo por isso.

Por que havia se esquecido de algo tão importante?!

\- Verônica – Seguiu Shun em tom macio – Há muitos séculos, você jurou lealdade a Hades. Contudo, eu não sou, exatamente, o mesmo senhor.

Estendeu suas mãos e delas o frasco voo com sutileza, até parar flutuante frente ao francês.

\- Portanto, eu lhe darei uma escolha. Você pode jurar sua lealdade a mim, o novo senhor do submundo, que sucedi a vocação de Hades, ou beber das águas do Lete, esquecer-se completamente de sua função como espectro, voltando definitivamente a ser uma simples alma mortal livre.

Chris abriu sua boca em choque pela a oferta, Ikki resmungou baixo e Kairos mantinha uma expressão insatisfeita, claramente mostrando-se contra essa ação. Daidalos manteve-se impassível.

\- Sua mãe Claire irá morrer em breve, tenho certeza que já sabe disso, eu já estendi sua vida o máximo que pude, em uma situação normal, ela sequer deveria haver sobrevivido ao parto. Mesmo que você escolha viver como humano, Kairos levará vocês dois ao castelo de Heinstein, para que fiquem em segurança do Miasma, uma vez que sendo humanos comuns poderiam ser mortalmente afetado por ele, até que essa nova guerra acabe. – Explicava em tom tranquilo - Independente de sua decisão, manteremos ela segura até que seus últimos dias cheguem como deve ser, e uma vez morta, sua alma será conduzida por mim aos Campos Elísios. Mas saiba que uma vez que jure lealdade outra vez, não haverá volta, as águas do Lete não terão mais efeito sobre você e sua alma, pelo tempo que eu seja imperador do submundo, pertencerá a mim.

Os segundos transcorreram lentamente, enquanto Chris Champrouge* ponderava suas opções, contudo, já sabia qual seria sua resposta.

Apesar do que lhe foi dito antes, ajoelhou-se apoiando o joelho direito e o pé esquerdo no chão. Curvando a cabeça e colocando a mão direita sobre seu coração.

\- Meu senhor, eu concedo minha alma a ti, sob a forma da Estrela Celeste da Contemplação, peço que me permita servir ao seu lado, como um dos 108 espíritos reencarnados.

Daidalos sorriu, Kairos ergueu as sobrancelhas impressionado, Ikki suspirou e Shun finalmente soltou a respiração que sequer havia notado que estava prendendo. Não que ainda precisasse respirar em seu novo corpo.

\- Muito bem então. – Com um movimento de mão o frasco desapareceu, e em seu lugar uma grande mosca metálica surgiu. Logo a Sobrepeliz desmontou-se e vestiu completamente seu mestre.

Verônica levantou-se, os três pares de asas abrindo à suas costas.

\- Seja bem vindo de volta, Espectro de Nasu – Saudou cordialmente Shun sorrindo. – Em sua primeira vida, você era um exímio estrategista, vamos precisar de suas habilidades para vencer do melhor modo os conflitos que se avizinham.

\- Fortes razões, fazem fortes ações! Muito bem! – Parabenizou Kairos, dando tapas nas costas de seu companheiro – Mas antes de nos deleitarmos em seus conhecimentos sobre estratégia, precisamos de suas habilidades com vestimentas! Simplesmente não podemos permitir que nosso senhor saia ao mundo dos vivos trajando a túnica de um sepultado!

Um enorme sorriso abriu-se no rosto francês.

\- Será um prazer verdadeiramente sublime ajudar meu senhor a se vestir adequadamente~ - Cantarolou contente.

E Shun suspirou, sentindo-se ainda mais cansado que antes.

-.-.-.-

\- Acho que Verônica levou isso a sério demais...

\- Eu me sinto ridículo...

\- Do que estão falando? Pelas roupas rasgadas mostram-se os vícios menores. As vestes de cerimônia e as peles escondem todos eles. Se desejarem aparentar serem homens íntegros e de alta classe, é normal que se vistam assim. E devo admitir, que Verônica tem um bom gosto no fim das contas! Mas eu lamento a falta de minha cartola...

Shun mantinha seus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, usava um terno longo negro de corte reto que chegava quase até seus joelhos. Sob ele uma camisa branca e uma gravata roxa, além de calças e sapatos sociais também pretos. Já Ikki um blazer azul escuro risca de giz, uma camisa de alguns tons mais claros, uma calça marrom também clara e sapatos negros, sem gravata. O único que parecia verdadeiramente confortável era Kairos com seu traje formal habitual e gravata cor de sangue.

Eles caminhavam próximo ao cabo sul da Ática, na pequena cidade próxima a dois antigos templos, um de Poseidon e outro de Athena, onde ficava o Cabo Sunion, local em que Egeu se lançou as águas quando pensou que seu filho Teseu havia sido morto pelo Minotauro, dando nome àquele mar. Também à borda do penhasco, guardava a prisão onde Athena condenava seus piores criminosos a morrerem afogados pelos mares turbulentos, a menos que uma divindade se apiedasse deles.

Mas o objetivo dos três era outro penhasco próximo, onde ao topo com privilegiada vista para o mar, erguia-se a mansão da família Solo, família a qual, desde a era mitológica, seu filho mais velho guardava o destino de ser o receptáculo do deus Poseidon.

Contudo, a caminhada se fazia difícil, pela tumultuosa e barulhenta cidade.

\- Tem certeza que você está bem Shun? – Os dois espectros pararam, seu senhor novamente respirava com dificuldade além de já estar suando e mostrar uma expressão de clara dor.

Sua cabeça doía horrores. A luz do sol nunca pareceu ser tão terrivelmente brilhante, mesmo que o céu estivesse nublado. A voz dos vivos, dos carros, eletrônicos e sons da natureza eram tortuosos e insanamente barulhentos em comparação com o silêncio quase absoluto do mundo dos mortos.

A terra era incômoda e barulhenta, além de tão cheia de vida que chegava a dar-lhe um enjoo no estômago.

Podia sentir a aura de cada pessoa que passava ao seu lado, sua verdadeira índole por trás de sua máscara. Algumas que passavam sorrindo tinham espíritos tão podres que chegava a causar nojo ao imperador, ao tempo que alguns semblantes mais tristes ou preocupados resguardavam almas mais tembladas.

\- ...Eu... –Tentou responder - Não sei... O mundo dos vivos foi sempre tão tortuosamente barulhento?

Ikki observou seu irmão com pesar, desconfiava que depois de duas décadas preso ao submundo não reagiria muito bem voltando ao mundo dos vivos, mas não imaginou que seria tanto.

\- Devemos voltar pela noite? – Questionou Kairos sério – O sol será menos incômodo e haverá menos vivos nas ruas.

Ambos os espectros notavam como um pouco de cosmo negro irradiava de seu senhor, murchando algumas plantas que insistiam em crescer por entre o concreto. Se o ambiente continuasse transtornando seu controle do cosmo, era uma questão de tempo para que a energia se tornasse fatal para mortais que se aproximassem demais, além de chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros de Athena.

\- Não, temos que nos apressar, eu já sinto a aura da morte sobre os Marinas de Poseidon. O ataque já começou.

Numa mansão, ao topo de um cabo cujo mar contorcia-se contra suas rochas furiosamente, vários cômodos estavam completamente destruídos, evidenciando que algo terrível havia acontecido ali.

Num sótão escondido, um homem alto de cabelos cacheados, compridos e lilás estava coberto de sangue, manchando sua armadura de cor dourada. O local era escuro, e a única luz provinha de uma lanterna ao lado do ferido.

Frente a ele, um menino de dez anos, olhos arroxeados como o do maior e longos cabelos loiros, o observava verdadeiramente preocupado.

\- Pai! Você está bem?

Ao lado dos dois, com o rosto fracamente iluminado pela lanterna, estava um adolescente de longos cabelos azuis e semblante calmo, parecia desacordado.

\- Me escute bem Havok, você é o legitimo Marina de Dragão Marinho – Tossiu, sangue escorrendo de sua boca. – É uma questão de tempo até que esses monstros cheguem ao quarto do primogênito dos Solo e descubra nossa grande farsa, Bian não conseguirá segurá-los por muito tempo, é triste pensar que Io, Krishna, Kasa, Isaak e eu fomos derrotados tão facilmente...Não podermos ver esse tal de Miasma realmente acabou nos sendo fatal...

\- Eu não posso abandonar o senhor assim!

\- Seu destino é proteger Poseidon Havok, não a mim! – Colocou em tom firme. – É minha culpa que você ainda seja somente uma criança...Mas você deve ser leal ao seu...Dever...

Sua consciência parecia prestes a abandoná-lo.

\- Agora vá! – voltava a dizer com dificuldade, enquanto lágrimas caíam dos olhos do menino – E por favor, tome cuidado...Sua mãe jamais me perdoaria se você morresse tão jovem...

Sem esperar resposta, Sorento de Sirene abriu a passagem e fechou logo em seguida, correndo por um longo corredor de pilastras gregas deixando rastros de seu sangue pelo chão, chamando a atenção dos seres que atacavam aquela casa.

Soluçando em meio ao pranto, o menino chamado Havok acomodou o adolescente sobre suas costas e se arrastou por entre uma passagem íngreme de terra batida.

 _"Por favor"_ – Rezou em sua mente _"Por favor, eu não quero que vocês morram...Por favor... Alguém nos ajude"._

Removeu uma pedra falsa e saiu numa lateral estreita do penhasco. Com sumo cuidado tentou caminhar pela borda de terra. Porém pisou em falso e parte do chão começou a desmoronar. Ao fim da falange haviam apenas pedras e o mar turbulento. Seria uma morte absurda para um guerreiro de Poseidon.

Contudo, antes que caíssem em queda livre, algo negro prendeu os dois rapazes.

\- C-correntes?! – Tentava entender o pequeno grego.

No instante seguinte, começaram a ser puxados a superfície, até o topo do penhasco. Com dificuldade escalou as últimas pedras parando de frente a um par de pés de calçado social negro.

Levantou-se rapidamente, em posição de batalha, preparado para cumprir seu papel como fosse.

O homem que o ajudou fez sumir as correntes como se fossem feitas de ar, dando um sorriso tranquilo para o menor, indicando que ele poderia se acalmar, Havok hesitou, encarando os familiares olhos do homem de cabelos verdes.

\- Não se preocupe Dragão Marinho, eu vim aqui para ajudar o meu pequeno irmão caçula. Seu pai já deve ter falado sobre mim, mas creio que você deve me conhecer pelo nome Astrapí*. O filho mais velho da família Solo. É um prazer enfim poder te conhecer -

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
* Este lugar existe e pode ser visto aqui : / / goo . g l / Hd32wN  
* E seguindo pela esquerda na avenida, você chega a morada de Lucius, o prédio de tijolos ao fundo. : / / goo . g l / Hy9m7T Explorem à vontade!  
*A maioria das falas de Kairos são referências a Shakespeare.  
*Chris Champrouge e Claire Champrouge - O nome de Verônica foi criado por Shiori em Lost Canvas em referência ao jogo Resident Evil CODE: Veronica. Onde os personagens principais são justamente Claire Redfield e Chris Redfield. Deste modo, Champrouge é "Redfield" em francês.  
*Astrapí- Um forte lampejo de luz rápido. Relâmpago.

Sobre os novos personagens.  
Mileta Bedreull Herrestjerner - Mitela significa "A generosa", de origem alemã. O sobrenome norueguês tem o sentido de "Melhor lã".  
Mileto era uma cidade que antigamente pertencia a Grécia, hoje pertence à Turquia, produzia a melhor lã do mundo grego.  
Lucius Herrestjerner – Lucius é o nome que Plutarco, historiador, biógrafo, ensaísta e filósofo médio platônico grego, adotou ao receber cidadania romana.  
Herre stjerner tem o sentido de "Senhor das estrelas" em norueguês. Uma versão nórdica do nome grego clássico Asterion.  
O título desse capítulo, além de fazer menção às relações fraternais mencionadas no mesmo, também é uma referencia a trilha sonora Sad Brothers de Saint Seiya.  
watch?v=gQetFlEK1Wg

Sobre a rosa do último capítulo, vocês chegaram muito perto. Ele se chama "Rosas para a sepultura" em referência ao encontro de Shun e Hyoga na saída do santuário, onde andrômeda alega que as rosas de Afrodite são as mais belas que ele já viu. Quando June visita o túmulo de Shun, o rapaz ainda desconhecido diz que o cavaleiro de Aquário sempre pegava rosas da casa de peixes para colocar sobre a lapide.

Deste modo, Rosas para a Sepultura faz referência a Hyoga, como ele nunca se conformou com a morte de seu amigo, e mesmo após 20 anos, frequentemente vai visitar seu túmulo vazio, como fazia com sua mãe.

Agora a pergunta da vez é. Por que raios Shun se apresentou como o primogênito dos Solo? Quais as suas teorias em relação a isso?


	18. Cap XVII - Olá Escuridão, velha amiga

**Capítulo XVII - Olá Escuridão, velha amiga.**

No trono do mundo inferior estava um corpo. O cadáver de um antigo cavaleiro de Athena. Seu coração não batia mais, seu pulmão não exigia mais ar. Sua pele era fria e pálida.

Contudo, o receptáculo estava preso entre a ténue linha da vida e da morte.

A forma astral de Shun encarava o chão pensativo e preocupado quando as Moiras desapareceram. Dolorido que todo seu sacrifício, de certo modo apenas acarretou em outra grande guerra. Seu único consolo era pensar que dessa vez, ele não seria apenas uma peça nas mãos dos deuses, ele seria um dos jogadores.

Teria a certeza de fazer os movimentos certos, buscando o caminho com o menor número de vítimas possíveis, havia mais meios de ganhar-se uma guerra além da força bruta do campo de batalha. Contudo, alguns desses meios podiam não ser exatamente honrados.

Mas agora ele era o imperador das trevas, a história não lembraria dele como um herói de qualquer forma.

Como cavaleiro de Athena, foi obrigado a matar e ferir muitas pessoas em nome da justiça. Porém, nunca achou essa uma justificativa válida.

Matar rompia o ciclo da vida de alguém, sendo o pior pecado que um humano pode cometer. Não há muitas desculpas no mundo que justifiquem tal ato.

Para evitar o pior, para impedir mortes desnecessárias em nome do que seria suposto ser "um bem maior". Teria que sujar suas mãos e sua honra. Mas acima de tudo manteria seus princípios.

Faria o que fosse preciso, o que fosse o melhor a ser feito, mesmo este não sendo verdadeiramente o caminho certo.

Mas afinal, o que seria o certo e o errado para um senhor do submundo? Tal questionamento o fez notar algo.

Ikki, por outro lado, ainda estava atordoado pela decisão de seu irmão. Guardava silêncio quando o mais novo repentinamente falou.

-...Eu não posso mais ouvir a voz de Hades. – Comentou de repente.

Levou alguns segundos para o espectro entender ao que se referia.

-...Eu não tenho certeza se isso é bom ou ruim...- Respondeu em tom preocupado.

\- E Hécate se aproxima – Tornou a falar em tom grave - ...Eu posso sentir... – Fechou seus olhos – Cada pedra, cada som. Consigo dimensionar o tamanho da destruição e mesmo saber quantas almas ainda estão aqui.

Voltou a abrir seus orbe, olhando para o irmão.

\- Acha que isso tem haver com o fato de Hades ter desaparecido, ou pela espada do submundo estar no seu corpo? – Questionou Benu, tentando sentir a presença da deusa. -...Eu também posso senti-la...

\- Talvez seja as duas coisas...- Meditou – Além disso, temos uma ligação de alma e temos o mesmo sangue. Isso pode te dar algum controle sobre o submundo também...Talvez.

Ikki hesitou tenso, aproximando-se mais da figura semitransparente de seu irmãozinho, analisando-o.

-...Você parece diferente...

\- Eu me sinto diferente – Sorriu, na esperança de tranquilizar o mais velho - ...É difícil explicar...Me sinto...Completo. Por mais que esteja fora do meu corpo...-Agachou-se, sua mão atravessando o mármore do chão- Mesmo não podendo tocar nada nesta forma ilusória, eu consigo sentir o submundo, como se fosse parte de mim...E eu parte dele.- Tornou a levantar-se – É...Estranho... Mas e tu? Como te sentes voltando para cá ?

Ikki franziu o rosto com a forma de falar de seu irmão, ainda assim respondeu.

\- Não sinto a mesma conexão que você, mas realmente me sinto... – Tentou encontrar palavras - Como se aqui fosse onde eu realmente deveria estar. Bem mais que no santuário, pelo menos.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida quando Hécate surgiu voando sobre seu cajado aterrissando frente aos dois.

\- Meu senhor – Inclinou-se muito suavemente a bruxa em respeito – Finalmente terminou seu sofrimento terreno para assumir seu trono por direito. Eu já lhe disse, mas repito que será uma honra tê-lo como senhor do submundo.

Ikki encarou a bruxa, não gostava dela.

\- Obrigado Hécate - Curvou-se também em respeito à divindade. - ...Me desculpe, mas sobre minha morte...

\- Dilui as dúvidas que ficaram contra a Amazona de Prata conforme me pediu. Contudo, creio que o cavaleiro de Aquário não ficou verdadeiramente convencido. Além disso, Athena suspeita que sua morte não foste decorrente apenas do Miasma.

\- Entendo...- Suspirou – Eu imaginava que não seria tão simples... Só espero que Athena não seja inconsequente sobre isso. Muito obrigado novamente, tu necessitas de algo em troca de teu auxílio?

A deusa sorriu, pulando sobre o topo de seu cajado, flutuando no ar.

\- Ver este lugar como deveria ser novamente, seria o melhor pagamento que eu poderia receber.

\- Então tu soubeste da ação de Chronos? –Seguiu Shun sério.

\- Sim, infelizmente eu não pude fazer nada para detê-lo. Hades criou o submundo a partir de seu Cosmo para prender os Titãs após a Titanomaquia*. Apenas vocês dois deveriam ser capazes de moldar o mundo inferior de acordo com suas vontades. Contudo por tu estares enfraquecendo devido à transição da absorção da energia da espada, Chronos utilizou-se de seu grande poder para influenciar o tempo deste lugar.

\- Mas se Chronos conseguiu atingir o reino dos mortos, aproveitando-se da fraqueza de Shun, você como deusa do submundo, não deveria ser capaz de fazer o mesmo? E assim impedi-lo. - Questionou Ikki em tom acusatório.

\- Eu não teria força suficiente para me opor a Chronos. - Colocou a deusa encarando o espectro.

\- Isso é estranho, eu pensei que você fosse uma das divindades mais fortes - Disse em tom de ironia. - Pelo menos, uma no nível do deus do tempo.

A divindade incomodou-se com a insinuação, seu rosto infantil dando lugar a uma expressão bem mais velha.

\- Vejo desconfianças em suas palavras Benu – Alegou em tom áspero – Saiba que eu, desde os tempos mitológicos, onde já fui até mesmo conselheira de Zeus, sempre fiz _**o que foi preciso**_ para manter a estabilidade deste reino. Tu jamais entenderias a profundidade de minhas ações.

Kagaho estava a ponto de replicar quando Shun esticou o braço a sua frente.

\- É suficiente Ikki – Impôs num tom que roçava uma ordem – Por favor, Hécate, não se sinta ofendida pelas ações de meu irmão.

O espectro soltou um xingamento baixo em japonês, seguindo a encarar a bruxa de mal grado, ainda mais por ter levado uma chamada de atenção de seu fraterno.

\- Tudo bem meu senhor – Alegou voltando a sua atitude infantil – Eu sempre fui boa em lidar com cães raivosos.*

A ex fênix estava mesmo quase ao ponto de rosnar, quando uma energia arroxeada começou a contornar o corpo do novo imperador, aura esta capaz de acalmar os sentimentos exacerbados de Benu, pelo menos por alguns instantes.

\- Mas há coisas mais importantes agora – Ela seguiu, voltando uma expressão preocupada a Shun. – Com o tempo acelerado, o corpo dos espectros que pereceram na batalha foi reduzido a pó, a barreira criada por Hades e Poseidon para dividir seus reinos está aos pedaços, permitindo assim não só que várias almas vingativas conseguissem fugir, como também liberando uma quantidade alarmante de Miasma na terra. – A deusa sorriu de lado. – Mas acredito que apenas por estar de volta tu já eres ciente de tudo isso.

\- ...De fato... – Declarou o ser astral, num suave movimento de mãos, como se limpasse uma superfície de vidro, uma espécie de retalho negro apareceu em pleno ar, para então começar a mostrar vários lugares do mundo inferior e seu estado decadente. – É como se eu e este lugar fossemos um só.

\- De certo modo, o são. Hades era parte de seu reino, como um cérebro e um coração, agora, ele é parte de ti, então tu es a fonte de todo o mundo dos mortos.

Entre os lugares que aparecia no retalho, um chamou a atenção do ex cavaleiro de Athena, o jardim de flores onde Cérbero e Sália se protegiam, pois estava completamente intacto.

\- ...Miasma é a essência da própria morte, tão importante quanto o oxigênio é para os vivos, tu podes vê-lo como as veias que levam o sangue ao coração de um mortal, e as rachaduras na barreira seriam como se artérias tivessem sido rompidas e o sangue jorrasse para fora do organismo, o que mataria o corpo aos poucos. Ou neste caso, levaria o submundo a sua completa ruína.

\- Ou seja, eu preciso substituir essa ligação que o Miasma que vazou possuía, se desejo realmente reerguer este mundo.

\- Exato, mas isso irá requerer muita energia. Eu diria que cerca de oitenta e oito por cento de seu cosmo.

 _"-Isso é ridículo!"_ – Ikki falou em sua mente. _"- Você vai ficar absolutamente enfraquecido desse jeito! Tenho certeza que é EXATAMENTE ISSO que Chronos quer! Além disso, como irá regenerar seu corpo com tão pouco cosmo disponível?!"_

"- Meu corpo não é a prioridade agora irmão" – Explicou Shun ainda encarando os campos floridos "- Se eu deixar o submundo se consumir, tudo que fizemos até agora será em vão"

 _"- Ainda assim...!"_

"- Mas eu concordo contigo. Esse deve ser o plano de Chronos, me manter enfraquecido e preso a este reino. Isso o daria muita margem de manobra contra Athena e Poseidon. – Analisou com cuidado – Se as ações dele indicam algo, é que ele não é exatamente alguém que...Joga limpo. Mas eu também não pretendo jogar."

Benu não pôde deixar de olhar preocupado para seu irmão por essas palavras, mas Shun sorria calmamente.

\- Eu farei o que for preciso. Mas penso não apenas em reconstruir, mas sim voltar as origens. Como o submundo costumava ser antes da primeira guerra com Athena. – Seus dois acompanhantes o observavam surpresos – Quando o mundo dos mortos costumava ser um lugar de descanso, redenção e purificação.

Sua figura então começou a desaparecer, se desfazendo numa névoa arroxeada.

A fumaça começou a se intensificar e espalhar-se lentamente por todo o mundo inferior, formando furacões de cosmo como o que usou para ocultar o que fazia quando retirou a espada do peito de Seiya. Deste modo envolveu e conduziu as águas do mar de volta aos reinos de Poseidon.

Deslizou-se por entre as construções consumindo-as por completo com fortes rajadas de vento, o pó da destruição aos poucos tomava forma sendo conduzido pela energia cósmica. Os portões do Submundo reerguiam-se maiores de puro mármore branco, a frase em seu topo se alterando aos dizeres "É mais digno que os homens aprendam a morrer do que a matar." Em letras douradas.

Onde outrora ficavam as primeiras prisões, começaram a brotar do chão pequenas mudas que cresciam contorcendo-se sobre si mesmas em perfeitas espirais, as folhas das copas cresciam frondosas, criando um caminho de escuridão sobre suas raízes. O chão rachava em algumas partes, abrindo curso para os rios, agora apaziguados pela presença de seu senhor, passarem e contornarem tudo, transformando o mundo inferior em uma imensa ilha.

O muro das lamentações começou a ruir a partir do enorme buraco em seu centro, feito pelo sacrifício dos cavaleiros de ouro, em seu lugar um corredor tomava forma, empurrando assim os destroços da hiperdimensão. O corredor se abria dando passo a um enorme salão com uma sacada com vista para um rio, para onde a dimensão que se encolheu como uma esfera submergiu. O Lete abria caminho saindo dos Campos Elísios e circulando a parte de trás do palácio de Hades. Os escombros restantes das antigas prisões juntaram-se e deram origem a outra ilha, o Tártaro, delimitado por um rio em chamas e por um enorme portão de bronze liso.

As moradas dos três juízes em ruínas pelas terríveis inundações se desfaziam e davam origens a pequenos templos, muito semelhantes às doze casas do zodíaco. Nesse caso cinquenta e quatro ao todo, que formavam como uma pequena cidade aos moldes de Rodorio.

Enquanto tudo se remodelava e reconstruía, a bruxa do Olimpo exclamava impressionada.

\- Não são muitos cavaleiros que conseguiram elevar seus cosmos ao ponto de conseguir fundir-se com a própria natureza – Comentou encantada – Creio que os últimos foram os cavaleiros de leão da guerra santa passada.* Shun, verdadeiramente, não deixa de me impressionar.

\- Shun sempre foi excepcional, nunca mostrou seu verdadeiro potencial por ter um coração muito bondoso e odiar ferir as pessoas* - Alegou Ikki com orgulho, sentindo a energia de seu irmão fluir por todo o mundo inferior.

\- Espero que isso se mantenha.

\- Eu também. – Concordou pela primeira vez com a divindade.

Enquanto a última árvore florescia devagar, o novo senhor do Submundo voltava a assumir uma figura astral, caminhando lentamente pelos campos floridos, cercados pela nova vegetação sombria.

\- Olá meninos.

Sália o saudou alegremente, Cérbero rosnou a principio, reconhecendo a figura do cavaleiro que o nocauteou na última guerra, contudo, conforme seu novo senhor se aproximava, sua postura foi amansando, até tornar-se completamente dócil.

\- Lamento por ter te ferido durante a guerra – Desculpou-se encarando as três cabeças. – Espero que nos levemos bem de agora em diante.

O enorme animal latiu, fazendo o solo tremer ligeiramente e ao tentar lamber seu novo mestre, apenas atravessou sua figura semi transparente, levantando-se confuso, inclinando todas as cabeças sem entender.

Shun riu suavemente pela cena, antes de se distrair observando a finalização do crescer da última árvore, acima de todas as demais, indicando o caminho até aquele campo florido.

Então piscou confuso, à sua frente, de costas, uma imagem muito difusa apareceu, como se observando o trabalho feito, mas não parecia se referir ao presente, como se fosse uma lembrança a muito esquecida.

 _\- Vês? É possível crescer flores, mesmo sob a penumbra da morte. Essas são...- Ela se virou, era impossível ver seu rosto, somente um borrado sorriso – ...Nossas flores._

Contudo uma energia esverdeada cercou Shun, forçando-o a fechar os olhos e dissolvendo tanto a sua figura, quanto a da mulher.

Quando voltou a abri-los, estava sonolento e tonto, deitado sobre os campos floridos de sua subconsciência, notando que eram absolutamente parecidos ao campo de flores do submundo onde Cérbero e Sália estavam. Não se lembrava do por que havia perdido o controle de sua forma astral, provavelmente havia sido o desgaste da reconstrução do mundo inferior.

Ao seu lado, Hades também parecia acordar de um longo transe, pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos sem foco.

-...Quem...? – E se deixou envolver pela escuridão da consciência na qual habitava, como se envolvido por um grande sono.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Os momentos mais difíceis de nossa vida parecem acontecer em câmera lenta.

Desde que chegou a Atenas, June sentia um aperto indescritível em seu peito, como se uma parte de seu coração simplesmente tivesse sido arrancada. Athena havia se comunicado mentalmente com ela pela manhã, parecendo verdadeiramente aflita, dizendo apenas que o mesmo menino que havia levado Shun de volta ao Santuário a buscaria.

Não entendia qual era a razão da repentina pressa para sua chegada, mas um mau pressentimento tomou completamente seu espírito.

Quando viu o mesmo menino ruivo, agora com pele pálida, expressão abatida e olhos avermelhados, parando à sua frente numa esquina vazia do aeroporto. Não pôde deixar de lembrar-se das longínquas palavras de sua avó.

"Uma verdade dita antes do tempo é muito perigosa"*

Algo estava errado, muito errado.

\- Muito prazer, eu sou Kiki, aprendiz da casa de Áries. – Apresentou-se com voz embargada, fazendo um grande esforço para sorrir, mesmo que fosse sutilmente. – Eu vim buscá-la por ordens de Athena.

\- Muito prazer Kiki, não pudemos nos conhecer melhor antes, eu sou June de Camaleão.- Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, ao que o menor aceitou - Shun me falou bastantes coisas sobre você.

O medo começou a devorar suas entranhas quando lágrimas caíram dos olhos do ariano, que sem dizer nada, tomou seu braço e os teletransportou para Rodorio.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, a amazona começou a correr com toda a sua força em direção ao final da vila, o coração apertando contra seu peito. Algo tinha acontecido com Shun, e precisava saber o quê.

Quando estava se aproximando, sentiu a energia de todos reunidos em um único lugar, havia estado pouquíssimas vezes no Santuário com Daidalos, de modo que não tinha certeza de que lugar era esse.

Mas quando começou a divisar as lápides dos antigos cavaleiros enterrados nas terras de Athena, o tempo pareceu parar.

Mesmo que estivesse correndo, não conseguia ouvir mais nenhum som, vários rostos se viravam para ela, porém não os via realmente. Tudo que existia era a pedra fria à sua frente, onde estavam gravados os dizeres.

 _Kido Shun_

 _Ouro_

 _Cavaleiro de Virgem_

Nunca saberia quanto tempo ficou ali, parado frente àquela rocha fria, sendo encarado por todos, inclusive a própria Athena. Mas nada importava. Nada importava.

Caiu de joelhos ao chão, lastimando-os, porém era incapaz de sentir naquele instante. A dor física inexistente agora que a adrenalina estava tão alta em seu organismo.

Apenas precisava extravasar, precisava, necessitada, contorcia-se para que alguém dissesse que tudo aquilo era um pesadelo, que nada era real, que aquela pessoa que tanto amava estava agora morta, seu corpo frio sob a terra, sem vida e eternamente imóvel.

Gritou.

Olhou para o céu e gritou.

Uma e outra vez até sentir sua garganta arranhar, até sentir que suas cordas vocais não podiam mais.

Gritou sem dizer qualquer palavra conhecida.

Apenas gritou, na esperança que toda a sua dor fosse expurgada de seu corpo naquele momento.

Tremia compulsivamente, em algum momento as lágrimas tomaram seu rosto, era até mesmo incapaz de processar que Athena ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e começou a abraçá-la também em prantos.

\- Morto! – Exclamou repentinamente, surpreendendo todos – MORTO! SHUN ESTÁ MORTO!

\- June...- Mesmo a voz de Shiryu parecia diferente.

Os cavaleiros, amazonas e civis estavam ao redor da sepultura coberta de flores comuns, formando um semicírculo aberto em seu centro, onde a Camaleão e a divindade se encontravam de joelhos.

\- ELE ESTÁ MORTO! – Seguia berrando, incapaz de processar suas próprias palavras – O QUE EU VOU FAZER AGORA?!

Inclinou-se para frente, batendo sua cabeça em seus joelhos lastimados.

\- O QUE EU VOU FAZER? O QUE EU VOU FAZER?! EU O AMAVA! EU...Não posso...SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Todos, sem qualquer exceção, choravam pela expressão de desespero, abaixando suas cabeças sem ter respostas a essas perguntas. Todos perdidos e desorientados frente a uma sepultura vazia, de um grande amigo, um surpreendente guerreiro, e acima de tudo.

Um pobre jovem que morreu cedo demais.

Afastado de tudo isso, a divindade da bruxaria abandonava o Submundo enquanto Ikki voltava preocupado a ajoelhar-se ao lado do corpo de seu irmão.

Usando-se de um espelho negro, ela acompanhava o triste cenário, lágrimas correndo de seus olhos também.

-... Pobre menina – Lamentou, cruzando sobre seu cajado o Aqueronte – Pobre, oh pobre menina...

E ao alcançar os portões do submundo, sua figura desapareceu

-.-.-.-.-.-

Numa entrada atrás do trono no salão do Grande Mestre, ficavam os aposentos da autoridade mais importante depois de Athena. Apesar disso, era um quarto simples, com apenas uma grande cama de pilastras gregas, uma ampla escrivaninha e uma cadeira de carvalho puro, além de uma estante cheia de livros.

Sobre o leito rígido, Shiryu encontrava-se sentado, ainda usando o manto branco formal de Mestre e o elmo dourado. À sua frente, sentada na cadeira Shunrei o observava preocupada.

\- Não foi sua culpa Shiryu. Você soube que havia algo errado no sul da Grécia e mandou que investigassem. Não seria possível que você previsse o que viria a acontecer.

\- Seria, se eu fosse capaz de ler as estrelas do Star Hill – Alegou em tom doído.

\- Você é grande Mestre há poucos dias! – Ela insistiu preocupada – Seria impossível exigir algo assim tão cedo.

\- Mesmo assim... – O libriano balançou a cabeça com pesar – Eu deveria ter ponderado melhor, coletado mais informações antes de enviá-los.

\- E como teria coletado essas informações se não tivesse enviado ninguém lá? – Ela esticou a mão, tocando suavemente o rosto à sua frente – Aquela deusa Hécate disse que Shun absorveu todo o Miasma, salvando Marin e aquele cachorrinho. Pelo que eu entendi, apenas ele poderia fazer algo assim, certo? Se toda essa energia foi suficiente para fazer isso a um cavaleiro de ouro. O que teria acontecido se você não tivesse os enviado lá?

\- Shun ainda estaria vivo.

\- Mas muitas outras pessoas poderiam estar mortas. – Insistiu – Tenho certeza de que Shun também sabia disso, por isso agiu como agiu – Ela sorriu tristemente – Nisso vocês dois são muito parecidos. Eu sempre odiei esse destino de vocês de terem que se sacrificar pela paz na terra. Tudo que eu queria era que pudéssemos viver no campo, uma vida simples e modesta, que não envolvesse todas essas lutas e guerras.

Ela tocou gentilmente as vendas que tampavam os olhos à sua frente, seu semblante ainda mais triste.

-...Mas depois de perder o Mestre Ancião para a última guerra santa, eu sei que isso é impossível. Porque todo o santuário precisa de alguém que os guie, alguém sábio, calmo e bondoso, como nosso bom mestre. E esse alguém é você Shiryu. – Ela inclinou-se, apoiando sua testa na dele – Não duvide assim de si mesmo, seja forte por todos, e eu te prometo que serei forte por você.

O cavaleiro dourado sorriu suavemente pela primeira vez desde que vira Shun e Kiki conversando pela última vez. Aproveitou-se da pouca distância e inclinou seu rosto, podendo assim tocar os suaves lábios da chinesa. Um beijo suave e devagar trocado entre ambos, suas respirações mesclando-se em uma só.

\- Desde quando... – Tornou a falar o jovem assim que se separaram – Você é tão sábia?

\- Fomos criados pelo mesmo homem repleto de sabedoria, lembra? – Então se afastou sutilmente – Deixe-me trocar suas vendas, elas estão ensopadas.

Em silêncio, ela removeu o elmo, acomodando-o ao lado de seu dono, para depois com sutileza desenrolar as ataduras sobre sua visão.

O libriano abriu lentamente seus olhos brancos, avermelhados pelas lágrimas que havia deixado sair, retidas pelo tecido da venda.

Com cuidado, Shunrei tomou uma pequena toalha que levava sobre seu colo e enxugou o rosto de seu amante.

\- ...O que a Amazona, essa June, disse...Você já sabia?

\- Sim... – Suspirou – Mesmo Athena já sabia do sentimento dos dois, eu mesmo tentei aconselhá-lo a dizer a ela como se sentia. – Fechou os olhos deixando que suas pálpebras fossem secas. - ... Mas ele apenas me disse que não poderia dar o futuro que ela merecia...Em parte eu o entendo por isso.

\- Não vamos começar outra vez Shiryu – Alegou a chinesa em tom forte – É verdade que eu jamais sonhei ser a dama de companhia de uma deusa, mas mesmo a vida simples que eu sempre desejei não seria nada se você não estivesse lá comigo.

Ela levantou-se, e de uma das gavetas da mesa tomou algumas faixas novas, tornando a sentar-se frente ao Grande Mestre.

-...Quando a vi gritar daquele jeito, eu não pude deixar de me lembrar do medo que eu tinha de te perder...- Ela apertou os punhos com força - ...Já havia perdido nosso mestre, se você também...Eu...Eu não suportaria.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer, o que chamou a atenção do cavaleiro, que as tocou com sutileza e as levou aos seus lábios depositando um único beijo.

-...Eu também temi não poder voltar e ficar ao seu lado. Você sabe que durante a semana que levei para voltar ao santuário, eu pensei constantemente em desertar, contudo, num sonho três senhoras me disseram que eu deveria retornar. Que um grande mal se aproximava da terra, outra vez.

\- Acredita que elas sejam as Moiras que Shun e Athena buscaram para salvar Seiya? – Questionou um pouco mais tranquila pelo gesto de carinho, lembrando-se da explicação que Shiryu lhe deu sobre a situação.

\- Sim, tenho certeza.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro, até a venda tornar a ser colocada, seguida do elmo do mestre.

\- ...Que as deusas do destino tenham me influenciado para vir até aqui, não me impressiona. Afinal, elas são as guardiãs de tudo que está para acontecer. Eu não gosto de pensar que estava no meu destino ser o Grande Mestre, mas é o que parece. Da mesma forma, penso que estava no destino de Shun ser possuído por Hades. O que eu não entendo é porque elas pediram que a espada não fosse destruída.

\- ...Mesmo que você diga que é destino, é impossível para mim acreditar que aquele rapaz tão doce foi o corpo do deus que vocês enfrentaram... Parece tão...Errado. – Shunrei ponderou - Afinal...Hades era um deus perverso e cruel, não era? Completamente oposto a Shun.

-...Na verdade, essa é outra coisa que eu não compreendo completamente. – Levantou-se, começando a caminhar pelo quarto – Eu li muitos livros sobre mitologia grega enquanto treinava com o Mestre Ancião. E as descrições que os antigos escritos fazem de Hades...São...Completamente diferentes desse deus que quase destruiu toda a humanidade.

Parou sobre seus próprios pés, diante da estante de livros, pegando um título qualquer e o abrindo.

\- Zeus era um deus poderoso e muito político, porém muitas vezes era levado pelo desejo da carne e pelas ilusões do ego. Poseidon, por sua vez, era o mais vingativo. De temperamento instável como o mar, muitas vezes recorrendo à barbárie. Devido a isso, começou a primeira guerra santa contra Athena, desgostoso sobre a decisão do irmão de fazê-la guardiã da terra. – Deslizava os dedos pela capa do livro, podendo ler as letras em relevo que o identificava como a Ilíada de Homero. – Por sua vez Hades era descrito como o de melhor índole entre os três. De personalidade calma, sombria e reservada. Neutro em relação aos seus julgamentos, e ao contrário dos outros deuses, abominava que sacrifícios fossem feitos em seu nome. O que dá a entender que os gregos o temiam mais por sua relação tão próxima com a morte do que por sua figura em sí.

Devolveu o livro a estante, voltando-se a Shunrei.

\- Shun parecia mais a figura de Hades descrita nos livros do que o deus que enfrentamos no submundo. Eu cheguei até mesmo a pensar que ele fosse como Athena, a reencarnação do deus ao invés de apenas seu receptáculo. Desde que voltou de seu treinamento, ele até mesmo parecia mais sombrio e reservado.

\- Mas não seria possível existir dois Hades, seria? – Questionou a chinesa aflita, tentando acompanhar a linha de raciocínio de seu amante, ainda era difícil para ela se acostumar com esse tipo de assuntos – Não acha que ele estava agindo diferente justamente pela experiência traumática que passou?

O Grande Mestre suspirou longamente.

\- Sim, você tem razão...É só que... -Hesitou - Eu sinto que há algo mais nessa história que não sabemos. Shun e Ikki, de várias formas, sempre foram diferentes do resto de nós. A relação que possuíam, seus cosmos absurdos, a relação dos dois com a morte. Às vezes pareciam viver em seu próprio mundo.

\- Mesmo eu fui capaz de perceber que eles possuíam um laço muito forte – Shunrei levantou-se e abraçou o cavaleiro, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito - Mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar que esse Ikki roubou o corpo de seu próprio irmão...

-...Sim... Todos esperávamos que a reação dele fosse violenta...Mas isso...Abandonar sua armadura, roubar o corpo de Shun e ainda deixar uma mensagem. "Eu levarei Shun de volta para onde pertencemos". Essa atitude pegou todos nós desprevenidos. Mas não é como se Ikki algum dia foi alguém previsível.

Respirou profundamente o perfume da jovem, enquanto brincava com sua trança com uma das mãos.

\- Ele deve querer enterrar seu irmão no lugar onde nasceram.

\- Provavelmente. Eu só espero que ele não faça mais nenhuma loucura, mas eu devo estar pedindo demais.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Recobrou novamente a consciência, sentindo-se tonto. Ainda estava nos campos de sua subconsciência, experimentando um aperto muito forte em seu peito. Tentou levantar-se com suma dificuldade, mas era como se todas as suas forças tivessem sido drenadas.

 _"...Todas não, apenas 88%..."_ de forma difusa, conseguiu enxergar uma mão esticada em sua direção _"... Um número bem sugestivo, se quer minha opinião*..."_

-...Como você consegue se levantar? Achei que sentíssemos o mesmo. – Disse cansado, aceitando a ajuda do deus para erguer-se.

 _"... Eu estou acostumado com a sensação de dividir minha energia com o submundo... "_ \- Deu de ombros _"... Não sinto algo tão intenso desde sua criação, mas o cansaço e fraqueza já me são familiares..."_

As pernas de Shun tremiam, mas sua visão aos poucos voltava.

 _"...Tu ficarás bem, mas a dor de cabeça durará pelo menos quatro dias..."_

\- Isso não é muito consolador – Resmungou massageando suas têmporas - Mas o que aconteceu? Onde você estava? Eu não conseguia mais te ouvir...Mas...Eu simplesmente sabia o que tinha que fazer.

 _"...Isso também me surpreendeu na verdade..."_ Hades começou a caminhar pelo campo florido, até parar de costas a Shun _"...Eu não era capaz de dizer nada, porque nós éramos uma coisa só...As memórias de como este mundo costumava ser, o conhecimento para poder reconstruí-lo, mesmo os pensamentos sobre não poder confiar em Chronos eram meus..."_ E então sorriu, um sorriso diferente do que tinha mostrado até então, difícil de definir _"...Mas isso de 'Nem que eu tenha pessoalmente que enfrentar cada um dos deuses do Olimpo para me certificar disso.' Definitivamente partiu de ti, eu jamais seria tão tolo..."_

\- Como assim "éramos uma coisa só" – Exaltou-se caminhando até o deus e parando à sua frente. – Como pode dizer algo assim com tanta simplicidade?

 _"...Não se desespere. Eu tenho uma suposição do porquê disso...Não é muito diferente do que houve com Kagaho e Ikki, a diferença é que eles eram duas partes da mesma alma, por isso, seu processo de união é irreversível, enquanto o nosso, ao parecer, foi temporário..."_

\- Mas como isso aconteceu? Eu deveria ter percebido...– Encarou seus próprios pés - ...Eu somente me senti...

 _"...Completo..."_ – Hades finalizou. _"... Isso verdadeiramente é estranho, nossa personalidade não se dividiu, pareceu simplesmente implementar-se uma a outra. Fazendo os pensamentos e decisões fluírem como uma coisa só, por alguns instantes, éramos um..."_

 _\- Ma_ s como isso pode ter acontecido...?! Quando você – Engoliu em seco – Me possuiu nas últimas...Duas vezes, eu apenas me senti como se sua alma estivesse esmagando a minha aos poucos... Era uma sensação completamente oposta a dessa vez.

 _"... Dessa vez, nós dois estávamos juntos, decididos a cooperar em um objetivo em comum..."_ – Colocou a mão sob o queixo pensativo _"... Além disso, a Projeção Astral é uma projeção da consciência do individuo para fora de seu corpo, manifestando-se de forma invisível para pessoas normais. É uma técnica muito interessante que Shaka parecia ter domínio, pelo que escreveu. Porém, diferente de nós. Ele era apenas uma pessoa e uma consciência dentro de um corpo..."_

\- Você quer dizer que por sermos dois seres, a projeção astral acabou nos fundindo fora do meu corpo?

 _"...É o que me parece mais provável por agora..."_

\- Ótimo – Disse Shun em tom amargo, sentando-se sobre a planície florida, passando a mão pelo cabelo preocupado – Era o que me faltava, não ser exatamente eu mesmo quando estou fora do meu corpo, comandando o submundo _._

 _"...Quem diria, tu sendo sarcástico..."_ – Ironizou Hades – _"...Se queres saber, tu deverias estar é aliviado..."_

O ex cavaleiro olhou para a divindade descrente, enquanto este sentava à sua frente.

\- Aliviado? Por saber que toda vez que eu me projetar para fora do meu corpo morto, você estará comigo? O que me garante que você não tentará atacar Athena numa dessas ocasiões?! – Acusou nervoso, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, frustrado.

 _"...Entendo. Justificável sua preocupação, imagino...Se eu tivesse a oportunidade colocaria minhas mãos no pescoço daquela meretriz, em esganadura até que o ar lentamente saísse de seu corpo, sua pele perdendo a cor..."_ – Um sorriso sinistro se formava em sua face, apavorando ainda mais o mais novo, que passou a encará-lo enquanto descrevia o assassinato. – _"...Mas isso não será possível Shun, por duas razões simples. A primeira é que não se trata de uma possessão. Se tu insistes em deixar aquela mulher pública ainda respirando, se mesmo quando eu possuía teu corpo, eu não pude forçá-lo a ir contra ela, pouca esperança tenho se estamos dividindo a consciência por igual. Pelo menos, até que tu tomes consciência de que aquela criatura deveria esbrasear nas chamas do Tártaro..."_

\- Não conte com isso Hades. – Alertou, sua lealdade para com Athena firme em suas palavras.

 _"...Eu posso ser paciente Shun, algum dia tu entenderás quem Athena realmente é..."_

\- E qual é a segunda razão? – Insistiu o humano, desejando mudar o rumo do assunto.

Os olhos de Hades se tornaram ainda mais perigosos, amarelos vivos, numa expressão de tamanha ferocidade que fez o menor temê-lo de verdade pela primeira vez.

 _"...Chronos destruiu o meu reino, pulverizou o corpo de meus espectros, liberou milhares de almas condenadas na terra, danificou a barreira e ainda permitiu que o Miasma escapasse, tudo isso para nos manter presos aqui, ter certeza que ele teria campo suficiente para atacar meu irmão e minha sobrinha..."_ – Uma aura intensamente negra começou a rodear o corpo do deus - _"... Eu não sou afrontado assim desde que Athena invadiu minhas terras exigindo a cabeça de Ares. Ele tenta nos arrancar dessa guerra, porque a Morte é o que trás o fim ao tempo, e aquilo que o tempo imortal mais teme é perder sua eternidade. Mesmo que eu deteste guerras, eu jamais fugiria de uma, ainda mais quando desafiado tão prontamente. Afinal, eu também sou um guerreiro..."_

\- Isso significa uma trégua? Contra Athena e os humanos.

 _"...Há outras prioridades no momento. E já começamos em imensa desvantagem. Para que saíamos vitoriosos, precisamos fazer os aliados certos...Eu não contaria com Athena, a atitude dela e de seus cavaleiros não será muito diferente daquela Amazona Marin, ainda mais se Chronos planejar usar a influência do Miasma contra nós. Tomados pelo medo da morte, tu serás apenas o grande inimigo..._ " – Ponderou, mais calmo, voltando a possuir seus tranquilos olhos safira _"...Tampouco acharás aliados no Olimpo, não se oporiam contra Chronos pelo deus da morte, muito menos por Athena..."_

\- E Poseidon?

 _"...Ele é um animal, indomável e orgulhoso, difícil demais de se lidar, não há muitos olimpianos que ainda o guardem muito apreço..."_

\- Mas ele é seu irmão. - Insistiu

 _"...Nem todos os irmão são como o seu Shun, nós nunca tivemos uma relação fraternal, se bem me lembro, ele até mesmo tentou ajudar vocês a me derrotar..."_ Colocou com amargura.

\- Por que você disse que eu deveria ficar aliviado com o fato de nos tornarmos um? – Questionou de repente, lembrando de sua conversa anterior.

 _"...Porque assim comandar o submundo será muito mais...Natural, eu diria. Tu eras um péssimo ouvinte, sempre te distraias quando explicava como o reino funcionava, eu já estava esperando o pior..."_ – Declarou com simpleza.

\- Aah, obrigado pelo voto de confiança. – Disse em tom zombeteiro.

 _"...Parece que aquele mortal tinha razão em dizer que o sarcasmo é o último refúgio dos modestos e virtuosos quando a privacidade das suas almas é invadida vulgar e intrusivamente*..."_ – Colocou com satisfação o deus, fazendo Shun bufar frustrado. As conversas com Hades às vezes eram demasiadamente cansativas.

\- Se não há como evitar que sejamos um só quando em forma astral, vamos usar isso da melhor forma possível. Você pode não saber lidar com Poseidon, mas eu tenho uma boa experiência em lidar com um irmão complicado.

 _"...Uma palavra em falso e ele seria capaz de tentar esmagar o mundo dos mortos com seu oceano...Não seria sensato..."_ Avisou o deus.

\- Então precisamos usar as palavras certas. – Insistiu Shun, assumindo uma expressão pensativa - Além disso, ele não conseguirá fazer nada enquanto estiver selado. Temos isso a nosso favor.

O antigo senhor do submundo sorriu de lado.

 _"...Agora sim, esse deve ser o raciocínio...Se quiser mesmo abraçar a frieza em suas decisões, há outro deus, ou pelo menos, alguém que costumava ser um deus que poderia nos ser útil. Ele é um grande traidor, e passou os últimos 243 anos preso na hiperdimensão. Mas duvido que alguém conheça Chronos melhor do que ele, afinal, eram irmãos...O homem responsável por parte da sua desgraça e a de Pégaso na última guerra Santa. Me refiro a Yohma de Mefistófeles..."_

Shun respirou fundo, apertando os punhos com força.

\- Talvez você tenha razão... Chronos não jogará limpo. Ele deu vários sinais disso já. Nesse caso...O caminho mais honroso...Poderia levar a uma guerra muito mais difícil – Tampou o rosto com as mãos, massageando suas têmporas antes de fechá-las como em oração abaixo de seu queixo. – Nesse caso, um grande trapaceiro seria...Muito útil.

 _"...Fico feliz que pense assim..."_ – Hades colocou em tom consolador _"...A paz nunca foi escrita com tinta branca Shun, e sempre haverá aqueles que deverão sujar suas mãos para consegui-la. Tu deveras ser o titeriteiro dessa guerra, e isso não será fácil..."*_

O antigo cavaleiro de Athena se deixou deitar na planície de flores, ignorante que algumas flores distantes começavam a murchar devagar em meio à conversa.

\- Nesse caso, há alguém mais que eu gostaria de tentar convencer a ficar do nosso lado. – Alegou em tom sério - Você já falou dele para mim algumas vezes, embora não seja humano nem deus.

Hades encarou sua contraparte deitada sem entender.

 _"...E quem seria esse?..."_

\- Aquele que conseguiu até mesmo enganar Zeus, por duas vezes. Aquele que amou os humanos mesmo antes de Athena, e deu a eles a vida e o fogo. Eu quero encontrar-me com o Titã Prometeu.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
N/A: Dedico este capítulo a meu pequeno e amado filhote de gato Luffy que faleceu dia 02/07. Escrever sobre a morte quando se está de luto não é fácil, mas nos faz lembrar da brevidade da vida, e de como devemos demonstrar ao máximo nosso amor a quem amamos antes que seja tarde demais. As reações de June podem surpreender ou assustar, mas está baseada em toda a dor que sentimos quando perdemos repentinamente alguém importante para nós.

Portanto, descanse em paz meu filhotinho, eu sempre te amarei e nunca te esquecerei.

O Título do capítulo faz referência a primeira frase da música "The Sound Of Silence"  
* Tatanomaquia - A Titanomaquia, segundo a mitologia grega, é a guerra que aconteceu entre os Deuses do Olimpo e os Titãs. A batalha foi liderada por Kronos, do lado dos titãs e do outro lado, estavam os deuses liderados por Zeus.  
* Um dos símbolos de representação de Hécate são enormes cães negros. Por isso a citação de estar acostumada a lidar com esse tipo de animal.  
* "É mais digno que os homens aprendam a morrer do que a matar."  
*Regulos de leão, em Lost Canvas, foi capaz de se tornar um com a natureza e mover-se como o vento, podendo destruir a sobrepeliz de Radamanthys utilizando apenas um golpe. Herdou tal relação intima com a natureza de seu pai, Ilías, também cavaleiro de leão.  
* Ikki diz algo muito semelhante a uma das Satélites de Arthemis no Capítulo 18, página 12 de Next Dimension.  
*"Uma verdade dita antes do tempo é muito perigosa" é um velho ditado grego.  
*88 são o constelações existentes, como consequência, o número total de cavaleiros de Athena.  
*"O último refúgio dos modestos e virtuosos quando a privacidade das suas almas é invadida vulgar e intrusivamente" é uma frase do autor Fyodor Dostoyevsky para definir o sarcasmo. Sarcasmo por sua vez é uma palavra grega cujo significado é algo como "queimar a carne", dando a ideia de que é preciso certa maldade para se utilizar dela, pois frequentemente pode se ferir alguém.  
*"...A paz nunca foi escrita com tinta branca Shun, e sempre haverá aqueles que deverão sujar suas mãos para consegui-la..." Hades já mencionou essa frase em outro capítulo.

A pergunta da vez é, quem ou o que é a mulher misteriosa?


	19. Capítulo XVIII - Dentro de um sonho

**Capítulo XVIII - Dentro de um sonho.**

Hyoga caminhava sem rumo pelas estradas rurais de Rodorio, sem ver ou se importar sobre onde ia.

Simplesmente não havia pregado os olhos naquela fatídica noite, apenas havia ficado remoendo e remoendo o momento em que viu Kiki e Marin segurando o corpo já sem vida e levemente decomposto de seu melhor amigo, além de um cãozinho ainda preso aos braços da Amazona, latindo para tudo e para todos, como se temesse que alguém atentasse contra o corpo já morto do cavaleiro.

Correu na direção de ambos a tempo de pegar o cadáver quando as pernas de Kiki começaram a fraquejar e ele caiu em prantos, a imagem que presenciou certamente iria traumatizá-lo pelo resto de sua vida.

Imediatamente questionou Marin sobre o que havia acontecido, contudo, a guerreira simplesmente não havia dado uma resposta, por mais que insistisse, até que Shiryu e Jabu chegaram, seguidos não muito depois por Athena.

O libriano deliberou que o melhor seria levar a discussão para outro lugar, enquanto o escorpiano tentava ajudar o ariano a se recompor, suas diferenças esquecidas frente a tragédia.

Ersa nesse instante pediu que deixassem o corpo com ela, antes que os demais chegassem, para que pudessem se despedir direito de seu amigo.

O aquariano hesitou, mas a deusa aceitou prontamente, com lágrimas já se formando em seus olhos.

Deixaram Shun com a japonesa em um dos salões que rodeava o coliseu, enquanto começaram a discutir no mausoléu.

Mas para quê tudo isso serviu? Depois da chegada daquela deusa Hécate, Saori havia perdoado prematuramente Marin, que claramente carregava a culpa do assassinato, e o enterro foi adiado para a manhã seguinte.

Tinha sido o primeiro a ir até o local onde o corpo de Shun descansava assim que amanheceu, apenas para encontrar Geki e Ban desacordados no chão. Abriu as enormes portas do mausoléu com o coração disparado, esperando o pior. Lembrou-se de Hades, como ele reanimava os cadáveres apenas para servirem ao seu lado. Foi por isso que os túmulos de Afrodite, Camus, Máscara da Morte, Saga, Shion e Shura estavam abertos no dia de sua invasão ao santuário.

Temia que o deus do submundo tivesse usurpado o corpo de seu amigo, e que uma nova guerra se iniciaria.

Mas quando viu a caixa de pandora da armadura de Fênix, junto a um maldito bilhete com a letra de Ikki, sentiu um ódio borbulhar pelo seu ser como nunca antes. Como esse desgraçado leonino podia ser tão maldito e egoísta?! O que queria dizer com "levar Shun de volta a onde os dois pertenciam"?! Shun era um cavaleiro de Athena! Um guerreiro de ouro! Seu lugar era ao lado de seus irmãos de batalha, mesmo sob sete palmos.

Foi seu cosmo perturbado que chamou a atenção dos demais e Shiryu precisou de toda a sua calma para controlar a situação, todos estavam chocados com a atitude da fênix. Athena, e mesmo Kiki tentavam como podiam encontrar o leonino, mas ele parecia ter sumido da face da terra.

Hyoga repentinamente parou seus passos frente a uma enorme oliveira, resolvendo sentar sobre sua sombra.

A árvore lembrava o aquariano de uma velha história que seu mestre lhe contou sobre o surgimento do signo de aquário. Cécrope, o primeiro rei de Atenas, costumava fazer oferendas de água em jarros aos deuses antes da descoberta do vinho.

Este mesmo ser, mestiço entre homem e tritão, julgou uma competição que decidiria quem seria o deus padroeiro de seu reino. Athena e Poseidon competiram para ver quem ofereceria o melhor presente. O deus dos mares bateu seu tridente numa rocha e de lá fez brotar água salgada. Athena, por sua vez, bateu seu báculo contra a rocha e de lá nasceu uma oliveira, julgada assim como ganhadora por Cécrope. Foi assim que começou a origem de Athenas e do Santuário. Além disso o príncipe Erisictão*, acabou se tornando o primeiro cavaleiro de Aquário, morrendo muito jovem em nome da terra e da deusa.

Ironicamente seu pai, o rei, entre os ensinamentos que deu aos atenienses, ensinou também como realizar as cerimônias de sepultamento, que permitiria que os mortos chegassem adequadamente ao Submundo, e no final, acabou tendo que sepultar o próprio filho.

Em seus devaneios, questionava se era possível esta frondosa árvore ser a mesma oliveira dada por Athena, talvez ela até mesmo tivesse presenciado a morte de Erisictão.

Cécrope, pelo menos tinha um corpo sobre o qual se lamentar, podia invejá-lo por isso.

Nem sequer isso possuía. O corpo de sua mãe havia sido enviado por um golpe de Camus para as profundezas congeladas da Sibéria. O do próprio Camus havia se desintegrado por trair Hades. O de Isaak, em algum lugar no mais profundo do oceano, e agora Shun...Em algum lugar perdido no mundo.

A morte, além de arrancar tudo que ele mais amava, sequer deixava nada para que ele pudesse se despedir.

Invejava Cécrope, o símbolo de seu signo, por poder sepultar seu amado filho.

E invejava Erisictão, o primeiro cavaleiro de Aquário, por conseguir morrer cumprindo seu dever. Era tudo o que mais desejava, lágrimas encharcavam seu rosto, abandonar de uma vez esse maldito mundo.

\- ...Por que tão triste meu jovem...?

Hyoga sobressaltou-se, levantando-se rápido e entrando em posição de batalha.

\- Quem é você?! - Exigiu ríspido, não havia sentido a presença de ninguém aproximando-se. O que podia indicar que o homem não era alguém qualquer.

\- Acalme-se rapaz. Eu sou apenas um velho de Rodorio. - A voz era rouca e muito lenta, usava um capuz que escondia seu rosto, ainda assim eram visíveis seus longos cabelos e barba branca. - Eu plantei essa oliveira quando era mais jovem que tu, gosto de passar todos os dias aqui para apreciar sua beleza.

O cavaleiro abaixou levemente a guarda, ainda encarando o outro desconfiado.

O senhor não pareceu se importar, caminhando a passo lento e olhando para a frondosa árvore.

\- Sabes, uma oliveira pode viver mais de dois mil anos. É realmente muito tempo para um humano, mas não deve passar de um suspiro para um deus.

\- Imagino que sim - Respondeu o aquariano de mal grado, provavelmente apenas não tinha notado o idoso se aproximando devido a que estava perdido demais em seus pensamentos. - Perdoe-me por sentar-me aqui, não imaginava que esta árvore tinha um dono.

O senhor riu, uma risada áspera e arrastada.

\- Oh não, não. Eu apenas plantei suas sementes.

\- E não é a mesma coisa?

\- Quem sabe, particularmente eu acho que nada na terra nos pertence - Colocou, enquanto acariciava com uma de suas mãos enrugadas a casca do tronco. - Tudo pertence ao tempo. O tempo que leva para nascer, para crescer e para morrer. Aquele que semeia as sementes, não estará vivo para ver seus primeiros frutos. Afinal, os humanos dispõem apenas do tempo mortal.

\- Quem realmente é você, senhor? - Questionou o russo, tentando ver os olhos do mais velho sem sucesso.

\- Eu me chamo Aiónios, se tanto te interessa. Vivo naquela casa ao final da colina - Apontou para uma pequena inclinação de terra, onde era possível divisar uma pequena construção - Vivo aqui desde que nasci, cavaleiro de Athena. - Antes que o loiro pudesse questionar, novamente assumindo posição ofensiva, o idoso acrescentou - Os cavaleiros são famosos e reconhecidos em Rodorio, além disso, eu vi a ti e um rapaz de cabelos verdes indo em direção ao santuário numa tarde de neve.

\- Estava nos seguindo por acaso?! - Inquiriu em tom de ameaça, sua desconfiança voltando.

\- Em realidade eu estava tentando encontrar na vila algum remédio para a minha artrite, já não sou tão jovem, caso não tenha reparado. - Soltou sua risada arrastada - Mas não pude deixar de te escutar aumentando a voz no meio da rua com o jovem que mencionei.

Hyoga hesitou, não se lembrava desse senhor de nenhuma parte, na época nem Shun manifestou algo sobre estarem sendo observados.

Mas novamente, naquele dia estava muito transtornado para notar ou se importar com um simples ancião. Shun, caso tenha notado, deveria ter achado irrelevante demais para comentar.

\- Ele parece se importar muito contigo – Comentou em tom descontraído.

\- Se importava...- Deixou escapar, apertando os punhos com força – Ele morreu...Ontem.

\- Oh...Eu...Sinto muito, de verdade – O senhor lamentou, afastando-se da árvore – Isso é...Ele parecia tão jovem...Isso é muito triste... Não deve estar sendo fácil para ti. Devia estar aqui sozinho com sua dor, e eu apareci para arruinar seu luto, eu lamento muito.

\- ...Tudo bem...Não importa. – Fez menção de ir embora, mas Aiónios ainda parecia ter algo a dizer.

\- Há muito tempo, eu perdi meu irmão. Não vejo meus filhos há muitos anos, e nunca conheci meus netos, sequer sei se sou bisavô. Se algum dia precisar de alguém para conversar, esse pobre velho sempre estará aqui.

O cavaleiro parou, olhando para o senhor por alguns instantes, com a sobrancelha franzida.

\- Eu mal o conheço, por que acha que eu faria algo assim?

\- É verdade, mas uma alma solitária entende outra, e apenas o tempo revela o homem justo; basta um dia para pôr a nu um pérfido.* - E sem dizer mais, o senhor deu-lhe um cumprimento de cabeça e caminhou lentamente em direção a pequena casa que indicou.

O russo o acompanhou com o olhar alguns instantes, antes de seguir seu próprio rumo, de volta ao santuário.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ikki odiava não saber o que fazer.

Estava sentado ao lado do trono do submundo, sentindo como as almas restantes vagavam em espera pela floresta que Shun havia criado.

Ou talvez recriado fosse a palavra certa?

As memórias de sua primeira vida, quando jurou lealdade a Hades tornando-se o espectro de Benu ainda eram quase nulas, mas o Submundo, embora ainda muito vazio, agora que reconstruído, trazia consigo uma forte sensação de Déjà vuu

Lançou um olhar ao corpo de seu irmãozinho, era espantoso que havia conseguido consertar tudo tão rápido, ainda mais se Hades não estava ao seu lado. E, no entanto, sua atitude o preocupava. Parecia o mesmo jovem bondoso que se preocupava com todos ao seu redor, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia mais frio e calculista.

Estava até mesmo disposto a jogar sujo para vencer, o que não se parecia em nada com Shun. Mesmo assim, sua decisão era compreensível, estava claro que Chronos não teria escrúpulos nessa guerra. Independentemente de tudo isso, quando era Kagaho havia jurado carregar os pecados de Alone,e agora, mesmo uma vida depois, estava disposto a cumprir com sua palavra.

Levantou-se. Decidido a caminhar, ficar ali parado tampouco adiantaria algo, sabia que a alma de seu irmão havia retornado ao seu corpo morto, provavelmente devido ao cansaço, conseguia senti-la emanando do cadáver. Porém não podia fazer nada além de esperar que saísse novamente, e ficar apenas sentado esperando não era de seu feitio.

Caminhou em direção ao novo corredor que levava ao grande salão que substituiu o muro das lamentações e o que encontrou lá o surpreendeu.

No centro do salão vazio haviam doze grandes chamas azuis, algumas compostas de duas pequenas chamas. Elas formavam um enorme círculo, girando como se orbitassem ao redor do sol.

\- As almas dos cavaleiros de ouro - Sussurrou impressionado.- Resistiram ao ataque de Chronos...

Olhando com atenção, porém, conseguia notar que algumas almas pareciam mais frágeis e suscetíveis a se apagar a qualquer instante em relação à outras, incapazes de manter sua pouca energia ainda pulsando.

\- São uns cabeças duras, mas mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro tem seus limites.

Caminhou a passo lento em direção ao círculo, que parecia completamente ignorante à sua presença. Um objeto em particular chamou sua atenção.

Ao centro das doze almas, estava o rosário de Shaka. O rosário criado por Asmita na guerra santa passada e usado para selar a alma dos espectros, se bem lembrava, havia ficado com Muh após a morte do cavaleiro de virgem, contudo, com o sacrifício do cavaleiro de Áries junto aos demais dourados para abrir caminho no muro das lamentações, o item havia ficado sem dono.

Analisou as contas negras, as almas seladas de seus antigos e agora atuais companheiros, enquanto estava cercado pelos espíritos dos doze de ouro, seus agora antigos irmãos de guerra.

Chegava a ser irônico.

Porém seu raciocínio foi completamente interrompido quando sentiu uma presença se aproximando de seu irmão.

Correu de volta para a sala do trono, com o rosário em mãos, as asas de sua sobrepeliz abrindo ameaçadoras. Deslizou frente ao corpo inerte de seu senhor, em posição de ataque.

Mas tudo que havia era uma reluzente chama que parecia ter encontrado seu caminho até ali com muito esforço. Ikki notou que as almas pareciam ter dificuldade de manter sua aparência física uma vez que a maior parte do miasma havia desaparecido.

Era como prender vários insetos dentro de uma doma de vidro, em algum momento o ar se extinguiria e os insetos morreriam. A ausência do Miasma por sua vez, enfraquecia a alma dos mortos, eventualmente poderia acarretar que elas se rompessem sem retorno.

Para que os espíritos aceitassem o cosmo de Shun ao invés do miasma para mantê-las, ainda levaria algum tempo.

Mas essa chama à sua frente, parecia de algum modo estar se adaptando muito bem a mudança, deixando-se envolver pelo cosmo do novo imperador que abraçava todo o submundo.

Quando o fogo fátuo começou a se intensificar, aos poucos assumindo uma forma humana, Ikki inqueriu, em tom ameaçador.

\- Quem é você?! Identifique-se!

Quando a luz do fogo começou a se apagar, deu lugar a figura de um homem, alto, longos cabelos loiros e calmos olhos azuis, usando apenas uma toga grega branca.

Ele olhou para Ikki, depois seu olhar se demorou em Shun.

\- Eu te fiz uma pergunta! - Rosnou o espectro impaciente.

\- Perdoe-me - Falou num tom muito suave voltando-se a Benu - Eu me chamo Daidalos, costumava em vida ser o cavaleiro de prata de Cefeu...Antigo mestre de Shun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"...Tu ficaste louco?..."_ \- Questionou o deus depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. _"...Prometeu? O que procurarias de um Titã?..."_

\- Eu não entendo o porquê de seu desconcerto - Colocou Shun curioso, ainda sentado sobre o jardim. - Você já citou ele para mim duas vezes, se não me engano. O homem que roubou o fogo sagrado de Zeus para dá-los aos humanos, possibilitando o desenvolvimento de todas as tecnologias, e ainda por cima os ensinou muito.

 _"...E que foi severamente castigado por isso..."_ -Reforçou Hades em tom grave. _"...Castigado pelo próprio Zeus, acorrentado por Hefesto a uma rocha, tendo o fígado devorado por uma águia todas as manhãs, apenas para se regenerar pela noite por ser um imortal, sofrendo novamente no dia seguinte..."_

\- Você foi a favor dessa condenação na época? - Questionou analisando a expressão contrária, notando-a algo tensa.

 _"...Eu fui o deus responsável por impor muitos castigos ao longo dos séculos. Não me vejo em posição para condenar a pena de outro deus..."_ Colocou diplomático.

\- Pelo que eu li sobre este acontecimento nas histórias de Ésquilo e Hesíodo* apenas Hermes não ficou contra esta decisão de Zeus, devido a grande ajuda que Prometeu, contra seus próprios irmãos, deu aos deuses para ganhar a Titanomaquia, embora Hesíodo não mencione nada sobre isso. - Analisou Shun pensativo - Um o retrata como um grande bem feitor da humanidade, outro como um grande trapaceiro justamente castigado por suas ações.

O antigo senhor do submundo franziu a sobrancelha pelo comentário.

 _"...Quando tu leste Ésquilo e Hesíodo?..."_

\- Você não estava comigo, eu encontrei Shiryu pouco depois que se tornou o Grande Mestre, conversamos no coliseu e ele me pediu que o acompanhasse até seus novos aposentos, pois entre os pertences do mestre havia muitos livros e pergaminhos antigos, que devido a sua condição não lhe seriam muito úteis. - Colocou com simpleza, lembrando-se da promessa de paz que fez com seu grande amigo naquela ocasião - Eu não tive tempo suficiente para ler muito, priorizei principalmente os textos que falavam sobre o Submundo, mas enquanto lia sobre as Eumênides* acabei me deparando com a história do Titã.

Hades piscou surpreendido, sabia que o antigo cavaleiro tinha certa inclinação para as letras, passou três meses lendo com ele as anotações de Shaka e por mais complexos que os textos ficavam, jamais pareceu verdadeiramente incomodado. Mas ainda assim não imaginou que ele começaria a estudar sobre o mundo inferior por conta própria.

 _"...Se tu querias saber sobre as Eumênides era só me perguntar..."_

\- Eu não posso depender de você para tudo, posso? -Brincou o mais novo.

O deus sorriu, não se sentia ofendido por essa colocação, na verdade isso o aliviava de certo modo, conviver com esse humano e governar o mundo o inferior ao seu lado não seria tão complicado como cogitou a princípio, cada vez isso ficava mais claro.

Mas logo o sorriso desapareceu.

 _"...Não me diga que tu queres conhecê-lo apenas por curiosidade? Te olvidaste o mal que ser curioso já causou aos humanos, mesmo tendo conhecido Pandora?..."_ Enfatizou severo. _"...Não pense que por ter herdado meus poderes, os outros deuses te verão como um igual. Provavelmente apenas te vejam como um usurpador, outros podem até mesmo supor que isto seja plano de Athena, uma vez que foste seu cavaleiro. Seja o que for que pensem, não espere amistosidade das outras divindades, muito menos dos Titãs..."_

\- Eu imaginava algo assim, se Chronos se ofendeu com três deuses habitando corpos humanos, duvido que muitos gostariam de um humano completo no lugar de um ser divino. - Colocou olhando para o céu aberto de sua subconsciência - Prometeu, no entanto, justamente por isso talvez escute o que eu tenho a dizer. Com a pouca disposição de aliados que temos, não custa tentar.

 _"...Muito bem, porém, eu não seria muito esperançoso quanto a isso..."_ Taxou Hades. _"...Depois de ser libertado por Héracles, ele passou a viver isolado de todos, não será fácil ..."_

\- Antes disso, eu gostaria de conversar com Poseidon, eu só não sei como faremos isso, estando agora completamente presos ao submundo e ele selado - Suspirou, fechando seus olhos por alguns instantes.

 _"...Isso é mais fácil de resolver, precisamos encontrá-lo no mundo dos sonhos. Afinal, o selo de Athena é como um sono induzido..."_

Ao ouvir essas palavras Shun abriu os olhos e sentou-se rapidamente ereto, uma expressão que misturava pânico e o medo em seu rosto.

\- O mundo dos sonhos...O lugar onde Hypnos me prendeu na Guerra Santa anterior, possibilitando assim que você tomasse completamente conta do meu corpo. - O deus encarou os olhos amedrontados de sua contra parte, quase sendo capaz de sentir pena. Um sentimento pouco experimentado em sua vida.

\- _"...É impossível eu fazer o mesmo agora, e tu sabes..." -_ Informou em tom tranquilizante _\- "... Além disso, Hypnos foi destruído, o mundo dos sonhos deve estar ainda pior do que o submundo estava, agora que aquele que o dava forma pereceu..."_

Shun não parecia nada convencido, apertando os punhos com força com uma expressão tensa.

\- Não há outro meio? – Questionou em tom hesitante – Nada me garante que você não me prenda lá novamente.

 _"...Há algo sim..."_ \- Levantou-se, olhando para o mais novo de cima _"...Para todos os efeitos, eu não existo. Mesmo no mundo dos sonhos, que pode ser visto como uma dimensão que expande a subconsciência. Eu não passarei de uma imagem vista apenas por ti, como uma ilusã eu já te disse, mais de uma vez, eu não passo de uma memória do que fui, um mero fragmento de alma..."_

Começou a caminhar a passo lento, o novo senhor das trevas, embora receoso resolveu segui-lo.

 _"...No entanto, o contrário seria possível, tu conseguirias prender-me no mundo dos sonhos..."_ \- Deteve seus passos, encarando o céu sempre limpo e sem nuvens daquele mundo - _"... Como estou agora eu seria incapaz de escapar, tu poderias assim reinar a sós no Submundo, seria novamente uma única alma num corpo. E eu ficaria preso pela eternidade num ilusório mundo destruído...Não acha que seria a vingança perfeita?..."_

A expressão de temor do virginiano aos poucos foi substituída por uma de aversão, incapaz de sequer ponderar sobre o tema.

\- Eu jamais faria algo assim! - Exaltou-se - Seria muito cruel!

 _"...És muito bondoso Shun, demais para seu próprio bem..."_ \- Comentou com um sorriso irônico.

\- Isso se chama compaixão. Você deveria experimentar - Provocou o ex cavaleiro.

 _"...Não, muito obrigado..."_ \- Contestou com simpleza _"...Agora que já te acalmaste e notaste que tu é o único capaz de prender-me no mundo dos sonhos, creio que já podemos ir..."_

Voltou a caminhar a passo tranquilo, dessa vez contudo Shun não o acompanhou, seguiu parado observando as costas do deus se afastando, surpreso.

Hades havia feito aquilo para acalmá-lo? Mostrando que a divindade estava em risco maior do que ele? Sorriu, sentindo-se verdadeiramente mais tranquilo. Sabia que desde que saiu da morada das Moiras estava se tornando uma pessoa diferente, pela influência de Hades, pelas enormes obrigações que ia assumindo, e ainda mais agora que teria que orquestrar uma guerra de forma a reduzir ao máximo seu impacto.

Contudo, sentia que o antigo imperador aos poucos estava mudando também, às vezes chegava a aparentar que realmente se preocupava por sua pessoa. Ainda tinha sérias dúvidas se não era apenas sua imaginação ou seu bom coração tentando convencê-lo de que havia algo de puro na alma do deus.

 _"...Shun, seria possível tu deixares a divagação para o mundo dos sonhos?..."_ \- Insinuou o mais velho, já à uma boa distância.

Correu para conseguir alcançar os passos contrários, passando a caminhar ao seu lado.

\- Podemos acessar o mundo dos sonhos a partir daqui? - Questionou curioso.

 _"...Tecnicamente, é como se tu estivesses dormindo quando estás aqui, no entanto, seria um sonho lúcido, cujo local reflete a forma pura de sua alma. Por isso esse constante céu azul límpido e esse vasto campo de flores. Se continuarmos em direção ao mais profundo de sua consciência, devemos chegar a porta que nos leva a Morfia*..."_

-...Mais profundo? - Hesitou, temendo o que poderia estar se escondendo em seu interior.

 _"...Sim, não devemos estar muito longe, todo esse lugar já é bastante profundo..."_

Caminharam pelo que pareceram horas, mas não havia qualquer sensação de desgaste físico, apenas o cansaço mental de longa caminhada sem destino aparente.

Shun estava novamente perdido em seus pensamentos, imaginando como conseguiriam convencer Poseidon a ser um aliado, não conhecia muito sobre o deus, e por mais que tenha dito que sabia lidar com um irmão complicado, a menos tinha certeza que Ikki o amava, em contra partida não fazia ideia se o deus dos mares guardava algum sentimento para com Hades.

Tão distraído estava que não chegou a notar que o jardim a sua volta começou a se tornar rubro, tendo o chão forrado de rosas.

Uma dor pulsante o trouxe de volta a realidade, seus pés descalços haviam sido cortados pelo espinho de uma rosa.

\- É muito estranho que eu consiga sentir dor com algo desse lugar - E ao observar melhor notou que Hades havia desaparecido completamente, e ao seu redor e por onde quer que olhasse haviam rosas, mesmo o céu parecia começar a escurecer. - O que é isso?! Hades? O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Tentou dar um passo para trás, mas apenas conseguiu ferir-se ainda mais. Quanto mais se mexia, mais as roseiras se enroscavam em suas pernas, resultando numa dor cada vez mais crescente.

\- O que é tudo isso?! - Exclamou horrorizado, era como se as plantas tivessem vida própria.

\- Por que temer flores tão belas quanto essas? Pensei que considerava minhas rosas as mais belas flores que já viu.

Por entre toda a flora cor de sangue, uma figura começou a emergir com um andar suave e tranquilo. Seus cabelos eram longos e azuis claros, sua pele alva e brilhantes iris do mesmo tom de suas madeixas . Usava uma armadura dourada e em sua mão esquerda levava uma rosa branca.

O virginiano abriu os olhos surpreso com a visão.

\- A...Afrodite?! Como isso é possível?!

O homem não respondeu, apenas continuou seu caminho, o observando de soslaio, como se o julgasse mentalmente, recriminando-o apenas com o olhar.

\- ...Você deveria estar...Isso é uma ilusão? - Tentou soltar-se das roseiras, mas como serpentes, elas apenas se envolveram mais em sua carne. Teve que conter um grito, quando os espinhos começaram a rasgar sua pele sem piedade.

\- Dói, não é? - O cavaleiro de ouro voltou a falar, circulando o mais novo como um caçador cercando sua presa - A rosa é a mais bela das flores, contudo, deve-se estar preparado para suportar seus espinhos.

Ao fim de suas palavras, os ramos cresceram com mais ferocidade, agarrando-se a cintura e subindo pelo peito do ex cavaleiro de virgem.

\- Você é como essas flores Shun. A primeira vista inofensivas, belas e puras. A alma mais pura de todas...- O pisciano fechou os olhos apertando o punho com força, deixando que as pobres pétalas amassadas deslizassem por entre seus dedos. - Mas na verdade, está repleto de espinhos, capaz de ferir qualquer um que se aproximar demais. Um assassino que luta em nome da justiça, soa quase romântico, você não acha?

O corpo do virginiano começou a tremer, apenas permitindo que mais cortes fosse distribuídos por seu tronco

\- ...Não...Eu não acho... - Abaixou a cabeça, lágrimas prontas para rolar por sua face- Não tenho qualquer justificativa sobre o que eu fiz...Dizer que foi pela justiça não é mesmo uma desculpa.

\- Eu não compreendo...Como o homem que me matou, como o homem que matou tantos outros, pode ser considerado a alma mais pura? - Colocou com ironia, e por onde passava agora as rosas começavam a quebrar em milhares de pedaços como vidro, ao tempo que os estilhaços derretiam ao tocar o chão, permitindo que um grosso liquido carmesim manchasse a terra.

\- Eu jamais pedi para ser algo como isso! - Exaltou-se, as gotas salgadas agora marcando seu rosto - Isso é simplesmente ridículo! Como posso ser algo assim se eu matei tantas pessoas?! Como posso ser puro se das minhas mãos escorrem sangue?!

Afrodite parou, agora à sua frente, seu corpo completamente encharcado da essência avermelhada, manchando seus cabelos, seu rosto, sua armadura. Estando tão próximos, Shun pôde notar que o olhar do cavaleiro era completamente vazio de expressão.

\- ...Ainda assim... - Tentou seguir falando, as flores quase alcançando seu pescoço - Ainda assim...Por mais sujo que eu me sinta, por mais sangue que eu tenha derramado...Se tivesse me mantido indiferente, eu teria que presenciar a morte dos meus amigos que seguiriam lutando, eu teria que ver inocentes morrendo por guerras que não possuem qualquer envolvimento...Por isso eu continuei lutando, por isso eu tive que continuar matando...Eu me arrependo, e sempre me arrependerei de tudo que fiz... Mas quando chegar o momento de pagar por todos os meus pecados, eu aceitarei qualquer castigo de bom grado... Até lá...

Conseguiu soltar sua mão direita, mesmo essa cobrindo-se de cortes e escoriações, agarrando assim os ramos que ameaçavam sufocá-lo.

\- Até lá, eu...- O aperto começava a sentir-se insuportável, mesmo sua mão livre não parecia ser suficiente para impedir as roseiras de enforcá-lo.

\- Continuará sujando suas mãos com sangue? - Impôs acusatório o cavaleiro.

-...Até lá eu...Seguirei...- O ar parecia começar a faltar, enquanto os ramos que o prendiam também se quebravam, substituídos pelo líquido carmesim que parecia se multiplicar, sendo suficiente para afogar o virginiano, que parecia ter se tornado incapaz de nadar, observado pelo pisciano sem expressão. -... EM...FRENTE!

Enquanto lutava para manter sua cabeça erguida entre o mar vermelho, a figura de Afrodite começou a rachar.

-...Será que você ainda será a alma mais pura quando chegar lá? - E a figura do falecido guerreiro estilhaçou-se em milhares de pedaços.

Ao tempo que uma mão surgiu, agarrando o pulso de um Shun quase inconsciente trazendo-o para fora do mar de sangue.

-.-.-.-

 _"...Eu pensei que tu serias confrontado por todos que mataste, não imaginaria que focarias apenas em um..."_

Estava de joelhos no chão, a respiração fluindo com dificuldade, o coração dolorosamente acelerado, e a sensação de algo gélido como um pedaço de pano esquecido ao relento preso ao seu pulso.

Em compensação, frente a ambos estava um grande portal de mármore, cujo exterior era negro e impossível de ver.

\- Você sabia que algo assim ia acontecer...? - Questionou em tom fraco, tentando se recompor.

 _"...Era previsível. Tu claramente odeia matar e carrega muita culpa pelas mortes que causou. Não é de se estranhar que no profundo de sua subconsciência esse assunto tentasse afogá-lo. Apenas não pensei que seria literalmente..."_

Estava a ponto de reclamar que o deus poderia ter lhe avisado antes, mesmo não sendo de seu feitio fazer algo assim, quando levantou seu rosto, podendo ver assim a expressão cansada de Hades, obrigado a sentir as mesmas emoções que sua contraparte, além disso, a mão dele segurava fortemente seu pulso.

Shun piscou, sem saber o que dizer. O deus apenas o soltou, virando-se para o portal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 _"...Mesmo que tudo esteja em ruínas, tenho certeza que encontraremos Morpheu vigiando o sonho dos heróis..."_ \- Declarou a divindade em tom sério- _"...Tu precisas usar as palavras certas para convencê-lo a ajudar-nos a encontrar e entrar no portal de Poseidon. Com a pouca energia que temos, lutar não é uma opção. Mesmo sendo subordinado a Hypnos, ele também é um deus. Seria estupidez subestimá-lo..."_

O virginiano levantou-se com certa dificuldade, encarando o _de_ safio à sua frente.

-Vamos seguir em frente. - Colocou com determinação, atravessando o umbral com Hades ao seu lado.

* * *

 **Notas finais**  
O título do capítulo em inglês "Inside a dream" é uma referência a um dos temas tristes de CdZ, atribuído a Hyoga. Além de uma alusão aos acontecimentos do final do capítulo  
* Erisictão, filho de Cécrope (não confundir com o rei de Tessália), era um jovem herói devoto aos deuses, que morreu muito jovem na região de Porto Rafti sob circunstâncias desconhecidas. Acredita-se que faleceu enquanto trazia uma estátua da deusa Ilitía até Atenas.  
* "Apenas o tempo revela o homem justo; basta um dia para pôr a nu um pérfido" é uma frase de Sófocles, um importante dramaturgo grego.  
* Ésquilo, dramaturgo grego. Hesíodo poeta grego. Ambos relatam passagens e visões diferentes do mito de Prometeu.  
* As Fúrias ou Eumênides, este segundo em grego significa Benévolas, são também chamadas as Erínies. Essas divindades do mundo inferior são as encarregadas de executar sobre os culpados a sentença dos três juízes do submundo.  
* Morfia, citada em Lost Canvas, é a região mais profunda do Mundo dos Sonhos, governada por Morpheu. É o local onde se encontram os sonhos dos reis e heróis, por consequente, os das divindades também.

E o enigma da vez é...De onde veio esse senhor que falou com Hyoga?

No próximo capítulo voltamos para o presente e o ataque a família Solo! Agora, na segunda temporada da estória, os capítulos do presente/futuro aconteceram a cada 2 capítulos do passado ao invés de 3. Então aguardem~


	20. XIX - A Terceira Guerra dos Deuses -

Vale lembrar que esta estória trabalha com reencarnações, o número de personagens originais é minimo (quatro). Vocês são capazes de descobrir quem eram os personagens que irão aparecer ou já apareceram em suas vidas anteriores?

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX - A Terceira Guerra dos Deuses -**

Havok encarava o homem de orbe esmeralda sem ter certeza do que responder. Ele havia se apresentado como Astrapí, o primogênito dos Solo. Porém, Bian de cavalo marinho estava nesse mesmo instante defendendo com sua vida os aposentos de Astrapí, uma vez que sua saúde era muito instável impossibilitando de movê-lo sem que todos os equipamentos médicos ligados a ele fossem levados juntos. Algo completamente inviável uma vez que a mansão estava sendo atacada.

No entanto esse homem tinha exatamente os mesmos olhos que o senhor Solo.

Foi então que a frase que seu pai sempre disse aos Marina veio a sua mente "Um dia o verdejante das árvores estará nos olhos de alguém, as correntes do rio indicarão uma melódica tranquila, mas forte como o som de um trovão e pulsante como o coração de um amigo."

Era sobre isso que tentava avisar?! Embora Io e Kasa sempre insistiram que essa espécie de profecia não possuía qualquer lógica, fazia muito sentido agora que parava para pensar.

\- Senhor...Astrapí, meu pai e meus companheiros estão em perigo! - Exclamou aflito, já havia sido salvo por ele, nesse momento crítico tinha que acreditar nesse coração.

\- Eu sei, a aura da morte está sobre eles, mas acredito que ainda temos tempo. O que acha Kairos?

O menino se sobressaltou quando ao lado do jovem de voz tranquila apareceu outra pessoa, de sorriso irônico, cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e intensos olhos vermelhos.

\- Eu diria que chegamos no momento mais oportuno - Comentou animado - Tanto para impedir quanto para assistir algumas mortes.

Havok retrocedeu, protegendo com seus braços o jovem adolescente às suas costas.

Contudo, o seguinte o faria cair no chão de surpresa, se as correntes negras não o tivessem segurado, surgindo de sua sombra.

Um enorme vulto surgiu do lado esquerdo do suposto Solo, a princípio o Marina pensou se tratar de um enorme pássaro, e não estava completamente errado.

Um terceiro elemento ergueu-se após sua aterrissagem, as grandes asas negras de sua armadura se recolhendo em suas costas, seu olhar era feroz e expressão de poucos amigos. Ele voltou-se a Astrapí em tom irritado.

\- Droga Shun! Não faça isso! Um minuto você está todo incomodado com o mundo dos vivos, e no outro, simplesmente desaparece nas sombras!

\- Desculpe Ikki - Respondeu modesto, passando uma das mãos na nuca - Acho que eu tive uma crise de irmão mais velho, senti que Neroda* estava em perigo e antes mesmo de perceber o que eu estava fazendo, já estava aqui.

-Um grande amor nos sustos se confirma – Ironizou Kairos lançando um olhar provocador de soslaio ao espectro de Benu – Me pergunto...Onde será que eu já vi um irmão mais velho desesperadamente preocupado com seu mais novo...Quem saberia.

Enquanto Ikki parecia a ponto de querer matar seu companheiro, pois este alardeava que era incapaz de entender essa história de amor de irmãos, da forma mais teatral que podia conseguir, o Marina seguiu questionando o imperador.

-...Por que ele te chamou de Shun? – Perguntou Havok ignorando os outros dois, voltando a se focar apenas no homem que o salvou.

\- Atualmente, eu posso dizer que tenho muitos nomes. Mas não se preocupe – Disse em tom melódico – Não somos seus inimigos. – Ele virou-se para aquele que se chamava Ikki – Eu preciso ir até os aposentos principais da casa, posso sentir que Bian está sendo consumido pelo Miasma. Ele não pode morrer agora, serei incapaz de ressuscitá-lo outra vez com a pouca energia que possuo.

\- Eu vou com você! – Anunciou firme Benu. – Justamente por ter pouca energia, você pode ser um alvo fácil.

\- Eu preciso que você cuide de Havok e Neroda – Colocou sério -É uma questão de tempo para que venham atrás deles. As almas Podres, através de Chronos, podem saber dos movimentos deles, mas não podem prever os nossos.

\- Eu não vou ficar cuidando desse pirralho enquanto você se arrisca sozinho em território inimigo! – Exclamou irritado.

\- EU NÃO SOU UM PIRRALHO! – Berrou o menor – Eu sou um Marina também!

\- Eu não estarei sozinho, Kairos irá comigo.

\- Quando dois andam a cavalo, um deles tem que ir atrás – Entoou com importuno sorriso a seu companheiro. – Parece que chegou a hora de eu acompanhar nosso jovem mestre!~

\- Você não pode ir sozinho com esse maldito! – Enfureceu-se, seu cosmo queimando ao seu redor. - Ele já nos traiu uma vez, na última guerra santa, quem garante que não o fará de novo!

\- Eu garanto – Disse Shun firme, surpreendendo seu irmão – E preciso da habilidade dele, caso os Marina estejam muito perto da morte, parando o tempo conseguiremos segurar suas vidas até que um atendimento adequado chegue. Além disso, você é o mais apropriado para proteger os dois, uma vez que é o mais forte.

Finalmente Ikki acalmou-se pelo último comentário, enquanto Kairos bufou alegando dramaticamente que isso só acontecia porque ele não dispunha de toda sua energia atualmente.

Antes que toda a disputa recomeçasse o imperador das trevas deu um passo adiante, pisando sobre a sombra do jovem Dragão Marinho.

\- Não se preocupe Ikki, eu irei me cuidar e não me colocarei em perigo desnecessário – Virou-se para os dois com um meio sorriso no rosto – Não deixarei que me prendam, ou sequestrem. Afinal, eu sei bem o trabalho que dá para o resgate depois.

Em sua cabeça, Hades que havia mantido silêncio até então começou a rir, enquanto Ikki bufou com o gracejo, mesmo achando certa graça, ainda não havia se acostumado completamente ao humor algo sarcástico que seu irmãozinho desenvolveu nos últimos vinte anos.

No instante seguinte, o senhor das almas foi coberto de uma fina névoa negra, que o envolveu completamente até que sua figura se difundisse com ela, tornando-se uma massa escura que caiu ao chão como se fosse água, desaparecendo completamente na sombra do Marina que observou a cena estupefato.

\- Parece que ele realmente aprendeu o truque de se mover pelas sombras como Violeta de Behemoth – Comentou o deus do tempo – Muito bem! Os que não sabem governar, que obedeçam! É melhor eu segui-lo. – Lançou um último olhar brincalhão ao outro espectro – Boa sorte sendo babá meu caro Benu~

E desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

\- EU AINDA MATO ESSE MALDITO! – Berrou o ex cavaleiro, seu cosmo flamejante deixando marcas no rochedo.

\- Ele...Ele se moveu pelas sombras?! - Impressionou-se Havok – E o outro...O que foi aquilo? Teletransporte?!

\- Não, ele é apenas _um maldito_ rápido – Rosnou, observando a mansão razoavelmente distante.

\- E o que nós vamos fazer? – Colocou exasperado o jovem guerreiro realocando Neroda em suas costas. –Apenas ficar aqui esperando?!

O espectro observou a criança. Apesar de tão jovem, até mais novo do que eles eram quando lutaram por Athena, ele tinha uma expressão determinada em seu rosto. Claramente queria lutar, ajudar de alguma forma seus companheiros.

Afinal, era o Dragão Marinho, por excelência deveria ser o líder do exército de Poseidon. Por alguns instantes, não pôde deixar de lembrar de Seiya. Ele não era o mais forte, nem de longe o mais inteligente, tampouco o melhor estrategista.

Mas sem dúvida era o mais teimoso, até mais do que ele mesmo, sempre insistindo em levantar-se e seguir lutando, motivando assim todos a também seguirem com ele.

Sem perceber Ikki sorriu. Uma sensação de nostalgia no peito.

\- Meu senhor deu a ordem de que eu deveria cuidar de vocês - Seu sorriso ampliou – Mas não disse aonde.

Antes que o menino pudesse replicar, foi simplesmente tomado pelo colarinho e jogado para as costas do espectro. Mal teve tempo de segurar o filho mais novo dos Solo com mais firmeza, quando as grandes asas se abriram e o Benu prendeu voou em direção à mansão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A tarde se estendia pelo santuário de Atena, o coliseu estava lotado de aprendizes que após fazer suas refeições e terminar seus aquecimentos, voltavam ao treinamento pesado. Eram tantos que era preciso dividir os futuros cavaleiros em grupos que seriam treinados em escalas diferentes.

June observava entretida como cinco iniciantes tentavam juntos acertar um soco em um homem alto e forte que sabia se chamar Aldebaran, embora já não tinha certeza se ele ainda era o cavaleiro que defendia a casa de touro. Enquanto esperava Soleil ir encontrá-la. No começo do dia anterior o jovem rapaz havia lhe mostrado quase todo o santuário num silêncio praticamente absoluto. Não foi difícil perceber que apesar de jovem, tratava-se de alguém metódico, sério e extremamente responsável. Porém, era notório que o rapaz era uma boa pessoa, e muito querido nas terras de Athena. Enquanto subiam as doze casas para se apresentar ao Grande Mestre, Kiki que a saudou calorosamente como os velhos amigos que eram, também brincou com Soleil, perguntando como andava seu trabalho na biblioteca.

Ficou muito impressionada ao descobrir que agora o Santuário dispunha de uma instalação dessas. Num sorriso nostálgico, Kiki explicou que essa era uma influência positiva que Shun havia deixado no Santuário, seu amor por livros havia inspirado Shiryu a criar a biblioteca, começando com os livros do aposento do Grande Mestre, e os pessoais de cada um dos cavaleiros e da própria Athena. De acordo com as contagens de Soleil, agora possuíam a maior coleção de livros da Grécia, além de uma das maiores tiragens de livros em braile no mundo. Tinha virado uma espécie de tradição sempre que um cavaleiro saía das terras de Athena, trazer consigo um livro na linguagem dos cegos quando retornasse, uma forma de mostrar o respeito e carinho que todos possuíam com o líder do Santuário, que se viu impossibilitado de exercer uma das atividades que mais gostava até que aprendeu essa nova linguagem.

As demais casas zodiacais estavam vazias, seus donos estavam treinando ou ainda em viagem.

Shiryu, que também a recebeu com muito saudosismo, igualmente parecia ter carinho pelo mensageiro, depois que conversou casualmente com June sobre a vida dentro e fora das terras sagradas, agradeceu veementemente o jovem pelos últimos livros que o indicou, alegando que eram todos excelentes como sempre. Essa foi a primeira vez que a Amazona viu Soleil sorrir, e teve uma intuição de porque ele tinha esse nome, era um sorriso bem iluminado.

Quando desceram as doze casas, encontraram-se com Seiya em Sagitário, que recebeu ambos com piadas nada engraçadas, June até forçou um sorriso, mas seu acompanhante não parecia gostar muito do cavaleiro de Sagitário, talvez por possuírem personalidades muito opostas.

Quando voltaram as partes inferiores do santuário, a amazona resolveu começar a falar sobre literatura, conseguindo finalmente que seu acompanhante começasse a conversar, mesmo em seu tom realmente baixo, e até mesmo a sorrir com mais frequência.

Ao final do dia, quando se despediram e combinaram de se encontrar novamente no coliseu no dia seguinte para conhecer a biblioteca, a antiga Camaleão concluiu que o menino era muito agradável, inteligente e esforçado, apesar de sua personalidade rígida e quieta.

Voltando a prestar atenção nos aprendizes que tentavam golpear Aldebaran, notou que continuavam não tendo qualquer sucesso, enquanto o taurino ria a cada nova empreitada.

\- Eles parecem estar se divertindo... - Comentou em voz alta, distraída observando como um rapaz moreno por pouco acertou o cavaleiro, mas acabou caindo de cara no chão quando este desviou, e mesmo com a boca sangrando o menino não parecia desanimar.

\- O grupo de Aldebaran é sempre muito motivado. - Subindo pelas arquibancadas, Soleil veio em sua direção. – De acordo com as minhas anotações, entre os aprendizes eles são os mais esforçados, mesmo não sendo os mais fortes. – Ele repetiu a reverencia de quando se conheceram, como se estivesse frente a própria Athena – _Pardonnez-moi Mademois._ Eu estava ocupado com alguns pequenos detalhes da biblioteca e não pude chegar antes.

\- Tudo bem – Sorriu, escorregando para o lado, permitindo assim que o outro sentasse – Eu estava apreciando os treinamentos. Eles parecem bem mais...Amistosos do que na minha época.

\- Acredito que é porque não há uma guerra tão iminente quanto antes. – Explicou em seu tom mínimo, fazendo a ex amazona se concentrar muito para conseguir ouvir –Isso tira um peso enorme dos ombros dos cavaleiros, imagino eu.

\- Sim... Faz sentido – Mas algo mais na frase chamou sua atenção - Suas anotações?

\- Sim, eu costumo anotar dados e informações de cada novo aprendiz e cavaleiro formado aqui.

June impressionou-se.

\- Então você tem anotações sobre todos no Santuário?

Um sorriso orgulhoso brotou dos lábios do mais novo, enquanto um brilho parecia ter tomado seus olhos, como se estivesse esperando ansiosamente que essa pergunta fosse feita.

\- Sim, na verdade eu tenho. – Agilmente ele tomou uma bolsa lateral que trazia consigo e de lá tirou um imenso caderno de folhas enrugadas e incontáveis marcadores. – O que você gostaria de saber?

\- Hãa...- Isso a pegou desprevenida, mas ele parecia tão animado que não teve escolha além de seguir o jogo– Bem...Você disse que os aprendizes de touro não são os mais fortes...Então, quais seriam?

\- Isso é fácil – Ele habilmente abriu seu caderno e parou numa folha de cor, observando de lado, a amazona pôde notar que todas as folhas estavam enumeradas – Atualmente eu divido os cavaleiros em três gerações. Os Alfa, ou seniores, os Beta e os Gama. Os Alfa são aqueles que já eram cavaleiros da patente mais alta antes da última Guerra Santa, desses apenas Máscara da Morte, Shaka, Milo e Afrodite seguem defendendo suas casas zodiacais sozinhos. Há ainda o caso de gêmeos, defendida por Saga e Kanon.

A antiga camaleão guardou silêncio. Ela já havia escutado a história do perdão dos dois cavaleiros da terceira casa por Athena. Seu coração se dividia quanto a isso, uma vez que tantos haviam sofrido sob o domínio vil de Saga no santuário e pela traição de Kanon ao manipular o renascimento de Poseidon. Contudo, a própria deusa havia lhe dito que ambos não estavam exatamente sãos quando realizavam tais barbaridades, imaginava então que não seria justo de sua parte condená-los para sempre, embora duvidasse que ficasse à vontade na presença de qualquer um deles.

-...Os betas – Seguia explicando Soleil –São aqueles que foram aprendizes dos cavaleiros seniores, ganhando oficialmente seu título apenas após a guerra santa. Como Kiki de Áries e Hyoga de Aquário. Entre esses há também aqueles que são filhos de sangue ou adotivos de um dos Alfa, alguns estão pleiteando armaduras de prata, outros de ouro. E alguns já substituíram seus pais como é o caso de Julian de Leão.

Saori havia mesmo lhe dito que nesses vinte anos que trabalhou nas empresas Kido, vários cavaleiros haviam se tornado pais, fruta da época prospera de paz que viviam.

-...Por último, os Gama, são aqueles que substituíram ou substituirão os cavaleiros da segunda geração nas casas douradas, sendo filho de sangue ou adotivo de algum deles, ou estão sendo treinados por algum dos Beta. Por exemplo a lemuriana Hayata, a amazona de Grou, que apesar de possuir apenas doze anos já é uma guerreira da patente de prata, discípula de Kiki, portanto, consequentemente a seguinte guardiã da primeira casa. Falta apenas a ela despertar o sétimo sentido para poder assumir seu novo papel.

-...Chega a ser absurdo pensar que Kiki já deixará a casa de Áries – Comentou impressionada June, vendo como Aldebaran, sem sequer descruzar os braços, conseguiu derrubar todos os cinco aprendizes de uma única vez. - ...Parece que o tempo passou tão rápido.

\- O tempo tem esse efeito, ainda mais quando não vemos algumas pessoas por alguns anos, quando nos é dito ou vemos todas as suas realizações durante o período de separação, é natural associarmos a ideia de que o tempo correu mais rápido para ela ou nós. Mas tal sensação não passa de uma ilusão, uma vez que o andar do relógio é igual para todos. – Declarou sério. A loira apenas sorriu sem graça, esse jovem realmente não deixava escapar nada.

\- De qualquer forma, respondendo sua pergunta, eu diria de acordo com as minhas anotações que o aprendiz mais forte atualmente trata-se do Beta: Tokumaru Albafica II. Apesar de ser um aprendiz sem patente, ele está a dois meses de se tornar o seguinte cavaleiro de Peixes. O que, pela lógica, o torna mais forte que os demais.

June imediatamente reconheceu o sobrenome, havia trabalhado com um rígido Tokumaru durante os últimos vinte anos na mansão Kido. Mas não se surpreendeu que seu companheiro de trabalho nunca tocou no tema, ele jamais misturaria assuntos familiares ao seu serviço, mesmo tratando-se de seu sobrinho neto. Embora tinha a leve impressão que Saori havia citado alguma coisa um dia desses com o Mordomo.

De todo modo, teve que perguntar.

\- Quem é o pai dele?

\- Afrodite de Peixes. – Respondeu com simpleza, virando uma página – Também foi o responsável por seu treinamento. Não é normal que um cavaleiro possua um sobrenome, uma vez que toda a sua vida pertence a Athena. Contudo, já que sua esposa possuía um nome de família, Afrodite pediu autorização à deusa para que seu filho o herdasse. Quanto ao nome, é uma homenagem a um antigo cavaleiro da decima segunda casa, que morreu na última guerra santa.

-...Isso é...Muito humano da parte dele – Comentou a Amazona sorrindo tristemente, não pode deixar de recordar que Shun também possuía um nome de família. Kido. O mesmo de Athena. A principio pensou que era por ter sido adotado pela fundação Kido, para descobrir depois que na verdade era um dos filhos do Senhor Mitsumasa. Mesmo não simpatizando com as ações do senhor, o virginiano ainda assim gostava de levar esse segundo nome.

\- Agora seguindo a lista dos mais fortes – Continuou Soleil ignorando o momento nostálgico de sua acompanhante – Em segundo lugar a Gama Hayata como aprendiz de Áries, terceiro a também Gama Suite de Pégaso, filha adotiva de Seiya de Sagitário, como aprendiz de Aquário, terceiro o Beta Shijima, aprendiz de Shaka para a casa de virgem. Eu não sei muito sobre esse último, porém, Shaka um dia surgiu com ele no santuário, no mesmo dia que Máscara da morte trouxe seu próprio aprendiz. Na verdade, ninguém sabe muito sobre ele, apenas que é muito habilidoso e mudo de nascença. Embora, se você for telepata, é capaz de conseguir alguma resposta dele provavelmente. O último seria Piada Mortal*, aprendiz de Máscara da Morte. Embora ele passe a maior parte do tempo apenas pregando peças no santuário ao invés de treinar de verdade.

A executiva não prestou muita atenção as últimas palavras de seu companheiro, o assunto sobre os nomes a lembrou de duas coisas do dia anterior.

-...Aquele rapaz, que te avisou por telepatia que eu estava no cemitério...Aquele era Albafica? - Questionou recordando-se do antissocial jovem das flores.

\- Sim, ele mesmo. - Confirmou - Ele não é de conversar ou sequer se aproximar dos outros. Deve ter falado com você, temendo que se ferisse com o veneno das rosas.

\- Entendo...- Por isso havia o achado tão familiar. Tentou apagar de sua mente, sem muito sucesso, a imagem de Afrodite matando seu querido mestre. Jamais esqueceria aquele belo rosto que permeou muitos de seus pesadelos.

Ele agora era casado e mesmo pai de um prodigioso rapaz, enquanto seu mestre havia morrido antes de qualquer um desses luxos. Mas o pior era saber que tudo indicava que o cavaleiro de ouro era uma boa pessoa, apesar de tudo, fazendo com que odiá-lo pelo que fez fosse algo muito difícil.

Suspirou triste, sentindo-se sozinha. Nunca se casou ou teve filhos, e agora quase aos quarenta anos esse tipo de coisa começava a fazer falta.

-...Está tudo bem _Mademoiselle_? - Questionou o mensageiro sentindo uma súbita mudança de humor na mulher.

\- Sim, sim...Me desculpe, eu estava apenas me lembrando de algumas coisas do passado - Tentou sorrir. - Albafica me disse que você foi criado por um antigo cavaleiro de ouro. O seu sobrenome... Sintès, se me lembro bem, também vem de sua mãe?

Isso pareceu espantar Soleil.

\- Ele chegou a dizer isso?!...- Mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo repentinamente apreensivo -... Não... Meu pai não se casou e nunca carregou um sobrenome, como eu não sou...Um cavaleiro, ele achou que seria digno me dar um nome de família, por isso eu tenho o sobrenome de sua mãe, Hélène Sintès.

June logo notou que havia tocado num assunto delicado para o jovem desprovido de Cosmo, então pelo bem do ânimo dos dois, resolveu voltar ao assunto anterior.

\- Que outras listas você tem?

Isso fez o mais novo voltar a sorrir, virando as folhas de seu caderno até as primeiras, onde existia até mesmo um índice bilíngue ao parecer.

\- Muitas na verdade, sobre todo o tipo de temas. A dos cavaleiros mais forte por patente é a que mais me perguntam, embora entre os dourados ninguém realmente sabe se o mais forte são os gêmeos ou Shaka - Comentou com o brilho de volta aos seus olhos - Na patente de prata os cavaleiros de Altar e Taça são em muito superiores aos demais. Mesmo em bronze os primeiros colocados são muito divergentes em relação aos demais. Suite está num nível completamente diferente dos outros já que é uma aprendiz dourada e Jabu deveria ser aprendiz de cavaleiro de ouro também, se não tivesse irritado seu mestre e quase sido morto por ele em seu primeiro dia de treino.

\- Ah... - Foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder, perguntando-se quem seria esse mestre, já que não sabia qual era o signo dele. Porém não houve tempo, porque Soleil seguia enumerando suas listas.

\- Também uma lista sobre os mais habilidosos, os mais sociais, os mais populares...

\- Até mesmo isso?! - Impressionou-se.

\- Sim, num lugar fechado como o santuário, a popularidade está diretamente ligado ao carisma, e por consequência, a influência que alguém é capaz de exercer sobre as massas dos demais cavaleiros e aprendizes. - Declarou taxativo.

-...Eu não tinha pensado nisso...

\- Aiolos está no topo da maioria dessas listas de cunho social. Seguido de perto por Shiryu e Kiki. Até por isso o Grande Mestre queria que um dos dois fosse seu aprendiz para assumir sua vocação.

\- Shiryu já pensa em abdicar? - Colocou impressionada.

O jovem sorriu amplamente.

\- Foi exatamente o que eles disseram, depois de enfatizar que o Grande Mestre era ainda muito jovem para pensar nisso. Ambos recusaram.

\- É muito gratificante saber que Shiryu é tão querido aqui no Santuário - Comentou a Amazona mais tranquila. Sendo a principal assessora de Saori para as Empresas Kido, frequentemente tinha que lidar com Shiryu, uma vez que por vias legais o Santuário era uma instituição de cunho privado para jovens excepcionais, ligada a área de treinamento físico e intelectual. - Eu sei o quanto ele é esforçado em sua função.

Nesse instante todo o coliseu tremeu, e vários estudantes caíram no chão enquanto a areia da erosão tomava todo o coliseu como uma bomba de fumaça. Aldebaran resolveu finalizar o treinamento, nocauteando os cinco com quem treinava com as ondas de Cosmo de seu Grande Chifre, porém, conseguindo também derrubar outros seis que duelavam entre si sobre a vista de um cavaleiro de prata, que acabou caindo também, e mesmo outros dois que corriam em volta da arena tropeçaram um contra o outro.

Quando a poeira baixou, o brasileiro ria ruidosamente frente a todos os aprendizes e do cavaleiro de prata ao chão, mesmo na plateia, os sentados pareciam zonzos e desorientados. Mas logo sua atenção se voltou ao único que ficou de pé, frente a outros dois.

Um homem alto, de cabelos azuis escuros e espetados que chegavam até um palmo após seus ombros, espetados em cima, e intensos olhos castanhos estava parado com os punhos fechados sobre o peito, havia detido o ataque do dourado com o escudo prateado que seus braços unidos criavam, num formato similar ao símbolo de Yin Yang.

Atrás de si, June foi incapaz de perceber quando o cavaleiro de prata apareceu para deter o ataque, também não tinha certeza quando Soleil havia tirado o lenço branco que levava no pescoço e jogado para ela, para protegê-la do pó que tomou o coliseu.

Ao seu lado, o mensageiro tossia, desprotegido da poeira.

\- Você está bem? - O recém chegado virou-se para o rapaz, que levantou a mão esquerda indicando que esperasse, enquanto tentava se livrar da tosse.

Então voltou-se para o dourado na arena.

\- Por favor, seja mais ponderado senhor Aldebaran. Caso não queira dois de seus velhos companheiros muito irritados com o senhor. - Dando um passo para o lado indicou o jovem que tentava se recompor.

\- Opa! - Exclamou impressionado - Soleil, meu garoto! Eu não tinha te visto aí!

-...Estou bem...- Disse em tom rouco - Não se preocupem.

\- É assim que eu gosto! - Recomeçou a rir com vontade - Estão vendo rapazes? Soleil nem sequer é um cavaleiro e ele está bem! Então levantem seus traseiros do chão e vão fazer cem flexões e dez voltas por todo o santuário para aprenderem a ser fortes como ele!

\- Não é justo pai! - Exclamou um dos cinco que treinava antes, aparentemente o mais novo - Ele foi protegido pelo cavaleiro de Taça!

\- Mais dez voltas pela reclamação!

\- Por Zeus , cale a boca Pedro! - Exclamou o moreno que parecia ser o mais velho, dando-lhe um tapa na nuca.

\- Mas...! - Resmungou.

\- Querem trinta?

Os outros quatro fulminaram o menor, que finalmente calou a boca.

Enquanto os aprendizes começaram a sair do coliseu, e os demais a se levantar. Taça voltou-se a ex amazona com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-...Eu não me recordo de te ver por aqui antes, mas você me parece familiar senhorita, nos conhecemos? - Questionou curioso.

\- Venho escutando muito isso ultimamente - Brincou a amazona, dando tapinhas nas costas de Soleil - Devo ter mesmo um rosto muito comum. Mas eu acredito que não, faz vinte anos que eu não venho ao Santuário. Meu nome é June, costumava ser a amazona de Camaleão.

-... Desculpe - Comentou analisando o rosto da mulher - A senhorita não parece ter mais que vinte anos...

\- O que é isso Suikyo! Está cortejando a jovem assim tão rápido!? - Aldebaran que subiu até onde eles estavam após dispensar seus alunos comentou alegre - Eu seria mais cuidadoso, ela é uma figura muito importante para Athena até onde sei. Acho que você está andando muito com o velho Dohko!

\- Não estou cortejando-a - Defendeu- se constrangido - Só estou sendo justo.

\- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! - Deu uma tapa em suas costas, fazendo a armadura de prata ressoar – Você está chegando naquela idade, é normal! Metade dos meus filhos já passou por isso!

Um pequeno silêncio se fez, enquanto o mensageiro tampava o rosto pelo comentário, June segurava uma risadinha e Taça respirava profundamente.

-... Eu não sou mais um adolescente Senhor Aldebaran – Respondeu, conseguindo se manter impassível, apesar do assunto constrangedor – Eu já tenho 19 anos. De todo modo...

Fez uma reverência exagerada para a ex amazona, a igual que Soleil, impressionando o Alfa de Touro, como se isso não fosse normal.

\- Eu sou Suikyo de Taça, é um prazer conhecê-la.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daidalos observava com atenção pelo espelho negro que ficava ao lado do trono de seu senhor a figura de June, sua antiga aprendiz e quase uma filha.

Ela estava no que reconheceu ser o coliseu do santuário, sorria tímida a algo que era dito, mas parecia feliz estendendo a mão para o jovem Taça.

\- Senhor Daidalos. - Desviou o olhar para encontrar Verônica trajando sua sobrepeliz, de cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito. Se seu senhor não desejava que se ajoelha-se em sua presença, imaginava que o novo general tampouco desejaria tal ato.

\- Apenas Daidalos é o suficiente – Disse voltando-se completamente ao espectro - Como estão seus ferimentos?

\- Estou novinho em folha novamente~ - Cantarolou o jovem andrógeno jogando seus cabelos com uma das mãos - Havia me esquecido como as chamas do Rio Phlegethon* podem ser revigorantes~

\- É bom saber disso - Colocou com um sorriso diminuto.

-...Isso claro, quando você é um espectro ou uma alma - Continuou o francês com o rosto franzido. - E não uma pessoa ainda viva.

\- Refere-se ao caso da primeira Amazona? - Questionou o argentino.

Chris surpreendeu-se.

\- Sabe sobre isso?

\- Este foi um acontecimento difícil de esquecer, a Amazona que se lançou viva no rio de chamas para que seu companheiro de batalha pudesse escapar, seu sangue correu por todo o Flegetonte*, e continuaria correndo a cada nova reencarnação, dando origem ao rio de sangue fervente. - Narrou sem titubear - Eu posso não ter sido sempre um espectro como o resto de vocês, mas para estar no cargo que estou o mínimo que se espera de mim é conhecer a história do Submundo, principalmente o que diz respeito a primeira guerra santa contra Athena.

\- Compreendo.- Afirmou analisando o homem no topo da escadaria - Me perdoe a curiosidade~ Mas Kairos me disse que antes de servir a nosso senhor, foi mestre dele quando mortal. Um cavaleiro de prata.

\- Isso é verdade - Confirmou em tom sério - Mas garanto que não precisa questionar minha lealdade para com o senhor do mundo inferior.

\- Eu não estou em posição de questionar a lealdade de ninguém! - Levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição - Apenas estou curioso sobre a opinião de um antigo cavaleiro de Athena sobre a história de como essa guerra começou. Imagino que sua anterior deusa não costumava tocar nesse assunto.

O general suspirou longamente.

\- ...Não, não tocava...Foi uma surpresa até certa medida. Principalmente ao colocar-se do outro lado da moeda. Contudo, depois de tantos anos, tantas batalhas mortais e inocentes sacrificados, acredito que é possível dizer que nenhum dos dois lados estava mais certo nessa guerra.

Verônica abaixou a vista.

\- Até a última reencarnação eu discordaria de você, mas agora acho que entendo - Suspirou também - Todos nós fomos longe demais. Porém, minhas lembranças, agora plenas, da primeira guerra ainda me impedem de ter qualquer simpatia para com aquela deusa - Sua expressão amargou-se, manchando sua bela face. - A destruição causada quando Athena nos atacou atrás da cabeça de Ares*...Eu não sei porque nosso deus ofereceu refúgio a seu sobrinho...Mas esse reino nunca foi o mesmo depois daquilo.

Uma expressão triste se formou em sua face.

\- A história dessa Amazona é um bom exemplo disso. Aiacos costumava ser muito benévolo em sua primeira vida. Aceitou o sacrifício dela em troca de deixar seu companheiro fugir. Esta foi nossa ruína, porque Erisictão não só conseguiu escapar do mundo inferior levando o maldito do Aquiles, como também foi capaz de levar a armadura divina até Athena. Dali em diante, não haveria qualquer tipo de piedade de nossa parte.

Daidalos manteve silêncio, da primeira vez que leu sobre este ocorrido, havia achado mortalmente cruel que o juiz dito como o mais complacente tivesse aceitado um sacrifício que valeria por reencarnações em troca de duas vidas. Hoje, olhando por outro lado, o Submundo estava sendo atacado por Athena e seus cavaleiros, tudo estava sendo destruído, e ainda assim, Aiacos perdoou Erisictão em troca de um ato derradeiro de arrependimento. Um sacrifício digno dos antigos mitos gregos

Afinal, Andrômeda não havia sido acorrentada numa rocha obrigada a ser comida viva em sacrifício apenas porque sua mãe havia ofendido as nereides do mar por considerar sua filha a mais bela?

Prometeu não tinha sido condenado pela eternidade por roubar o fogo de Zeus?

Os castigos na era dos deuses e na era do caos* eram terríveis e inflexíveis. Não era suposto então pensar que Aiacos estava agindo apenas como era esperado dele?

Pensando assim, chegava a conclusão de que Aiacos sim havia sido benévolo, apesar de tudo, só não conseguia entender o porquê. Mesmo supondo que ele era o mais ponderado dos três, estavam em guerra, deixar o inimigo escapar assim era um movimento muito arriscado.

De todos os documentos que leu desde que chegou ao Submundo, só tinha visto algo similar entre o próprio Ikki e Hasgard de touro. Em sua última reencarnação, Benu teve a vida poupada pelo guardião da segunda casa, de acordo com a transcrição de suas vidas, por ele ter visto algo de bom na alma do espectro.

Será que seria o mesmo caso? O juiz tinha visto algo na Amazona para aceitar tal sacrifício? Ou teria sido por Aquiles?

Observou de soslaio o espelho negro, vendo o Juiz em sua atual reencarnação como o cavaleiro de prata de Taça, levando palmadas amigáveis do anterior cavaleiro de touro.

Logo teria a oportunidade de perguntar pessoalmente, de cavaleiro de prata para cavaleiro de prata, de espectro para espectro.

-... Não importa o que digam - Verônica continuou falando, desmunhecando a mão para dar mais ênfase em suas palavras - Eu duvido que a amazona fez aquilo por Athena, de qualquer ângulo que se olhe, isso soa como um sacrifício de amor. Ninguém está realmente isento de fazer uma loucura por um amor~

\- De qualquer forma, de nada vale agora olharmos para o passado - Enfatizou voltando -se completamente para Nasu - Precisamos seguir em frente. E para tanto eu te darei sua primeira missão. Precisamos que você vá até o castelo Heinsteim e receba os espectros que se encaminharão para lá. Avalie o posicionamento de cada um em sua nova vida e nos informe. Para todos os questionadores, você foi contratado pelas empresas Solo e está lá para recebê-los em nome do senhor Astrapí. As duas passagens aéreas já foram enviadas para o seu endereço, assim você chamará menos a atenção.

\- Muito bem então!~ darei o meu melhor. - Fez uma sutil reverência - Será um sacrifício para mim não chamar a atenção, mas farei o impossível ~

E então retirou-se, deixando novamente o general sozinho, que voltou a olhar para o espelho.

"Ninguém está realmente isento de fazer uma loucura por um amor" Pensava

Talvez tivesse razão, levando-se em conta tudo que a palavra amor significava.

Voltou a olhar para June, enquanto esta se despedia dos outros dois cavaleiros. Era impressionante como havia crescido, e ainda assim, era incapaz de acreditar que ela tinha quase quarenta anos, como se a jovem tivesse parado no tempo aos vinte.

Daidalos então abriu os olhos em choque, vendo como a ex amazona saía do coliseu.

\- ...Será possível quê...?!

* * *

Notas Finais

* Neroda - Em grego moderno Nero é Água, o sufixo "Da" vem do grego antigo e tem o significado de "da terra". O nome então teria o sentido de "Águas da Terra"  
* Piada Mortal é o subtítulo de uma das HQ's mais famosas do Batman, que conta uma das origens do arqui-inimigo do herói, sendo um personagem trágico, um comediante mal sucedido que eventualmente ficou louco.  
* Pyriphlegethon,phlegethon e o simplificado Flegetonte referem-se ao mesmo rio, o rio em chamas da mitologia grega, porém, na divina comédia ele é representado como um rio de sangue fervente. Kurumada, por sua vez, inspirou-se nessa segunda versão. A mitologia ainda conta que ele possuía propriedades curativas, para que as almas que estivessem sendo castigadas no submundo pudessem se recuperar para sofrer suas penas por mais tempo.  
*De acordo com o livro Cosmo Special, uma espécie de enciclopédia sobre Cavaleiros do Zodíacos, a guerra contra Hades começou quando o deus do submundo deu refugio à Ares após sua guerra contra Athena.  
* As eras que antecedem a história original também são contadas nesse livro especial.

(Roteiro dos dias dos capítulos do presente para os perdidos.)  
1 dia inicio da tarde – June chega às terras de Athena, encontra um jovem carregando flores e conhece Soleil, o mensageiro do santuário. Ikki tenta reunir informações em Rodorio, até ser encontrado por Mascara.  
1 dia de tarde para noite - Kiki conversa com Shiryu sobre o que está para acontecer, e então desce as doze casas para cumprimentar June em Áries. Ikki vai até a casa de Afrodite e conversa com ele e Mascara sobre a situação.  
1 dia noite para madrugada do 2 dia– Chris é atacado em Paris (Fuso horário Paris 1 hora a menos que Atenas)  
2 dia primeiras horas da manhã– Daidalos vai buscar Ikki e deixa Shaka próximo a Rodorio.  
2 dia submundo( sem fuso horário exato) – Shun desperta, Ikki fica ao seu lado, as resoluções dos cavaleiros espectros e a decisão de Verônica.  
2 dia tarde – Lucius volta para casa de seu trabalho. (Oslo 1 hora a menos que Atenas) Shun, Ikki e Kairos vão até a Grécia.

Sobre Afrodite não ser gay, todos representarem ele assim apenas por ser Metrosexual - E isso é só no anime - Para mim é um motivo muito superficial. Porém sua amizade com Máscara da Morte seguirá sendo muito forte. Esse detalhe sobre ele ser hetero ainda vai ser motivo de muita duvida entre os cavaleiros rsrsrs

A claro, o grande enigma da vez...Qual a conclusão que Daidalos chegou?


End file.
